


【艾利 ABO】HUNTER or HUNTED

by At_Crossing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 232,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/At_Crossing/pseuds/At_Crossing





	1. Chapter 1

ABO 平权背景  
WOF 自由之翼 特工组织，参照MI6

1.  
“艾伦·耶格尔？”  
“是的！"  
“不错的名字，欢迎加入WOF，我是首席医疗官韩吉·佐伊……这是我的助手莫布里特·巴纳。”  
说话的是一名中气十足，身材高挑的年轻女性。她顶着一头毛毛糙糙的酒红色乱发，显然是有段时间没有打理过的样子，在脑后随意地扎成个刺猬状的马尾。鼻梁上架着一副老式无框眼镜，镜片厚度和柏林墙不相上下，很对得起她拿到手的三个博士学位。作为医疗官，标志性的白大褂自然必不可少，考虑到上面那些奇形怪状的各色污渍——它上次被清洗时柏林墙大概还没塌。  
她从自己助手手中接过新人特工的体检报告——它显示在一张半个毫米厚的液晶屏上，“……非常好，你身体壮得像头发情的美洲豹。”  
艾伦认真考虑是不是应该礼貌地对首席医疗官的赞扬表达谢意。  
“……哇哦，你是个alpha！”  
“……是的！”这件事他在进入青春期的时候就已经很清楚了。  
韩吉推推脸上的柏林墙，同情地拍拍年轻后辈的肩膀，“别担心，WOF没有性别歧视……或者说……本来这里的怪胎就比别处多得多。”  
她突然凑到艾伦耳边，压低声音，其中幸灾乐祸的成分清晰可辨，吓得青年不自在地缩了缩脖子，“……说不定能遇到你那个omega噢，小鬼，刚把爹！”  
艾伦并不觉得自己能遇到那个，嗯，自己的，omega。  
本来alpha就不多，omega更是少的可怜。  
三十年前生效的《反第二性别歧视法》中将第二性别歧视列为公民个体的隐私，每人都有权将其保密，那时候艾伦还没出生。  
“怪胎”，是过去beta性别主义者对alpha和omega的称呼。这些激进分子认为alpha和omega淫乱的发情期以及过于发达的性激素腺体是无可救药的返祖现象，是达尔文进化史上带有耻辱性质的倒退，人类漫漫历史长河中不和谐的湍流。而作为alpha和omega的不幸个体，应当像中世纪时的同性恋者一样，在燃起的烈火堆上消耗光肉体的最后一点能量，以免被诅咒的基因遗传到下一代。  
当然，这种极端思想早已随着第二性别平权的浪潮而被大多数人摒弃。至少在欧洲，无论你心里怎么想，表面上总要和和气气地喊上一句“Man is born equal”。alpha和omega尚可以用怪胎来自我调侃，但是beta是万万不能将这种词汇说出口的，不然被人扣上“性别主义者”的帽子，运气不好还会被录入个人档案，才是跳进多瑙河也洗不清。  
所以艾伦相信韩吉也一定是个“怪胎”，大概是个alpha——如此不修边幅的omega大约是不存在的。  
传统观念认为alpha往往具有更强的肌肉力量，精神力和意志力，而omega则具有更好的柔韧性和洞察力。这种说法大概就和“男性擅长逻辑和空间想象，女性则在语言和形象思维方面更有造诣”一样不怎么靠谱。现在同后者一并被划入性别歧视的范畴。  
即使属于法律严格保护的个人隐私，作为WOF首席医疗官的韩吉对每名雇员的第二性别进行掌握也是理所应当。但艾伦是绝对没有立场去过问她的性别的。  
实际上艾伦所知的alpha和omega一只手都数的过来。他父母都是普通的beta——子女的性别与父母完全无关。发小之一三笠·阿克曼，和他一样是alpha，现在同样成为了WOF的特工，发小之二阿尔敏·阿诺德则是omega，进入了WOF军需部工作。他还有一个是omega的姨妈住在爱丁堡。  
仔细想想，alpha和omega平权运动过程中，抑制剂可谓功不可没。  
这年头，alpha也好，omega也好，大家都能靠着有效又便捷的抑制剂，轻松地伪装成beta，混在普罗大众中，过正常人的生活。只要每月按时扎上那么一针，什么荷尔蒙、发情期之类的烦恼全都离你而去，谁也不清楚别人藏在平凡的beta面具下的身体究竟是什么性别。  
大家都知道alpha和omega天生绝配，然而现实生活中AO成为伴侣的寥寥无几。在抑制剂的作用下，AO之间的生理吸引就和两座自由女神像*之间的引力一样微乎其微。一个alpha能在beta的茫茫人海中发现一个隐藏的omega已属天方夜谭。而大多数omega都相当抵触alpha的标记——标记会使omega在标记他的alpha面前处于被支配的地位，这听起来并不让人感到愉悦。alpha也未必愿意标记omega，alpha如果不能照顾好自己的omega，他将会陷入一种自我嫌弃与否定的可怕境地。  
建立在责任和信任基础上的AO标记与这个推崇个人自由主义、鼓吹性解放、充斥着隐瞒与背叛的时代格格不入。唯一的好处大概是可以将alpha和omega双方分泌的荷尔蒙在一段时间内降低到普通值附近——但大家都有抑制剂了嘛。  
艾伦觉得自己倒是不在乎伴侣的第二性别，反正不管是狂野的征服者alpha还是柔软的承受者omega，大家都不温不火地活成了beta的样子。  
他的第一任交往对象是个金发碧眼的beta女孩，和beta交往结婚是大部分alpha和omega的最终归宿。很多alpha和omega甚至选择向伴侣隐瞒自己的真实性别，有的夫妻在一起生活了大半辈子，直到一方住院，另一方才知道自己的枕边人其实是并非像看起来那样是个普通的beta。  
艾伦觉得这样做未免太不厚道，他在交往之初就向女孩坦白了自己是个alpha，女孩显然被吓了一跳，但最终还是忐忑地接受了这个现实。  
alpha和omega被指责为“怪胎”的众多罪过之一是“alpha具有过于强悍的性能力和勃起尺寸，而omega则格外的柔韧湿润容易被进入。”赤裸裸为欲望服务的东西总是要被打上“罪恶”的标签，比如金钱，比如alpha和omega。  
然而追求金钱的人遍地都是，向往着传说中alpha和omega带来的极致感官体验的人也不在少数。  
开始时，女孩要求艾伦时刻保持抑制剂的伪装。但在尝过几次性爱的美妙后，年轻的情侣不禁开始幻想，不被抑制剂束缚的alpha的身体，究竟能创造出多少让人欲罢不能的快感。  
他们成了被蛇引诱的亚当和夏娃。  
艾伦第一次没有按时注射抑制剂，他体内沉寂了多年的性腺迅速复苏，开始散发出属于成熟alpha的信息素。  
艾伦的信息素里带有大量野兽般的危险气息，侵略性十足，在alpha中也是相当罕见的。如果他的伴侣是个alpha，可能会要求和他保持十米以上的安全距离，让滚床单见鬼去吧。如果他的伴侣是个omega，则会对他既迷恋又恐惧，并根据二者程度决定是在他身下哭喊着求饶还是躲在反锁的卫生间里想着他的样子自慰。  
可惜女孩既不是alpha也不是omega，她什么也感知不到，艾伦也一样，人是无法被自己信息素所影响的。他们的性爱和往日并没有什么不同，这让这对偷尝禁果的情侣感到失望。他们开始相信，所谓alpha高于常人的性能力不过是beta性别主义者凭空捏造出来的上百条谣言中比较诱人的那么一个。  
在和女孩分手后，艾伦接受了一名男人的追求，理由仅仅是他觉得自己似乎并不反感和男性上床。他没向男人透露自己是个alpha，也并不关心男人的第二性别。艾伦承认和第二任交往对象的床上体验相当不错，但这并不能改变他们的关系迅速分崩离析的结局。  
有次艾伦被问起愿意和怎样的人上床，他想了想，表示男女均可，ABO不限。  
“艾伦，你太适合当特工了。”阿尔敏如是说。  
（*分别位于纽约和巴黎）

2.  
正如红发的首席医疗官所言，WOF内部确实是有为数不少的alpha和omega存在的，起码密度要远远高过两个街区外的特拉法尔加广场。  
然而特工们的第二性别同样是绝对机密，抑制剂由WOF统一提供，每月到了日子，隐晦的短信就会例行公事地被送达到alpha和omega的手机上，提醒他们去医疗部来上那么小小的一针，不痛不痒，作为beta的生命就又延长了一个月。当然，注射过程是完全独立且保密的。  
艾伦有时候会阴暗地希望WOF的抑制剂哪天突然集体失效那么一次——他相信自己绝对不是唯一抱有这样期待的特工——这种事一旦发生，大家努力掩盖的秘密就不可避免地全见了光。  
可惜在安全性和稳定性方面，每月按时流进他静脉的淡红色液体，与首席医疗官本人站在了截然对立的两个极端上。抑制剂失效的事故一次也没发生过，WOF上上下下四百多号人，艾伦所知的alpha和omega依然只有三笠、阿尔敏和他自己。  
这是他进入WOF的第三个年头，上周二他正式晋升为一名二级特工——意味着他在参与了多个S级任务后，终于得到了独立执行B级以下的任务的权限。同期特工里面的他是头一个，在整个WOF历史上绝对也算得上神速。这和他执行任务时不要命程度具有显而易见的因果关系。用他长官的话说，上个像他一样不把自己安全当回事的特工作为墨西拿海峡里鲨鱼排泄物的生命都早就终结了。  
可艾伦的心脏还完好无损地在他胸腔里活蹦乱跳。  
并且当他的长官亲手把象征二级特工级别的钨合金徽章别上他西装左边领子时不由自主地跳得更欢快了一些。  
这怪不得艾伦。在他的设想中，自己的长官会像往常一样居高临下地站在背光的二楼楼梯口，带着一脸睡眠不足的厌烦表情，喊他的名字，在他回头那一刻将这个宝蓝色小玩意准确无误地砸到他鼻子上，祝贺他又离心向往之的地狱更近了一步，并在他一连串道谢的话语离开喉咙之前消失在阴影里。  
这才是他的长官，唯一的零级特工，WOF的活传说，利威尔一贯的行事风格。  
而不是像现在这样。  
艾伦笔直而僵硬地站在那里，接受自己长官的服务，大气也不敢出，像条冰柜里冻得硬邦邦的海鲈鱼。他确实受宠若惊，随后又有几分不甘地觉得这是自己应得的，甚至开始妄自揣测自己对利威尔而言是特别的存在。这使他感到一阵深深的愧疚和不安，他尝试去驱逐内心里这点不该存在也并非真实的小心思，却无法阻止它一刻钟之后便春风吹又生。  
他的长官是那样一个温柔的人，他对自己说，他会用那双漂亮的手，为每一名下属别上象征着荣誉的徽章。  
当天下午，在从佩特拉前辈那里确认自己的确是得到零级特工特别优待的唯一一人时，艾伦脸上的笑容就再也掩盖不住了。即使面对凑上来要讹他一顿Alain Duccasse的让也没有任何讨价还价或拳脚相向的意思。

3.  
“特工生涯最大危机！”  
如果把现在的状况拍成照片，登在明天泰晤士报的头版上，利威尔觉得上面这句话用来做标题正合适。  
主语当然不是他。  
他正在执行一项A级任务。  
一周前的夜晚——那天月亮还是挺亮的，他从窗户跳进了曼彻斯特郊区的一座普通别墅的二楼卧室，把珠宝商尼克·劳伦斯连同他的小情人一起从床上揪下来，装在SUV的后备箱里，一路带到了WOF位于巴尼特地下二十米深的审讯室。鉴于在此过程中，二人对他工作的配合程度相当有限，身上穿着的衣物也十分节俭，他不得不多花了十五分钟时间把他们打包成一对乖巧安静的木乃伊。考虑到WOF并不会因此多付他额外的夜间加班费，出门时他顺手牵羊地带走了珠宝商用来讨小情人欢心的一盒产自布鲁塞尔的手工巧克力。  
隔天下午，利威尔穿着件蜂蜜色的巴宝莉heritage长款风衣，戴着副枪色雷朋飞行员墨镜，拉个半新不旧的日默瓦灰黑色旅行箱，像个品位有限的无趣商人，出现在希思罗机场。他本来个子就小，加上这么一身打扮，瞬间被淹没在波涛汹涌的人潮中，再无获救可能。  
他掏出写有尼克·劳伦斯名字的护照，向假笑着的空乘点点头，登上了飞往中美洲的班机。  
根据此前WOF获得的可靠情报，今年以来欧洲黑市上流通的毒品很大一部分来源于墨西哥大毒枭加拉亚多，而表面上身份为不得志珠宝商的尼克·劳伦斯正是刚和加拉亚多搭上线不久的底层代理人之一。  
利威尔此行的任务就是伪装成劳伦斯，不声不响地混进在加勒比海域巨型游轮“玛丽亚”号上举办的加拉亚多的生日宴会，获取加拉亚多在欧洲的其他代理人的相关情报。  
劳伦斯是个少言寡语的英国人，只会说英语和零星的几句法语，不善交际，读书时是个架都没打过的书呆子，作为商人也实在不够精明和圆滑，所以生意一直惨淡。机缘巧合进入了加拉亚多的毒品帝国，成了其中最最不起眼的一颗螺丝钉。从他下手再容易不过，虽然缺点显著：他谁也不认识，供词连一张A4纸都写不满。优点也很突出：谁也不认识他。利威尔举着半杯红酒，操着一口英格兰北部口音自称为劳伦斯时半个怀疑的人都没有。  
利威尔很快就和几名欧洲来的“同僚”接上了头——因为都对西班牙语一头雾水，所以格外同病相怜。他们大声嘲笑利威尔一板一眼的语法和娘娘腔的用餐方式，尊称他为“劳伦斯爵士”。  
任务进行的比利威尔想象的还要顺利。  
唯一超出他预料的是，他低估了墨西哥人对宴会的狂热程度。  
劳伦斯是个beta，为了防止出现纰漏，他并没有随身携带抑制剂。他原以为在例行注射抑制剂的日期之前，他就可以返回伦敦家中享受美好的休假了。  
但他是个omega，他体内的抑制剂马上要失效，可游轮尚有一天才会靠岸。他总不能散发着一身“请来上我吧”的味道，像个红灯区的婊子那样，去参加最后一天的宴会，鬼知道那群墨西哥野蛮人会不会按时使用抑制剂。他不能引起任何人的注意。  
于是他在上百个解决方案中毫不犹豫地选取了最不靠谱的那个——让艾伦来给他送抑制剂。  
WOF的任务中，如果涉及抑制剂，往往为了以防万一，会安排由beta特工来执行。  
利威尔有四个beta属下，全都比艾伦更稳重更有经验。但他选了艾伦，他知道艾伦是alpha，他选了一个alpha来给他送omega的抑制剂。  
连他自己也不得不承认这个选择过于任性——他在指定艾伦作为他的搭档在墨西哥待命的时候，就隐隐有着将会做出这个选择的预感。  
整个WOF知道利威尔第二性别的人一只手都数得过来——其中当然不包括艾伦·耶格尔。  
他不是看不出这个年轻的alpha看向自己时眼中燃烧着的灼热情感。他是个感知力敏锐的omega，更是个能踩着一众alpha和beta站在WOF翅膀尖端的强大omega，他甚至比艾伦更早就觉察到了这种情感的存在。他对此视而不见，置若罔闻，却狡猾地纵容了它的扎根发芽。  
直到他决定打破这种微妙的平衡。  
他借由一个微不足道的小事故，假装不经意间把自己是omega的事实传达给对方。  
简直无异于一种邀请了。  
但绝对不是邀请艾伦在游轮上匆匆忙忙地和他来上一发。  
艾伦在接到利威尔的指示后，心急火燎地拿上抑制剂直奔码头，好像他耽搁个一时半刻，他的长官宝贵的贞操就会沉没在墨西哥湾似的。他按照计划，乔装打扮成市场里鱼贩的帮工，将抑制剂藏在装冻鳕鱼箱子的夹层里，乘着运送补给的小艇，到达游轮上，再改头换面变身成系着领结的年轻服务生，成功和利威尔碰头。  
他做的非常漂亮，可以说滴水不漏，唯一的问题在于……  
他带的是alpha的抑制剂。  
他从来没考虑过自己长官居然是个omega的可能性。  
出发前医疗部给利威尔和他自己准备了各自的抑制剂——两人的注射日期都临近了——他竟然不假思索地认为两个低温密封盒里是一样的东西。


	2. Chapter 2

4  
“呐，小鬼，这究竟是怎么回事？”  
利威尔懒洋洋地靠在沙发上，悠闲地翘着一边腿，一侧的眉毛微微上扬，递给呆立一旁的年轻特工一个质询的眼神。四根手指拎在花纹繁复的珐琅茶杯上沿，温暖醇厚的红茶香气慢慢从杯中逸散开来——还不赖，至少比WOF茶水间里面的便宜货强多了。  
一个两英寸长，装着淡红色液体的玻璃注射瓶被丢在床上，这是配发给艾伦的，alpha的抑制剂。  
这场乌龙的始作俑者，alpha本人还没有从受到巨大冲击后的石化状态中恢复过来。他在艰难地消化了“他的长官利威尔先生其实是个omega”这一惊世骇俗的设定后，又不由自主地发散思维出“omega有发情期”“利威尔先生有发情期”“发情期的利威尔先生需要一个alpha来满足他”“得不到满足的利威尔先生会非常饥渴”“我是一个alpha”“我可以满足利威尔先生”等一系列限制级的命题。  
命题的主角一边小口喝着红茶，一边饶有兴趣地观察下属方才还惨白的脸色奇迹般地回光返照，并迅速超过了红光满面可以形容的程度，几乎要滴下血来。  
年轻真好。  
利威尔已经能感受到自己身体释放出的omega信息素，和他所钟爱的祁门红茶很像，初闻芬芳，入口清苦，回味甘甜，只可惜绝大多数人连芬芳的一角都无从窥探，更毋论后面两种体验了。  
从这个角度来说，艾伦确实好命。  
“耶格尔特工，”利威尔把空了的茶杯放回桌上，他极少这么称呼艾伦，从第一次见面开始他就直呼艾伦的名字，他喜欢这两个音节，让他想起洒在弗莱堡石板路上阳光的味道。有时候艾伦惹他生气了，他就喊他小鬼。但从来不是耶格尔，因为这个词恰如其分地形容了他在两人关系中为自己设定的位置，让他不禁感到略微有些心虚。  
“这可不是写写检查交给艾尔文就能应付过去的，”零级特工的语调一如既往的波澜不惊，仿佛只是在谈五千公里外伦敦的天气。他把头偏向艾伦，“你有觉悟吧。”  
也许是被往日写检查的阴影刺激到了，艾伦下线已久的理智竟然在这时候奇迹般地归了位，当初被教官高度赞扬过的意志力在关键时刻发挥了作用，他毅然决然地驱逐了脑内不断闪过的情色画面，在心里把自己骂了个狗血淋头。至于究竟是因为自己没能完成利威尔先生交给的任务导致后者陷入尴尬境地，还是因为处于这种尴尬境地居然还对利威尔先生抱有某些不堪入目的幻想，他自己也难以说清。  
总之，先解决眼前的问题比较重要。  
“……利威尔先生……我想我可以再去取一次Om……呃，您的抑制剂。”艾伦艰难地开口，拳头攥得紧紧的，修剪整齐的指甲深深陷进肉里，“执行D4计划，三个小时内就能回来……不，给我两个半小时，请您先忍耐一下……”  
“喂，你是不是误会什么了，”利威尔倒是没有半点受害人的自觉，反而觉得年轻人现在的样子挺有趣，还有心思调侃他两句，”我只是没用抑制剂，又不是到了发情期。”  
发情期……艾伦左右晃晃脑袋让自己保持清醒，对，只是抑制剂失效，利威尔先生从beta变回了omega罢了，他身后柔软的小穴里不会无法自持地流出水来，也不会因为饥渴而难耐的收缩……无论如何……他都是最值得尊敬的利威尔先生，omega和beta并没有什么不同，WOF门前的黑色大理石石碑上写得明明白白，man is born equal*。  
“……不，利威……”他的喉咙实在有点紧，利威尔先生真的不是进入了发情期吗，那他怎么能变得如此迷人？他会不会是害怕自己担心所以在说谎？他不能把这个样子的利威尔一个人丢在游轮上，整条船上的alpha都会他吸引过来的，这太危险了。“我觉得还是直接执行G2……不，G3计划，我们现在就离开这里。”  
见鬼的born equal，艾伦觉得自己硬得要炸了，勃起的性器在西装裤下撑起一个满满当当的鼓包，他相信只要利威尔纤细的手指稍微触碰他一下，他就能射的裤子里到处都是。  
利威尔的信息素已经彻底包围了他，该死，他从来没闻到过如此诱人的气息。  
对了……他自己的抑制剂也快过期了。  
他得保持清醒，他不能变成被欲望冲昏头脑的弱者——那样会被利威尔看不起的。他们尚未从危急情况中脱身，他得保护利威尔。  
“……别担心，”他逼自己向后退了一步，尽量和这个每个毛孔都在向外散发着邀请的罪恶之源保持距离，努力让声音听起来和平时没什么两样，“至少我们有alpha的抑制剂，我这就注射……”  
不然一个抑制剂失效的omega和一个抑制剂将要失效的alpha，大概只适合完成交配的任务。

那瓶抑制剂却不在床上了。  
“死心吧，我把那东西扔进茶壶泡了。”利威尔好心提醒他，指了指桌子上的作案工具。抑制剂受热后会迅速失效——他们最后的退路也随之断送在了茶壶里。  
艾伦已经顾不上去想利威尔此举的用意，既然抑制剂没有了，那就靠意志管好自己——这没什么，他可以做得到。他咬紧牙关，默默在脑中计算从游轮上逃跑的路线和所需的时间。额头上沁出的汗水终于汇成了溪流，顺着他的侧脸淌进衬衣的领口。他口袋里还有瓶烂大街的古驰同名，原本是用来遮盖身上的鱼腥味的，现在也许能聊胜于无地起点作用。他环顾四周，小心翼翼地跳过了存在感最强的部分，衣橱里挂着利威尔那件长款风衣，虽然样式和品牌都平淡无奇，但它确实是特别定制的——并不仅仅是因为尺码问题。面料由特殊的纳米纤维材料梭织而成，滴水不沾，防腐耐烧，据说到中国和印度出差的时候还能拿来当口罩应付下雾霾天，实为居家旅行杀人越货之必备佳品。只希望这件造价堪比奥斯卡晚礼服的外套在利威尔激情四溢的信息素面前也能有点作为。  
利威尔无声地叹了口气，脱力似的靠在沙发背上，抬起一只手遮住眼睛。他穿着套半新不旧的家居睡衣，短袖中裤，款式和一百年前别无二致，毫无情调可言。尺码对他来说显然太大了，大片无辜的白皙皮肤就这么毫无遮拦地暴露在空气中，其中不乏脖颈、腰肢和脚踝之类的关键部位，在暗淡乏味布料的衬托下分外惹眼，让人不免产生了一亲芳泽的冲动。对艾伦释放出的信息素更是一路畅通无阻地直达目的地——这些自然都是特意做出来的。  
利威尔很清楚自己的魅力所在，他算不得是最精致好看的那一类人，但绝对是最致命的那一型，就像隐匿在暗处伺机而动的红背黑寡妇。他能从下水道爬里出来，踩着一众科班出身的天之骄子，完好无损地站到现在这个位置上，还让这群天之骄子对他心悦诚服，敬若神明，靠得绝不仅仅只是一身钻天入地的好身手。  
在这个每个alpha和omega都刻意回避自己的性征，生怕成为信息素的奴隶的时代，他是凤毛麟角的受过信息素训练的人。无论是alpha还是omega的信息素，都很难真正左右到他的行为。考虑到他本人还是个能释放出能够轻易左右别人行为的信息素的omega，这点就非常难得了。意味着他能把别人闻之色变的信息素当做武器，让那些轻易就屈服于它的人变成他的猎物。  
和艾伦这种处男不一样，是的，在他眼里只和beta做过爱就和处男没什么两样，在真正的信息素吸引面前只会死无全尸。他从前生活过的地方可不是人人都有按时注射抑制剂的良好习惯，他和各种类型的alpha上过床，很清楚他们的弱点所在，他多的是手段能让这些不可一世的alpha无声无息地死在他编织的那张名为欲望的网上。  
利威尔刻意隐藏了自己信息素中锋利危险的那部分，留下对alpha来说最富有吸引力的，赤裸裸地勾引自己的alpha下属，丝毫不怀疑年轻人瞬间就会沦陷。结实挺拔的身躯将他困在床上，迫不及待地扒掉他的裤子，连同内裤一起丢在地上，分开他抵抗意志微弱的双腿，然后用坚硬滚烫的性器一寸一寸顶进他的小穴，逼他轻喘出声。  
可是艾伦竟然还在想着注射抑制剂。  
他开始怀疑艾伦对自己也许并无超越上下级的特殊情感，之前都是自己一厢情愿的错觉。这让利威尔觉得挫败，甚至他宁愿去相信是自己清心寡欲太久，对信息素的控制力下降了。

*实际上写的是man is born free，但艾伦不能让自己free

5  
利威尔开始对自己导演的这个狩猎游戏感到兴味索然，虽然几分钟前他还乐在其中。艾伦把抑制剂弄错的事故的确不在他的意料之内，却正好给他提供了一个契机，觉得提前给年轻人预支点甜头也未尝不可。  
冷静下来想想，整件事归根结底是艾伦并不在意他的第二性别导致的——这很可以理解，作为长官，只需要实力够强，头衔够响，胸前哗啦啦作响的勋章够多，如果没有洁癖和暴力倾向就更好了。至于是什么性别根本不打紧，反正又不是结婚。  
利威尔突然没了陪艾伦再玩下去的心思，连信息素都懒得控制了。他是想钓艾伦不错——虽然他更愿意用这条鱼本来就对他心怀不轨，他只是稍微推波助澜来解释。以往他就是挂个直钩，也多的是愿者前仆后继地来自投罗网，这回他难得上了大饵，艾伦竟还能顾左右而言他，没半点上钩的意思。再装下去，就不免有了些自欺欺人的意味。只恨自己手太快，这功夫抑制剂里的活性分子早都被烫熟了。  
到了这份儿上，之前一直端着的那点欲擒故纵的矜持也懈去了七八分。他行走江湖多年，什么淫乱崩坏的场景没见过，omega在床上惯有的那种羞怯在他身上早就可以忽略不计。  
“艾伦，你是一个alpha，而我是一个omega，”利威尔声音低沉，语速平缓，几乎算得上一字一顿，他站起身，一边将套头上衣翻过头顶，毫不掩饰地展现出自己的好身材，一边却又重新披上零级特工冷漠疏离的外皮，“需要我来告诉你怎样抑制信息素最简单有效吗？你小学生理课上都在拉肚子？”  
艾伦自然无法理解利威尔那九曲十八弯的脑内回路，研究从船上脱身的办法已经将他本来就不多，现在更是所剩无几的脑细胞消耗得一干二净。要是阿尔敏在这里或许还能你画我猜地和利威尔过上几招。艾伦是个alpha，而且就算在alpha里也是一等一的直肠子死脑筋，阿尔敏将他定义为直alpha，这是一种比直男更自以为是且不解风情的可怕生物。然而，这个直alpha在排山倒海而来的alpha生理本能面前竟然还能管住自己蠢蠢欲动的下半身，不得不说他的确很有些临危不惧，坐怀不乱的柳下惠潜质。只不过道行尚浅，所以到头来还是得听他长官的指示。  
艾伦愣愣地站在墙边，看着利威尔三下五除二把自己脱的精光，赤身裸体地走到床边，一条腿跪上床的边沿，向前伏下身子，一只手撑在床上，另一只手抚上自己挺翘的臀瓣，微微用力，露出藏在其中的浅色穴口。  
“就算你是个直男，”他命令道，“现在也得给我硬起来。”

艾伦脑子再不好使，利威尔言传身教到这份儿上，他也明白了自己长官在打什么主意。  
他不得不承认利威尔说得对，这的确是最简单有效的方法。  
alpha通过插入射精可以对omega进行标记，根据标记时深入程度、激素水平、生理状况的不同，标记维持的时间长短也有很大差别，但撑个一两天总是不成问题的。标记持续期间即使不注射抑制剂，AO双方的信息素分泌也会降低到几不可闻的水平，可以说是最绿色环保无公害的抑制剂——这些限制级内容当然不能写进小学课本，甚至在WOF的特工课程中也都寥寥几笔隐晦地带过。一方面是出于性别平等的考量，更重要的是原本能用胳膊上多个针眼解决的问题，谁也不愿意去插别人屁股或者抬起屁股让别人插。

但总有不得不插的特殊情况。  
发现艾伦还在游移不定，利威尔今天晚上最后那点耐心也去见了波塞冬，他光着身子不着寸缕地半跪在这里，实在是有点冷。  
“怎么着，要我给你舔硬吗？”利威尔不耐烦地扭过头，眯起眼睛，视线在艾伦下半身尺寸可观的鼓包上下游移。他舔舔干燥的嘴唇，语带嘲讽，“还是说，你其实中看不中用？”  
这种赤裸裸的挑衅，饶是艾伦也能轻易分辨，但他却不得不承认自己很成功地被撩到了。  
何况这件事上其实并没有什么容他置喙的余地，零级特工利威尔尚且放得下身段，没有对他和他的老二挑三拣四。他一个无名小卒，就算床上的是个大腹便便、膏肥肉厚的老男人，只要利威尔开口，他也得硬着头皮提枪上阵。看看姓邦德的那个。  
后面的事情顺理成章，利威尔不在发情期，甬道的湿润程度十分有限，艾伦不想他受苦，有心为他做扩张，刚试探地放进去两根手指，还没来得及感受到omega传说中的温香软玉，就被他硬邦邦的一句话顶了出来。  
“你直接插进来，射在里面，不多不少刚好三天，别做多余的事，我可不想回去被那个混蛋四眼念叨。”  
利威尔显然对alpha和omega之间标记的那点事相当熟捻，艾伦并不是很想知道他这些具体数字的来源。对方在床上用亲密的口吻提起其他人的名字（混蛋四眼）也让年轻的alpha感到非常不悦。  
他一言不发，抽出自己埋在对方体内的手指，粗暴地捞过利威尔的腰，把他拉近自己，将两人赤裸的下半身密不透风地贴在一起。属于alpha的大家伙早就涨得发疼，带着滚烫的温度和勃发的生气。  
在饱满的顶端抵上那狭窄的入口时，利威尔不易察觉地颤抖了一下，仿佛内心有了一刻的动摇。他身后的艾伦真切地感受到了，于是手上又加了几分力气，死死钳住利威尔纤细的腰肢，让后者彻底动弹不得，强硬地把自己送了进去，一插到底，干脆利落，换来利威尔一声压抑着的闷哼。  
利威尔并不是那种惯于居高临下，发号施令的角色，但大多数时候，被尊敬着，抑或是被恐惧着，他确实是被人仰望的那个。他身材的矮小似乎只体现在半年一份的体检报告上。艾伦也是日常仰望他的人之一——也许是最狂热的那个。  
直到到了床上，艾伦才真正体会到自己长官的身体是多么小，自己一条胳膊便可以轻易环过他的腰，把他整个人都揽在怀里，细细密密地吻遍他的全身，让他从头到脚都染上属于自己的味道。当然，这只是他脑海中的一个引人入胜的遐想，他没有这么做，利威尔也不会允许他这样做。  
利威尔既然打定主意不让自己好受，绝对也不会让艾伦好受。烧红烙铁般的硬物被干涩紧致的内壁严丝合缝地裹着，进出都十分艰难。艾伦试着抽送了几下，利威尔夹得他生疼，却也烫得他真的爽。即便是那点疼，也因为是利威尔亲自给予的，而变得令人难以自拔起来。  
利威尔可没什么闲情雅致陪艾伦开发自己的身体，修普诺斯在上，他只想早点结束这场折磨人的性事。之前信息素里藏着掖着的那点狠毒这时也逸了出来，利威尔向后伸出一只手，顺着两人紧密连在一起的交合处摸上alpha性器根部沉甸甸的囊袋，在褶皱的表皮上轻轻按压。艾伦知道他是在催自己射，顺便警告自己他们只是在完成一个标记的过程而已。  
本来他就憋的够久，倒也不用利威尔再催，勉强抽插了几下便尽数泄在狭窄的甬道里。虽然没有成结，但毕竟是alpha，射精量还是相当可观，利威尔被那灼热的液体烫到，反射性地收紧了内壁。这一下倒是意外的让艾伦惊叹，不由得倒吸一口冷气，实实在在地尝到omega身体的好，甚至觉得自己马上就能再硬起来，按住利威尔狠狠地真刀真枪干上几发。  
他的确是很快就又硬了，不过彼时已不可能再上利威尔，只能在浴室里回味着利威尔流畅的背部线条和最后那销魂的一下给自己打手枪。  
利威尔仰面躺在床上，阖着眼睛，默默感受艾伦的标记在自己体内逐渐生效。他并没有得到快感，或者说他故意回避了自己会得到快感的可能。整个性交的过程很短暂，如果不是这么个特殊情况，他可能会好好嘲笑下艾伦的持久力。他仔细回想标记的整个过程，临着艾伦射精前，有那么一个瞬间，他确实感受到了恐惧，被强大而危险的alpha信息素所吞噬的恐惧，他几乎以为自己要被敲骨吸髓，拆吃入腹，却连发抖的勇气都不敢有。即使是对他来说，这也是完全陌生的体验。利威尔觉得自己好似死过一回，冷汗也姗姗来迟地下来了。碰上这种alpha，今晚就是真的死在这张床上也并不稀奇。  
可随后这个可怕的alpha又变回了往日里那个艾伦，悉心地帮他在床上躺好，替他盖上被子，端来水看着他喝了，问他要不要洗澡，得到否定的答复后才跑到浴室里去解决自己又精神起来的欲望。  
是的，他已经能通过标记感应到艾伦了。因为只是单纯的体内射精，连做爱都算不上，这个标记大约只能持续三天，最长也不会超过五天。刚好够赶回伦敦补一针正经抑制剂。  
这个认知并没有让利威尔心情变得好一点，他把脸埋在松软的枕头里，深深地叹了口气。


	3. Chapter 3

6  
利威尔拉着旅行箱走出航站楼时，伦敦正在下小雨。伦敦的天气总是湿漉漉的，随机处于将要下雨，正在下雨以及刚下完雨的三种状态之一，而且随时有可能向另一种状态切换。所以从太阳在日不落帝国的领土上升起的时候开始，每个希望装出一副正经英国绅士派头的男人都一定会有一把永不离手的黑色长柄弯头雨伞。  
利威尔不是英国人，更不是绅士，他惯用德国产的全自动折叠伞，碳纤维伞骨，超疏水伞面，重量只有68g，收起来时不比手机大，撑开时也就刚刚能够遮住他自己而已。要是碰巧下雨天他在路边买了包薯条，到家的时候就可以用勺子舀着当土豆泥吃了。韩吉一手捏着那把迷你小伞，一手捧着肚子上气不接下气地大声嘲笑他用女士伞时，他挺没羞耻心地默认下来。  
艾伦在别的方面毫无英国绅士该有的样子：和男人动拳头，和女人也动拳头——如果动不过就改动嘴皮子，喜怒哀乐、爱恨情仇一字不漏地全写在脸上，生怕别人看不出来，还要经常辅以语言及肢体语言解说。  
唯有一条倒是相当符合绅士的要求，就是出门一定不忘带一把绅士长柄伞在身边，他自己对此的解释是如果不巧赶上下雨，他的长官就不必亲自撑伞了。当初说出这话的时候，他才刚进利威尔的小组三个星期，大家对WOF大厅里上演的那场“零级特工虐杀菜鸟”的年度大戏还记忆犹新、津津乐道、回味无穷，在该戏上演之时更是纷纷掏出手机一边拍照留念一边计算新来倒霉蛋的心理阴影面积。  
万万没想到的是，初生牛犊不仅不怕虎，连利威尔的钢头靴子也不怕。利威尔让艾伦在医疗部足足躺了一个月，年度大戏的视频录像也在WOF内网刷屏了一个月，从新闻版刷到八卦版又刷到鬼畜版，配上了各种“动次打次”的BGM，大家都一致认为艾伦这外勤特工怕是再做不成。所幸艾伦皮相生得好，勉勉强强够上个“白净小生”的边，又是名校出身，极受内勤中老年阿姨们欢迎。利威尔虽然脚下不留情但好歹踢人不踢脸，加上阿姨们对艾伦的“斑斑劣迹”又知之甚少，只觉得利威尔太严厉，艾伦太可怜，年轻时压抑的母性奔涌而出。不出几日，档案部里连格子间都给艾伦留好了。  
结果艾伦绷带还没拆完就义无反顾地黏上了利威尔，不但外勤要继续做，更以区区一介新人的身份软磨硬泡、死皮赖脸地混进了利威尔的精英小组，抱上零级特工的大腿，很有受虐狂的气质，被一群人评选为当年最急着送死的笨蛋。  
与此同时，还被另一群人评为当年最不要脸的心机婊。因为许多人想做却不敢做的事（比如给利威尔打伞），艾伦不仅大模大样地做了，还要理直气壮地说出来，炫耀给那些想做又不敢做的人听，其厚颜无耻程度直逼演讲台上吐沫星子横飞的保守党领袖。更让人大跌眼镜的是，如此拙劣毫无技巧可言的泡马子套路，居然被WOF的高岭之花利威尔默许了，人让他送，伞任他撑，甚至还在艾伦生日的时候当众送了一把刻了字的SAB马六甲白藤伞。使敢想不敢做的众人再次受到沉痛一击，咬牙切齿，恨不得当初被利威尔靴子踢在身上的是自己。  
大约是被艾伦伺候习惯了，手上还有行李的利威尔也懒得自己撑伞，他将风衣的所有扣子依次扣好，立起领子，拦了辆出租车回家睡觉。  
翌日，利威尔回到他位于WOF总部二楼的单人办公室里，鼻梁上架着副黑框防蓝光眼镜，坐在电脑前整理这次任务的总结报告，内容包括整个任务的详细流程和获取的情报。他已经非常熟悉这项工作了，虽然期间受到了他负责小组内四名成员的轮番骚扰——他们表达了对利威尔携艾伦抛下他们去加勒比海晒太阳的强烈不满——他还是很快将报告收尾，打包发给了艾尔文。  
报告里，利威尔不假思索地隐瞒了艾伦弄错抑制剂的小插曲，从而打造出一份教科书般的完美任务示范，于他于艾伦都是。不是他护短，毕竟这个插曲事关他自己——零级特工本人在床上的隐私问题，就算是特工，也不是人人都愿意拍床戏供别人观赏的。况且对任务结果毫无影响，根本没必要写进去徒增笑料，即使只是给艾尔文看。  
纵然心里建设做得周周全全，滴水不漏，可是当他按动鼠标点下发送键时，内心里仿佛有个小小的声音在呐喊：利威尔，你什么时候这么在意自己屁股的那点事了？  
他关掉显示器，摘下眼镜，按摩酸涩的眼睛。艾伦的标记还在他体内生效，所以他才能和平时一样肆无忌惮地凭借体型优势，灵活地穿过上班高峰期的人流来WOF上班，问候同僚（混蛋四眼），并把下属扔出门外，而不必担心暴露omega的身份。如果不是随之而来的一堆麻烦事，他还是挺享受被标记的感觉的。  
标记到期也就在这一两天，既然在报告里写的是已经按计划注射了配发的抑制剂，自然就不能装作若无其事的样子去医疗部再挨一针。  
虽然抑制剂的生产和保存条件苛刻，但这里是欧洲，是伦敦，多年来早已形成完善的药品供给系统，凡是取得执照的诊所里都可以方便安全地注射到，只是难免要留下就诊记录。利威尔的假身份倒是多的数不清，从白金汉宫的警卫到冰淇淋店店主，可惜每个都关联在WOF总部的电脑里，就是路过药店买个套子医疗部也马上会收到通知，连数量尺寸型号都一应俱全，就差再附上一份用户体验报告了。  
他在心里默默地骂了一句娘，掏出手机，点开通讯录，拇指在键盘上轻轻地来回摩擦，犹豫要不要干脆私下找韩吉走个后门，要两针抑制剂，改天出任务给她带个手信作还礼。不过马上就打消了这个念头，在WOF内部找人总归不稳妥，他给通讯录里另一个叫法兰的名字发了信息，约他一小时后见面。  
法兰的回复很迅速。利威尔一面披上西装外套，一面大步流星地往楼下走，要抑制剂的事不能写在短信里，所有印刷体的东西都容易被追查，只好当面说。他不知道法兰去搞两针抑制剂要多久，对法兰来说应该不难，但还是越快越好。  
刚走到楼梯拐角处，就眼猛地前一暗，差点和一个身材十分高大的金发男人撞个满怀。  
“利威尔，好久不见！”  
“嗨！米克。”利威尔点点头——他得仰起头来进行这个动作。对方是WOF寥寥无几的一级特工之一米克·扎卡利亚斯，与他之间也是多年的老交情了，不得不停下来寒暄几句。  
“最近怎么样？”  
“还不错，挺通畅的。”  
“怎么没看到你那小朋友？”利威尔的小组除了他自己之外还有五个人，但这里显然指的是艾伦。  
艾伦的航班目的地是巴黎，再转火车回伦敦。因为标记的原因，艾伦被利威尔勒令抵达伦敦后在家待命，从而和他保持安全距离。接到利威尔的电话时，艾伦正在巴黎排队给他买PH家的马卡龙，利威尔几乎都能想像到艾伦抱着花里胡哨的硬纸盒，一脸惊讶又委屈的样子。  
他的嘴角不易察觉地弯了个弧度，薄唇里吐出的话语却丝毫不客气，“艾伦拉肚子，今天请假。”  
“那可真悲惨……”米克干巴巴地说，对年轻特工的悲惨遭遇礼节性地表示同情，“加入你的小组后肠胃都会变得格外娇弱吗？”  
“谢谢你的关心，下次见面我会帮你询问他是否愿意加入你的小组。”利威尔着急见法兰，没有心思和米克调侃。他侧过身，抬腿向前走，打算绕过这个大个子，“不好意思，我有急事，先走一步。”  
“别跑，”米克立刻向斜后方退了一步，他个头儿高，步子也大，正正堵住利威尔的去路。他弯下腰，把头凑近对方的脖子，“我见到你时就觉得不对劲了。”  
他按住矮小男人的肩膀，在他颈侧来来回回、仔仔细细闻了个遍，场面相当不体面。直到确认自己的猜想无误，才抬起头，神色严肃地问，“利威尔，你又让别人标记你了？”  
每个人都有自己独特的体味，omega被alpha标记后，味道也会发生微妙的变化，普通人对体味的感知能力非常薄弱，就算一周没洗过澡，喷点除臭剂也能掩盖个八九分。但米克可不是普通人。据首席医疗官韩吉所称，此人嗅觉的灵敏程度和受过专业训练的警犬不相上下——利威尔倒是觉得警犬比他有礼貌多了。米克对利威尔原本的味道相当熟悉，利威尔被标记自然也逃不过他的鼻子。

利威尔坐在艾尔文办公室的黑色皮质会客椅上，感叹自己真是诸事不顺。  
韩吉站在他左前方办公桌旁，米克抱着手靠在右边的书架上，都一脸凝重地望着他，很有几分大难临头的意味。拜托，利威尔对着天花板翻了个白眼，他只不过是被标记了，又不是得了绝症。  
与他隔着维多利亚时期风格的笨重橡木办公桌遥遥相望的正是艾尔文·史密斯——WOF的最高执行长官。对于这个头衔来说，艾尔文的的年纪实在算得上年轻。他有一张五官深邃，棱角分明的脸，眉毛浓密，眼神坚定——这种长相的人大多性格坚毅，一头金色短发打理得一丝不苟。穿着一套深灰色的枪驳领双排扣西装，搭配白色衬衫和蓝色斜条纹真丝领带，衬衫袖口恰到好处地露出半英寸，腕上挂着一块Bremont的银灰色手表，脚上则和往日一样是George Cleverley的黑色胎牛皮牛津鞋。无论从哪个角度来看，艾尔文都是一个正统的英国绅士——温文尔雅，出门一定挽一把长柄伞，随时记得替女士开门的那种。只是他能坐在这个位置，披上这身昂贵精美的外壳，和说着地道伦敦腔的大人物们谈天气，靠的大多却是不怎么绅士的手段。看看房间里其他三个人，就非常可以理解这一点了。  
利威尔之所以能来到WOF做特工，也和艾尔文有着密不可分的关系——双方都认为是自己把对方拉出了地狱，两人之间的信任确实无人能比。但这并不意味着利威尔现在愿意坐在这里，跟出庭似的，和他们分享自己被alpha插的经历。  
“……好吧，”利威尔视死如归地长出了一口气，环顾自己的三位好友，“你们想问什么就请便。”  
既然已经被察觉，再遮遮掩掩就没什么意思，何况艾尔文实在不是个容易糊弄的对象。利威尔半死不活地往椅背上一靠，露出一副大义凛然的表情。  
“……米克说你身上似乎有其他人的味道？”艾尔文决定以比较委婉的方式开始。  
“如果我说他的狗鼻子坏掉的话，你是不是要让那个四眼给我来个全身检查。”  
“说的不错。”艾尔文非常赞同他的说法。  
“那我说是昨天晚上去唐人街吃火锅沾上的呢？”  
“你从来不去唐人街。”  
利威尔下定决心下次韩吉提出去吃火锅时改投赞成票。  
“如他所言，我被标记了。”他只好耸耸肩，不情不愿地承认。  
“什么时候的事？”  
“三天前。”  
“能维持多久？”  
“三到五天吧，马上就到期了。”利威尔想到事情败露也不是完全没有好处，至少不用想方设法去弄抑制剂了——不，还得给艾伦弄一支。  
“怎么做的？”  
“……”  
“我的意思是……”艾尔文抿了下嘴唇，努力寻找一个相对容易让人接受的说法，“你让一个alpha内射了？”  
“需要我把你扔出去吗，艾尔文？”  
“别告诉我他射的时候你才发现他是alpha。”  
“你说我把你扔进苏豪区的地下妓院时他们会不会发现你是个alpha？”  
“你是故意的。”艾尔文斩钉截铁地下了结论。他皱起眉头，紧紧盯着对面的小个子男人，显然对这件事感到非常不悦，“利威尔，我不是限制你的人身自由，你愿意和谁上床都可以——虽然我的建议是beta。别用那种眼神看着我，我知道你只和alpha做，好，这都是你的自由。但是被标记就太危险了……不，不止如此，所有不戴套的性行为都很危险，艾滋病什么的……我认为你应该比任何人都更清楚这一点，操，你本来就很清楚。你现在是特工，你要知道……”  
“等等，”旁边一直没开口的韩吉突然插话进来，适时地阻止了艾尔文即将到来的长篇大论，“三天前……三天前你不是在墨西哥吗？”虽然是疑问句，但她的语气中却没什么疑问的成分。  
“你在任务中被标记？我的上帝。”艾尔文惊呼一声，似乎想起了什么并不愉快的回忆，浅蓝的眼睛里终于荡起几分波澜。他停顿了几秒，深吸一口气，双手撑在桌沿，后背绷得笔直，身体紧张地向前倾，语气急切，带着明显的担忧，“告诉我，什么情报值得你这么去换？利威尔，你不是答应我再也不做那种事了吗？”  
“不会是那群毒贩子吧？”米克脸上也鲜有地露出了震惊的表情，“怪不得那味道那么冲。”  
“FUCK，我得马上给你做个彻底的检查……”首席医疗官一边说一边撸起袖子走上前来，迫不及待地想把零级特工按在楼下医疗部冰冷的检查椅上，“瘾君子的注射器搞不好都是混用的。”  
“是不是谁惹到你了？”艾尔文又想到另一种可能性，无论哪个，都实在不太能让人放松。  
“够了！”利威尔站起身，举起一只手，打断他们乱七八糟的猜想。他提高音量，“听好！我既没有和毒贩子上床，也没有杀人，谢谢！这事和任务无关！我很好，如果给我一针抑制剂就更好了。”  
空气安静下来，利威尔感觉到他的朋友们都不约而同地松了口气。  
他自己也松了口气，闭上眼睛，突然有点劫后余生的窃喜。  
如果这件事就到此为止的话。

“噢？不是任务对象……”这是艾尔文。  
“却在任务期间……”这是米克。  
“原来是自己人啊！”韩吉一手握拳，猛地砸在另一只手的掌心，一槌定音。  
“你们这都是什么逻辑？”利威尔无奈地摊开双手。  
“艾伦·耶格尔，是吧？”这个名字终于被艾尔文说出来时，利威尔深深地后悔怎么刚才没有直接把他扔到红灯区。  
“那小鬼不错哦，很棒的alpha~有没有特！别！爽？”最后两个词被韩吉唱得蜿蜒起伏，利威尔心想不如连她一块儿扔去算了。  
米克的看法有所不同，“标记只有三天，这也太快了，简直是丢alpha的人。利威尔，作为你的同事兼好友，我诚恳地建议你再仔细考虑下。”  
“不管怎么说，我还是认为你们应该戴套，如果你觉得影响快|感的话，军需部新开发了隐形液体安全套，你可以去试试。”艾尔文仍在锲而不舍地试图规范特工的床上行为。  
“说了你们根本逻辑不通……”利威尔面无表情，做垂死的挣扎。  
“别害羞了，利威尔，这可不像你，”红发医疗官大笑着拍拍他的肩膀，“你什么时候这么在意自己屁股的那点事了？”  
仿佛在哪听到过这句话。  
“不是艾伦的话，那你告诉我们到底是谁？”艾尔文眨眨眼睛，从善如流地摆出了洗耳恭听的样子。  
“我拒绝，”利威尔冷笑一声，调转方向，一屁股坐回到会客椅上，肩背挺直，双手悠然自得地往两边扶手上一搭，愣是把小小的会客椅坐出了铁王座的气势。他用睥睨众生的姿态审视着面前的三个凡人，从容不迫地胁迫道，“你们三个ALPHA，在密闭空间，逼问，我，一个OMEGA，标记的问题，我随时可以上法院告你们性骚扰。”  
“……”

7  
艾伦脚上发力，一个箭步向前纵身跃起，左手顺势攀上白色木质篱笆墙的上沿，右手举起手枪连开两枪利落地解决了后面追上来的黑衣人。在篱笆墙不堪重负的“吱呀”声中，借着前冲的惯性和手枪后坐力翻身过墙，双脚稳稳地落在另一侧泥土地上。  
应该是个豪华住宅的花园，大约两百公尺，一弯圆形喷泉池，带阳伞的雕花镂空桌椅，外加一地红红白白不知道是玫瑰、牡丹还是芍药的什么东西。暂时看不到车库的位置，也不能贸然进屋。他背靠着篱笆墙蹲坐在地上，把手中微微发烫的P99转过一个角度，检查里面的弹匣，还剩下九发子弹，弹无虚发的话……也许够了。只是对方也不傻，恐怕不会一个一个乖乖地排好队前来送死，同时来三个人以上的话会非常难办……要是另一把大口径的M1911没掉在歌剧院里就能轻松不少。艾伦伸出左手按了按别在腰间的军刺，感受到熟悉的坚硬和冰冷，稍稍安心了一点。  
气还没喘均匀，背后冷不防传来一阵枪响。艾伦敏捷地矮身就地一个侧滚翻，再回头，白色篱笆墙上已经多出一排黑洞洞的枪眼。  
果然脆弱程度和餐桌上的抽纸不相上下。他迅速起身，猫着腰躲到喷泉池子一侧的阴影里，还不忘忙里偷闲地吐了个槽，庆幸对方用的不是机枪。  
像是回应他内心的想法，紧接着又是一声巨响，脆弱不堪的“抽纸”彻底在一片烟雾中寿终正寝。  
来了！  
第一个露头的黑衣人端着一把M4折叠霰弹枪，还没反应过来状况，就直挺挺地倒在了他刚刚制造的篱笆废墟中。他身后的同伴马上开火，但艾伦比他更快。第三个黑衣人从侧翼杀出，艾伦闪身躲过飞来的子弹，脚下用力稳住身体，反手又是一枪，正中眉心。  
第四个。  
第五个。  
……  
黑衣人一个接一个在喷泉边倒下，被追杀者借着喷泉中心雕塑的掩护在枪林弹雨中左闪右躲，苟且偷生，等待机会予以还击，一击必杀。而被他当作盾牌的雅典娜就没那么好运了，生生被不长眼的弹片误伤成断臂的维纳斯，只剩个光秃秃的躯干，可怜兮兮地兀自立着。  
艾伦的衣服被浸得透湿，吸饱了水，沉甸甸地贴在皮肤上。额头的发梢也湿了，不知是水还是汗流下来，在眼前蒙上一层朦胧的水雾，他却仿佛没有感觉似的。  
黑衣人倒下的位置离他的距离越来越近。  
最后一发子弹也出了膛。  
竟然还有三个。  
艾伦一双金绿色的眼睛瞪得滚圆，牙关咬得死紧，微微颔着头，像一头蓄势待发的猎豹，瞅准对方开枪的间隙，猛地蹿了出去，用空了的手枪砸碎了最近处的一个黑衣人的脑袋。几乎是电光火石之间，左手抽出锋利的军刺，割开了另一个正要扣动扳机的黑衣人的喉咙。  
最后一个。  
年轻特工脸上露出带血的微笑。  
白刃相见的话，他还没输过。

“成绩怎么样？”棕色短发男生走到艾伦身后，一只手不客气地按上他的肩膀，脸挤过来，凑到他面前的显示屏上看分数，“哇，九十三分，很不错啊。”  
“走开，让。”艾伦伸出手，毫不留情地按在让的长脸上，把他从自己脖子旁边推开。  
“我是说真的，”让拨开他的手，露出一个灿烂的笑容，“一点都看不出你以前那么菜。”  
“想打架就直说，我还没打过瘾呢。”艾伦头也不抬。盯着屏幕上上传战斗记录的进度条缓缓向前推进。  
“放松点兄弟，”让向后退了一步，摆摆手，他可不想和杀红了眼的艾伦过招，“我是替你高兴啊，要知道三笠已经霸占榜首六个月无人能够动摇了。”  
“欸？我不可能超过三笠吧。”艾伦也吃了一惊，回头看向让。  
三笠·阿克曼，是他的青梅竹马，嗯，也是他的最执着的追求者。当初他在大学里提出要接受WOF的特工选拔时，遭到了三笠的强烈反对，理由是这工作太危险，他又太没用，很快就会死掉。可艾伦的脾气十辆路虎都拉不回来，加上另一个青梅竹马，已经在读第三个学位的阿尔敏也提出要加入WOF，三笠也只能无奈地填了报名表，说是要保护他们俩。从那以后，三笠在WOF组织的所有战斗测试考察中一骑绝尘，冠绝群雄。最近一年，在模拟战斗系统的练习中更是日常屠榜，渐渐的，大家就都知道了有这么一个战斗力爆棚的女特工。  
“我昨天看的时候，她的最高分也是九十三，但你的成绩比较新。”让胸有成竹地说，又想起来了什么，勾住艾伦的脖子，“这么大的喜事晚上不出去喝一杯吗？”  
“不去。”艾伦不为所动。  
“……先看看结果再说吧。”  
数据上传完毕，发出“嘀”的提示音。艾伦按下指纹确认身份，点开屏幕右上角排行榜的图标。跳出来的以翅膀为底纹的表格上工工整整地排列着十行数据。  
三笠果然也是九十三分，问题是——  
相同分数之间并不是像让以为的那样按日期排列的，而是按姓的首字母。三笠姓阿克曼（Ackerman），艾伦无论如何也排不到她前面去，除非他也改姓阿克曼。  
况且即使排到了三笠前面，也不是第一位。三笠之上还有一行记录，分数栏里的数字是100，也就是说在最短时间内完成了所有任务目标且毫发无伤——包括武器。姓名栏是空的，时间倒是很新。这样一条神秘的记录常年位于WOF的模拟战斗系统排行榜最顶端，除了日期不断刷新外没有任何其他变化，新来的特工往往会以为这是系统的bug，所以在谈起排名的时候都心照不宣地选择性地忽视它。毕竟第二位的三笠就已经让人望尘莫及了，很难也不愿相信居然还有人能取得满分的成绩。  
但艾伦很清楚这条记录是属于谁的。  
“……真可惜，”艾伦咧开嘴，遗憾地拍拍让的肩膀，伸出两根手指夹住自己的个人信息识别卡，把它抽出来，“你好好干，超越三笠就看你的了。”  
“我还差得远呢。”让耸耸肩。  
“等我能和最上面那个人并列*，就请你去吃大餐，随你挑地方。”  
“得了，那还不如指望我超越三笠。”让夸张地扶住自己的额头，显然对这顿大餐不抱任何希望。  
“你就对我这么没信心？”艾伦手揣在裤兜里，走到感应门前，银灰色的合金板缓缓向两边分开，“我走了，拜。”  
“等一下，晚上去喝酒你真不去？”让在后面叫住他，“我请客。”  
“不了，”艾伦头也不回，“我晚上约了人看电影，你们玩得开心。”

*艾伦在这里玩了个双关，并列，tie with， 绑在一起


	4. Chapter 4

8  
艾伦不是第一次光顾皮卡迪利大街拐角处的意大利餐厅了，事实上，他对这里的印象还算不错，不然也不会早早预订好临窗且安静的位置。每个大城市都有像这样的餐厅，在寸土寸金的繁华街区里闹中取静地占据一隅隐蔽的角落，明明距离车水马龙只有一步之遥，却给人一种坐落于索尔科姆半山坡上的错觉。装潢不一定奢华，但多少要有点独特之处，最好可以和文艺复兴或者超现实主义扯上关系。菜单往往在节约用纸方面有着很深的造诣，无论怎么点，菜色断然是精致好看的，价格也相当对得起这份“精致好看”。没有令人头晕目眩的霓虹招牌，往来的都是熟客——那是互联网时代到来之前的事，现在它们成了网络上流传的“最适合情侣约会的地点”榜单里的佼佼者。  
但当服务生把印着花体意大利文和烫金花边的纸张送到艾伦面前时，他突然意识到自己犯下了今晚约会的第一个错误。  
他在心中哀嚎一声，左手不由自主地覆上自己的头顶，那里深棕色的发丝整齐柔顺，他在把它们弄成一团糟之前幸运地找回了理智，堪堪收回手，装模作样地搭在后颈上，将垂死挣扎的画面塞回脑中演绎。  
艾伦右手两根手指点在桌上的菜单上，略微用力，把它旋转一百八十度，推向坐在他对面的年轻金发女人，不抱什么希望地递给她一个询问的眼神。女人放下手中捧着的冰水，微微偏过头，垂下眼看看那张纸，抱歉地冲他笑笑，摇摇头，露出爱莫能助的表情。  
在高级餐馆里掏出手机查词典未免太不体面，况且就算查也未必查得到——菜肴名字往往来源于妈妈的童话故事或者厨师放飞的想象力——只好硬着头皮请服务生帮忙。服务生俱是地道的意大利人，英语好的程度相当有限，两人手舞足蹈，连画带猜，一时间场面颇有复古气息，把圆形穹顶和绚烂华贵的装饰品营造出的拜占庭风格又生生往前追溯了上万年，到达了茹毛饮血、刀耕火种的旧石器时代。  
待两位衣冠楚楚的远古人终于艰难地决定好晚餐的内容，阿尼手中玻璃杯里的冰块已经尽数不见了踪影。其中大半时间艾伦都用来比比划划地形容一种样子类似墨西哥玉米饼的甜点——服务生对他这种粗陋的比喻方式感到非常愤慨和不满，仿佛自家巧夺天工、绝无仅有的传世珍宝被荒蛮不开的土著人无情糟蹋了去，恨不得当即抄起沙拉刀把这浅见寡闻的英国佬赶出去吃薯条炸鱼。  
“看不出，你还喜欢吃甜食。”阿尼妆容精致的脸上浮起笑意，她咬字清晰，富有节奏感，语调微微上扬，带着点调笑的成分。  
艾伦倒是不觉得一个快一米八的成年男人爱吃甜食有什么见不得人的，大大方方地承认了，“我每次来都吃这个，”因为每次利威尔先生都会点给我。  
这个错误是多米诺骨牌的第一块。  
他又想起了利威尔。  
在强迫自己专注于今晚的约会半个小时之后，他又想起了利威尔。  
这预告着他整晚约会的一败涂地。

本来坐在他对面的应该是利威尔的。本来应该是利威尔用低沉悦耳的声音将菜单翻译给他听，好看的指尖划过卷曲的文字，问他想吃什么，再帮他额外多点一份菜单上没有的甜点。  
本来这个夜晚应该是属于他们的。  
艾伦忿忿地想。  
他在把短信写好发给利威尔先生时，就已经情不自禁地在脑海中用雾色的画笔描绘出一段两人共度的美好时光，带着几分心照不宣的暧昧和试探，但正是因为彼此心知肚明，所以不能多，总体而言仍是正直而纯洁的，却格外令人向往和期待。他提前三周就预订好了利威尔喜欢的意大利餐厅里最好的位置，又为晚饭后的时光贴心地安排了一场电影。  
其实他不确定利威尔会不会看电影，他猜想利威尔自己的人生也许就可以拿去拍电影。对于他的长官而言，爱情片未免太矫揉造作，喜剧片又太轻浮肤浅，动作片里英雄人物身手甚至不一定比得上他本人。艾伦曾经犹豫是不是应该干脆邀请利威尔到伦敦西区看歌剧，又觉得在大好的周末晚上把自己塞在禁欲疏离的西装里，正襟危坐上几个小时，遣词造句都要三斟四酌，并不是利威尔的风格，更不是他的。恰巧这个时段将要上映一部由赫赫有名的导演执导，以真实历史事件为背景，呼声颇高的战争片，左思右想利威尔大概没有理由拒绝。于是他当机立断购买了利威尔家附近影院里价格高昂的贵宾席沙发位，踌躇满志，志在必得。  
“我已经看过了，你可以请别人去。L”  
收到对方的回复之前，艾伦几乎忘记了利威尔被公认为整个WOF最难以接近的人之一。即使不提他那让人望而却步的级别，利威尔在拒绝别人的示好方面本身就天赋异禀且驾轻就熟。他天生一双淡灰色的眼珠，面部轮廓并不鲜明，眼窝深陷，眉毛狭长似剑，外加一抹近乎无色的薄唇，所有淡漠无情的象征在他脸上珠联璧合。一个人愿意放下身段去追求另一个人，不外乎两种目的，要么想和他上床，要么想和他去教堂。利威尔的身份和心性恰好使这两种图谋都显得痴心妄想。  
艾伦和利威尔勉强算是上过床，与此相比，他更希望和后者去教堂——初体验不尽如人意也是其中原因之一。不得不承认，他确实比别人更有资本对利威尔痴心妄想。利威尔对年轻特工的另眼相待人尽皆知——毕竟在WOF这种随处可见眼珠贼溜溜转的特工的地方，利威尔就是开会时多瞧了艾伦一眼，马上就能口口相传、添油加醋成眉目传情、暗送秋波，一度让某些人产生了利威尔available的错觉，甚至不由自主地跃跃欲试起来。可是令他们失望的是，换个对象，利威尔依旧还是那个阴影之下，拒人于千里之外的零级特工。  
艾伦在利威尔那里的特权享受得久了，虽然远远达不到予取予求的程度，却也着实让人羡艳。人生来就是一种得寸进尺的生物，特别是在对方接纳过自己的万千子孙之后——不管是不是心甘情愿——这尺都不免想进得更多一些。  
所以当精心策划的约会因为利威尔的一封短信而化为齑粉，特权阶级顷刻间回归劳苦大众时，艾伦竟有了刹那的不知所措。片刻的茫然过后，他平静地把手机随手甩在床上，翻出睡衣去浴室洗澡。手机屏幕依然亮着，桌面是圣维托罗卡波沙滩的夜色——“艾伦，你为什么要用一张纯黑色图片当桌面”，柯尼看到的时候吃了一惊。  
拿着毛巾擦干头发的时候，他又翻了一遍手机的收件箱——并没有新的消息，他犹豫了一下，还是回复了一句“好的”给他的长官，并请他早点休息。等了一会儿，利威尔没有回他，他又点开推特，拇指在屏幕上上下滑了两下，给几个发照片的好友点了赞。他觉得自己既不失落，也不生气，只是突然有点心疼花出去的英镑，虽然他输入信用卡号的时候一秒钟都没有犹豫，手指欢快得像在弹《小天鹅》。  
电影总是要看的，饭也是要吃的，和谁都一样，他对自己说。  
年轻人点开手机的通讯录，打算给自己找一个过得去的备选方案。最顶端的联系人是一个简单突兀的数字“0”，艾伦只扫到一眼，就觉得要被这个小小的圆圈烫伤眼睛。他急忙滑动屏幕，快速把它翻过去，决定在开头字母为A的列表到达底端之前就完成自己的任务。他不假思索地跳过了阿尔敏·阿诺德，在阿尼·利昂纳德的名字上停住了。  
阿尼是他的大学同学。艾伦在工学院学机械，阿尼在法学院学法律，本来是八竿子打不着的关系。但每个学校总有几个引人注目又八面玲珑的漂亮女生，阿尼就是其中之一。两人在艾伦女友闺蜜的生日party上认识，艾伦有女友，阿尼对随处可见的木讷工科男生更是兴趣缺缺，很长一段时间都保持了点头之交的关系。后来艾伦打篮球认识的哥们贝尔托特·胡佛企图对阿尼展开追求，艾伦和阿尔敏等人也或多或少被卷入其中，算是有了一些来往。  
毕业前有次男生们坐在酒吧里喝酒谈天，阿尔敏凑过来，神神秘秘地对艾伦说，阿尼大概对他有些意思。阿尔敏的敏锐程度艾伦是十分服气的，他既然说出这个结论，绝不单单是依据直觉和模凌两可的蛛丝马迹，那个“大概”一词也完全可以去掉。  
彼时艾伦眼皮都没抬一下，继续喝杯里的啤酒，对此不置可否。阿尔敏深知艾伦的脾性和酒量，他看起来不在意就是当真不在意，这个话题也就此画上句号。倒是后来阿尼居然真来邀请艾伦去参加通宵party，委实把后者吓了一跳，赶紧义正词严地拒绝了。  
毕业后，阿尼进了知名律师事务所，穿着得体的商务套裙，踩着七厘米的尖头高跟鞋，手上挎一个celine的深色皮质手袋，出入“狗岛”八十多层的写字楼，把自己的每一天活成了一个模样。一眼望过去，是可以预期的忙碌而体面的未来。艾伦则进了WOF做外勤特工，今天在地中海捞沉船，明天到巴塞罗那追油画，偶尔还得满地找几个离家出走的中二学生。忙的时候连个三明治都不敢分两口吃，闲的时候能在工作日陪自己长官沿着泰晤士河徒步走上一整天。收入在伦敦勉强过得下去，住着WOF提供的免费公寓，毫无买房的想法。两人似乎成了不同平面上的两条线，哪怕弯成贪吃蛇，也不会有一个交点。  
艾伦选中阿尼，说到底不过是因为那点浅薄幼稚的报复心理作祟。阿尼在他心里，与其说是一个曾经对自己抱有些许好感的倾慕者，不如说是一个代指好姿色的符号——这点上他和直男没什么不同，或者说大部分人都是一样的，在面对自己生活圈子之外的人时，往往粗暴无理地只凭皮相就给人打下标签。阿尼无疑有一个很拿得出手的精美标签。女人在安慰失恋的闺蜜时，总是喜欢恨恨地说，找个更好的男人，让之前的负心汉后悔去吧。且不论更好的男人如何去找，这个“好”又如何衡量，姑且就算找到了，负心汉的词典里多半早就没了女人的名字，愤怒和悔恨也无从谈起。  
三年未见，阿尼倒是爽快，一口答应下来。  
将具体的时间地点发给她后，艾伦往床上一躺，把手机丢在地毯上，“啪”地关上床头灯。阿尼回复短信的提示音响起，他也懒得去看，任手机微弱的指示灯在黑暗里孤立无援地跳动着。  
怎么会有比利威尔更好的人。  
怎么能拿别人和利威尔比。  
他合上眼。

 

9  
阿尼何等通透的一个人，怎会看不出男人的心不在焉，心知艾伦请她吃这顿饭，就真的只是吃顿饭而已，嘴上也不点破，和他不温不火地聊着些大学同学毕业后的事。  
WOF的特工身份自然不能说，艾伦只道自己在政府部门做公务员，他这么一说，阿尼就这么听了，并不细问。  
阿尼在事业上倒是一路高歌猛进，事务所的案子和当年大学里的小男生们一样，纷纷拜倒在她的一步裙下。职位名称变过几次，大约薪水也经历了好几个涨停板。只是在艾伦在听来尽是些三四个音节的专有名词，还相互以扭曲蹩脚的文法连接在一起，和刚刚阅读菜单上意大利文的感受差别不大。换作稍微有些情商的男人，大概会顺势把话题引向同事关系和业余生活方面。艾伦自然不属于这一类，在搜肠刮肚地称赞完对方“很出色”“还是和以前一样优秀”之后，就只能靠微笑和点头来表示自己还在聆听。阿尼看他一脸茫然的样子，不动声色地抿了一口起泡酒，善解人意地结束了这个话题。  
意大利菜向来上得慢条斯理，这顿饭晚饭也吃的慢条斯理。寥寥的几句工作谈完，前菜进了肚，便顺理成章地到达谈感情的环节。  
阿尼率先发难，“A partner？”  
“No.”  
“No？”  
“…Not yet.”  
阿尼露出个了然的表情，“Omega？”  
“…Why？”艾伦十分纳闷，好像任何一个人在第二性别方面的敏锐度都远超他自己。  
“Cause you are an alpha.”阿尼一脸的理所当然。  
艾伦觉得脑子突然有点乱，一时间不知道该从哪点入手，上来不问性别直接问第二性别确实让他有点惊悚，“…I mean…it doesn't matter really at all. 你知道的，这个时代了，alpha，beta还是……omega，都是一样的。”  
“一样的？那是对beta来说的。”阿尼对艾伦的回答似乎有点意外，“而且当初大家都说你特别难搞，最后肯定要找个omega。”  
艾伦努力思索自己在大学里都做过些什么能给别人留下“难搞”印象的事，“我明明和beta谈过恋爱。”  
“所以你们分手了啊，”阿尼似笑非笑地看了他一眼，身子略微前倾，压低声音道，“床上合不来吧？”  
艾伦被她的直白吓了一跳，餐叉在白瓷的盘子上划出一道尖锐的的声响，急忙否认道，“不是因为那个，我们是……”  
他顿住了，他自认不是个健忘的人，阿尔敏在幼儿园扮演小公主时裙子上花边的颜色他都还记得清清楚楚。却诧异地发现和初恋分手的理由好像也和那段含苞未放的岁月一起，被新的人和事剥茧抽丝地带走了。  
“哇，这看起来很棒！”阿尼对着送上桌的奶油千层面称赞道，她拿起叉子，好心地不再追问艾伦那个尴尬的问题，“你那个小丫头，叫……梅莉的？”  
“莫莉。”  
“嗯，莫莉，莫莉都说，你这种脾气差又占有欲爆棚的人，也只有被你标记的omega才能受得了你。”阿尼回想着当初女孩气鼓鼓的表情，轻笑起来，“当时是在酒吧里，她喝的有点多，所以说得特别大声，结果你一下就出名了。”  
艾伦无奈地扶住额头，好吧，他居然都不知道有这回事。机械学院那个臭脾气还想着标记别人的alpha怪胎，大概他在别人眼里就是这么一个差劲的形象。  
“说真的，阿尼，我没想过去标记谁。”他替自己辩解道。  
“噢？你的那个omega呢？”阿尼显然不相信，冲他眨眨眼，揶揄道，“标记之后他就是你的所有物了，他会受你的意志影响，那可和beta不一样，简直是天大的诱惑。虽然现在舆论不鼓励这么说，也确实对omega不公平，但你是个alpha，标记对你几乎完全是有利的。”  
艾伦相信阿尼一定是个beta，还是狗血泡沫剧看多的那种，不然她的脑内回路为什么和自己完全不在一个平面上，“其实我并不是这么看待标记的……”  
“我们事务所办过很多这样的案子，”阿尼用那种“别装了”的眼神看看她面前的alpha，不紧不慢地叉了块白菌菇送进口中，“omega希望离开他们的alpha，却因为标记的限制而难以实现，有的还会听命于alpha，简直比斯德哥尔摩效应还可怕。但是alpha又没有实际上的强迫行为，法院最后也只能判决强制隔离，等标记失效了事。”  
艾伦脑海中又浮现出他那小个子的长官，他在得知利威尔是个omega后不到半个小时就标记了他，被信息素冲昏了脑子，完全没有去考虑过简单的标记过程下面隐藏的深意，甚至在此之前从未意识到利威尔可能是个omega，这让年轻特工突然感到一阵心虚。利威尔会因此变成他的所有物吗？只属于他一个人的那种？他承认这种说法的确挺诱人的，以至于在想到这里时清晰地感受到一股热流由脚底升起，一路涌上头顶，所到之处洒下一片令人心痒的酥麻。  
但利威尔不是他的，那时候不是，以后也不会是。利威尔不能是他的。  
“没有omega，对不起，”他清了清嗓子，露出个胜利者的假笑，仿佛金发姑娘真的做出了错误的猜测，“他并不是omega。”  
阿尼自然不肯罢休，还想拷问出点内容，艾伦咬死“只是普通beta”不松口。阿尼只好换个角度，一边晃动着杯子，看其中酒红色的液面起起伏伏，一边感叹天下好男人都弯了。  
后来又礼尚往来地谈到阿尼自己的事。贝尔托特最终是没追到阿尼，却也没有放弃，找了程序员的工作，一天到晚砌墙一样堆栈字母数字，彻底和浪漫情调说了古德拜。时不时向阿尼献些殷勤，也依然和当初一样诚惶诚恐，手忙脚乱的。艾伦道贝尔托特可谓长情专一，长相工作都不差，你到底看他哪里不好。  
阿尼不慌不忙地用餐刀切着盘子里的小羊排，嘴角勾起一抹娇笑，说，我嫌他追得太紧。  
艾伦暗忖这追得紧难道也成了过错。  
阿尼放下刀叉，高深莫测地对艾伦笑了笑，眼底闪过一丝狡黠之色，意有所指道，“抓不到的猎物才是最好的。”  
艾伦点点头，把最后一块Cannolo放进嘴里，心里却很不以为然。  
这个差点引发国际冲突的甜品他到底只点了一份，而且全部进了自己的肚子。礼仪和风度向来和他格格不入，利威尔不在的时候，性子里那点任性和霸道就更是丝毫不加以掩饰。他觉得这一份菜单以外的甜品，是他与利威尔的秘密，是他与利威尔之间许许多多秘密中浓郁甜美的一个，既然是秘密，就自然容不得外人分享。好像阿尼尝上一口，雪白细腻的奶酪馅料里就揉进了不明不白的杂质似的。  
太糟糕了，艾伦不易察觉地叹了口气，把信用卡放在托盘里。这两个动作同时发生，使他看起来像个刚入职不久，囊中羞涩的小职员似的。  
明明是他和别人吃的一顿饭，却满满都是利威尔的味道。明明是想窃取些报复的快意，却仍是不自觉地想把利威尔圈进怀里，艾伦悻悻地想，他大概是躲不开这个人了。  
他的确是躲不开利威尔了。  
这算不得命运女神在开玩笑，大约只是她老人家心血来潮在路边逗了逗猫。  
离电影开场还有一刻钟，放映厅里几乎已经坐满了人。他正和阿尼有一搭没一搭地聊着天，沿着铺有厚实红毯的台阶逐级而下，目标明确地走向厅中央预订的席位，猝不及防对上一双熟悉的灰色眼睛——缭绕在他心头的那双。  
艾伦的脚步戛然而止，愣愣地站在那里，像个被按下暂停键的音符，碧绿的眼睛瞪大了，直勾勾地盯着自己的长官，觉得突然有很多话涌到嘴边。  
比如利威尔先生您怎么来了。  
或者这是我大学同学，我们毕业后就再没见过。  
又或者谁陪您一起来的，他去哪了。  
这是多米诺骨牌的最后一块。  
时间大约过去了一个世纪那么久。  
“……利威尔先生，”他艰难地找到自己的声音，却悲哀地发现自己无论哪句话都说不出口，无论哪句话似乎都没有立场对利威尔说。像个生锈的破收音机，在勉强发出几个音节的悼词后寿终正寝。  
利威尔显然比他年轻的下属淡定得多，尽管他穿着简单的白色T恤和浅蓝色牛仔裤，戴着一副玳瑁色细框眼镜，一眼望去比艾伦更符合青春洋溢的大学男生形象。T恤的领口开得相当放肆，看上去随时有可能从一边的肩头上滑落下来。当然，他就是一丝不挂，艾伦也得规规矩矩地站着，喊上一句先生。  
“晚上好，耶格尔，”利威尔站起身，脸上仍是一贯的平静，声音也是——和那件叛逆的T恤截然不同。他礼貌地向阿尼点点头，从裤兜里掏出一张四四方方被对折两次的电影票，将它展开，低头扫了一眼，微微皱起眉，抬腿便往外走，“看起来我走错厅了，晚上过得愉快。”  
艾伦没想到能在电影院碰到“已经看过”的利威尔，更没想到利威尔居然还能信手拈来地玩出“不好意思，我们不熟”这么一招。  
另一方的利威尔也没想到自己心血来潮想看个电影，都能恰好遇到邀约被自己拒绝的下属——说实在的，这并不特别让他感到意外，毕竟他最近持续走背字，就差买杯红茶没有茶包了。让他惊讶的是自己蓄力打出的直球，艾伦不仅迎面接了，还把它狠狠地加速打了回来。  
“……请您稍等，”他那个常年脑子里缺根弦的下属冲着他的背影喊道，中气十足，好像从刚才的破收音机摇身一变成了崭新的MBL低音炮。话音未落，低音炮三步并作两步追上来，轻车熟路地将自己的西装外套脱下，体贴地披在了他的身上，整个过程极为自然，仿佛这套动作已经做过许多次。  
“电影院里冷，您穿得太单薄。”艾伦说，“等会儿我给您发短信，我们一起回去。”

其实艾伦想错利威尔了，利威尔不仅看电影，还算得上半个影迷，他是电影院的VIP客户，可以预留热门场次贵宾席的，每年都上供上千英镑的电影票房。  
他看的片子相当不挑，漫威DC的超级英雄系列他一部都没错过，校园青春爱情片他也觉得挺不错，迪士尼的动画片他看得津津有味，少有人问津的文艺片他也买票支持。  
他很少在家里看电影——虽然购置了整套价格高昂的家庭影院——也许反映了其潜在的孤独恐惧症。但他也几乎不同其他人一起来电影院，大概还有点社交恐惧症。利威尔就是这样一个矛盾的个体——韩吉如是说。  
利威尔本人对这种说辞相当不屑一顾，他只是单纯享受着彻底放空自己，投身于导演、演员和杜比全景声营造出的两三个小时的幻境。与此同时，不希望被其他人打扰而已，毕竟某个四眼曾给他留下了不可磨灭的糟糕印象。  
这次不同以往。  
利威尔并不是害怕艾伦打扰他观影，更不是在和艾伦玩什么欲擒故纵的无聊把戏，他是真的在回避艾伦。对他而言，床下的戏要比床上的戏难演得多。  
床上的戏，无论描绘得多么美妙旖旎，勾引手段如何五花八门，说到底不过是信息素和性器的交合，总是有规律可循的，而利威尔正对此了如指掌，得心应手。他虽然是个看起来处于被动地位的omega，但他对信息素的控制能力无人能敌，而且在生理上的确具有些特别的优势。他可以轻而易举地影响床上的alpha，却几乎不会被对方影响，不幸上了他床的alpha俱是他的猎物，只能任他摆布。  
这使他感到安心。  
他只和alpha上床，并非因为和alpha做爱快感更强——大多数情况下对他来说快感都是不能轻易享受的奢侈品，他也不是AO结合论的鼓吹者。而是因为alpha是完全可控的，不被信息素影响的beta则不是。  
而床下的戏则要费心得多，变数也多得多，他向来敬谢不敏。艾伦的确是个例外，这个年轻人极讨他的欢心，无论是性格还是长相。他便破天荒地愿意在艾伦身上用些心思，甚至不介意和艾伦分享一部分自己的生活。当然，这都是建立在艾伦是个alpha的基础上的。  
直到他第一次和艾伦发生了关系。  
虽然只是最浅层的标记，他却敏锐地感知到了艾伦信息素的与众不同之处——危险，凶狠，桀骜不驯。  
他无法控制，他甚至差点被艾伦控制。  
如果遂年轻人的意愿，允许他温柔地开拓自己的身体，在自己紧(๑˙ー˙๑)致柔软甬道里大力抽送，一次次碾过自己脆弱的敏感点，把自己推向战栗的高潮，让两人不受抑制的信息素彻底交融，不分你我。利威尔不知道最后将发生些什么，自己是不是还能保持清醒，会不会和曾经被他猎杀的那些alpha一样，无处可逃，沦为艾伦的猎物。  
利威尔从来不觉得自己是英雄，虽然他的确救过很多人的命。看！电影里的超级英雄都是怎样的？胸怀舍己为人的大义，富有探索和冒险精神，而且大多身材高大方便当肉盾。利威尔既没什么远大追求，十分安于现状，还很惜命，不想拿自己的生活和冰箱里新鲜的闪电泡芙下赌注。  
beta不可控，所以绝不和beta做爱。而艾伦比beta危险百倍，所以艾伦约他看电影都不能去，好像年轻人随时可能在大庭广众之下发情似的。  
艾尔文居然还嫌他不珍惜自己！  
利威尔缩在充满艾伦味道的西装里，咬着奶茶的塑料吸管，看荧幕上铁皮罐头和百事可乐*父子情深，恶狠狠地想。


	5. Chapter 5

10  
战争不是靠撤退取得胜利的。  
这显而易见。  
但是很多时候，顺利撤退就是值得纪念的胜利。当猎杀者足够危险和凶狠时，连撤退也会变得困难重重。能够高举圣锤喊出“Never Retreat”的十字军骑士，一定背靠悬崖，无路可退。  
利威尔曾经许多次陷入过需要通过“撤退”来解决问题的处境——他坚信称其为“逃跑”更为合适，只是艾尔文一意孤行地要求在报告上使用“撤退”“疏散”“撤离”等含蓄婉转的字眼。  
“撤退”的地点也谈得上丰富多彩，从满溢着发情期信息素和肉体交合声的非法妓院，西非沙漠里反政府武装的牢房，到东京晴空塔118层的旋转咖啡厅和法兰克福地下20米深的德意志银行金库。作为一名具有合法身份编号的专业特工，在这些时候，利威尔通常都怀揣至少一把自动手枪或轻型冲锋枪，腰上别着备用的军刺，耳廓内贴好无线麦克风，用石墨烯防弹衣和军用眼镜把自己裹得密不透风。  
他还是头一次坐在人满为患的电影放映厅正中央，握着杯无糖不加冰的奶茶，身披一件明显不是自己尺码的西装外套，考虑如何神不知鬼不觉地溜出去。  
其实装备并不要紧，就算是利威尔，也不能试图使用手枪弹和防弹衣去对付半米厚的钢化玻璃和混凝土墙壁，微型定点爆破弹是更加行之有效的小朋友。当然，指望能从下午才烘干好的牛仔裤口袋里请出这么个热辣的小朋友不如去后悔刚才点奶茶的时候没加爆爆珠——好歹也属于爆炸物的一种，如果他曾经和豌豆射手学过艺，也许可以用它击晕门口卖爆米花的服务生。  
其他能够发挥作用的小朋友并不是没有，比如他左腕上这块三盘六针的卡西欧电波表，能够释放对周围八十平方米范围内有效的烟雾弹和催泪瓦斯——附带定时功能，是在短时间内制造混乱的一把好手。或者用藏在眼镜镜腿里面的锋利刀片劫持一名人质，必定会引起尖叫和恐慌。左手边膀大腰圆、面红耳赤的西装男多半血压超标，心脑血管的运行状况堪忧。右手边的的短发女孩正屏气凝神盯着荧幕——搞不好尚未成年。  
利威尔颇有悲悯之心地想了想艾尔文岌岌可危的发际线和行程表，决定还是继续后悔爆爆珠的事情。  
他突然涌起了对超级英雄浓浓的羡慕之情，要是他也能像荧幕上的小鲜肉一样可以发射黏糊糊的蛛丝——在此之前他一直认为这种超能力对维持房间的整洁很不友好——悄无声息地吊在天花板上爬出去看起来不是什么难事，即使没有个姓史塔克的干爹。  
利威尔躺在宽敞舒适的沙发席上，双脚交叠，半眯着眼睛，百无聊赖地胡思乱想——反正这种电影也不需要全神贯注。他不禁有点怀念刚刚被自己放弃的战争片，以及早些时候来自于年轻下属的约会邀请。  
但这并不意味着他已经彻底游离于眼前一望而知的电影剧本之外，在看到小鬼和干爹之间由于交流不畅而险些酿成大祸时，利威尔觉得自己应该吸取教训，采取更为直接易懂的手段与艾伦沟通。  
他掀起西装的一侧衣襟，最大程度遮挡住手机屏幕发出的光亮，像个晚上躲在被窝里偷看超过自己年龄分级书本的中学生，给刚认的便宜干儿子写信息。  
这时候他又不禁羡慕艾伦了，那小子就算不看屏幕，仅靠盲打也能发完一封短信，附带开场白（利威尔先生）和结束语（待会儿见）的那种。不止是短信，一整首莎士比亚的十四行诗也不在话下——如果他能背过的话。  
艾伦的这项特殊技能被注意到时，外勤特工们正挤在会议室里，昏昏欲睡地听艾尔文做季度例行工作总结。艾伦一边正襟危坐，目视前方，一副积极进取的好员工形象，一边在桌板下手不停歇地和利威尔讨论会议结束后的小组聚餐去吃什么。利威尔虽然没有艾伦这手绝活，但他向来懒得给艾尔文面子，光明磊落地翘着腿，掏出手机在屏幕上划来划去，目光从始至终都没有抬到过艾尔文脖子以上的区域。其他人自然不敢像组长一样肆无忌惮，只好任凭这两人在讨论组里聊得热火朝天，自顾自敲定去吃芝士汉堡配炸薯饼，并在会后他们提出质疑时十分无耻地辩解道“你们也没有表示反对啊”云云。  
在此之后，利威尔的小组内掀起了一阵练习盲打发短信的热潮，甚至还举行了比赛——为了公平，艾伦作为裁判。奥路欧力压群雄，一举夺得冠军，但因为阴险地使用了十年前的全键盘手机而被剥夺了领奖资格。  
“我这边电影散场较晚，你看完后送女孩回家即可，不必等我。L”  
点下发送键的瞬间，利威尔对自己写的这封短信感到非常满意——大幅超出他的一贯水平，既简洁明确地表达了不需要艾伦送的意思，同时很体贴地给了年轻人一个合情合理的台阶下。  
可是短信提示发送成功时，他又觉得这封短信简直糟透了，由内而外散发着酸了吧唧的腌黄瓜气息，仿佛在口是心非地诉说着自己对艾伦身边陌生漂亮女孩的介意和不满。  
等短信的送达提醒跳出来，他突然发现自己是个彻头彻尾的笨蛋，即使搬去贝克街和福尔摩斯做室友也不能得到救赎。他明明很清楚艾伦最不怕的就是接直球，却居然在同一个晚上连续犯了两次错。那个女孩是谁完全不重要，因为艾伦不需要向下的台阶，他只会往上走，往利威尔在的地方走。  
艾伦不是他的干儿子，干儿子可不会对干爹的屁股虎视眈眈。  
艾伦是一匹灰白色的成年极地狼，就算有时候会像近亲哈士奇那样来回摇尾巴，也不能掩盖他血管里流的是野兽之血的本质。  
回复几乎立刻就展开在手机屏幕上，利威尔不去看也知道内容是什么，甚至能料想到年轻人打出这句话时内心有多兴奋。  
“我等你。”

中途退场会影响其他观众的观影体验，好好公民利威尔对自己说。他只好勉强熬着，捧着空空如也的奶茶杯，艰难地保持自己的屁股仍贴在柔软的皮质坐垫上，一分一秒的时间都犹如刀割。以至于电影里多年前四处留情的花花公子终于向女友提出订婚，全场响起一片吸气和惊呼声时，他还在用手撑着摇摇欲坠的脑袋，扫兴地想，这下盾冬党又要普天同庆好一阵子。  
可是待头顶上的灯光一排排亮起，观众开始陆续退场，利威尔又莫名其妙地不想动了。他逐个检阅完导演，演员，职员，赞助商——在其中发现了两个日本名字——又耐心地听完美国甜心的最后一句絮叨，才不情不愿地起身，恋恋不舍地拖着脚往外走。  
他刚才只说走错放映厅，艾伦不会知道他到底在哪个厅看电影，所以只能到影院出口等他。他可以直接去影院里的洗手间，通过窗户跳到马路上去——他只在这一家影院看电影，对附近地形比模拟战斗系统里的歌剧院还熟悉——从而避免在影院出口和艾伦打照面，事后问起来就借口说人多走散了。  
虽然不怎么完美但至少是个计划。  
他的狼没有给他机会。哪怕是条哈士奇，想从它面前摸过去也得放轻脚步。  
利威尔刚迈出放映厅的门槛，就与艾伦灿烂的笑脸不期而遇。  
“你怎么知道我在这个厅？”总不至于整个影院周末的黄金时间只有一个厅在放映。或者艾伦从一开始就跟着他？这更不可能，能跟踪自己还不被察觉的人至少不该长着一双绿眼睛。  
“定位追踪，我的长官。”艾伦用三根手指夹住手机，在利威尔面前华丽地打了个转，屏幕上一闪一闪的荧绿色光点和灰白色箭头精准地重合在一起。  
利威尔没有预料到艾伦竟然在西装外套上留了这么一手，当下眸色一暗，抬手就打算掀起身上的衣服丢回到它主人的脸上。  
看！两年前他还是二话不说，抬脚便往肋骨上踹，现在就只舍得甩衣服，离一边扔枕头一边喊“piss off”的场景指日可待。  
年轻特工见好就收，赶紧隐去笑容中的那两分得意，按住利威尔的肩膀，连着自己的西装外套一起，“别脱，外面下雨了，冷。”  
利威尔败给艾伦，就败在这一点上。  
“我这外套里的追踪器，可是按规定装的，阿尔敏可以给我作证。”艾伦站在下行的扶梯上，和利威尔并排，半真半假地抱怨道，带着点不明显的鼻音，好像他才成了受委屈的那一个。  
按照WOF的规定，为了保证雇工，特别是外勤特工的安全，不止是手机和手表，每人外出时身上都要额外携带可以定位的微型追踪器。基于方便性和隐蔽性，追踪器几乎都装在鞋帮里，除此之外，西装、风衣之类的厚外套也是好选择。艾尔文有权限随时获取所有追踪器的位置，利威尔也是一样。艾伦虽然只是个普通特工，用手机找一下自己的外套总没什么问题，即使这件外套穿在利威尔身上。  
但在不提前告知的情况下，有预谋地让利威尔穿上装有自己追踪器的外套，就又是另一回事了。  
“您生气了吗？”年轻人低下头，小心翼翼地问。  
利威尔认为自己是有理由生气的，然而他却并不感到生气。是他自己模棱两可地选择和艾伦“保持距离”，并在此之后，又一次纵容了艾伦的逾距，就像以前许许多多次纵容艾伦逾距一样。他甚至想打电话给艾尔文，指责他设立的狗屁制度威胁到了零级特工的贞操，也不愿意归咎于艾伦那点小把戏。  
他不像艾伦那样擅长接直球，只好避重就轻道，“给你作证，阿尔敏可不作数。他上次还信誓旦旦地指证你是泄密者，你忘了？”  
听到利威尔这句话，艾伦心里一直提着的那口气终于放下来，对着他的长官眨眨眼，“我只记得您踢在胸口的那一下，特别疼。”  
看来作为对野兽的管教方式，疼痛的程度还远远不够。  
“想再来点吗，我请客。”他大方地说。  
“还是算了，先生。”  
“不用跟我客气，小鬼，这次希望断哪根骨头可以提，我尽量满足你。”  
“别，利威尔，”艾伦煞有其事地捂住左胸口，好像利威尔马上就会对他不客气似的，“我两年前落下的后遗症还没好，一见你这里就涨得疼。请您务必负起责任。”  
“噢，”利威尔发出一声恍然大悟的感叹，视线顺着艾伦衬衫的门襟笔直向下，从规规矩矩系好的风纪扣一路描到腰带下方三英寸处，“你要是其他地方涨得疼我可能会考虑负点责任。”  
“真的只有胸口涨。”  
“那恕我爱莫能助。”  
“……”  
“艾伦，说真的，这鬼天气，明明我出门的时候还能一清二楚地看到天鹰座。”利威尔站在玻璃墙边，抬头看着接连不断的雨滴哗啦啦撞击在墙的另一面上，用生命中最后的能量绽放出转瞬即逝的花朵，随后化作一道道蜿蜒曲折的水痕。不由得暗自庆幸方才没有直接跳到马路上。  
他刚说完，雨似乎又急了几分，于是水痕也越发张牙舞爪起来，彼此撕咬扭打在一起，汇成一面黑色的瀑布倾泻而下。  
“伦敦不一直都是这鬼天气？”艾伦不以为意地说，解开他手中直柄伞的伞扣，“倒是您，如果没有遇见我，你打算冒雨回去吗？”  
“我可以叫出租车。”  
利威尔马上就意识到自己这句话有多荒唐，马路上的拥堵车辆已经排成一条望不见头的长龙，形状千奇百怪的红色尾灯交相辉映，在雨帘中朦胧了光彩，像是从夜空中隐去的银河坠落人间，不清不白地沾染了妖娆艳丽的血色。  
“At your command，”艾伦撑开伞，右手夸张地画出个“请”的动作，顺便补上一句，“Anytime. ”  
“……”  
“永不堵车，服务到家，友情价八折，不过阴雨天小费翻倍。”  
“能看看你的营业执照吗，my cabbie？”利威尔走到伞下，挑起眉，审视地看了看右手边新上任的年轻的哥。  
“嘿，”艾伦顺势揽住他的肩膀，把小个子男人严严实实地藏在尼龙伞布和自己臂弯组成的盾牌下，才迈开步子走进雨中，“我可是WOF最好的驾驶员，拿战斗机执照的。”  
他倒是没说谎，不过……  
“如果你手里握着的不是木头棍而是方向盘，这句话的说服力会强很多，我也许会考虑给你刷个卡。”  
利威尔没有挣开他的手，艾伦过了几秒才意识到。倒下的多米诺骨牌在他心里画出了一片夺目的艳阳，和外面的天气形成鲜明对比，即使是肆意飘落的阴冷雨水也渗不进去分毫。  
“就算我手里牵的是缰绳，老爷您也得付几个便士。”  
“记账上吧。”老爷淡淡地说。  
信用卡之所以被誉为一项伟大的发明，是因为它颠覆了买卖双方一手交钱一手交货的冷漠交易关系，用一纸名为账单的契约书将二者紧紧绑在一起，不得不时时刻刻惦念着那未清算的货币，交错在一起的爱恨情仇。即便有朝一日终于还清了欠款，分别了你我，陈旧发黄的账单上依然或模糊或清晰地镌刻着彼此的名字。  
利威尔说，“记账上吧。”  
艾伦便心花怒放地记了。

 

11  
“电影怎么样？”  
利威尔在“怎么样”和“电影”之间不自然地停顿了一下，听起来后面那个词像是从牙缝里挤出来的，这句话实在不适合常年只订在放映厅里订一个座位的人，而且他也确实没什么和别人分享观后感的习惯，在网上翻翻影评已经是极限。但他觉得自己需要说点什么，正常人会说的那种、适合当下场景的套话，从而使自己尽量忽略肩膀上艾伦左手带来的触感。  
艾伦似乎感到有点惊讶，侧过头看向身边的男人，眼神里带着些许疑问。利威尔像是没注意到，继续目视前方，又重复了一遍自己的问题，这次没那么生硬了。  
艾伦还是没说话，蹙起眉头，双唇用力抿作一条锋利的线，仿佛不知道该如何作答——这对于一向心直口快的年轻特工来说确实不多见。  
利威尔没有催他，战争的话题过于沉重，尽管导演使用了相对轻松和讨巧的手法来展现七十多年前发生的历史事件，甚至用心良苦地为其蒙上了一层传奇和胜利的面纱。但挣扎、恐惧和生离死别才是炮火下的真实，才是战争永恒不变的主旋律，艾伦是特工——即使活在和平年代——对此太熟悉不过，电影票上温和的12岁分级掩盖不住它背后淋漓尽致的残酷。  
利威尔也觉得自己不该引出这个沉闷的话题，雨天的夜晚就够闷了，他清清嗓子，打算谈一下复仇者预备成员的升迁之路。  
“利威尔，”艾伦赶在他前面开口，喊他的名字，声音放得很低，但足以让身边人听清。他的左手离开利威尔的身体，不再揽着他，也不再看向他，步伐明显慢了几拍，似乎全身的能量都被注入了接下来的话语。  
“我知道你可能认为我是个随便的、不怎么靠得住的人，甚至有些……嗯……轻浮。”年轻人努力地寻找合适委婉的措辞，显然不像艾尔文那样精于此道，他握住伞柄的右手攥得死紧，指尖因此失去血色而变得苍白，“我承认我还很不成熟，经常脑子一热，相信感觉，不太考虑后果，也不怎么懂人情世故。很多事情……工作上的，生活上的，都做不好，想不周全，最后还得靠你帮我惦记。上次在船上……标记你的事情，回来竟然要你亲自去收拾烂摊子，我却在家里无所事事，什么忙都没帮上，只想着……”  
他叹了口气，“我简直是世界上最糟糕、最不负责任的alpha。”  
“……艾伦，那只是任务……”  
艾伦像没有听见他的话似的，自顾自地说下去，“也许我这辈子都很难成长为一个能够让你满意的人。当初你同意我加入你的小组时，我兴奋了好一阵子，比拿到剑桥大学offer时还要兴奋，像做梦一般。因为你很强，独一无二的零级特工，自由之翼的一扇翅膀，大家都把你当作活的传说，你可以让我变得更强……可以保护我。”  
他停顿了一下，露出个自嘲的笑容，“后来发生了许多事情……你和我，我们一起经历的，你一直都很照顾我，虽然你嘴上总是说对我很差。不知道从什么时候起——大概是你强迫我给你家花园除草，不，再早点，阿尔代雷洛，你没有推开满身是血的我时，我也说不清——你在我心里变得更接‘活的’，而不是‘传说’。时至今日，我还是想变强，但和以前不同，我想站在你身边，也许像史密斯先生、韩吉小姐那样……不对，也不是完全一样，我想保护你，我知道这听起来很傻……唉，利威尔，你能理解我的意思吗？”  
利威尔并不是很能理解，为什么讨论电影的话题能触发艾伦这么一长串自暴自弃的剖白和对他的溢美之词，莫非“电影”一词在年轻人中是什么他所不知的、具有特殊意义的黑话？利威尔的直觉向来精准，但他现在即使不依赖直觉，也知道事情要往不可控的方向发展了。  
“艾伦……”利威尔认为自己应该试图挽救一下即将倾覆的局面，随便说点什么都好，只要能糊弄过去，让艾伦住嘴。可惜他引以为傲的速度和应变能力显然不是指的语言方面，大概直接向年轻人脖子后面来一下更容易办到。  
“总之，”艾伦停下脚步，目不转睛地瞪着头顶上漆黑结实的伞骨，破釜沉舟地总结道，“利威尔，我对你是认真的，我没有想过别的人……”  
“艾伦，我只是想问你对电影的看法，并不是想问你……”利威尔打断他，力挽狂澜为时已晚，他斟酌了下用词，“关于约会的事。”  
“……”  
艾伦终于转过头来，和他的长官四目相对，像是失去了语言能力——既听不懂这句话，也做不出任何言语上的回应，震惊、茫然和尴尬在他脸上此起彼伏，相映成辉。过了好一阵，他那不怎么灵光的大脑才终于艰难地恢复了运转，结结巴巴地向外输出凌乱的信息，“我以为……你指的是阿尼——那个女生，你说不能来的时候我有点失落，所以……我们绝对没有超过同学的关系……对不起，利威尔，如果让你不舒服的话……”  
利威尔扭过头去，脸上依旧看不出什么表情，仿佛刚刚听到的不是最钟意下属的告白，而是推销保险的电话广告。但这并不意味着他的精神世界就同他表现出的一般平静，一定要说，大概是艾格峰顶多年未化的雪层里，无声无息地裂开了一条细小的缝，即使是在阿尔卑斯山脉翱翔百年的雄鹰也难以窥察，却已经开始孕育一场毁天灭地的雪崩。  
他暂且无视了那条缝，率先迈步走进雨里。艾伦赶紧追上来——他的身体总是比脑子反应更快——尽职尽责地为他的长官遮风挡雨。

一时间，两人都没有说话。  
他们拐进了一条相对冷清的街道，因为下雨的缘故，道路上零星的几家夜间营业的店铺都早早打了烊，道路两侧站岗的路灯也变得无精打采起来，绵软无力地洒下黯淡的光。艾伦情不自禁地还想去揽利威尔的肩，又惴惴不安地不敢抬手，转而在西裤裤缝上难堪地摩擦了两下。  
先沉不住气的居然是利威尔。  
他说，“电影怎么样？”  
艾伦本人告白的经验寥寥，但好歹啃了二十多年的马铃薯和三明治，周围人的恋爱经历见识过不少，电视里的经典桥段也时有耳闻。总觉得告白之后无论是风平浪静还是波涛汹涌，归根结底不外乎两条路。要是利威尔愿意接受他，两情相悦，那样自然可喜可贺——虽然他对此不抱太大希望。要是利威尔对他不满意——这倒是很有可能的——他就继续努力，反正赖在利威尔身边的时间还长，滴水穿石，他偏不信利威尔对他一丝好感都没有。甚至他还设想了利威尔回答“不好意思其实我和艾尔文已经结婚十年啦”之类的歪门邪道，唯独没想到利威尔会独辟蹊径，转眼就患上了短期记忆丧失症，不仅干脆利落地把他的告白当作完全没有发生过，还要从头重演一遍。  
“很棒，我在想，如果我生在那个年代，大概也会成为一名英国皇家空军的飞行员，给纳粹点苦头尝尝。”  
换作别人，被利威尔这么一吓，也许会有那么一瞬间，产生刚才的事情统统都是自己臆想出来、其实并没有真实存在过的错觉——人在表白之后有这样的想法是相当常见的。可是艾伦不相信什么错觉——他手心里的冷汗还没干透，隐隐透着凉，他毫不犹豫地认定利威尔就是在装傻。  
“是吗？别忘了你可是出生在慕尼黑的纯种日耳曼人，艾伦，做个纳粹的刽子手更贴合你的血统。”  
“……我倒是没想过，不过被你这么一说，好像还真是。”  
利威尔总不会是被电影点燃了民族血海深仇，要和他这个德语说得像丹麦人的纯种日耳曼人划清界限吧。  
“你这样的性格，对人一腔热情，脑子又不怎么够用，太容易被蛊惑。”  
“……”  
艾伦突然想起阿尼的话——抓不到的猎物才是最好的，难道……利威尔在吊着他？这个诡异的想法让他狠狠地打了个冷战，由脖子往下起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“所以今后酒吧也划在禁止范围里。*”  
“喂，我成年很久了。”  
“从块头上看的确如此。”  
“……利威尔呢？如果生在战争时期，也一定会参军吧。”  
艾伦脑海中响起了另一位女士的话——和利威尔相处，你首先要能够领会他想要表达的真正意思。这是他因为那支被热茶泡了的抑制剂，而不得不去医疗部挨一针时，红头发的首席医疗官告诫他的。  
“是啊，搞不好还能作为卧底混进纳粹内部，和你这暴脾气的小鬼过两招。”  
“那我可得早点告诉你，我喜欢你。”  
或者觉得自己产生错觉的其实是利威尔本人？所以才倒带重放，再真真切切地听一遍告白才能放心？  
“傻小子，”利威尔轻笑着摇了摇头，像是对艾伦说，又像是自言自语，“到时候你发现真相，就等着哭吧。”  
雪白刺目的光芒在脑中一闪而过，艾伦似乎终于有些明白利威尔从北海出发，途径好望角，穿越白令海峡，绕了个天大的弯子，到底打算暗示点什么。现在他的长官身上半点“传说”的成分也看不到了，只剩下一个给予他人太多安全感之后，被孤独和不安笼罩的普通人。  
HE DESERVES IT！  
艾伦很想就这么丢开伞，把利威尔狠狠按在墙上，弄疼他也不要紧——最好让他感觉到疼和冷。还要让混浊泥泞的雨水彻底打湿他黑色的短发，浸透单薄的衣衫，弄脏下面白皙的皮肤。然后冲着狼狈不堪的他咆哮，“那现在就把真相展现给我，让我知道你的一切！”  
他毫不怀疑自己是每周和利威尔相处时间最长的人，他知道利威尔最喜爱的红茶类型——要托人去远在中国的原产地购买，利威尔穿5.5码的皮鞋——得去萨维尔街西头数第七家店里定制，利威尔偏好轻薄的双刃匕首胜过厚重的战斗刀，利威尔睡觉时如果周围有光就一定睡不好。他甚至知道利威尔家马桶清洁剂在超市哪个货架上可以买到。  
利威尔的生活过于简单单调，像冲绳海边澄澈的海水，仿佛一眼就可以看到底。可略微用点心，便会发现所谓“海底”，只不过是更远处深不可测的黑暗，他所无法触及的，利威尔的过去。  
野兽最终没有出笼。  
艾伦觉得自己已经在短短的两公里路上说光了一辈子的情话，所以不介意再多说一句。  
“我也许会哭，不过还是不想错过你。”

天早就黑透了，只是到了这个点钟，装腔作势的人造光源陆续褪去颜色，夜色显得越发浓郁。雨小了些，起了一点风，飞溅的水花冷不防被吹作了雾，从地面上一点一点弥漫开来。距离利威尔的房子还有三个街区，两人适可而止地不再谈风花雪月，像两个正儿八经的伦敦人，煞有其事地讨论起万年不变的经典话题。  
“这才八月啊，利威尔，雨就这么多，还要起雾。”  
“已经九月过了一周，艾伦，你在过哪个国家的时间？”  
“我的天，我还没有好好享受暑假，就已经到了返校季？”  
“真可惜，你已经拿到学士证书三年了，明天一早请按时上班。”利威尔的口吻里听不出半点可惜，很适合用作上班打卡器的系统语音——如果WOF也在办公室装打卡器的话。  
“真可惜，”艾伦笑起来，重复了一遍利威尔的话，把那句刻意的双关语念得抑扬顿挫，“我都单身三年了，明天一早还要按时上班。”  
“约会完让女人自己冒雨回家的人没资格抱怨单身。”  
这下夜色中缓缓升起的薄雾几乎都要被艾伦脸上的笑容驱散，他郑重其事地说，“我得保护你啊，最近不太平，万一你有个三长两短，史密斯先生要扣我工资的。”  
“你偷用我的会员卡订餐厅座位，你说我该不该扣你工资。”  
“……诶，你都知道了？”年轻特工的笑容僵在脸上，“不然周末晚上的好位置真的超级难订。”  
最近的确不太平，伦敦东区接连出了两件杀人弃尸案。苏格兰场的警长们忙得脚不沾地，连张凶手的通缉令都没放出。一时间人人自危，谣言四起，人们在看惯了朝气蓬勃、欣欣向荣的“金丝雀码头”后，似乎又重新回想起了柯南·道尔笔下那个“无可比拟的暴力与堕落之地”。  
不过暴力也好，堕落也好，凶手如果真能主动找上利威尔，也算帮了苏格兰场一个大忙。  
利威尔走进家门，被玄关暖烘烘的黄色灯光照在身上，感觉像是终于从阴暗潮湿的地狱中爬了出来。他三下五除二摘掉眼镜手表，褪去身上半湿的衣物，甩掉脚上沾满泥点的运动鞋，不出十秒钟，全身只剩一条灰色的平角内裤。他也不管还在门口踌躇的艾伦，自顾自地赤着一双脚，踩在木地板上往屋里走。  
“利威尔……”  
艾伦刚收好伞，正犹豫要不要向利威尔请求留宿，便措手不及地目睹了一场算不上活色生香，也足以让人咽口水的脱衣表演。  
“你睡客房，脏衣服和伞都放在玄关。”男人头也不回。  
“……”  
“有什么问题？”  
“利威尔，你听到警笛声没？”


	6. Chapter 6

12  
伦敦西区，诺丁山，清晨七点整。  
雾散了，昨天晚上一场突如其来的骤雨为空气中混进了腥臭的泥土气息，池塘里的小瀑布哗啦啦唱得欢，周围鹅卵石还是湿透的深棕色，两只绿孔雀拖着长长的尾巴——说明都是公的——正迈着四方步在草地上享受来之不易的阳光。  
WOF的最高执行长官艾尔文·史密斯身着整齐得体的白色运动套装——半个褶子都没有，偏分的金发梳得服服帖帖——也是半根随风飘扬的异类都没有。整个人看起来刻板得像假的，无论是衣服还是头发。但他真的是打算出门晨跑，而不是去参加联合国什么组织的第六十八次全体会议。  
艾尔文认为自己人至中年，坐在办公桌后的时间一天多过一天，尚能保持一副晒泳照也只需要轻度修图的好身材，在外勤部新来的小鲜肉面前不至于自惭形秽，更没有与周围皮肤松弛、挺着啤酒肚、说话慢慢吞吞的老头子们同流合污，良好的锻炼习惯可谓功不可没。  
他最好的特工对此嗤之以鼻，并不客气地形容其为真丝手帕擦屁股——中看不中用。  
“艾尔文，你不如去练瑜伽算了，还能和姑娘们讨论下你新买的小裙子。”  
彼时利威尔赤裸着上半身，腰上岌岌可危地挂着条黑色运动裤，棱角分明的八块腹肌和弧度优美的人鱼线都饱浸了汗水，在白炽灯下闪着光，不要钱似的卖弄着色相。路过的男男女女有看过来的，少不了倒抽一口冷气，送上几个惊叹的语气词，再意犹未尽地多瞄上几眼。  
如果世界上没有抑制剂，卖弄的商品里还要多加上一项荷尔蒙，大概整个体能训练室里的alpha都得被他撩得蠢蠢欲动。鉴于这种拯救世界的药品的存在，觊觎利威尔的反而大多是beta和omega，毕竟正常的alpha很难对能一脚把自己从床上踹到邻居家花园里的人芳心暗许。  
有时候，艾尔文实在搞不懂他和利威尔谁才是真正的omega。他印象里的男性omega应该有着富有光泽的金色长发和浅色的眼睛，谈吐举止温文尔雅，对自己的外表相当在意——至少不会用马桶上发生的事作为问候语，再半裸着做上一百个反握引体向上。  
好吧，他承认他所谓的印象完全来自于曾经交往对象——即便是艾尔文，认识的男性omega一只手也数得过来，所以只能在有限的样本基础上总结出一个带有严重个人偏好的模板。无论从哪一点来看，利威尔显然都与这个优雅的模板相去甚远。  
但利威尔的确是个omega，韩吉用她自己一整间储藏室的奇怪药品——都是绝对不能出现在市面上的违禁品——担保这一点。  
即使规规矩矩注射了抑制剂，艾尔文也认为作为一个alpha绅士，理应对身边的omega朋友予以礼节性的照顾。于是他赶紧把自己的运动外套脱下来，体贴地塞给利威尔，让他在秀身材之余稍微注意下零级特工的形象——立刻就和它的主人一样遭到了嫌弃。  
“嘁，脏死了，还沾着你的汗。”  
大概利威尔所有的omega特质都消耗在了他的洁癖上。

艾尔文径直慢跑到自己家隔壁，和邻居米克会和。冷不防发现另一位金发高个子男人竟然和他穿了同款运动套装，这让两个人同时感到一阵尴尬，好像小时候交作业时发现和同桌抄了同一份样本。好在都是“不怎么在意外表”的alpha，互相调侃几句品味堪忧之后，靠着万能的天气话题轻松掩盖了过去。  
两人一起继续前行，到不远处另一所房子的花园里接上索尼和宾——韩吉的两条宠物狗，都是食量惊人，智商也十分惊人的雪橇犬。艾尔文花了整整一周才记住它们的名字，他并不为此感到羞愧，因为这两条叠起来足有一人高的大狗至今对他好感寥寥——在他们相识七年后。它们欢快地无视了艾尔文，摇着尾巴蹿到米克身边，十分亲热地在他腿上蹭来蹭去，韩吉称其为同类间的惺惺相惜。  
“早上好，米克，艾尔文！索尼和宾拜托了！”红发女人从二楼窗户里探出头来，身上胡乱套着件扣子错位的深色睡衣，披散着头发，和两个男人打招呼，声音大得吓飞了旁边胡桃树杈里的一对知更鸟。  
艾尔文冲她点点头，他不介意晨跑时顺便帮韩吉溜溜狗。  
也许换个词称之为“护送”更合适。  
和它们渺小的脑容量不同，这两条雪橇犬的来头一点可都不含糊，按照过去的习惯，艾尔文应该单膝下跪，毕恭毕敬地尊称二位为子爵阁下——值得庆幸的是它们都是公的，不然最高执行官还得拉着脏兮兮的爪子行吻手礼。这了不得的身份来源于他们的爷爷“皮克”，一条血统纯正的德国牧羊犬，曾经为WOF服役十年有余。在既没有气相色谱分析仪也没有米克的年代，兢兢业业，作战骁勇，负重伤数次，但居然每次都奇迹般地从死神手里爬了回来。因为忠心耿耿，极通人性，更重要的是活得够久，顺理成章地成了WOF有名有分的一份子，以荣誉一级特工的级别退休。是正儿八经被英国女王戴上勋章，摸了脑袋，授了爵位的。就算到了艾伦这一届入职，牧羊犬早就作古数年后，“皮克”爵士的名号依然如雷贯耳。  
一条狗混到这个份儿上，与它自身的事迹已经关系不大，只能说明它主人的身份必然非同凡响。达特·皮克西斯——看来他在给狗取名字上的确很有想法——下议院议员，WOF的创始人，前任最高执行长官，他的画像仍悬挂在艾尔文办公室墙上最显眼之处。皮克西斯出身皇家空军，年轻的时候不仅头发茂盛，而且雷厉风行，杀伐决断，培养了一众身着俗套黑色风衣，造型狂霸拽酷，内心薄情寡义的冷血特工。将WOF的大权紧紧握在手中，连马桶换个盖子都得他本人亲自盖章，一度被人称为铁腕司令，风采不逊于当初六处的M先生。  
然而没有什么能阻挡岁月的车轮和头发的飘逝，英雄迟暮，发秃齿豁，纵然是铁腕司令也不得不服老。七年前，皮克西斯六十五岁生日在即，各方势力为了他屁股下面的那个真皮王座争得腥风血雨，硝烟四起，整个WOF风雨飘摇，人心惶惶，普通雇员话都不敢多说一句，生怕不留神站错队伍，上了要被肃清的名单。皮克西斯在名利场上征战杀伐了一辈子，虽然痛心疾首，但深知自己年岁已高，到了这个年纪就更想平平安安，长命百岁，过儿孙绕膝的逍遥生活，这滩浑水是万万趟不得。便装疯卖傻，不问世事，化身为非美女与美酒不能入眼的糟老头子。  
当时艾尔文在众多势力中绝对算不上突出，他出生于普通的教师家庭，背后没有大财团支持，还刚和贵族出身的男朋友分了手。特工做得不错，却不是顶尖水平，学历在牛剑遍地的WOF不值一提，追随者更是寥寥无几。不管是组织内，白厅，还是外部财团，根本没有人把这个对谁都彬彬有礼的年轻人放在眼里。  
转折点出现在皮克西斯的六十五岁生日宴会上，事情的开端究竟是怎样的，现在大概只有地狱里的魔鬼才能问得到。只知道呼声最高的两派势力在酒桌上终于一言不合，大打出手，都是特工出身，谁也不必客气，一时间子弹和酒瓶碎片横飞，尖叫、呻吟和碎裂声此起彼伏，宛如黑帮火拼现场——事实证明，连银餐叉也得拿来当武器时，穿狂霸拽酷黑风衣的特工并不会比街头穿吊裆裤的小混混更耐打。  
皮克西斯的职业生涯就此画上了一个浓墨重彩的句号。  
这个日后代号“赤霞珠”事件共造成二十六人死亡，其中包括两派势力各自的领导人，成了当年白厅的最大焦点——之后七年也再没有发生过更惨烈的案件。办公室没日没夜地运转一个半个月，开了无数个冠冕堂皇、睁眼说瞎话的新闻发布会，才勉强把惨案从眼球充血的媒体面前压下去。树倒猢狲散，次月，两派势力所在家族又分别爆出了贪污和黑势力丑闻，彻底失了势——这次压都没人来压，支持他们的财团只好把目光转投在艾尔文身上。就这样，仿佛天上掉馅饼，还是双层夹鹅肝酱的，年轻的金发青年毫不费力地坐上了WOF的头把交椅，打着艾尔文·史密斯印记的新时代由此拉开序幕。至于平日里俱是道貌岸然的绅士做派，见面一团和气的两派势力领导人，怎么会在老前辈的生日宴上撕破脸，甚至发展到兵戎相见，你死我活，再也没有人追究了。  
皮克西斯老爷子虽然身手早不复当年，枪林弹雨里躲过来，居然毫发无伤——或许因为他本来就没有头发。有意思的是，艾尔文就职当天，皮克西斯为新任最高执行长官送上了一份厚礼——两条三个月大的雪橇犬，据称是“皮克”爵士的亲孙子，必然以后能向它们的爷爷一样有所作为。德国牧羊犬爷爷如何生出纯种哈士奇和阿拉斯加的亲孙子，实在是一个值得深思的问题，研究成果可以在Nature子刊上占个头条。不过这两条狗崽子在就职仪式上很圆满地完成了他们的任务——尿了艾尔文一身，彻底报废掉他凌晨四点起床打理的完美形象以及一套价值六千英镑的定制西装。艾尔文像是丝毫不在意似的，客客气气地向皮克西斯道了谢，将两条身份高贵的狗崽子好生收下——做任务用犬自然不可能，被韩吉要了去，从此过上了每月领两千英镑薪水，混吃等死的官三代生活。  
被皮克西斯如此驳了面子，艾尔文倒是完全没记仇，不是因为他有多宽容大度——宽容大度不能让他比别人活得更久。  
在WOF和白厅共同调查血案时，皮克西斯曾经被问及是否看到一个陌生的矮小男人出现在生日宴会上，这条举证来自一名幸存的官太太，她腹部中了一枪，很有勇气地藏在冰香槟的车子里躲过一劫。皮克西斯既没有承认看到，也没有模棱两可地表示自己年岁大了眼神不好，而是一口咬定生日宴会上全是拿着邀请函的熟人，这位官太太大概是吓破了胆子，又冷又痛，导致眼花看错了人。既然宴会主人兼特工头子坚决否认，官太太的证词只好不了了之，最后连她本人也觉得定然是自己眼花，因为确实又冷又痛。  
皮克西斯说了谎，他不仅看到了与描述一致的小个子男人，还清楚地看到了他是怎样亲手把洋溢着虚假笑容的生日宴会变成血流漂杵的人间地狱。甚至确信有那么一瞬间，自己曾和男人视线相交。皮克西斯这辈子看过许多杀人者的眼神，有火热的，燃烧着疯狂和嗜血的，也有冰冷的，冻结着傲慢和狂妄的。然而小个子男人平凡的灰色眼珠里既没有火，也没有冰。他意兴阑珊地瞟了一眼秃头的老者，又不动生色地移开了视线，像是个加班整晚后倦了的上班族，只想快点回到家中的床上睡个好觉。  
皮克西斯的冷汗唰地下来了。  
男人没有杀他，只不过是把他的性命暂时寄存在这具老破的身体中，如果自己有什么轻举妄动，他毫不怀疑男人会马上送自己去和那停尸房里的二十六人欢聚一堂，庆祝彼此的忌日。男人能混进守备森严的生日宴会，就一定还能悄无声息地潜入他的宅邸。前任最高执行长官当场便心知大局已定，只是没想到幕后黑手竟然是一贯被视为老实、勤勉、默默无闻的艾尔文·史密斯。他一生没看错过什么人，最后栽在艾尔文身上，只能借由两条狗的泌尿系统给自己出出气，也是十分憋屈。  
艾尔文从皮克西斯手中接过象征WOF的翅膀塑像，很快就让它改姓史密斯。他的上位手段可以说是低劣而俗套的，并不比两千年前的人更高明，但不得不承认非常有效。春风得意之余，艾尔文竟从两条身处飓风中心却不自知的雪橇犬身上看出了几分可爱，便挥挥手，大方地不再计较之前的一尿之仇。  
艾尔文拍拍米克的后背，加快脚下步伐，向着前面撒丫子狂奔的狗阁下追去。  
“对了，你们俩谁在上面？”韩吉戴上眼镜，望着他们同样的白色背影大声喊道。

七点四十五分，艾尔文洗好澡，悉心打理完胡子和头发，披上他那身昂贵的绅士外壳，向佣人道了谢，坐在餐桌前拿起刀叉。  
他的手机十分合时宜地响了起来。  
艾尔文人生的一半时间在WOF度过，说现在的WOF是他一手建立起来的也不为过，他早就习惯了随时应付可能到来的电话铃声和坏消息，毕竟在他不紧不慢地享用烤香肠时，他手下的特工可能正在地球的另一侧出生入死，也可能因为一件西装外套在电影院里惹麻烦。  
和前任皮克西斯不同，艾尔文一直被认为温文有礼，平易近人，说话不紧不慢，多用被动语态和摇摆词，看起来非常适合做一个易于掌控的傀儡——虽然实际情况完全相反。即使是刚入职的新人，和艾尔文闲聊上几句也不至于有什么心理负担。  
但他的好脾气并不是永不下线的，特别是在他看到来电显示“奈尔·德克”的时候。  
奈尔是他在牛津时的同学，两人一向不怎么对付，属于那种在阶梯教室上课都要各坐一侧的僵硬关系——这种关系往往与感情经历有着不可言说的紧密联系。奈尔毕业后去了苏格兰场穿制服，迫不及待地把所学的精英理论应用到调教普罗大众中去。  
既然能和艾尔文这种城府颇深的人当面不对付——即使是二十岁的艾尔文，可见奈尔还是相当有些手段，无论是在通缉嫌犯还是逢迎上司方面。他一路步步高升，顺利戴上了高级警司的肩章，还娶了出身显赫、温柔美丽的妻子过门——这也是他的仕途顺风顺水的原因之一，从此说话都带上了有事业有家室男人特有的慈悲为怀。  
奈尔自然不可能心血来潮，决定在上班时间开始前一个小时和老朋友联络联络感情。他会打电话，十有八九是苏格兰场出事了，另外一两成是他本人出事了。  
艾尔文非常不喜欢同苏格兰场打交道，不止是奈尔的缘故。和WOF不同，苏格兰场有着一百多年的历史，相当庞大繁杂的组织结构，以及可以坐满斯坦福桥球场的警员队伍。这种条件下，官僚主义滋生和低下的办事效率是可以预期的。苏格兰场推过来的案子，往往是上面下了死命令又理不出什么头绪的硬骨头，也就是意味着时间紧迫，任务繁重，期间要不停地和各种讲官腔的软蛋周旋，而且报酬低得几乎可以忽略不计。如果可以，他宁肯去给韩吉家的两条傻狗捡屎，也不想给苏格兰场擦屁股。  
上次擦屁股的时候，他损失了一台全副武装的越野车，价值一百三十万英镑，一名特工的休假和医疗费，价值二十万英镑，顺带被首席医疗官嘲讽了十分钟。最后换来了奈尔简章上的一颗星。  
艾尔文无声地叹了口气，按下接听键。  
不情愿归不情愿，他还要跟苏格兰场上面那些坐绿椅子的老头子们打交道，指望他们在WOF办事的时候行个方便。所以就算奈尔说女王家里的猫走丢了，艾尔文也得乖乖安排下去一个特工小组，带着各种口味的猫粮全伦敦大街小巷翻垃圾桶。  
艾尔文真诚地希望是猫丢了。

13  
进入九月，早上天亮的时间忽然间就晚了不少，预示着该年的夏令时周期也进入了最后的倒计时。年轻女孩蹬着一辆掉了漆的女士自行车，吱吱呀呀地行驶在清晨的斯卡伯勒街一侧。和往常一样，她骑得很慢，小心地避开路面上因为年久失修而形成的坑洼之处。  
似乎有哪里不对劲，女孩下意识缩了缩脖子，不安地环顾四周，脊背上悄然滑过一丝凉意，却又说不出究竟是哪里不对劲——这使不对劲的气氛又浓了几分。天色尚早，街边大大小小的店铺都紧闭着门，酒吧门口的桌椅被收拾干净，一排排贴着墙边摆好，没点亮的招牌也还是死气沉沉的老样子。  
往东不远的地方，太阳升起来了。初升的太阳总是又圆又大，像个黄澄澄、滑溜溜的蛋黄，散发着未成熟的温和光芒。大概是前夜下了雨的缘故，今天早上的太阳有些特别，看起来红彤彤的，仿佛喝醉了酒，连带周围的光晕也染上了一缕红霞。  
这个蛋黄恐怕是坏了，得赶紧倒掉，女孩想。  
她继续向前骑，正打算向右转过一个街角，到大路上去。冷不防被背后传来的一声汽车鸣笛声吓了一哆嗦，差点连人带车和路边高出的石阶来个亲密碰撞。  
她终于知道是哪里不对劲。至少还有一个小时才到上班高峰期。周一的高峰期会早一些，但不至于这么早，这里又不是狗岛。平时这个时候，斯卡伯勒街总是静悄悄、空荡荡的，偶尔一只晚睡的野猫跑过，不小心撞在垃圾桶盖子上，能把自己吓炸了毛。可是今天早上，衣着笔挺、行色匆匆的男男女女她一连撞见了好几个，甚至还看到了两辆四四方方的黑色轿车从身边呼啸而去。  
她心中有了点不太好的预感，脚下不自觉地加上几分力，连地上的坑也不去在意了。  
推开面包店的玻璃门，和室外截然不同的干燥温暖气息迎面扑来，女孩终于长长松了一口气，她一边脱掉外套，一边比平时更大声地打招呼，“早上好，伍德先生，伍德太太！”  
伍德太太应声从里屋走出来，她是个矮个子的中年妇女，腰上系着围裙，像一旁架子上刚出炉的小圆面包一样光滑又饱满。  
“噢！亲爱的！”伍德太太张开双臂，给了女孩一个烤面包味道的拥抱，“看到你平安无事真是太好了。”  
“我也是，太太。”女孩回抱了她，虽然对这个颇有压迫感的热情拥抱感到有些意外，“出什么事了吗？”  
“你还不知道吗？我的上帝！”伍德太太喊道，转而又压低了声音，像是怕被人偷听去，“昨天晚上又有人被杀了，就在汉伯利街上。”  
女孩倒吸一口冷气，捂住嘴，她想起了街上莫名出现的人和车子——大概是警察和记者。  
“这次也是个女人？”  
这已经是八月以来，哈姆雷特塔区街上发生的第三起杀人案。  
相对于罗马、巴黎和雅典，伦敦一直被认为是治安良好的城市，虽然批评家们从来不放过任何可以嘲讽苏格兰场执法能力的机会。普通民众很难把杀人犯和受害者与自己平静的日常生活联系到一起，那些扑朔迷离的案件似乎只出现在报纸，推特和阿加莎克里斯蒂的小说里。但实际上，杀人案比人们想象中要多得多。如果你在BBC，泰晤士报或者每日邮报的新闻部之类的地方工作，你会发现每天关于杀人案件的报道像雪花一样纷至沓来，其中大部分都不会占据哪怕一个小格子的版面，因为它们实在是太无趣了。  
因为被清晨割草机的噪声吵到，所以用球棍一棒敲死了隔壁的邻居；因为发现丈夫婚外情，所以气火攻心用菜刀把这一对狗男女砍死在楼梯上；或者因为同学在足球比赛中骂了几句脏话，就送他去拜访在天堂的外祖父。这种一目了然的案子——正是苏格兰场最喜欢的类型——根本没有人会感兴趣。  
但如果是赤身裸体的女人被开肠破肚，光天化日之下千疮百孔地横尸街头，滑溜粘腻的内脏大剌剌流了一地，血浆填满路面上每一个细小的缝隙，就很难不引起人们的关注了。哈姆雷特塔区——伦敦东区一处默默无闻的穷乡僻壤——很幸运地在一个月内遇上了两起这种“有趣”的案件，更有趣的是，在苏格兰场的条子们心急火燎地抓了一间咖啡馆的嫌疑人后，第三起案子发生了。  
两个女人颤抖着嘴唇，唏嘘了几句，好像她们刚从案发现场死里逃生，又互相安慰了好一会儿，论据基本来源于电视里滚动播出的肥皂剧。最后决定将打烊时间提前一个小时，才摸着胸口，磨磨蹭蹭地投入到工作中去，彼此心中的好奇和恐惧都没有得到丝毫缓解。  
城市渐渐从睡梦中苏醒，面包店也迎来了一天之中销售的珠穆朗玛峰。一波波西装革履的上班族匆匆忙忙涌进店里，熟练地从架子上抓起一两个面包或三明治，晃晃信用卡，“嘀”地付了款——如果没有马上识别出来，就要露出急不可耐的表情，之后又匆匆忙忙地赶回到上班路上。间或有人说上几句话，也大多绕不开“杀人案”“汉伯利街”“变态”等关键词。  
到了九点，店内终于暂时空下来，女孩可算抓住机会长出了口气，拿着个小记事本逐个架子盘点剩余的面包。悦耳的“叮咚”声响起，店门又被推开了。  
进来的是个身材修长挺拔的青年，穿着一身黑色的三条杠运动服，手插在兜里，棕色的头发乱糟糟的，头顶上几撮毛支楞着，五官倒是意外的精致。  
“欢迎光临！”女孩看惯了西装革履的上班族，冷不丁遇上个青春洋溢的运动型帅哥，不由得多看他几眼。猜想对方应该还是学生，所以不用赶着去上班打卡。  
“两个吞拿鱼三明治，半打巧克力可颂，谢谢。”帅哥大概是心情不错，说完还附赠了一个灿烂的笑容，自己却不急往里走，站在门口拉住玻璃门。  
女孩的小心脏登时漏跳了几拍，连忙避开视线，低头查看小记事本。  
“吞拿鱼三明治两个，巧克力可颂……卖光了，换成原味可颂可以吗？”还没等对方回答，女孩又扭过头，高声向后厨喊道，“伍德先生，下一炉巧克力可颂要等多久？”  
后厨立刻传来浑厚的男声，“大约十五分钟。”  
“十五分钟。”她抱歉地冲帅哥笑笑。  
“不然还是换成……”  
帅哥刚开口又被打断了。  
“那就等十五分钟。”  
这次说话的是个小个子男人，他从青年背后走出来，同样穿着一套三条杠的运动服。但也许是因为身材实在矮小的缘故，很难让人产生出有关运动、活力的联想，如果不是因为他的声音低沉而有力，倒是会给人一种病弱的感觉。  
“利威尔，”年轻人扭过头看向他，颇为无奈地说，“要迟到了。”  
“已经迟到了，不是‘将要’。”利威尔修正他的时态。  
“所以不介意迟到得更多一点吗？”  
“艾伦，想过打卡上下班的生活我可以推荐你去苏格兰场，”他停顿了一下，补充道，“档案科。”  
“我很好奇，究竟是什么让你们总是产生剑桥大学毕业生很适合去管档案的想法？”艾伦为自己花出去的二十万英镑学费感到非常不值。  
“艾尔文总是讲，得让你们这些精通数学与逻辑，修辞与韵律的高材生做点更适合你们的，爬墙上树以外的工作。”  
“喔，照这么说，当您发现我只会画零件图和修车时岂不是相当失望？”  
“正相反，我觉得还不错，”利威尔低下头，研究司康饼架子上贴成一排的标签，“至少让我们的档案不至于那么快就被档案室封存在地下室里。”  
“这算是称赞吗？”  
“一定要答是与非的话，是的。”他思索了几秒，认为自己有些过于严苛，对年轻人的鼓励应当更进一步，“艾伦，其实你不必妄自菲薄，除了汽车，你还会修吸尘器和洗碗机。”  
“……”  
“真的令我感到吃惊，褒义的。”  
“好吧，只希望史密斯先生不会后悔雇了我，”年轻人向利威尔眨眨眼，语气轻快地抱怨道，“万恶的信用卡还款日。”  
“友情提示你一句，小鬼，我是你的上司，不是那个姓史密斯的，”男人抬起眼皮，语气友好地威胁道，“我可以让你这辈子都还不上信用卡。”  
“我的先生，我可以理解为您要包养我吗？”  
“你总得能做出点什么值得让我包养你的事，”利威尔从女孩手里接过包好的三明治，向艾伦扬扬手，“要吃一个吗？”  
“不，谢谢了，我想等我做出值得让您包养我的事，再吃您的东西比较合适。”  
“如果你把眼睛从那个甜甜圈上移开，这句话会显得更有魄力。”  
艾伦从善如流地把目光放回到利威尔脸上，很有魄力地说，“我认为您应该请我一个甜甜圈，鉴于今天早晨的迟到是由您不肯起床导致的。”  
“如果昨天晚上不是和你做了那种事，我也不至于不肯起床。”利威尔无辜地说，伸出食指，点点那褐色的巧克力甜甜圈，向女孩转过头，“麻烦把这几个也一起打包了。”  
“嘿，可那明明就是利威尔你要求的，我只是听从你的命令。”年轻人争辩道。  
“难道你没有因此而感受到舒服？”  
“是因为能让你感觉舒服我才会去做的啊，为了你！折腾到快两点，简直腰都累断了！”  
“连这种程度都做不到还谈什么让我包养你，真以为光凭一张脸就能值回你吃掉的甜点和烤牛排？”利威尔咬了一口手中的三明治，鄙夷的神情毫不遮掩。  
“……”  
“……”  
“OK，你赢了，”艾伦摊开两只手，认输道，“说真的，我就是嘴上说说，哪次你要求做我拒绝你了？”  
“……而且你的技术实在差。”利威尔舔舔沾在嘴角的蛋黄酱，依然不依不饶，“我调教了这么久，才多少有点长进。”  
女孩拿着用纸袋装好的甜甜圈，怯生生地站在一旁，看两人旁若无人似的拌嘴，已然脑补出一整部围绕着金主与情人之间爱恨情仇展开，虐身又虐心的深夜档黑帮剧——足足能拍上三季——其中不时闪过手铐、皮鞭和项圈的特写画面。  
“……您喜欢就好。”  
艾伦翻了个白眼，目光扫过来看到女孩手中的甜甜圈，两眼顿时冒出绿光，飞快地伸出手把纸袋抢过去，掏出里面深色的圆环，像是从复活节开始就没有进食过似的，两口将其囫囵吞进肚子。  
“给他一杯热可可，低脂的，多放糖，谢谢。”  
“我要提出严正抗议，利威尔，”年轻人喝下一大口热饮，气儿顺了不少，“以后我坚决不在午夜打扫客房，坚决不，我宁肯和你一起睡。”


	7. Chapter 7

14

周一，上午九点。  
如果大本钟不是正在修缮中，它会在此刻进行每周最令人绝望的一次整点报时。  
或许因为正儿八经上班族早都已经规规矩矩坐在办公室里，给自己倒上一杯速溶咖啡，一边在心里骂着“Fucking Monday”一边面带假笑地检查邮箱。这个时间出现在面包店里买早餐的顾客，大多会带着些井然有序的写字间里不会发生的有趣故事，比如刚刚的黑帮头目和他的年轻情人。  
这次推门进来的是一个高个子女人，整个人堪堪躲在一件红色的及膝连帽斗篷下面。那斗篷将头脸遮得严严实实，单单露出眼鼻和额前一缕黏在一起的碎发，大概走的是今年秋冬利雅得*时装周的时髦路线，只是中东人断然不会大面积使用如此高调艳丽的颜色。斗篷下露出的小腿赤裸着，像两个倒立的圆锥，白花花的脚挤在一双尖头漆皮低跟鞋里——也是明晃晃的大红色。如此和谐的一身，去cos下成人版的小红帽也不会有人提出异议。但是因为coser的体型不幸戳在了丰满与肥胖的交界线上，一眼看去不像轻盈活泼的小红帽，倒像是吃饱喝足的狼外婆。斗篷上大大小小的深色水渍清晰可辨——说明早在天亮之前它就已经随主人在外奔波，也许通宵未眠，饱受了坏天气的欺凌。料子上浮起的蓬乱纤维纠缠地拧在一起，打了一个个球状的结，显得狼狈又廉价。  
浓烈的香水味儿——洒了一整瓶也不会比这酱香浓郁——则更加迫不及待地传递着狼狈与廉价，即使它们来自于一百英磅的绿邂逅。  
艾伦皱起眉，几乎是在这大打折扣的绿邂逅冲入鼻腔的一瞬间，闪电般伸出手揽住利威尔的腰——速度之快让后者以为他要拔枪——像只护雏的老母鸡，把小个子男人拉到了自己身后，尽量和来势汹汹的生化武器保持距离。  
狼外婆似乎被小红帽的斗篷阻隔了视线，没有注意到这边的动静。她步履虚浮地走到放面包的架子前，弯下腰，几乎把脸贴在上面，细细地审阅过每一张价签，从所剩无几的面包中精挑细选出几个品相上佳的优等品。她的手指浑圆光洁，饱满得像自家做的小段白香肠，指甲染成了艳丽的粉色，可见并非疏于保养。  
“总共八英镑二十五便士。”店员女孩迅速报出总价，从收银台边抽出一个纸袋。  
她把面包依次包好，又缓慢而清晰地重复了一遍，“八磅二十五便士，女士。”  
女人哆哆嗦嗦地掏出一个褐色的老花手包，小心翼翼地用袖子遮掩着，拉开拉链对于她颤抖的手来说实在是一项艰巨的任务，好在几次失败的尝试后终于取得成功。她像个帕金森症患者，在手包里摸摸索索了好一阵，才拈出一张皱巴巴的五十英磅纸钞。女孩有些为难，柔声询问是否有面额小一些的钞票。过了片刻，又问是否可以刷信用卡，连续得到否定的回应后，只好打开收银机，一点点往外数零钱。  
看着玻璃门再次合上，狼外婆一步三摇的鲜艳身影渐渐模糊，并且毫无迂回狩猎的打算。艾伦终于松开他的长官，眉毛仍蹙在一起，带着一脸遭到冒犯的烦躁表情，好像刚吃下整份西兰花拌油醋汁，咬牙切齿地挤出几个字，“这见鬼的味儿……”  
女孩关好收银机，冲他笑笑，“像这样的客人也是经常会有的。”  
利威尔无声地动了动嘴唇，“……Streetwalker”。  
他微微侧过身，目光似乎还在尾随那个远去的红色背影，用几不可闻的声音问身边的年轻人，“你闻到了？”  
显然这里指的并不是那慢性鼻炎患者都不能幸免于难的香水味儿。  
艾伦点点头，仍是一脸的不痛快。  
“我不是指酒臭味儿。”利威尔进一步确认道。酒和性永远不分家，女人的动作很明显带些微醺的醉意，只是那点酒味儿在更强大和刺激的盟友面前实在是有些微不足道。  
艾伦的脸色顿时更臭了，墨迹了一会儿，才不情不愿地发出一声鼻音表示承认。他直勾勾地盯着墙角，仿佛对那里的一盆假花产生了浓厚的兴趣。  
“真敏感啊，感觉怎么样？”利威尔揶揄地冲他眨眨眼。  
“……”  
“……硬了吗？”  
“……怎么可能，至少萎一天好吗。”艾伦觉得利威尔的脑内妄想能让他额外再萎一天。  
“咦，我开始怀疑你是alpha的可信度。”  
“Nonsense！”他义愤填膺地转过头，对利威尔怒目而视，“不信你可以随时来验货。”

艾伦接过涨得圆鼓鼓的纸袋，刚出炉面包特有的迷人香气立刻模糊了他的视线，带着新鲜的热气和巧克力的浓郁香甜，立刻将刚刚一肚子的不爽冲刷得了无痕迹。他迫不及待地向纸袋里伸出手。  
“你就不能等它们凉一点再吃吗？”利威尔收回他的信用卡，塞进钱包里。  
“流动的热巧克力酱……和冷掉的硬块，”年轻人嘴里塞得满满当当，含混不清地说，“呼……好烫……完全是两种天差地别的存在。”  
“都是容易弄脏衣服和地板的东西，”利威尔耸耸肩，推开店门向外走，“我是不懂你们这些小鬼对于巧克力的热衷。”  
艾伦赶在玻璃门关上的前一刻，提一口气，敏捷地略微侧身，化身一条扁平的比目鱼，贴着门框从缝里滑了出来。伴随门合上时“砰”的声响，把第二块可颂叼在嘴里。  
“我也不懂你对红茶的热衷，”他快步追上年长者，难得说了句像口中面包一样甜腻的漂亮话，“但是这并不妨碍它占据了我选购手信时的第一顺位。”  
“这点上来说，我确实应该谢谢你，能让我彻底告别WOF茶水间里飘着咖啡味儿的茶包真是太好了。不过……”利威尔话锋一转，“你从我那偷吃巧克力时可一点儿也没有客气。”  
“有什么关系？反正你自己也不会吃。”  
“……不用这么理直气壮吧，臭小子。”  
“总体上，你买的巧克力还是挺好吃的。”艾伦对长官的购物能力提出赞扬，神色十分理直气壮。  
“总体上？”  
“不算上次那个心形盒子，你有天早上扔给我的，看着还挺像回事……铁皮做的，镀锡铁，我想，上面有浮雕花纹，”艾伦皱起眉头，似乎在回忆什么糟糕的经历，“WOW，那里面的玩意儿……难吃已经不足以形容了……利威尔，简直是一场灾难。”  
“倒是第一次听你用这个词形容巧克力。”  
“那玩意根本不能叫巧克力，样子倒是正常的，可吃起来像是从第二次工业革命开始就闲置至今的蜡烛，要是能有半点可可脂的成分我从此再也不吃巧克力。我用我的特工徽章担保，”他拍拍胸口偏上的位置，好像那里真有一枚徽章似的，“就算把它放在烤箱里转上半年也不会融化。味道的话……大概跟南印度村子里放了二十年的蔗糖块一样恶心。”  
说起几周之前的事，艾伦依旧愤愤不平，怀里的纸袋随着他胳膊的晃动向一边歪倒过去，利威尔伸出一只手给他扶正。他想提醒年轻人他既没嚼过上世纪的老蜡烛也没尝过恶心的蔗糖块，转念一想自己亦是如此。于是他又想到了小时候吃过的太妃糖——最后嘬得舌头脱了皮也没能成功把皱巴巴的糖纸完全剥下来。那块糖来自于一个骨瘦如柴，脸颊和嘴唇都抹得艳红的老太婆，她应该能和刚才的女人聊得来。  
“……听起来可真不像话，你确定不是从韩吉那拿的？”  
“别把我想的和谁都自来熟。”  
但是韩吉自来熟呀，利威尔想。  
“最不可思议的是，这种反人类的玩意儿居然还有夹心！夹心！你能想象吗？夹心！”年轻人声情并茂地控诉道。  
“……好了，艾伦，我知道它有夹心了。”  
“看到的时候我立刻就想起了小时候过生日三笠送的吓人盒，打开时‘砰’跳个娃娃出来的那种。”  
“……所以……夹心跳出来了？”利威尔不确定地问。他小时候从没收到过生日礼物——至少没收到过可以被称为生日礼物的东西。等到了有人肯为他过生日时，又没有人会送他吓人盒这种整蛊道具——即使是韩吉也没有送过。  
“只是个比方，利威尔，又不是跳跳糖。第一颗巧克力的夹心是个绿色的豆子，圆圆的，豌豆那么大。”艾伦圈起手指比划道，“我还以为是你放进去的，上面没准会写着‘艾伦亲启，爱你的利威尔’之类的话。”  
“……确实挺吓人的。”  
“是你放的吗？”  
“当然不是。”  
他们转到另一条街上去等公交车，完全忽略了今天是该死的周一这个事实。就像利威尔说的，反正已经迟到了。  
“我研究了半天也没看出个眉目，就打开了第二颗——用军刀切开的，里面还是一颗豆子，不过这次是红色的。”  
“听起来像是炸弹、病毒或者毒品什么的。”利威尔皱起眉，做出了符合身份的专业评价。  
艾伦吞下第五块面包，“我也是这么想的，所以我赶紧拿着它们去找了阿尔敏——可不能炸掉我们自己的办公室——阿尔敏把它们放在玻璃瓶里拿去分析，一连过了十四道仪器，结果你猜怎么的？”  
“怎么？”  
“这见鬼的夹心其实是M&M的巧克力豆！佛罗里达产的！”他大笑起来，“真他妈的有创意！”  
利威尔也笑了，他虽然没吃过M家的巧克力豆，但是如果不停地在地铁、商场的大荧幕和超市收银台旁边的架子上看到，谁都会对那一红一黄两个圆胖子以及0.99磅的标价产生深刻印象。  
“给你一个教训，以后不要乱吃别人给的东西。”  
“啊啊，果然我还是太信任利威尔你了。”艾伦摇摇头，遗憾地说。  
“信任我的好处总比坏处多，不过我依旧不相信这么没谱的东西是我买的。”  
“千真万确，你给我的，这点我还是有把握的。”艾伦立刻阻止了他逃避责任的企图，“虽然我也很难相信是你买的。让我想想……盒子是蓝色的，上面用法语写的Bruxelles，嗯，只写了这一个词，烫金花体的，很显眼，除此之外什么也没有。牌子，地址，日期之类的，什么都没有。”  
“布鲁塞尔……”利威尔无意识地重复着这个地名，他越过年轻人的肩膀向前张望，公交车似乎开过来了。  
“我们巧克力爱好者的圣地啊！”艾伦发出难以置信的嚎叫，“我才不相信这种一磅十便士都没人买的东西会产自布鲁塞尔。”  
“……的确不是我买的……”尼克·劳伦斯，那个卖珠宝的毒品贩子。  
“上周萨莎到比利时出任务，我还特意托她去布鲁塞尔调查了，似乎真的没人见过这种包装。”他进一步论证道。  
“……”利威尔觉得自己还是大幅度低估了年轻人的执着。  
“一定是‘味觉白痴’英国人造的假。”艾伦斩钉截铁地下了结论，赫然把自己划到了血统纯正的日耳曼人一边。  
“Na ja**，你有零钱吗？”  
“……利威尔，不然我们还是打车过去吧，反正已经迟到了。”

 

*沙特阿拉伯首都  
**［德语］好吧

 

15

“佩特拉，你那边怎么样？巴克莱银行案的二号目标罗伊斯·莱曼，有他的新线索吗？”  
“是，这家伙终于露出了马脚。周日凌晨两点四十三分和四十七分，格林威治时间，罗伊斯·莱曼的弟弟克雷尔的脸书帐号上有两次失败的登入请求，登入地点显示为牙买加金斯顿，并企图伪装成新西兰。”橙黄色短发的女人头也不抬，盯着面前的电脑屏幕，“脸书拒绝了我们付费查询用户登入登出记录的请求，今年第二十次——数据部还买了个双层芒果夹心蛋糕庆祝这件事，他们目前只能弄到失败的登入记录，所以我们只好黑了克雷尔·莱曼的账号。”  
“那些码农比我想的要有情调，罗伊斯本人的账号呢？”  
“罗伊斯当然不会傻到登入自己的账号，而且他的账号是干净的，比得上地下六层的无菌培养室。埃尔德在盯着克雷尔，他整个周末都没出坎特伯雷，所以肯定是其他人试图登入的账号。当然，不排除窃取帐号的诈骗犯。”她用手理了下耳边的头发，没有意识到自己也被一并划入了诈骗犯的行列，“数据部黑进了金斯顿市政的监控网络，只是这张网的网眼比尼斯湖还大，而且年久失修，大概只能当做摆设。现在莱曼兄弟所有已知的社交帐号和银行账户都在我们的控制中，如果再有来自中美洲的信息，我想就必须得派人跑一趟了。”  
“做得好，三号目标亚瑟·桑尔迪克呢？他在南安普顿还是费里克斯托？”  
“都不在，但是……”  
“让他跑了？我说过要看住这两个港口去往斯堪的纳维亚的船只！他只可能从这两个地方跑路！你们……”  
“但是！”佩特拉忍无可忍地把手中的鼠标摔在桌上，打断卷发男人的话——这种粗暴的动作很少从她身上看到，“桑尔迪克在巴尼特！我们的审讯室里！连带他的秘书贝丽尔·托兰！上周五老大和艾伦把他们从南安普顿的邮轮上逮下来的！”  
“还有！”她提高了声音，一字一顿地怒吼道，“奥路欧！不要再学老大说话！永远不要！”  
“甜心，辛苦啦，来杯咖啡吗？”奥路欧丝毫没有受到打击似的，从善如流地换了一种口吻，凑到女人身边，殷勤地询问道。  
“……”  
佩特拉像是个耗光了势能的发条玩具，趴在桌上，把头埋进自己臂弯里，只露给他一个后脑勺，“Black,thx.”  
男人很快打着转从茶水间里回来了：“我给你加了糖。”  
“代糖，放心。”他补充道，“我实在看不下去甜美的小天使强迫自己喝那种又酸又苦的鬼东西。我对上帝发誓，你非常苗条，甚至有些过于纤细，完全没必要控制饮食。”  
小天使接过咖啡，懒得理会他。  
于是奥路欧进一步表达他的看法：“而且我相信，就算你是为数不多看起来比利威尔更迷你的人，他也不会喜欢你的。”  
佩特拉言简意赅地回答他：“滚！”  
奥路欧当然没有滚，不仅没有滚，他还找了把椅子——埃尔德的——坐了下来。  
“搞不好老大是gay呢，你不能因为他不是英国佬就认为他是直的，论坛上早就默认他和艾伦是一对。老大的确是矮了点，可又有谁真的敢看不起他？你瞧艾伦那小子整天咋咋呼呼，到了老大跟前还不是乖乖的——当然老大要是也那么收拾过我，我也会乖乖的。而且，我和你说……”  
奥路欧神秘兮兮地压低声音，滑动椅子，一张大脸贴得更近，佩特拉马上很配合地往远处挪了挪。  
“艾伦没准是个omega，而且他俩搞过了。”  
“……”  
佩特拉对这个能把WOF大楼炸穿的重磅炸弹报以嫌弃的眼神，显然觉得这比抖森将要出任英国首相更为荒唐。  
重磅炸弹的制造者立刻表示自己是讲科学讲证据的文明人，断然不会信口开河：“上个月的事，那天我在老大办公室里。当时我们刚拿到巴克莱的资料，正在讨论桑尔迪克，门当然是关着的。老大手里拿着那个窃贼的照片，前一句还在说‘他患有严重的白癜风，在这个季节往南边跑实在不是个好主意’，后一句就变成了‘你下去让艾伦安静点’——这是原话，和上面那句是不是听起来毫无联系？‘艾伦’，‘下去’，‘安静。’”奥路欧逐个念出关键词，脸上做出疑惑的表情。  
“我一边想着没有听到噪音啊，一边一头雾水地下了楼。结果发现艾伦果然在楼下，正和黎柯小组的基尔希斯坦互相揪着领子，准备干上一架。要知道老大办公室隔音好得不像话，艾伦在楼下，架还没开打，老大在楼上就知道了，还说什么艾伦吵到他，你觉得……”他看向身边呆住的女人，“这是巧合吗？”  
佩特拉脸上平静的面具终于出现了一道裂痕。  
奥路欧赶紧趁热打铁，自信满满地得出结论：“能够造成这种心灵感应效果的，只有alpha和omega之间的……”  
“你们在讨论什么？”  
被打断的二人僵硬地抬起头，像许久未上润滑油的机器人，艰难地扭转视线，和八卦主角之一的“omega”打了个照面。  
“我们在说……哎呦！”奥路欧突然倒吸一口气，惨叫出声，“舌头……”  
艾伦目瞪口呆地看着始作俑者佩特拉收回脚，一副若无其事的样子，还冲他和善地笑了一下。  
“我们在说老大怎么还没有来上班。”  
“他来了，不过刚刚被史密斯先生叫走……奥路欧，”他担忧地望着歪倒在椅子上，嘴角流血的男人，“我想你还是去医疗部看下比较好。”

“利威尔，我昨天早上才回到伦敦，”穿西装的金发男人放下钢笔，露出个温煦的笑容，起身绕过办公桌，帮他拉开椅子，“最近过得怎么样？”  
“在做巴克莱的财产转移案。”  
“噢，老兄，”他无力地叹了口气，在心里反思自己最近给人的印象是不是过于严肃，“我不是真的问你最近在忙什么，我的意思是……早上好。”  
“有什么关系？反正你接下来还是会问的。”利威尔耷拉着眼皮，对他的套路了如指掌。  
于是他只好顺着利威尔的话问下去，“好吧，那么，进展如何？”  
“托你不在的福，一切顺利。只剩一个目标还在外面，可以通知客户准备打款了。”  
“不愧是你，一如既往的高效。”艾尔文称赞道，脸上的表情既诚恳又热切。利威尔在他的注视下不由自主地起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
“……”  
“唔……其他方面呢？”  
利威尔挑起眉毛，偏过头看向最高执行长官。  
“比如……”艾尔文在门口站住，思考了一下，“睡得好吗？”  
“……”  
“红茶里要加点什么，利威尔？”  
“艾尔文，你有话快说有屁快放，别告诉我你只是想找我拉家常。”  
“缇娜，”艾尔文拉开办公室的门，探出头喊自己的秘书，“给利威尔倒杯热茶，加两包糖，谢谢。”  
“你这是打算要齁死我？”  
“别说的好像你会喝我的茶似的。”  
“你明知道我不喝为什么还要泡？”  
“你要知道，在十八世纪，”艾尔文不慌不忙地坐回到自己宽敞的椅子上，“贵族出身的夫人们，即使家道中落，生活拮据，买不起一顶像样的宽檐礼帽，也要保持待客时的体面周到。”  
“你是打算告诉我，你的挥霍无度终于将WOF推向破产边缘了吗？Lady Smith？”  
“事实上，我觉得我挺会持家的。”Lady Smith大言不惭地回答，每一个拎着大包小包时装和化妆品的妻子向丈夫解释时，差不多也会说类似的话。  
Smith先生显然不怎么吃这一套——十有八九是因为他根本不姓史密斯的缘故——凉凉地说，“要是出现财政危机，我做的第一件事就是卖掉你家房子补充经费。”  
“那可不成，我毕生努力都是为了在寸土寸金的伦敦西区拥有这么巴掌大的一块地。”艾尔文装模作样地抬起一只手掌，维护自己的梦想之地，“利威尔，你不考虑也过来买套房子吗？这里可是有趣得很，随便路上拉一个人，往上查三代都有点贵族血统。时间久了，你就可以通过一个人说话的尾音和走路的步频判断他是哪国王室后裔。”  
“谢谢你的好意，”利威尔不为所动，“不过我既不是含着金汤匙出生的小少爷，也不想被人查三代。”  
“话不能这么说，”艾尔文纠正他，“理论上，没有人会含着金汤匙出生……银汤匙也不行，它们不属于碳基生命体内能够自行合成的物质。事实上，我在二十四岁之前都只用过不锈钢汤匙。”  
“艾尔文，我有没有提醒过你，和猪猡做邻居做久了，说话都会带上猪猡的臭味？”  
带着猪猡臭味的艾尔文考虑要不要告诉利威尔，他认为和明亮整洁，优雅静谧的西区相比，利威尔家所在的破旧灰暗的东区街巷才更接近猪圈的样子。  
好在这时候，适时地响起了敲门声。  
缇娜走进门，将光洁骨瓷茶杯和茶碟送到利威尔面前的桌上。她穿着一身酒红色的套裙，和每一个沉稳干练的秘书小姐一样，脸上挂着得体的微笑，像是在流水线上用同一个模子刻出来的，不多不少正好露出八颗牙齿。如果有人能从中领悟出半点亲切的成分，要么说明他还是个不经世事的毛头小子，要么暗示他该去配副合适度数的眼镜。  
“谢谢你，缇娜，”利威尔微微颌首，并没有去动那杯茶的意思，“手镯不错，很适合你。”  
教科书式的老套称赞，只在西敏寺里一天就能听到上万次。拿去分析的话，十成十都是礼节的成分，毫无新意和情感的蛛丝马迹，和流水线上生产出的微笑如出一辙。然而这话从一向冷漠寡言、鲜少与人寒暄的零级特工嘴里说出来，就不免让人觉得有些意外。缇娜楞了一下，差点以为说话的是自己老板。  
“谢谢夸奖，”她以公事公办的口吻回答，半颗额外的牙齿都没有展现给利威尔看。又将另一只手里拿的牛皮纸资料袋递到艾尔文面前，隐晦地说，“有一份资料送过来。”

看着自己的秘书走出办公室，厚重的房门在她身后无声地合上，艾尔文才开口：“真不像你说的话，利威尔，可怜的小丫头一定感到受宠若惊。”  
“是淤痕，”利威尔伸出右手，敲了敲自己左手的手腕处，“她试图用宽手镯遮盖自己手腕上暗红色的淤痕。”  
“我当然知道她在遮盖淤痕，用那种廉价夸张的首饰搭配正装套裙简直欲盖弥彰。”艾尔文低下头，从抽屉中取出裁纸刀，“人总是有点属于自己的小秘密，朋友，比如在床上的某些癖好……年轻人总是喜欢玩些激烈的，你懂的，你不能因为这个就苛责他们。”  
“得了吧，艾尔文，你脑子里装的都是大便吗？”  
“噢，抱歉，我忘记你也有个年轻的小情人。”艾尔文假惺惺地向他道歉，把裁纸刀放平，小心地拆开牛皮纸袋，“利威尔，你不屑于照顾我的面子，这没什么，反正我也很习惯了。不过女士们可是非常害羞的，有些话绅士会选择让它们烂在肚子里。”他停顿了片刻，手上的动作似乎遇到了一点小小的障碍，“其实我觉得缇娜能力不错，至少在工作上，她还是思虑周全的。如果确实遇到什么难处，我相信她会让我们知道。”  
“如果她真的思虑周全，就会在那个纸袋子外面再套一层，”利威尔嗤笑一声，“当我真的看不出苏格兰场屎一样的蜡封印章？”  
“别这么说，这可是苏格兰场近十年来的最大创新。”  
“你这是又要接条子的案子？”利威尔皱起眉，戒备地盯着最高执行长官手中既将横空出世的赔本买卖。  
艾尔文没接话，将一沓未装订的纸张从袋子里抽出来。  
“我看不如现在就把你家房子挂到地产商那里，没准哪国王室后裔会愿意出钱。”  
“人在江湖。”艾尔文沉声说道，认命似的长长叹了一口气，接着宣布了一项让利威尔也想叹气的决定，“利威尔，你来做这个案子，之前的交给米克完成。”  
“我拒绝，”利威尔毫不犹豫地回答，“老子的小组昏天黑地忙了两星期，结案就在眼前，还是银行的肥差，你和我说让我把它给米克，然后去吃苏格兰场消化不了的残羹冷炙？”他顿了一下，怀疑地问道，“你们睡过了？”  
艾尔文想起早晨韩吉关于他和米克谁在上面的问话，默默祈祷零级特工和首席医疗官最近一个月都不要遇到对方。  
“……先看案子，只是普通的凶杀案而已。”他把纸张理好，递给利威尔。  
他的动作十分自然，语气也轻轻松松，眼中却闪动着复杂而诡异的光芒，仿佛抹香鲸和巨乌贼在漆黑的大海深处冤家路窄，生死相搏，卷起汹涌波涛，以至于数千米之上的海面也漾起一丝不和谐的细微涟漪。  
“不过我想只有你适合来接。”  
利威尔接过纸张，垂下眼。他不是看不出艾尔文的异样，但就像最高执行长官所说的，他并不屑于——或者说不擅长于用言语照顾别人的情绪。  
他曾经在艾尔文眼中见到过这种光芒，那是七年前，南意大利一个阴森萧索的雨夜，天气潮湿得像是在伦敦，他们在一条肮脏逼仄的巷子里碰头。地面上大大小小的坑洼里积满了水，冰冷狰狞的雾气在周身缭绕弥漫，他们都没有打伞，雨水把这些狂妄自负的疯子由内而外浇得透湿。  
仅仅一个月后，便发生了那场彻底改变许多人命运的“赤霞珠”惨案。  
那时的艾尔文还年轻，眼中的光芒要比现在更加刺眼。  
那时的他也年轻，不懂伦敦的雨夜其实要温暖舒适得多。

利威尔看得很认真，也很安静，逐字逐句地阅读完资料上每一行冷冰冰的文字，清晰醒目的大幅尸体写真没有使他脸上出现任何特殊的表情。也许他的内心中产生了些许波动，谁知道呢？他纤细有力的手指没有在脆弱的纸张上留下半点痕迹。利威尔看完最后一页内容，慢条斯理地将所有纸张按顺序依次排好，把边缘一点点梳理整齐，端端正正放回到艾尔文办公桌上。  
“我不干。”他说，声音低沉，语速缓慢，每个词都被赋予了相当的力度。  
“说说理由。”  
利威尔漫不经心地回答道：“我不是侦探，也不是警察，没读过书，也没怎么和犯罪分子打过交道。你让我抓个人、偷个东西还行，破案什么的，力所不能及，另请高明吧。”  
艾尔文几乎要被利威尔逗笑，这简直是他见过的所有借口中最差劲的一个，初中生伪造的请假条都比它更有说服力，而它居然来自于利威尔。  
“现在这件事在东区炒得沸沸扬扬，白厅连发了三封文件，一封比一封急，就差砸到总监脸上。一边要堵住媒体的嘴，一边又要尽快破案。你难道觉得苏格兰场的蠢货们能比你高明？”  
“不过是死了几个人，和我有什么关系？”利威尔翘起腿，往椅背上一靠，没心没肺地说，“英国每天不明不白死去的人比这多十倍，也没见你怎么关心。”  
“那是因为苏格兰场送到我桌上的是这几个人的照片，”艾尔文用手指敲敲桌子上的文件，对利威尔的左右而言它表现出了相当的耐心，“伙计，我们得解决它。你也不希望哪天走在路上突然就被条子查了枪吧。”  
“哦？你的手下都在忙着给你熨西服，只剩我一个闲人了？”  
“我希望由你来做。”  
“我不干。”利威尔再次拒绝道。  
“如果……我说这是命令呢？”与强硬的内容不同，最高执行长官的语气甚至可以称得上温和，像是在友好地询问利威尔对三明治口味的选择。  
“你有命令我的权力，艾尔文，只要你决定使用它。”他毫不避讳地与艾尔文对视，眼神平静而坚定，就和七年前一样。  
“我不希望使用它，”艾尔文站起身，并没有走向利威尔。他径直走到窗边，居高临下地向窗外看去，俯视大楼前被阳光抚慰得嫩绿欲滴的草坪，两名工人正在打理上面精心修饰出的双翼图案。他伸出手向口袋里摸去，在仅仅触碰到一块柔软的棉质布料时突然意识到，自己已经戒烟九个月了。  
艾尔文极有耐心地看完了翅膀一角被修剪完善的全过程，才继续说：“你看过了资料，应该很清楚你的确是最合适的人选。”  
他站在窗边，背影寒冷锋利，将温暖明媚的阳光就地扼杀，在房间的地板上蓄意制造出一块阴冷的死寂。  
“作为omega的你。”这个刽子手又强调道。  
利威尔紧紧抿着嘴，一声不吭，眉头拧成一个疙瘩，仿佛在忍受着巨大的苦楚。艾尔文办公室的密封性能如此之好，以至于空气携带着时间在这小小的三十平方米内停滞，寻不得出口，却也无法回头。他以为自己的眼中会波光流转出二十年来经受过的冷暖苦甜，但那两处甚少被情感造访的浅淡灰色，竟也背信弃义地随时空一并凝固了。  
“……你是故意的。”他沙哑地说。  
艾尔文没有否认，他转过头来看向小个子男人：“你在逃避什么，利威尔？”  
“逃避你作为omega的事实，还是你身体中omega的本能？”他步步紧逼，刀刀见血，残忍地撕开利威尔勉强维持的完美伪装，“或者说，你已经彻底迷失在某个alpha的信息素里，再也找不到自己了？”  
“我能清楚地回忆起当初你看向我时的轻蔑眼神，你那时候是怎么说的，你还记得吗？你说，无论是怎样的alpha，都别想触碰你，控制你，试图冒犯你的人终究会变成你股掌之间的猎物。你的确做到了，我一直相信传说一词用在你身上绝不是过誉。可是你现在坐在这里，还能对我再重复一遍你当初的话吗？你还能记得起你是谁，记得起你那些黑暗的往事吗？”他停下自己一连串的责问，接连喘了几口气，让自己的语气平稳一点，“……总之，我希望我最好的特工能够随时保持清醒，你是该站在自由之翼的翅膀尖上的人，你是能够成为英雄的人，而不是沦为哪个alpha的附属品。”  
房间再次陷入了沉默，艾尔文怀疑比上次持续的时间还要久，久到他甚至以为利威尔可能会就此崩溃。在此之后，他看到了利威尔眼中许久未出现过的轻蔑眼神。  
“艾尔文，你是不是搞错什么了。”他轻轻地说，语气淡淡的，听不出一丝波澜，没有愤怒更没有悔恨，即使当初他在发表拒绝alpha控制论时，也远没有如此淡定。  
“我是利威尔，第一次见面就告诉过你。”  
他停顿了几秒钟，后面的话就带有了明显的讽刺意味：“即使你有观察猪猡的癖好，我建议你也不要用观察猪猡的眼光来看我，有这功夫，不如多照照镜子。”  
艾尔文勉强消化了他的话，并不觉得自己完全理解了利威尔的意思——迄今为止，他在利威尔语的阅读考试中也只拿到了入门证书，不过还是多少松了口气。WOF需要零级特工利威尔的存在，无论是实际价值还是象征意义，利威尔都相当对得起他的级别，他不能放任利威尔真的和什么莫名其妙的alpha搅在一起。  
“这么说，你是打算接这个案子了。”这句话用的是陈述句，没有给利威尔留分毫回旋的余地。  
“这个任务按S级结算，报酬和假期，我可不管你要赔多少钱，那是你的事。还有，之前的案子我不会移交，你也太小看我和我的组员了，两个我们都会搞定。”利威尔用眼神制止了艾尔文的讨价还价，“没的商量！觉得不爽找你的好基友奈尔理论去，坐收渔翁之利的是他不是我。”  
利威尔迅速收好资料，大步流星地往外走，连句道别都懒得和艾尔文说。可走到门口时突然停住脚步，像是想起什么似的，又转过头问道，“艾尔文，你不妨说说，根据我说话的尾音和走路的步频，我是哪国王室后裔？”


	8. Chapter 8

16

 

艾伦一只脚跨进餐厅大门的瞬间，就敏锐地感知到了房间内空气流场的不同寻常。  
往常到了这个时间，WOF一楼的餐厅里总是人头攒动，沸沸扬扬，热闹得好似正在进行英超比赛的足球场。如果不幸刚好赶上一季度一次的全体雇员大会，那场面的火爆程度则要直逼正在进行东伦敦德比*比赛的足球场，就差从苏格兰场借调一半警力，头顶十五英寸高的钢盔，身穿荧绿色反光小马甲，扯着嗓子挥舞警棍维持秩序。以免这些听完艾尔文长达四个小时的激情演讲后，饥肠辘辘的“午餐流氓”们在摆放烤牛肉和炸薯条的桌子前冤家路窄，拳脚相向。  
艾伦留心看过去，发现餐厅里的人流量与平日相比其实并没有什么差别，奇怪的是他们大多集中在餐厅的内侧，导致靠外的地方看起来格外空旷。  
这种诡异的情形不是没有发生过，上一次的罪魁祸首名叫韩吉·佐伊。那天中午，首席医疗官叉着腿，大马金刀地坐在餐厅里的高脚凳上，厚厚的眼镜片反射着寒光，吐沫星子漫天飞舞，急不可耐地向人宣扬她的最新研究成果。该成果的研究过程大致可以描述为，往切成一厘米见方小块的男性生殖器内均匀拌入少量黄油，放入焗炉中高温加热至黄油沸腾后将其取出，分析不同来源——alpha，beta还是omega——生殖器官形貌、气味，或许还有口感的特征及差异之处。  
饶是餐厅里大多数特工早已对各种惨状的死亡场面司空见惯，习以为常，甚至还可以在餐桌上一边喝着罗宋汤，一边面不改色地谈上一谈。但碰上韩吉这个画风清奇，“切入点”独特的，也不由得胯下一凉，双脚不受控制地带动身体远离她所在的位置，生怕一不小心被这尊瘟神捉去，午饭打了水漂事小，耳朵和心灵受到些摧残也便罢了，被当成下次的实验品才是真的呼天不应，叫地不灵。连带韩吉疯狂行为的唯一抑制剂、医疗部正常运转的希望——莫布里特先生，也在三次试图劝阻无效后果断塞给上司一个三明治，乐颠颠地奔向了海鲜意大利面，再未回头。  
俗话说得好，厄运之下，始见英雄**，艾伦的第一次英雄之旅就这么不明不白地在餐厅里展开。彼时利威尔刚答应了他“公寓清除白蚁期间能否到您家借住”的请求，而他尚不知自己的扫除及家务技能将由此产生一个巨大的飞跃。年轻人走在路上，连脚步都是轻快的，颇有些人生巅峰之路就此启程的飘飘然，甚至连餐厅里韩吉制造出的空气墙都没察觉出来——可见他当时确实是年轻。艾伦只记得自己听到“总统牌黄油”“脂肪氧化”“美拉德反应”等“相当正常”的关键词，又被充满“期待和希冀”的灼热眼神感染，便稀里糊涂地变成了韩吉演说的第一个也是最后一个听众。  
另一边端着餐盘的特工们纷纷向棕发青年投来了或同情或敬佩的眼神，中间有几个不认得艾伦、对他直面风雨的勇敢行径表示讶异的，旁边的人压低声音解释道，“喏，这就是那个被利威尔踹成残废之后又进了利威尔小组的傻小子”，讶异的人便了然地点点头，嘴里念叨着“受虐狂的世界我们不懂”，施施然到一边盛沙拉去了。  
艾伦向来是个一通到底的直肠子，指望他能三思而后言未免有些痴心妄想，用柯尼的话说这家伙简直是写个在脸上的直男。但就和艾伦其实并非纯正的直男一样，他的肠子在特殊情况下也是可以酌情打几个弯的。  
尽管他不是一个脆弱的、未经钢化处理的玻璃心，在终于搞清楚情况之后，首席医疗官声情并茂、栩栩如生的描述还是让他的消化系统和生殖系统同时发出了强烈的抗议。  
这些抗议之所以没有通过声带转化为可以由他人捕捉的声音，进而对事件进程产生实质性影响，是因为年轻人脑中竟然萌生了一个很有跳跃性的想法——韩吉和利威尔之间的关系亲近，想给利威尔留下好印象当然也要给他的朋友留下好印象。  
于是艾伦坚强的意志力又不负众望地发挥了作用，在惊奇感、不适感和恐惧感相继消失后，胃里一直在叫嚣的饥饿感也毅然决然地离他远去了。韩吉的演说一直从午餐持续到下班时间，从她滔滔不绝的程度可以看出其倾诉欲受到压抑时间之久，好在艾伦完全不需要答话，间或发出几声语气词足以超额完成任务。  
他垂着头，觉得眼皮无比沉重，用尽全身力气才将眼睛撑开一条缝，勉强保持一个仍在倾听的状态。面前戴眼镜的女人早已成了哑剧中的几帧影像，只看见她两片嘴唇充满活力地上下翻飞，似是妙语连珠，绘出一整座伊甸园，却愣是半个字也听不进耳。事实证明，能够最终对人类行为产生支配作用的，只有铺天盖地席卷而来的困倦感。  
拯救他的是利威尔。“混蛋四眼适可而止吧”，他的长官说道，并在韩吉不甘心的“我还没讲完”以及“让我再说两句”的挣扎声中不由分说把他拽离了红发女巫的魔爪。  
艾伦也是个思路清奇的，他在看到利威尔的一瞬间，脑中想的不是“感谢上帝，终于得救了”，而是“糟糕，被韩吉荼毒一下午，到利威尔家借住的时候硬不起来怎么办”，仿佛利威尔真会交给他需要硬起来才能完成的艰巨任务似的。好在他很快就被迫认清了现状，自己只要具有过硬的四肢和吸尘器修理知识即可，老二硬不硬得起来并不重要——为了避免尴尬也许硬不起来更好一些。  
年轻人的思绪回到当下，吸取了之前的悲惨教训——正所谓不幸是人生的最高学府——他先探头探脑地暗中观察一番，很快看出了端倪。  
这次也是个熟人，名叫三笠·阿克曼。黑发女人以同样大马金刀的姿势坐在餐厅外侧的高脚凳上，但没有发表任何演讲——行动比言语更响亮。她面前摆着七八个圆形餐盘——最大号的那种，每个餐盘里都盛满烤牛柳、炸鱼排、奶油鸡诸如此类，堆成一座座高耸的小山——蔬菜是一点点也看不到的。  
三笠左右两手各执一把寒光凛凛的尖头餐刀，彻底摒弃了餐叉这种毫无杀伤力的娘炮玩意儿，眼神凌厉，恶狠狠地鞭笞着面前的食物。手里十英寸长的餐刀被她用得像刺刀，手起刀落，势不可挡，转眼间肥厚油腻的肉块就被她肢解得七零八落，然后统统进了肚子。周围的人都自动自发地与进入暴走状态的女特工保持距离，以免一不留神被她四周阴云密布的低气压区波及，和餐盘中的食物一起死不瞑目。  
艾伦自然也不打算上去给青梅竹马送个人头——这种重任相信阿尔敏可以顺利完成，他侧过身，隐匿在人流中，准备去拿个汉堡解决掉午饭。  
一回头，正巧看到和三笠一个小组的让，他用手肘顶顶让的胳膊，压低声音询问道，“三笠出什么事了？”  
让本来背对他站着，冷不防吓了一跳，转身看到是他后才松了一口气，夸张地摸摸胸口，也配合地压低声音问，“你刚才说啥？”  
“三笠啊，怎么搞的和萨莎似的？”  
“别提了，”让摆摆手，脸上露出一言难尽的表情，“受刺激了。”  
这倒是闻所未闻，艾伦在心中暗暗称奇，居然有人能够刺激到三笠，他想了想，问道，“你向她表白了？”  
让一巴掌糊上他的脑袋，“你才向她表白了。”  
“别瞎说，”艾伦正色道，“我是表白了，不是向她。”  
让没把他的胡诌当回事，勾住他的脖子，哥俩好一样往远处走，到一个没人的角落里停下脚步。  
“到底怎么回事？”  
“上次我们接了个警卫任务，”让松开手，叹口气，不紧不慢地说，“保护对象是个心理扭曲的娘娘腔，说话像被人掐着嗓子——不过鉴于他是个omega所以也没什么值得奇怪的。只是过的生活那叫一个不食人间烟火……美名其曰……啥来着……坚贞的素食主义者，坚贞，你听听，就是这个词，比咱大学时的房东老太婆还要矫情一百倍。总之除了胡萝卜、土豆和绿叶子的，别的东西几乎都不吃，连不放油的煎蛋都不能吃。他不仅自己不吃，周围的人也不能吃，说是信仰，我就奇怪了，肉都不让吃还谈个鸟的信仰。”  
“……确实挺惨。”艾伦同情地拍拍让的肩膀。  
警卫任务一向不受待见并不是没有原因——无论怎么看保护对象不顺眼，也得好言好语伺候着——掏钱的就是上帝——直到报酬到账。自打他进组之后利威尔就推掉了所有此类任务，说他不知轻重的一定会给搞砸，但他觉得其实只是利威尔自己不想干而已。  
“不过也不至于……”这样暴饮暴食发泄情绪吧。  
“不只是不能吃肉，我们还没那么娇气……刚才不是说了嘛，任务目标是个omega，omega怪胎……”让啧啧嘴，眯起眼睛，流露出鄙夷的神色，“……后来我算是知道他退化的食欲都到哪去——他妈真到‘鸟’……‘鸟’的信仰上去了。他有两卡车的情趣玩具——粉红色招牌店里卖的那种，天天晚上在卧室里自娱自乐，嗨得飞起……你这是什么眼神？又不是我想看，我也嫌恶心好吗！可我们还不得不蹲在门口防止他玩脱了精尽人亡……最让人受不了的是这个见鬼的omega不打抑制剂——这年头还有omega不打抑制剂，你能信？结果昨天晚上竟然发情了……我的天，我第一次见人发情，简直一片混乱，如果可以的话我一定删除那段回忆——那个婊子估计连自己姓什么都不知道了，满脑子想着被鸡巴操……居然还拿出根假阳具非要三笠帮他。”  
让做出个要呕吐的动作，“……三笠当场就一拳把他揍飞出去二十英尺远，我们都觉得真他娘的打得漂亮。”他重重呼出一口气，缓和了下激愤的情绪，看向三笠的方向，“任务算黄了，她心情不好……估计要挨点处分。可要不是摊上omega这种不知羞耻，没人插就过不下去……”  
“你他妈的给我闭嘴！”艾伦终于忍无可忍地挥出攥得死紧的拳头，“少在这里左一个omega右一个omega的，你有什么资格评价omega。”  
让赶紧一个闪身，堪堪躲开：“你突然发什么疯？”  
“我没发疯，打得就你这种满嘴胡言的混蛋。”艾伦牙咬得咯咯作响，转眼又是迎面一拳。  
让立刻侧身跳起，翻过一列桌子，脸上露出不可置信的表情，“哈？你是omega吗？这么激动？”  
“……我就是不准你侮辱omega！”

 

*东伦敦德比：血腥的西汉姆联VS米尔沃尔，就像前面说的，东伦敦秩序本来就不太好，每次东伦敦的两支球队之间进行比赛，场面都极其混乱，经常引发流血冲突。  
**A hero is known in the time of misfortune.

 

17

“玛莎·塔布伦，三十六岁，八月七日凌晨四点五十分，被发现死于哈姆雷特塔区，乔治巷公寓三十七号一楼的楼梯间里。”利威尔翘着腿，在念到这个地名时微微蹙起眉，“发现尸体的是一名早起上班的码头工人。不过根据公寓里另一名住户的证词，在他凌晨三点半回家时，尸体似乎就已经在那里了。只是他当时没有意识到这可能是一件杀人弃尸案，想当然地以为只是一个醉酒的小混混什么的——可以理解，东区这种醉鬼多得很，又不巧是大半夜，对于普通百姓，最好的处理方式就是当作没看见。”  
“老大，我记得……你是不是就住在哈姆雷特塔区？”佩特拉想起了什么，竖直举起手中的木质铅笔晃了晃，引起利威尔的注意。  
这是一次不怎么正式的小组会议——埃尔德没到，他还在监视那个哥哥卷款潜逃途中不忘登入他脸书账号的倒霉蛋——那家伙可比不明不白死在楼梯间里的女人值钱多了。  
利威尔一向不喜欢端端正正坐在会议室里，和亚瑟王的圆桌骑士们似的围成一圈，煞有介事地讨论问题。毕竟他的小组不多不少正好六个人，围出的圈与正义和荣耀扯不上联系，更像恶魔画出的六芒星，实在不怎么吉利。所以他和弗拉格共用的小会议间，几乎成了对方小组的专有物，鲜少能够看到他的身影。艾伦没有被蹩脚的“六芒星理论”说服，他坚定地认为利威尔不愿意在会议室开会的原因是他懒得做PPT——做得太丑见不得人也说不定。  
大部分时候，就像现在这样，大家随随便便坐在自己的椅子上，往办公室中间的空地挤一挤，各自手中捧着个本子或几页纸，有话说话，有屁放屁，绝对不允许模仿最高执行长官的行事作风——这是小组会议的唯一规矩。  
艾伦是个例外，他通常是站着的——因为利威尔自己的独立办公室在楼上，所以他的椅子固定要让给利威尔来坐，即使利威尔不坐，也要空着以备利威尔突然想坐。大多数惯例人们都说不清是如何起源的，只是日子久了，变成了约定俗成，但利威尔坐他椅子的惯例历史没那么悠久，想否认这是他向利威尔献殷勤的具体表现形式之一为时尚早。起初利威尔还会里里外外检查一番，确认饼干碎屑和巧克力酱的痕迹统统不存在，才肯赏脸坐个边缘。现在则是看也不看，一屁股坐上去，比坐自己的椅子还理直气壮。艾伦对此没什么怨言，说乐见其成更为合适，至于最后利威尔越发得寸进尺，直到某次他本人坐在椅子上时，利威尔竟相当自然地坐在了他的腿上，却是他也没能料想到的。这是后话。  
利威尔略一点头，算是应了佩特拉的话，但没有针对他的住处问题进一步展开。他坐在艾伦的椅子上，脊背弯曲出一个舒适的弧度，手指懒懒散散地捏住纸张的一个边，暗示这次会议讨论的内容也许并不那么严肃——如果想通过他的表情和语气来分辨则要更有难度得多。  
“……凶手共在死者身体上制造了三十九处刀口，目标明确地集中在腹部和颈部，包括一道两英尺长的穿透剖腹伤以及九道割颈伤——其中四道的深度超过了一英寸，喉管和气管同时被截断，法医认定其为导致死者死亡的直接原因……死者生前曾摄入大量酒精，但不确定是否达到可以使意识模糊的程度。”  
利威尔不疾不徐地读道，眼皮不抬，语气稀松平常，把验尸报告念得像菜谱。仿佛在叙述如何在牛腿上恰到好处地割上三十九刀，才能使其在后续的烤制过程中更容易入味儿。  
大概利威尔也觉得自己嘴里说出的英语太过寡淡，像是泡过一遍的茶包，难以给人留下深刻的印象——语言总是不如图像来的更为直观。于是他手一扬，把印有照片的一页递给身旁站着的艾伦。艾伦赶紧接了，麻利地打开一旁的迷你投影仪，将照片投射到白色的墙壁上，一张极富冲击力的画面陡然出现在眼前。  
遍体鳞伤、体无完肤的死者形状扭曲地歪倒在地上，必须指出的是，遍体鳞伤和体无完肤用在这里过于轻描淡写，换作千疮百孔更为精确。事实上，尸体上的刀伤有些难以辨认，大片粘腻的、已经凝固的黑红色血液在某种程度上掩盖住了纵横交错、深浅不一的伤口——虽然并没有能够让它们的狰狞程度有所下降。其中两英尺的剖腹伤要相对明显，流到地上一段肠子昭示了它的存在。死者生前应当是衣着完整的，但身体既然都已经残破不堪，衣服那点可怜的遮蔽作用也早已随着刀起刀落而荡然无存。死者的面容同样难以辨认，被血污糊住了五官，不过摊上如此支离破碎的死亡方式，想来表情也必定不会安详到哪里去。  
“操，真狠。”奥路欧对墙上血肉模糊的一团糟做出了中肯的评价。  
在座都是做特工的，死人场面见得不少，但大多是体面而干脆的一枪爆头，与采用冷兵器作案并且竭尽所能不留全尸的手段相比，连伤口都是细小精致的，简直算得上彬彬有礼的文明死法。  
“这张照片没有出现在报道中。”佩特拉回忆了一会儿最近本地新闻的内容，肯定地说。她放下铅笔，掏出手机快速按了几下，搜出上个月的网站页面，念道，“‘昨夜一女子身中数刀，死于伦敦东区’，”她点开链接，滑动手机屏幕，“……内容写得很含糊，身份不明……指纹没有备案……尸体无人认领……苏格兰场正在提取DNA比对……唉，真是个可怜人。”  
“凶手显然相当愤怒，”奥路欧摸着下巴上冒出的胡茬，说道，“一般而言，血液会使人本能地感受到恐惧，普通的谋财害命，凶手往往在第一刀造成伤害后就会停手，无论伤口是否致命。”  
“如果仅仅是普通的谋财害命，这案子也不会落到我们手里，”利威尔回答，把视线从墙上糟糕的画面上收回，继续浏览手中的报告，挑拣重要的内容念出来，“我们有理由相信，三十九刀中的大部分刀口是在死者断气后的短时间内形成的，包括那道剖腹伤。死者很可能在一开始就因被割喉而死，但凶手丝毫没有停下暴行的意思，直到死者彻底变得面目全非后才姗姗离去……尸体上有挣扎的痕迹，地上血迹却没有被磨蹭的迹象，说明死者在受伤流血之后很快就失去了行动能力，周围居民也没有听到呼救声……这些都与法医给出的鉴定结果吻合。”  
“这里有个钱夹，”艾伦用激光笔在现场照片上画了个圈，示意大家看尸体脚边的位置，“不大，很薄……光亮的漆皮质地，虽然女士的东西我不懂，但我想价值不会超过三十英镑。向上的一面上的血迹比周围地面上的要稀薄……乍一看是圆形斑点，但其实是因为漆皮表面疏水而形成的球形血滴，呈整齐的线性排列——明显是后来溅上去的。所以钱夹应该是在受害者死后，凶手的后续施暴过程中掉在地上……没有任何被移动的痕迹，凶手对它不感兴趣——肯定不是他自己的。”  
他再次收获了敬佩的目光。  
“我的天，你这双大眼睛可真没白长，”奥路欧赞叹道，“可以考虑去检验科和扫描电子显微镜抢饭碗。”  
眼神再好也只能与光学显微镜比较，扫描电子显微镜完全是另一个领域的东西，况且检验科并没有扫描电子显微镜。艾伦思索了一下，还是把这句话咽了回去，“总之，杀人还鞭尸，这可不怎么人道。”  
“这已经不是什么人道不人道的问题了……凶手和死者之间一定有什么深仇大恨。”奥路欧说。  
“啊，我倒不这么认为……”艾伦依然盯着那个廉价的女士钱夹，幅度很小地摇了摇头，低声说道。  
“等等，”佩特拉仍在摆弄着手机，在网络上搜索信息，“死者是一名妓女。”  
“Streetwalker，”利威尔修正她的说法，这是艾伦一天内第二次听到利威尔说出这个词，即便如此，它听起来也和自己长官那张薄情寡欲的脸格格不入，“没有牌照的非法流莺，实际上，玛莎·塔布伦本人在英国的合法居留许可十二年前就已经过期。顺便说一句，佩特拉，不用查了，我们这是苏格兰场的第一手资料。”  
“不，老大，我这才是苏格兰场的第一手资料，如果他们对我们有所保留的话。”佩特拉含蓄地炫耀道，晃晃手中的手机，“上次找数据部帮忙时在他们内网留了个后门。”  
“……好吧，干得漂亮，记得下次有缴获走私红茶的消息时通知我一下。”利威尔干巴巴地说，“艾伦刚才提到的钱夹属于死者，并且已经进行取证。但其中不包括任何合法身份证件，也没有信用卡，手机卡是预付费的。”  
他停顿了几秒，看到没人接话，又评论道，“这些流莺活着的时候就是夹缝里苟且偷生的蝼蚁，屋顶上飘着国旗的大楼里面没有半条与之相关的档案记录，死后倒是破天荒地在苏格兰场登记造了册。”  
艾伦若有所思地打量着身前男人领口露出的白皙后颈，男人低头的姿势让他目光所及的范围更广阔了些。不知道是不是自己的错觉，虽然利威尔最后这句话里没有一个字不是事实，他却总觉得利威尔的口气是怪异的。  
如果说艾尔文在利威尔语的阅读考试中拿到了入门证书，那艾伦至少要比他高上一个级别，不是说年轻人在语言学方面有什么与生俱来的天赋，而是当你把关注重点过多地放在辞藻和文法上时，对意识和灵魂的感知能力就不可避免的要弱上许多。至少有四种语言，利威尔的掌握程度就像母语使用者，甚至还能很像回事地伪装出点口音。所以即便是学位证上画着天平*的艾尔文，试图通过灵活多变的文字游戏从利威尔那里讨到点便宜也只能自取其辱——绅士总是对此类手段乐此不疲。但无论采用何种语言、语态或者修辞方法，人说话时流露出的价值偏好和感情色彩是难以轻易改变的。  
在许多人眼里，利威尔是一个冷清淡漠、寡情薄意的男人，除了事迹和面相给人的印象，还有一个原因可能在于，利威尔说话时，经常会带上一种堂而皇之的嘲讽意味。艾尔文的假绅士，韩吉的真疯狂，以及最近的，艾伦三分钟不到的性能力，都不幸落入他嘲讽的范围之内。如果他难得一见地说出句称赞的话，十有八九还有个转折词黄雀在后。艾伦不知道是什么原因使利威尔如此一个宽容大度的人选择以尖酸刻薄的面貌示人，但不可否认，这就是利威尔言语中独具一格之处。  
另一个事实是，利威尔尖酸刻薄的言语，永远只用来形容他熟悉的人和厌恶的人，可以说是相当高贵的特别优待。而夹在中间的普罗大众，包括他自己小组里艾伦的四位前辈，都只能享受到零级特工宽容大度的冷清淡漠。  
苟且偷生……蝼蚁……毫无记录……破天荒……  
利威尔用来描述streetwalker的一句话，逐字看过去没什么特别之处，甚至还蕴含着几分感慨人世沧桑的悲凉，艾伦却从中敏锐地嗅到了利威尔特有的嘲讽语气。  
利威尔，他在嘲讽谁？  
无能的政府？艾伦不认为利威尔怀有让肮脏罪恶的地下妓院都重见天日、宾客两欢的圣母之心。非法的流莺？显然利威尔并不认识死去的女人。难道说，他曾经被声色场上的男女挖过墙角，所以才对此类人深恶痛绝？这个设想把艾伦自己逗乐了——真的发出了一个音节的笑声。他慌忙闭紧嘴，咬紧牙关，把后续火车车厢似的一连串音节憋回肚子，煞有其事地装出一副冥思苦想的好探员形象。毕竟在这个场合大笑出声实在是有失体统，墙上还躺着个尸骨未寒的女人呢。  
他以为他的长官要骂他一句小鬼，至少也要偏过头狠狠斜他一眼，暗斥他的不知轻重，但是这两件事都没有发生。利威尔像是没听见似的，继续低着头阅读右手上的资料，左手软绵绵地抬起来，有意无意地向后一挥，做出个毫无魄力的制止手势，正巧打在他右边小臂上。却也没躲开，就顺势贴着他小臂上突出的静脉，又软绵绵地一路向下滑到指尖，并在离开指尖前意犹未尽的勾了一下，不声不响地撩起一阵令人心痒难耐的灼热野火，从被触及的几寸领土上肆意蔓延开来。  
艾伦这下真的笑不出来了。  
佩特拉全程目睹了两人之间的小动作，不由得联想起上午奥路欧所说“不仅搞在一起，还标记过了”的推测，心里多少有点不是个滋味。不过这里是英国，男人弯成弹簧也没什么值得奇怪的，她安慰自己，攥着手机的手指因为用力而失了血色。如果真的是alpha和omega两厢情愿，确实不会给beta留有什么插足之地。  
坐在她后方的奥路欧倒是心情大好，他望着橙黄色头发女人略显失落的背影，似乎已经看到面前一片光明的坦途。  
正当四个人各自心怀鬼胎乃至春心荡漾之时，一直在旁边默不作声的君达突然开口，像一阵正直的旋风，骤然驱散了房间内的暗流涌动。四人不约而同地身体一僵，不情不愿地把思绪收回到面目可憎的案子上。  
“我知道这听起来有点怪，但是……”君达说，他是个少言寡语的黑发男人——也许是早年执行了太多跟踪任务的缘故——总是存在感稀薄，“你们不觉得现场有点特别吗？”  
“的确，太干净了。”艾伦接过他的话。  
君达知道艾伦领会了他的意思，可是用“干净”来形容这么个隔着照片都能闻到血腥味儿的犯罪现场也实在是有些……  
“艾伦，干净……”佩特拉看着自己的后辈，犹豫地问道，“是我理解的那个干净吗？”  
“现场看上去混乱，但是半个带血的手印和脚印都没有——不仅带了手套和鞋套，动作也相当小心，甚至连墙上的血迹都被重新涂抹过了——意味着血溅分析无法进行。”艾伦走到墙边，用手在照片上比比划划，投影仪射出的光不时在他手上留下一片暗红的阴影，“我猜想现场不会提取到凶手的指纹、毛发之类的样本。精液——如果有的话，也不会是他的。”  
他看向利威尔，后者点点头，“凶手很谨慎，一点线索也没留给苏格兰场的分析仪器，搞得那群以为新技术能解决一切的警长们懵了头。”  
年轻人小心隐蔵住声音中的几分得意，接着往下说：“这种程度的近身肉搏，出血量也大，想不留痕迹几乎是不可能的。”  
“至于凶器……”他凑得很近，观察那些凌乱污秽的伤口，“我猜应该是一把薄刃匕首，不太长……硬度很高，异常锋利。”  
他举起右手猛地向斜下方一挥，比划了一个切割的动作。  
“法医认为是一把十到十四英寸长，一英寸半宽的尖头双刃刀，刀刃平滑锋利，”利威尔赞同了他的推测，“可惜条子们在现场周围掘地三尺，也没能把凶器找出来。”  
“是某种型号的军用刺刀吗？”佩特拉问道，“我们可以从它的来源上追查。”  
“我想恐怕不是，佩特拉，”奥路欧摇摇头，解释道，“军刺一般不会做成这种样式，因为破坏力实在太差——我的意思是不容易造成致命的、大而深的破口。大家更倾向于厚一点，单开刃，带锯齿和倒钩的设计。我说的没错吧？”  
“是的，通常来说，薄刃匕首不太适合用来作战，除非……”艾伦看了眼坐在椅子上的利威尔，“除非使用者有足够的自信确保一刀封喉。”  
“也可能是使用者力气不够，所以才选择相对轻巧的武器。”利威尔不动声色地补充道，“我认为它是提前就被准备好的，没准来自于哪个肉铺里。”  
“也许，但至少从刀口的状况来说凶手可不是什么‘力气不够’的家伙。看肩膀这里，关节处的韧带被切断大半，腰侧这道伤一直延伸至背部……还有一刀剖腹也不是随随便便能够完成的。我仍然倾向于他相当自信的解释。”  
艾伦在停顿几秒后，又进一步总结道：“凶手不是激情杀人。”  
他在利威尔和墙壁之间来回踱步，仿佛这样能有助于思考，“他在作案之前进行了周密的策划，确保任何可以被追查的部分都不会留在作案现场。作案之后又抹去了所有可能成为线索的痕迹，具有出色的反侦查能力。可以认为，在整个过程中，其本人应该是非常镇定和冷静的——即使他的行为看起来疯狂而又神经质。”  
“……不，不止是这样，”艾伦又想到什么似的，皱起眉头，神神叨叨地喃喃自语，“……是我的话，我明知道现场会被警察拿着放大镜里里外外研究个透……为什么不干脆毁尸灭迹，直接扔进泰晤士河里，这可比处理现场要容易而且安全得多。”  
“喂，艾伦，能不要带入自己吗？听起来很瘆人啊。”奥路欧一边用手指卷着自己的头发，一边不满地抱怨道。  
“诶，我觉得这样想思路比较清晰……”  
“凶手是凶手，你是你！你会往一个女人身上连砍三十九刀吗？”  
“我只要一刀就够了！”  
“……别说大话啊小子！”  
“嘿！要来试试吗。”  
“……”  
“好了，小子们，我们的活儿总是要做得神不知鬼不觉。”利威尔敲敲椅子扶手，提高声音，打断他俩越发离谱的争论，“可别忘了这家伙是连环杀手，没有观众的连环杀手才不像话。”

 

*指的是法学


	9. Chapter 9

18

无论是什么样的人，善良，正直，或者丑恶，卑鄙，只要她怀了孕，子宫中有了能自发分裂的一团肉，都要披上一层圣洁的光芒，被强行赋予无私、虔诚和崇高的美德——这大概起源于人类原始社会的生殖崇拜。可笑的是，在如今一个高呼性别平等，不仅对第二性别讳莫如深，第一性别也要尽力淡化，恨不得连洗手间都合二为一的年代，孕妇的地位却变得越发神圣起来。  
当第二起案件案发现场的照片被投射到墙上时，佩特拉，这名具有快十年特工生涯的女特工，用手捂住了嘴。  
“WTF！”片刻后，她愤怒地说。  
平心而论，这个名叫玛莉安·尼克斯的可怜女人，在死相上略微比之前的玛莎·塔布伦要好上一点，也就一丁点而已。她的脸庞光滑圆润，由于过量失血而呈现一种死气沉沉的惨白，上面沾染的血污有限，所以五官基本还都清晰可辩。左脸颊和右下颚各有一处青黑色的淤痕——容易推测是凶手留下的。一双浅蓝色的眼睛睁得滚圆，过去人们认为人死前看到的最后景象会被记录在瞳孔上——当然是假的，不然苏格兰场重案组的一半职位可以让给眼科医生。这仅能证明死者因为惊惧、痛苦或心有不甘而死不瞑目。涂着珊瑚色口红的双唇张开，在死白的脸色衬托下显出一种诡异的阴森，嘴角有血迹，口内似乎缺了几颗牙——至少门齿不知所踪。  
她的脖颈上有两道伤痕，一道四英寸长，从左耳下方向前延伸至喉咙处，另一道位置稍低一点，长达八英寸，几乎绕了脖子半周，将气管、血管、肌肉组织和软骨齐齐斩断，伤口深处白色的颈椎骨隐约可见。  
至此为止，尸体还算是整洁干净，甚至赏心悦目的——当然是和它的其他部分相比，脖子以下的区域就只能用一片狼藉来形容。下腹部被几道倾斜的刀口彻底剖开——每道都超过一英尺长且深及腹腔，辅以星星点点的戳刺伤——其中大部分集中在两腿之间的私处，几乎将那里搅成一团血淋淋的肉泥。这还不算完，失去了禁锢的内脏肆无忌惮地流了一地——它们无拘无束的洒脱行为伴随着死神的脚步。  
如果国王学院医学院的教授站在这里，他会很愿意用教鞭在照片上指指点点，讲解血迹中每块肉对应的人体器官名称——大小肠很容易分辨，肝、肾之类的则稍有难度——并提醒自己的学生们注意保持身材，不然就可能像照片里的女人一样，伤口处的皮肉向外翻出，切割的截面上露出白花花、油腻腻的脂肪层。他一定会发现某一块流出的“内脏”似乎得到了特别的“照顾”——被用刀尖戳得稀巴烂，于是他掏出眼镜戴上，又把照片放大一点，凑上去仔细观察。  
这下他看清楚了，那不是什么内脏，那是一个尚未完全成型的女胎。  
这张照片同样没有出现在新闻报道中，如果刚才的照片需要打上“18岁以上观看”的字眼，这张孕妇和胎儿惨死街头还是从媒体库中彻底删除比较合适。  
“假设刚才艾伦的推测正确，凶手冷静、镇定，没有被愤怒所支配，”奥路欧靠在椅子上，抱着双臂发表意见，“那么凶手对死者的恨意已经强烈到了连她腹中的胎儿也要受到牵连。”  
“不，恰好反过来，”佩特拉反驳道，“是死者的生殖器官和腹中的胎儿让凶手产生了强烈的恨意。”  
“唔，你这么讲倒是也说的通，”卷发男人挠挠头，“都是有可能的，仅凭这么一张照片看不出什么。”  
“居然对孕妇和胎儿下毒手，真该下地狱……”短发女人咬着牙批判道，她转向利威尔，“死者难道也是妓女？她可是个孕妇啊。”  
“很不幸，是的。玛莉安·尼克斯同样也是流莺，即使她是个土生土长的英国人，依然没有家人愿意认领她的尸体——他们说完‘愿她安息’就挂掉了电话。苏格兰场立刻就把她和玛莎·塔布伦的案子联系在了一起。”利威尔平铺直叙地说，“事实上，两句尸体上的刀口具有相似性，但第二次作案时，凶手的手法和熟练程度都有了显著提升，似乎是筛选出了比较能使自己满意的方式。他不再胡乱地发泄情绪，而是有重点地展开攻击。”  
他看了看佩特拉的脸色，决定不再对所谓的“重点”进行展开说明。  
“不管怎么说，老天，希望她和小孩能安息，”佩特拉长叹一口气，双手十指交叉在一起，做出个祈祷的姿势，“她脖子上的伤口那么深……所以在被剖腹的时候，她其实早就断气了吧。”  
她看向自己的上司，期待得到肯定的答复，但还没等对方开口，她又紧接着提出新的论据：“按照凶手的性格，他肯定会先割断喉咙确保受害者死亡，再进行他那变态行径，就像他对玛莎·塔布伦做的那样。”  
利威尔抿了抿嘴唇，微微抬起头，越过手中纸张的上边缘与佩特拉对视，正对上两道泛着悲伤的急切目光。好吧，也许脖子上和腹部的刀伤孰先孰后并没有那么重要，反正人都已经死透了。他轻咳一声，算是默认她的说法，身后忽然传来了艾伦清亮的声音。  
“佩特拉，你说得对。”  
利威尔拿着纸张的手不易察觉地僵了一下，他有预感艾伦这句“说得对”指的绝对不是佩特拉所说的“孕妇被剖腹时已经死了”的事。与自己相比，艾伦与艾尔文口中“把伤害女士的话藏进肚子”的绅士形象相去更远。他怜悯地看了眼这个心软的姑娘，果然听到年轻人接着说下去。  
“让凶手产生憎恨乃至杀心的，正是你所说的生殖器官和胎儿。死者脖子上的伤口虽然深，颈动脉和颈静脉都被截断，但是周围却是干净的，说明凶手在制造它们时，受害者的心跳和血压早就消失——死得彻彻底底。”艾伦说完，用手掌在尸体肚破肠流的腹部比划了一个圈，“直接死亡原因是腹部的这些伤口，它们造成了大量失血，足以致命。我猜想凶手这次换了把稍长一点的凶器，顶端非常尖利——方便切割和戳刺。孕妇是活着被剖腹的……只是你知道，这个死亡过程没有割喉那么快，她被破坏生殖器官时意识可能还是清醒的，没准还目睹了凶手将自己的子宫掏出，胎儿戳烂的全过程。”  
年轻人停顿了片刻，似乎在思考接下来的话，脸上看不出什么波动，没有意识到自己说出的话着实有些让人脊背发寒。他身上穿着平淡无奇的运动服，略微有点宽松，拉链随意地留在了胸前一半的位置，可以窥见里面热刺队标上的鸡头。带有松紧的袖口向上撸起，堆在手肘上方，露出结实有力的小臂。乍一眼望过去，和校园里随处可见的帅气男生没什么两样。但是一旦这样的普通男生做出认真思索的表情，兼以沉稳可靠的神色，就多多少少脱离了帅气可以形容的浅薄层次，开始散发出真正能让心脏漏跳一拍的成熟吸引力来。  
“与上次不同，凶手率先从腹部和生殖器下手，要知道，这对杀人者来说可不是什么高效的好选择，割断喉咙要简单快捷得多，也比较‘干净’且‘安静’——凶手自己很清楚这一点。我认为可能的解释是他对所谓的……生殖系统恨之入骨，迫不及待地要将其毁灭殆尽。”艾伦用手托着下巴，继续自己的分析，“凶手非常享受受害者垂死挣扎的过程——痛苦而绝望——很可能由此获得了快感。他既不担心对方会逃跑，也不担心会被人发现，甚至在对方死亡后，还在不慌不忙地在脖子上割了两刀——为了兴趣或是实验，不是试图误导警方，凶手也不像是患有强迫症。除了之前所说他相当自信之外，可以看出他对周围地形和环境非常熟悉——与他住在附近相比，我更倾向于这同样是预谋已久的作案。”  
这一拍只漏跳在了利威尔的胸腔里。  
佩特拉面无表情地看着口出恶言亵渎生命的后辈，心想，哦，还是让老大操死你算了。

从两名死者的身份来看，凶手的作案对象特点鲜明——廉价的非法流莺，在东区出没，没有家人，也没有可靠的朋友，连服务的客人里面恐怕都不会有穿西装的。她们游离于阳光可触及的范围之外，与正常社会交集寥寥，被光鲜体面的族群无情抛弃。  
隐匿在暗处伺机而动的捕猎者，初具连环杀手的特征，虽然手段残忍，但还不至于把苏格兰场身经百战的警长们吓个哆嗦。他们驾轻就熟地把两具尸体扒个精光，洗洗涮涮，该缝缝该补补，咔嚓咔嚓在闪光灯下拍过照，然后装入袋子塞进冰柜里。既然现场“干净”得毫无线索可循，那就只好从死者周围的关系网查起——这个思路看起来没什么问题，既然凶手一副苦大仇深的做派，那总不至于直到作案当天才伸出手，说，“嗨，碧池，初次见面”。  
但他们很快发现这是个浩大的工程，调查这种居无定所的社会边缘人物就和跟踪垃圾厂里嗡嗡乱飞的苍蝇一样困难。手机是最老式的砖头机，通讯录里的名字半数都是一目了然的假名。没有医保和银行卡就意味着没有就医和消费记录可查，脸书公司即便愿意提供登入记录也只会返回“找不到账户”的提示。她们没有固定的“工作地点”，就像利威尔所说的，常年在街头墙角靠暴露的装束和脂粉味儿招徕顾客。住处则是非法出租给偷渡客和街头混混的狭窄公寓——不提供永久地址，租金按周结算，在东区也算顶便宜的，邻里之间谁都说不清其他人的来龙去脉，房东只关心他们能不能按时从兜里掏出足够数目的钞票。  
这还不算那些来去匆匆，打一炮就走，连酒店房间都不一定会开的嫖客。  
和人们对苏格兰场的一贯印象不同——一贯印象主要来源于街道上奋笔疾书开违章罚单的交警——其实奈尔这种专门刑事部的警长是非常有耐心的，从每周三次的警员例行学习就可见一斑。他首先派人去堵住媒体的嘴，糖果和鞭子共用，让他们少说不必要的事情。又写了一份长达十二页的分析报告提交给白厅，条分缕析，言之凿凿，保证“正经市民”的生活不会受到半点威胁。最后才不慌不忙地坐下来梳理死者的关系网。虽然抓到了十数个“嫌疑人”，不至于让阶段成果报告上空空如也，但奈尔自己也清楚得很，其中包含凶手的概率可以忽略不计，倒是有可能解决几桩悬而未决的汽车盗窃案。  
奈尔警长被告知第三名死者出现在汉伯利街上时，他一点惊讶的情绪都没有，甚至还安慰了几句电话那头情绪激动的小女警。他挂了电话，像没事儿人似的陪妻子玛丽看完电视上播放的《英国偶像》，按照玛丽的指示用手机给她支持的选手投了票，又把她送上楼，交换了晚安吻。才慢条斯理地换好衣服，开车往现场赶，心里想着一点钟前一定要躺进被窝。  
结果第二天一早，他的电话就拨到了艾尔文那里，如果不是不想让自己看起来过于急切，这个电话还能提前几小时。  
凶手的手法和第二次作案时如出一辙——喉咙处的伤口深至颈骨，腹部被完全剖开，内脏肆意横流。显然上次动手的效果令他非常满意，所以决定暂时不再进行升级。  
——哦，原来昨晚自己的小兄弟硬到一半就是被这玩意搅黄了，艾伦想起在利威尔家门口听到的那阵急促的警笛声。  
他回过头来看向自己的长官，“但是……利威尔，这是个男人啊。”  
“……不是我想的那样吧，老大？”奥路欧面部肌肉抽动，露出个难以置信的表情。  
“啊，恐怕就是你想的那样。安塞尔·查普曼，男性性从业者——不是指拉皮条的——这样的人从维多利亚时期开始，就广泛存在了。”利威尔耸耸肩，面不改色地回答道，好像说的不是出卖自己肉体的男人，而是在太阳下山前喝茶吃点心的习俗。  
“可是……”奥路欧还想争辩点什么，却找不到可以突破的漏洞，只好暂时作罢。凶手猎杀流莺，又不意味着目标只包含女性，毕竟性别平等，男性卖淫者也不能逍遥法外，可见凶手还是很有些民权意识的。  
“所以说……他是为女性提供性服务的？”佩特拉不确定地问。  
“谁知道呢？既然选择了钞票，就不能在其他方面挑剔太多。”  
“……凶手到底对这些人有多大仇恨？”橙发姑娘摇摇头，表示难以理解。  
“中世纪宗教裁判所的审判官也未必对他们烧死的‘异端’有多大仇恨。”利威尔不温不火地说，将身体转过一个角度，“你怎么看，艾伦？”  
利威尔从来不用“聪明”来夸奖他最年轻的下属，他通常称其为“野兽般的感知能力，但脑子不好使”——相当标准的利威尔式评价。如果说艾伦身上有那么一些可以称得上“聪明”的地方，那范围也十分狭窄。意气用事和口无遮拦使这点狭窄的聪明大打折扣，却也使利威尔愿意多看他一两眼，而且愿意被他多看上一两眼。  
艾伦迟疑了一会儿。  
“我不确定……”他犹疑地皱着眉头，喉结明显地上下滑动了一下，张张嘴，却没有继续说下去。  
利威尔突然想起前一天晚上在雨伞下，年轻人向他表白时，也是这么个支支吾吾、欲言又止的蠢样。让人不禁怀疑刚才那个直言不讳的艾伦是不是彻头彻尾的幻觉。  
“不确定什么？”他追问道，“不确定你看到的对不对，还是不确定是不是应该说出来？”  
艾伦没有回答这个不留死角的问题，他看了看照片上肚破肠流、狰狞可怖的男尸，片刻后又扭过头，看了看坐在自己椅子上，面无表情的零级特工，仿佛二者之间有什么奇妙的共通之处。  
“……凶手特意把死者的肠子拉出来……这一段，彻底暴露在体外——这在玛莉安·尼克斯身上没有发生……我的意思是，全部的，整体的，你们知道，肠子很难自发地完全流出腹腔，这很明显……然后在他直肠顶端割了一刀。”  
他没有像刚才一样走上前去在照片上示意，也没用激光笔打标记，导致其他三名特工不得不瞪大眼睛，艰难地在血污中搜寻他所说的“直肠顶端的一刀”。  
“所以呢？他在直肠上割了一刀，可能是误伤，这有什么意义？”佩特拉疑惑地问道。  
“……出手快而且准，目标明确……不会是误伤，一定是刻意为之。肠壁由此受到了不自然的纵向拉扯，所以不是‘斩断’而是‘剜去’……我只是有个推测……唉，利威尔，”他叹了口气，依然有些犹豫，“说真的，你不是有验尸报告吗？直接念出来不就好了，干嘛在这里玩你问我答？”  
利威尔也礼尚往来地无视了他的问题：“你的推测是正确的，小鬼，说出来。”  
“……凶手割下了死者的生殖腔……说是子宫也可以，”他瞪着天花板，语气不情不愿，“死者是一名omega，男性omega。”

 

19

奈尔在苏格兰场刑事部干了十几年，从重案组到秘密警务，作为警长的专业素养十分到位——好消息随时可能出现反转，坏消息只会接踵而至。  
两名第二性别为omega的妓女横死街头，他尚能欺骗自己这只是巧合而已，曾有学者指出，omega人群会比beta更多地参与到性交易活动中——无论是买还是卖——以解决他们对性的旺盛渴求，当然立刻遭到平权人士的猛烈抨击。  
可当男性omega，这种百里挑一的稀有物种——甭管是不是卖屁股的——也进了苏格兰场的冰柜时，他就不得不咬着牙来正视这个大麻烦。  
“东区无牌照性从业者被残忍杀害”，听起来噱头十足，媒体们也像被腐肉吸引的苍蝇，嗡嗡嗡地凑上前来，把苏格兰场公布的寥寥几行文字添油加醋成报纸上的一整版，再在广大读者脑海中发散为成千上万个情节跌宕起伏的悬疑故事。  
但奈尔不是情感溢出且脑容量惊人的更年期妇女，没有被流言中迂回的叙事手法和假想出的感情纠葛冲昏头脑。他很清楚这种事热度一过，若抓到凶手，还再能炒一把冷饭，若抓不到凶手，便十有八九石沉大海，不了了之——去年音乐学院失踪的女大学生还生不见人死不见尸呢。游走在社会边缘的非法卖淫者，活着的时候就像东躲西藏的幽灵，死了也不会让伦敦少收取哪怕一磅税款，更不会有家人朋友为其鸣冤呐喊。  
“别让外边瞎传，好像我们伦敦治安状况有多不堪似的……昨天白厅办公室也过问了此事。”局长拍拍他的肩膀，“德克，尽快破案。”  
奈尔立刻对长官的意思心领神会，依照事情的轻重缓急，先应付过媒体和白厅，后面才是不紧不慢的取证分析。  
可当事件发展为“东区多名omega遇害”时，警报完全升了级。  
本来在这个城市里，有苏豪区挂着执照的正规妓院，也有街角陋巷中的廉价妓女——反而历史更久远一些，就和抓不完的大麻贩子一样，大家早都见怪不怪，心照不宣。一百年来苏格兰场没怎么为他们伸张过正义，现在也不会突然有了类似的诉求。  
可第二性别却是最敏感的话题，不逊于种族主义，法庭上遇到涉及此领域的案件时，连陪审团都要精挑细选，切忌落下话柄。  
阴雨绵绵的夏末秋初，就在这儿，在伦敦——一个号称治安良好、平等自由的现代化都市里，出现了售卖自己肉体的omega，和残害omega的杀人魔。这两件重磅新闻一旦传播开，不知道哪件更可怕一些。平权组织会如同捕捉到尼斯湖水怪似的激动得上窜下跳，义正辞严地指责英国政府对alpha和omega的保护不力。而“怪胎”们的权益运动又会掀起一波高潮，吵得白厅喘不过气，借机争取更多特权。恐慌的情绪将像流感病毒一样在omega民众间迅速传播——要知道，他们可不是个个都贫穷卑微，存在感稀薄。  
“……压住了，德克，”局长在电话里长叹一口气，摸摸索索地在床头柜上找电子雪茄，“……什么时候能抓到凶手？”  
奈尔暗暗在心里骂娘，先不论毫无头绪的查案进程，也不论怎么堵住无孔不入的互联网，现在要抓凶手，只有大规模调动警力，撒网式搜查一条路可以走——这就意味着所谓“压住了”变成无稽之谈。  
奈尔给艾尔文打电话时，其实并没有把握对方会接这个烫手山芋。毕竟WOF不是慈善机构，艾尔文更不是身披红色披风的正义使者，不知道自由之翼翅膀上整齐排列着的菱形色块中，有没有哪一块象征着非法卖淫者的自由？  
昔日同窗倒是出乎他意料的爽快。  
“我得提前说好，在侦破杀人案方面，我们可远不如你们苏格兰场经验丰富，需要制造杀人案的话，我们倒很有些心得。”WOF的最高执行长官轻快地说，“我思前想后，也只有利威尔一个合适人选，我会尽量劝他接手这个案子……不过你知道的，他可未必听我差遣。”  
奈尔暂时松了一口气，之后上头要打要骂，也是打骂艾尔文，但因为WOF的性质特殊——不像拿公粮的苏格兰场——即使打骂也得掂量三分。奈尔并不觉得自己亏欠了艾尔文，因为他心知肚明，WOF帮过苏格兰场的，每一个便士金发男人都一定会讨回去。

“叫埃尔德继续盯着克雷尔·雷曼，把监视级别上调一级，我本以为他只不过从亲爱的老哥手里讹了辆跑车，现在看来这家伙知道的比我们估计的要多得多……呵，我就喜欢这种只长腰围不长脑子的小少爷，如果一周之内没有新的进展，差不多也是时候送点新鲜血液进审讯室了……看紧他，别让他被谁封了口——给披萨噎死也不行。艾伦，你去做埃尔德的B角，以防紧急情况……”利威尔犹豫片刻，改了主意，“不，奥路欧，还是你去。到军需部调辆车——皇家邮政的最好。今天晚上就跑趟坎特伯雷，带上额外的监视设备，和埃尔德碰个头。”  
“佩特拉，继续控制目标的社交帐号和银行账户，找数据部调取诺曼曼利国际机场的旅客信息和监控录像……加上蒙特哥湾机场的，飞往阿根廷和智利的航班，一架都不能放过。哦，对了，特别注意那些在起飞前十二小时内购票、改签的，还有第三方代理商经手、非实名支付的旅客——罗伊斯·莱曼肯定要走‘黑路’。”他看了眼正在飞快记录的短发女人，补充道，“另外，克雷尔·雷曼家的网络出入数据也纳入监视范围，让数据部派两个人给我看紧了……跟我合作总不会吃亏，他们心里都有数。”  
“君达，周内去红桥的‘希娜之吻’酒吧看一眼，罗伊斯·雷曼和桑尔迪克在这里洗掉超过三百五十万欧元，资料我发给你……”利威尔将液晶屏转过来，向他的下属展示酒吧的霓虹招牌——上面有一个醒目的红唇，“调查下他们做哪门子生意，是谁的人，不用着急，低调点儿，别被察觉，这活儿巴克莱可没付款。”  
他把屏幕翻回去，接着安排任务：“在此之前，你和艾伦，你们先去档案室申请两个假身份，一旦罗伊斯那边有消息，第一时间飞过去抓人。叫他们这次别搞什么观光客和摄影师，过个海关都费劲。直接做成苏格兰场缉毒部的警员——就说是我的意思。我待会儿给奈尔去个电话，让他把他那边的手续搞定，不然他以为我的人情是随便欠的。”  
他最后说到自己：“我明天去趟巴尼特，得让审讯室那群疯子们悠着点，这次抓进去的都是细皮嫩肉的大小姐，可千万别给我整出人命了，我们的年终奖还指望他们呢。”  
“就这些，有什么问题吗？没有今天就下班。”利威尔合上手中的笔记本电脑，一边用到此为止的语气说，一边站起身，到旁边艾伦的桌子上找水喝。  
“等等，老大，”佩特拉叫住手指捏在茶杯边缘的男人，“刚才那个……ome……东区妓女的凶杀案，不去查吗？”  
“啊，”利威尔手上的动作一滞，轻叹出声，仿佛刚刚一不留神就把这一系列在他家附近发生的惨案忘到了脑后。  
“……我自己搞定就行。”他轻描淡写地说。  
“这不成！”短发的姑娘立刻提出异议，“我也想……”  
“丫头，好好做你自己的事，早点把银行的案子结掉，那才是当务之急。这都已经九月了，‘黑五’到底想不想血拼个痛快？”  
佩特拉没有被这个理由说服，她张张嘴，似乎还想争辩点什么。  
“或者说，”零级特工冷冷地看着她，“你把我也当成任人宰割的omega了？”  
“当然不是……”  
他停顿了片刻，稍稍放软语气，程度有限地妥协道：“好吧，如果有新进展的话我会告诉你的。”  
“那也不行，利威尔，”艾伦出现在他的长官身后，伸出手，从下方握住自己的茶杯，略一用力，把它从男人唇边夺走，“早凉了，我给你泡杯新的。”他打开抽屉里翻出茶包，向门口走去，“你一个人查案，这不符合规定。”  
利威尔抬着一只空空如也的手，僵硬地站在原处。  
规定？老子揣着两把格洛克43摸进WOF最高执行长官的生日宴时，没人和我说规定。我前脚进了WOF大门，后脚艾尔文就给我设置史无前例的零级职位时，也没人说什么狗屁规定。现在居然要个小鬼来提醒我要遵守规定？  
“我和你一起吧，”不知天高地厚的小鬼很快回到房间，声音和手中杯子里的茶水一样热气腾腾，“万一需要检查尸体呢？那可不怎么干净。”  
别说得好像我有多严重的洁癖似的。  
“艾伦说得有道理，他很有帮助，”君达在一边附和道，“反正美洲那边还没有动静。”  
艾伦把茶杯递给他的长官。  
温暖醇厚的液体淌进喉咙，悄无声息地滋润了那一方干涸的土壤，利威尔长长呼出一口气。  
还不错。


	10. Chapter 10

20

“嗳，早上我看到德克总警司从警长办公室出来，不会是又出什么乱子了吧？”  
“不会吧……不是前两天刚抬了具尸体进来吗？我昨天路过停尸房的时候看还在那儿搁着呢，这么快就又死人了？”  
“谁知道呢？我现在啊，看到德克警司心里就‘咯噔’一下，准没什么好事儿。”  
“就是，连环杀人案就算了，死的还都是没身份没执照的妓女和男妓，这种倒霉案子怎么就摊到咱们组头上？”  
“真不懂上面是怎么想的。”  
“明明那么多老油条们都闲着……”  
“唉，要我说，还是咱们警长不会办事，得罪了上面的人。去年年底德克警司妻子的生日宴会，警长送了条铂金项链——‘史密斯夫妇’电影里史密斯太太的同款，据说在宴会上他还挺得意地吹嘘了一番。没想到啊，德克警司当场脸色就变了……”  
“诶诶，怎么回事？”  
“这事儿我偷偷讲给你，但你可千万别告诉别人……”  
两个年轻的女警上班时间躲在茶水间里偷偷摸鱼聊天，她们从冠冕堂皇的公务出发，围绕着上司的上司的感情经历八卦了十几分钟，各自的诉说欲和窥探欲都得到了稍稍满足，彼此之间的友谊也进一步巩固。只是早些时候被八卦主角突然造访带来的不安却没有丝毫缓解。  
“我说，希琪，你去警长那里打探一下嘛，”一个女警推推另一个，撺掇道，“没什么大不了的，警长最喜欢你了。”  
希琪掩着嘴笑笑，她是一名优雅漂亮的女人，有着金色的鬈发和一双月牙似的眼睛，无论有没有在说话，嘴角都是微微上扬的，似乎总透着几分笑意。  
她象征性地推脱了几句，便用手理理自己警服的领子——上面别着个镶满细钻的八角形胸针，端起一杯咖啡，踩着猫步向上司的办公室走去。  
不一会儿，她就回来了。  
“猜猜是好消息还是坏消息。”她故作神秘地向同伴眨眨眼。  
“大家都知道德克警司可是专送坏消息的邮差，你这样问，傻瓜都能猜到一定是好消息。”  
“最讨厌你们这些擅长推理的人，”希琪娇嗔道，“既然被你猜中了，我就如实相告——”  
“快说快说！”  
“警长说，那个见鬼的妓女案子到此为止啦！”  
“你确定？我的上帝……谢天谢地，可终于解脱了！”女警差点把装糖包的盒子碰到地上，恨不得立刻冲过去送给警长一个热吻，“我再也不想去臭烘烘的贫民窟……”  
“我也不想给嫖娼的渣男打电话……”  
“晚上我要去吃顿大餐庆祝下，这天杀的案子一点头绪都没，根本看不到希望！”  
“谁说不是呢，就算照这么查下去我看也一时半会儿结不了案。”  
“……我倒是有些好奇怎么突然说不查？难道凶手自首了？”  
“好像说案子密级上调还是怎么的，所以派到别的组去了……”希琪无所谓地耸耸肩，“管它呢，反正和我们没关系。”  
“说的也是……”  
“不过警长说我们要派个联络人过去，”女人脸上露出个恶作剧得逞的得意笑容，“我就推荐了马尔洛，他不是正义感爆棚的热血警探吗？一定盼着将这个案子追查到底。”

“您好，先生，请问您是这家帽子店的老板吗？”  
“正是在下，我有什么可以帮助您的？警官先生？”  
“你就是盖尔·戴维斯？”  
“您说的一点不错。”  
“那么，戴维斯先生，我是苏格兰场的马尔洛·桑德警员，这是我的证件，有些事情想向你咨询。”  
“没有问题，桑德警官，我一定知无不言。不过先说好，我店里的税款可月月按时……”  
“请看下这张照片，这个女人你是否还记得？她应该曾经来过你店里。”  
“……哎，让我瞅瞅……这我得对您说抱歉，警官，我还真没什么印象。您别看我这店不大，每天来来往往的女人可真不少……您知道的，女人嘛，看多了都是差不多的样子——喏，就像这照片上的，到了我这个岁数……除非是艾玛·沃特森……”  
“……事实上，这个女人上个月被人谋杀了。”  
“噢，我的天呐，谋杀了……您说的是谋杀吗？这可真不幸，我好久没听过谋杀了，这可不好，愿她安息……”  
“我们在死者身上发现了写着你店名的会员卡，所以我想……”  
“你指的是这种纸片？”老板抽出一张橙黄色的硬卡纸递给马尔洛，“……其实只要进店的顾客我会都送上一张——广告的一种方式，我从市场营销网络课程里学到的……警官您也拿一张吧，别客气，给您太太带着。女人总要买各式各样的帽子。您别看我这店不大，卖出的帽子每顶可都有独一无二的编号……”  
马尔洛拖着沉重的脚步，从金斯兰街一家不起眼儿的女士帽子店里走出来。他到街角的一个邮筒旁站定，从裤子口袋里掏出一张整整齐齐折好的纸，把它展开摊在邮筒顶上，几道笔直的折痕处由于多次对折而变得有些透明。他又抽出上衣口袋里的钢笔，无力地叹了口气，在纸张底部“德本汉姆帽屋”的字样后重重地画上一个叉号。“德本汉姆帽屋”之上还排列着一串其他的店名，长长短短的，每个后面都被打上了一个死气沉沉的叉。

马尔洛上个月才接到转正通知，正式成为苏格兰场重案组的一名在编警员。仿佛是为了回报他七年来为这个目标做出的不懈努力，遇上的第一个案子就是块难啃的硬骨头。  
性从业者，黑户，谋杀，公共场合，虐尸，连环作案。  
随便单独抽出一条都能使警长额头的皱纹多上一根。  
即使不去数皱纹，他从办公室里压抑的气氛和前辈们难看的脸色中也能猜出这个案子实在不怎么好办。但年轻人身上总免不了有一种鞋都不脱就扑通跳进泰晤士河营救轻生少女的义无反顾——并且丝毫意识不到这种义无反顾很有可能导致正牌救援人员的麻烦翻倍。  
值得庆幸的是，进入社会后接踵而至的麻烦——比如这张单薄的商店名录上刺眼的叉号——会以肉眼可见的速度将二十多岁青年的无知无畏赶尽杀绝。  
“热血警探”马尔洛的无知无畏暂时还一息尚存，这让警长心中本就寥寥无几的负罪感又随着晚上可以正常下班的喜讯飞走了八成。  
警长将他叫到自己的办公室里。  
“给我长点心眼，臭小子，乐什么乐……你以为这是什么好差事？”  
马尔洛赶紧绷紧面皮，配合地做出个沉重的表情：“至少可以继续查案，我觉得……”  
警长用看弱智的同情目光看着他。  
“……不准问他们从哪来的，做什么的，给谁效力，不准问关于他们装备和武器的事，也不准问他们的人员安排，查案进展和后续计划……一切问题统统不准问！别搞得像个好奇宝宝一样！”  
“……”  
“他们问你什么你就答什么，他们让你做什么你就做什么，没问你的你一句话不准多嘴，没让你做的你一个动作也不准多做，别跟个傻瓜似的把咱自己的事都抖搂给外人……最重要的是绝对！绝对！绝对不准把他们来苏格兰场的事说给别人听，你跟马子在床上干仗的时候也不准说！”  
“……警长，我可以冒昧地提一个问题吗？我联络的对象是不是名叫詹姆斯·邦德？”

隔日，马尔洛在苏格兰场的特别会客室见到那两个男人时，登时心下一沉，以邦德为原型勾勒出的高大正义的特工形象瞬间土崩瓦解。  
黑发的男人似乎有点东方血统，身材非常矮小，神色漠然，一点也没有马尔洛印象里小个子人士惯有的精明和油滑，看起来很不起眼。马尔洛对门公寓上小学的小姑娘都比他更魁梧，如果是苏格兰场，一定不会与这样弱不禁风的人签雇佣合同。他把自己藏在一件硬挺的单排扣粗花呢大衣里，由于个子矮，肩膀也窄，加上脸上没有太多岁月的痕迹，很不幸给人一种偷穿大人衣服的小孩子的既视感。  
另一个男人要年轻一点——马尔洛猜想和自己差不多大，他的样子倒是符合苏格兰场挑选警员的要求，身材高挑，腰背笔直，浓眉大眼——很有助于拉高苏格兰场的平均颜值。他穿着件军绿色的飞行员夹克，双手懒懒散散地揣在口袋里，脸上挂着几分笑意——不是随处可见的刻板假笑，确实是由内而外，不带城府的——看起来至少应该比他面无表情的同伴更容易相处。  
然而不知是不是受了警长恐吓的缘故，马尔洛第一眼就认定这家伙是个不折不扣的危险分子，在警校里也是最不能惹的那类暴徒，表面上不拘小节，说不准哪句话就能把他点着，眨眼之间掏枪把自己崩了都丝毫不稀奇——他身上一定带着枪。转正后第一个月工资还没到手的警员宁可去和冷着脸的矮个子男人搭话。  
“我叫……我的名字是……马尔洛·桑德，苏格兰场警员，负责本次案件，不，合作的……联络工作。”他磕磕绊绊地自我介绍道。  
说完，他习惯性地想去问对方的名字，又突然想起警长的“八个不准”，赶紧收住声，不自在地闭上嘴。  
矮个子男人矜持地向他点点头，没有接话。马尔洛作为纳税人敌对势力的资历尚浅，没遇到过这种场面，接着说也不是，不说话也不是，甚至忘记应该先请客人坐下，一时间气氛十分尴尬。  
高个子的年轻男人从口袋里掏出一个小玩意——马尔洛当真以为他掏的是枪，很没出息地后退了半步，才发现原来是个伸缩天线一样的东西，拉开足有两英尺长，顶端闪着红光。男人在房间里来回走动，时而踮起脚尖将它举高，时而又蹲下将它贴在地板上，上上下下仔细探查，连边边角角也不放过。  
“呃，先生们，所有监视设备已经关掉……照你们要求的。”  
高个子男人像是没听见他的话，继续专注于自己手头的工作，直到确认没有任何异样，才不慌不忙地收好探测器，转过身，脸上瞬间绽放出一个晴空万里的亲切笑容，热情地向他伸出手。  
“桑德警官，很高兴见到你，叫我艾伦就行。”  
一旁的矮个子男人则毫不见外地一屁股坐到沙发上，惜字如金地说：“利威尔。”

马尔洛本以为这场谈话会由年长一点的男人来主导，不料坐到他对面的却是名叫艾伦的年轻人。好在艾伦虽然给他的第一印象不怎么友好，但很善解人意地先手提问，成功避免了再次出现面面相觑的尴尬场景。  
“那我们不浪费时间，现在就开始，”艾伦轻松地靠在椅背上，又咧开嘴冲他笑了一下，“桑德警官，苏格兰场方面的进展如何？”  
这问题提的相当没有水平。任何与案子相关的内容都可以被划进“进展如何”的范畴内，一一讲来怕是到天黑也讲不完，而且很可能遗漏掉真正的关键内容，有技巧和经验的专业人士绝对不会提出如此空泛的问题。马尔洛倒是没有多想，反而觉得这个问题一点也不刁钻，很容易回答，就像考试试卷开头惯有的送分题。  
他翻开桌上自己的皮质封面笔记本，每一页都密密麻麻地记满了文字和各种符号，还见缝插针地贴上了花花绿绿的便签纸，导致本子的厚度几乎增加了一倍——可见苏格兰场确实还是做了许多工作的。他清清嗓子，从第一页说起。

 

21

自打艾尔文与奈尔各自身居高位之后，WOF与苏格兰场之间的关系就从红茶配司康饼的相亲相爱转变到了巧克力裹香蕉的一言难尽。合作是避免不了的，但世袭贵族似的高冷范儿却一定要做足——这也是利威尔讨厌和苏格兰场打交道的原因之一。二者之间的交流活动往往给人一种走错片场的错觉，因为双方都会派出最不识眼色、口无遮拦又抓不住重点的愣头青，以展现自己对对方的不屑一顾。值得一提的是，这种傲娇的合作关系，每次效果倒是出人意料的不错。  
按理说，基于打造高冷范儿的需求与他那超标名头之间的矛盾，利威尔是不该亲自出现在苏格兰场的。但既然他决意将自己最钟爱的愣头青下属扯进来，这点矛盾也就无足轻重了。  
“……玛莉安·尼克斯的住处位于花与迪恩街31号的怀特公寓，和她被害的地方只隔三条街——他们把那栋楼叫做怀特公寓，大概是因为当初建造它的人姓怀特——怀特先生是一名地产商，于1983年自己70岁时去世，生前生活富裕，无儿无女。现在怀特公寓的主人名叫兰瑟·马歇尔，马歇尔在1986年从怀特先生的侄子手里购买了这栋楼，此后一直将其用于出租。此外，马歇尔名下还拥有两栋公寓，五套别墅，两间门面店铺，分别在……”  
“OK，就到这儿，”艾伦不耐烦地摆摆手，第二十六次打断了对方的叙述，“桑德警官，我不关心马歇尔名下的房产，跳过这段，说下面的。”  
马尔洛咬咬牙，把本子翻到下一页：“尼克斯租住的房间位于怀特公寓的七楼，严格地说是阁楼的一角，十平米的房间，窗户在南侧。洗手间和厨房是公用的，每周只要付六十英镑的租金——房东马歇尔提供的租住合同没有经过备案，与其他租户的合同也是如此。尼克斯的房间内没有外人闯入的迹象，也没有其他可疑之处，我们不确定凶手有没有到过那里，指纹和掌纹非常多且杂乱无章，但鲁米诺检测没有发现血迹。她的财物很少——没有电视，也没有电脑，有几件旧大衣和斗篷，四双女士高跟鞋，鞋掌外侧磨损严重……”  
“好好，看得出来她过的有点拮据……”艾伦心不在焉地用手敲击桌面，“说说其他的吧。”  
马尔洛耐着性子又向后翻了几页，“尼克斯死亡时所穿的外套内口袋里有一张‘德本汉姆帽屋’的会员卡，而且在她住处也发现了一张相同的卡片。我查到了这家店，它位于金斯兰街，出售手工制作的女士帽子，有五十多年的历史，我到那里……”  
“结果发现这卡是进店即送的，老板根本不记得有这么一个人。”  
马尔洛惊诧地抬起头，瞪大眼睛看着面前的棕发青年。  
“动动脑子就猜得到，”艾伦一脸乏味地说，“难道苏格兰场的警长们除了研究妓女服装的时尚潮流以外没有其他爱好了吗？”  
马尔洛再也懒得管什么礼仪，把手中本子翻得哗啦哗啦作响，“……我们从玛莎·塔布伦的阴道口提取到了精液样品——量极少，大概是性交结束时从安全套边缘漏出的——我们将其和我们能找到的嫌疑人进行比对，这花了不少时间，还好没有白费功夫。精液来自一名名叫古斯塔夫·斯克里普斯的建筑工人——他是塔布伦的固定客户之一，印度裔，我们在清查塔布伦的通讯录时拘捕的他。这名建筑工人承认他在案发当夜与塔布伦发生过性交易，塔布伦起初开价一百英镑，最后他们以六十五英镑成交——交易地点位于案发现场半公里外的一条死胡同里，时间大约是前一日晚十一点，至少早于死亡时间两个小时。”  
马尔洛停下来换口气，发现面前的男人脸上第一次露出了称得上是兴趣的迹象。  
“所以，这家伙的不在场证明是什么？”  
马尔洛愣了一下，赶快低头将笔记本翻过一页：“呃……他称自己交易完事后就直接回家，一觉睡到天亮……他的室友作证说斯克里普斯在十二点之前回到公寓，径直进了卧室，并再也没出去过。坦白地说……我不是很相信那些人的话，你知道的，没有家庭，酗酒，嫖娼……”  
“可是法律相信他们——在你拿出精神异常报告之前。”艾伦一点不客气地点出他心中隐藏的想法，“你没有证据，最多只能拘捕他三十六个小时——还得向警司申请。”  
“……是的，警长也这么说，”马尔洛承认道，似乎还对放走这名嫖客的事耿耿于怀，“但他在第二名死者，尼克斯死亡时间前后没有不在场证明，他说他在家里看电视——没人能证实这一点。他的室友那天晚上去酒吧喝酒，还吐了个底朝天——当时酒吧里有很多人看到……”  
“你在尼克斯的尸体上也检查到了斯克里普斯的精液？”  
“……尼克斯，你知道的……生殖器官被……没法提取样本……”他支支吾吾地说，面色有点发红。  
艾伦耸了耸肩，回给他一个“这不就结了”的眼神。  
“但这也不能证明他无罪！我认为他一定知道点什么！藏着没说出来的！”他急切地表达心中的不满，正好掩盖了刚才的脸红，“他不可信！说谎话对于那种人来说比喝杯可乐还稀松平常……”  
“可是你不能因为他没有向你坦白私接有线电视的事就认为他与杀人案有关，警官。”  
“你怎么知道在他身上不会发现什么关键性的细节？”  
“他对解决你手上的案子没什么帮助，显而易见。”  
“就是你们这种人！”马尔洛再也控制不住自己的音量，他猛地拍案而起，眼中燃烧着愤怒的火焰，“明明是出了人命的案子，因为事不关己，上面又不重视就草草敷衍了事，明明有线索摆在眼前，却因为查起来麻烦而推三阻四。我以为你们能比苏格兰场的家伙好一些，没想到……”  
“没想到我们也是一丘之貉？”艾伦毫不避讳地仰起头与他对视，碧绿的眼睛如午后的湖面一般风平浪静，不见波澜，气势上却完全不落下风。  
“冷静点，警官，你只是因为判了一个‘看起来不怎么好’的人无罪而心有不甘罢了……别狡辩，”艾伦抬起一只手制止了马尔洛的反驳，他看起来一点儿也不生气，还颇有心得地安慰道，“我刚工作的时候也和你一样，看不惯周围的人和事，以为自己是正义的唯一化身，从早到晚义愤填膺地要驱逐一切罪恶，觉得整个世界黑暗又堕落……不过你真的不用太担心，一切都会好起来的。”  
刚工作的警员怀疑地看着他。  
“因为时间一长你就习惯了。”  
艾伦玩了个不怎么有趣又老套的烂梗，无论是他自己还是瞪着他的马尔洛都没有笑。  
可好像为了给他捧场似的，一直坐在一旁沙发上默不作声当背景板的利威尔竟然被逗笑了——艾伦甚至觉得他笑得还挺开心的，于是赶紧收起下巴，在心里反省自己是不是嚣张过了头。  
之前他还挺认真地专注于案情——尽管对方在提供有价值的情报方面贡献寥寥。可利威尔这一声毫无预兆的轻笑，像是刚断奶的幼猫伸出指甲尚未长全的小爪子，绵绵软软地抓在他的胸口，微微有点刺痛，更多的是被撩拨后的心痒难耐。  
他的长官是生气了吗？还是在嘲笑他的得意忘形？他开的这个玩笑确实不太合时宜。或者说……利威尔真的被这个烂俗的笑话戳中了笑点？这就未免有些让人想去拥他入怀——当然也只是想想而已——但必须承认的是，他确实无法将由此分到利威尔身上的一半心思收回来。  
如果是刚对利威尔产生杂念时的他，很可能连另一半心思也都一块儿化在那个人身上，留下个色令智昏的空壳。  
所幸就像他自己刚刚说到的，他现在已经是个成熟得多的艾伦，对利威尔经常与自己保持相当亲密的距离并且时不时还要挑逗自己一两句感到非常习惯——别忘了，他可是在这个肖想已久的男人言语和信息素并用来勾引他时以惊人的意志力管住了自己的下半身。  
所以艾伦尚还有一半心思在兢兢业业地运转，使他不至于在苏格兰场的地盘上给WOF丢了人，那样的话，可就不是让利威尔嘲笑他两句就能糊弄过去的了——大概要嘲笑他一顿饭。  
他决定不扭过头去看利威尔，腰板笔直得如同十字军骑士手中的钢铁圣盾，以捍卫那仍在运转的一半。可即便他建起的堡垒如此坚不可摧，利威尔浅色瞳孔中的一汪清溪，还是同那撩人的猫爪一起，轻而易举突破结实的胸膛，挠在了他柔软的心尖上。  
艾伦很正直地清清嗓子，仿佛刚才的一切都没有发生：“既然谈到这里，桑德警官，那就请你介绍下其他嫌疑人的情况吧。”  
“……好的，”马尔洛回过神，也觉得喷人一脸吐沫星子毕竟不怎么像话，便顺水推舟地下了台阶。他坐回椅子上，讪讪地摸摸鼻子，又开始翻动他的本子，“在尼克斯案发后，我们共拘捕了十三名嫌疑人。”  
“说说你们是如何确定的？”  
“调查死者的关系网，主要是可能与死者产生矛盾的人，包括她们的室友，邻居，还有几名固定的嫖客。”他停下来，不确定地询问，“我要逐一介绍吗？”  
如果你能从一堆无关紧要的内容里筛选出点不那么容易让人走神的就再好不过。  
“啊！烦请您细说，”艾伦正义又充满责任感地回答道。他身体略微前倾，一只手平放在桌上，另一只手支住下巴，做出一个专心致志的姿态，假装沙发上的男人并不存在，“我想，你没有足够证据使其中任何一位在三十六个小时之后还呆在苏格兰场。”  
“……说实在的，我觉得在杀人案里这个时间应该适当延长，”马尔洛愤愤不平地说，“案发时间在深夜，他们都宣称自己已经休息，但是并没有足以让人信服的目击证人，鬼知道是不是真的睡下，即使有……”  
“如果我能知道更确切的情况，也许我可以帮到你。”艾伦积极地建议道，虽然他不认为这十三个人中会有哪一个值得被送入巴尼特地下审问室。  
受到鼓励的警员立刻振奋精神，开始了新一轮的滔滔不绝。  
……  
艾伦觉得自己又回到了大学二年级，北欧神话故事精解的课堂。  
“……所以说，你也认为这些人作案的可能性极小。”他形象全无地瘫在椅子上，屁股堪堪没从皮质坐垫上滑下去——看上去矮了一英尺之多——嘴上讨论着嫌疑人，目光却不由自主地飘向了利威尔的方向。即使房间内没有布置任何可以指示时间的装置，他也确信下班时间至少过去了一个小时，搞不好是两个小时，哪怕现在冲过去拉开遮光能力卓越的窗帘，也未必能够赶上名为夕阳的末班车。  
利威尔向他眨眨眼，轻巧地晃了晃手机，一个巨大的芝士汉堡堂而皇之地显示在屏幕上，饱满的牛肉和雪白的芝士娇嫩欲滴——他们常去的那家餐厅的招牌菜。  
“等下我们去吃。”男人用口型向他传递信息。  
于是他艰难而又痛苦地收回视线，从美味的汉堡上和不怎么美味的利威尔身上各抽取一点注意力，揉在一起填进饥肠辘辘的肚子，以应对最后的攻坚战。  
“话虽如此，但从他们身上也许能发现什么有意义的细节。”马尔洛仍然不愿意承认这些工作都是徒劳的，声音由于连续说了太久而有些沙哑。他懒得再计较青年的三心二意，捞过手边的水杯——还是利威尔亲自倒给他的——匆匆忙忙灌下去两口，草草安抚了提出抗议的喉咙，又迫不及待地投入到逼它提出更强烈抗议的活动中。  
“我认为，下面这两人有重大嫌疑。”恪尽职守的警员郑重宣布。  
“如果我是你，我会在其他人的大脑被饥饿感绑架之前说这件事。”艾伦眼神呆滞地盯着天花板，上面盘绕在一起的抽象纹路与吃剩个底的意大利面有异曲同工之处。  
马尔洛从本子里抽出两张纸——它们在对折后用曲别针别在本子的内页上——将其展开递给对面的男人：“我怕有遗漏，就复印了他们的资料。”  
居然真的是与众不同的待遇。艾伦打起精神，将屁股往后挪了两英寸，向前探身接过。  
第一个嫌疑人名叫拉尔夫，四十一岁，拉丁裔，无固定职业。居住在纽汉区一栋政府出租给低收入人群的廉价公寓中，未婚，也没有同居人，以在附近餐厅里打零工维持生活——在“零工”一词后面的括号里注释着“切肉、剔骨”。曾因为抢劫罪入狱服刑五年，出狱后依然改不掉嗜酒如命、谎话连篇的毛病，因此频繁被解雇，债务缠身。  
被问及前两起案件案发当晚的行踪，拉尔夫都宣称自己在家喝酒喝了个痛快并醉倒过去，但没有人能够为他作证。  
第二名嫌疑人名叫萨内斯，三十四岁，白人，毕业于国防学院，目前在皇家卫队服役，军衔上尉。在八年前曾有过短暂的婚姻，目前独自居住于伊斯灵顿的单身军人公寓。虽然收入尚可，但脾气暴躁，为人刻薄，人际关系很差，正面临着本年度结束后被迫退役的窘境。  
他说在两起案件案发当晚，自己都独自在家休息，邻居可以证明这一点。但他的邻居拒绝为他作证——“也许他的确回到了家里，但谁能保证他一直没再出去呢？我建议你们仔细调查他，他可是做得出这种事的人”。  
艾伦盯着萨内斯脑门上干瘪的纹路，微微挑起眉毛，会是军人吗……  
“塔布伦和尼克斯的通讯录里都有这两人的联系方式，”马尔洛语气严肃地说，“他们惯于找东区的非法流莺买春，曾经与两名死者有过多次性交易——这些他们都已经承认了——可以轻而易举地联络到死者，而且对方不会抱有戒心，这为他们作案提供了可行的途径。”  
“十分可疑，”艾伦坐正身体，将资料放在面前的桌子上，面色凝重地赞同道，“而且不在场证明也说不过去。”  
“只是……”马尔洛有些踌躇。  
“只是没有任何直接的证据证明他们与案件有关，”艾伦接着他的话头说下去，“现场没有线索，他们的家里恐怕也是一样，更别说找到凶器什么的……”他突然想起什么，抬起头问道，“第三起案件发生时，他们在哪？”  
马尔洛无力地叹了口气，声音闷闷的：“……在我们的拘留室里。”  
艾伦似乎并不感到意外，紧接着往下说：“第三名死者的手机里没有他们的联系方式。”  
马尔洛不想去管他是怎样得出这个结论的，只是更重地叹了口气，不情愿地承认道：“确实没有。”  
他想了想，又说：“与前两名死者不同，查普曼是男性……所以也未必是同一名凶手……”  
“还有一件事要向你确认，桑德警官，”艾伦身体前倾，打断他的话，以压迫性极强的姿势注视着一脸生无可恋的年轻警员，“这两人都是alpha？”  
马尔洛明显地愣了几秒钟，才犹犹豫豫地说，“……警长说……这不重要……都是巧合，要绝对保密……”  
“那你认为呢？”  
“我认为？”  
“你的看法。”  
马尔洛像是突然被注入一支强心剂，猛地坐直身体，恢复了机关枪一般的语速：“我认为死者就是以alpha为销售目标的omega！警长说我在异想天开，还说这是非法的——去他娘的非法的，本来他们也没有牌照！绝对是警长自己瞎了眼——不管是装瞎还是真瞎！凶手一定是个alpha嫖客，即使不是放在这里的两个，也是别处的，躲在角落里的某个alpha。只有alpha嫖客才能轻而易举地接近omega卖淫者，悄无声息地杀死他们，然后寻觅下一个猎物。”  
他一口气说完——顺带诋毁了自己的长官——顿时感觉心里舒畅了不少。  
“那么，年轻人，”有些出人意料，接话的竟然是利威尔，马尔洛和艾伦都扭过头，看着小个子男人站起身向他们走来。  
“你愿意为这些omega卖淫者伸张正义吗？”他缓慢地沉声问。  
马尔洛似乎对他的问话感到有些惊讶，他反复咀嚼了一会儿，觉得自己没有理解错误，这才斟字酌句地回答道：“我是警察，这是我的工作。”  
“即使他们贫贱、罪恶，从事非法勾当，出卖自己的身体？”  
初出茅庐的警员觉得男人的目光就像射线一样，毫不费力刺穿了软弱的皮肉，使自己心底的念头无处遁形。他不由自主地瑟缩了一下，本能地试图躲避那尖锐的视线。  
不过在艾伦开口帮他解围前，他还是定住了神，以极轻的声音吐出一个词，“……当然。”  
利威尔赞许地拍拍他的肩膀——只有当别人坐着时他才比较容易办到：“很不错，小伙子，我可以告诉你两件事。”  
“……第一，你的警长不比你瞎，也不比你傻，所以这个案子现在到了我们手上。第二，既然你三番五次地提到了细节，那我就提示一个你错过的细节。尼克斯尸体的头发上有一圈明显的压痕，可以推断她死前确实是戴着帽子的——还戴了很长时间，然而现场并没有发现那顶帽子，桑德警官，查查它到哪里去了。”


	11. Chapter 11

22

从苏格兰场出来到餐厅的路上，他们默契地没再谈连环凶杀案的事。天已经彻底黑了下来，利威尔的手伸进大衣口袋，从里面掏出两颗樱桃酒心巧克力塞给自己的下属——后者一边哼哼着胃都要饿化了，一边宁死不屈地要求去两英里外吃芝士汉堡套餐。  
“……你这叫我怎么舍得吃。”艾伦看着锡箔纸上醒目的字母，叹息道，感觉自己的心脏也要和胃一块儿化掉了。  
“你不吃可以还给我。”  
“不，要吃……”像是害怕利威尔反悔似的，他以表演卡牌魔术般的手速拆开包装，把巧克力一口含进嘴里，没什么心思细细品尝。又小心翼翼地在手中将印着花体“Mon Cheri*”的四方形包装纸展开，尽量抚平上面大大小小的折痕，用四根手指轻轻托着，藏进钱包的夹层里。仿佛那不是来自德国工厂流水线上的量产货，而是叶卡捷琳娜二世用过的丝质手帕。  
像往常一样，WOF最好的特工和最好的驾驶员选择用双腿作为他们的交通工具——打车的话搞不好花的时间更久。这次路途有点远，被巧克力赋予新生的年轻人兴致勃勃地说起了苹果公司在虚拟现实（VR）领域的新动作。  
“……我看到了他们为VR头盔申请的专利，按苹果一贯的尿性来说八成会是个娘炮的小宝贝，他们似乎依然想把它与iPhone连接在一起……但我不喜欢，你知道的，手机的处理器和迷你四驱车的马达不相上下，一点都不带劲……我觉得在这方面微软的HoloLens至少领先他们十个白鹿巷球场那么远。”  
“Holo，”他不怎么正经地吹了声口哨，以简短的爱称称呼这台设备，“我得说，真是令人着迷，我拿到手后整整一周都没出家门。比起之前的Kinect和Oculus，虽然看起来不怎么炫酷——黑乎乎的微软style，但和它在一起的时间越久，就会爱得越深，跟磕药似的，简直无法自拔……你能想象吗，我站在那里，比划比划手指，像小时候拼乐高那样，就能在SolidWorks里用零件装配出一台变形金刚——还至少是变身成F22的领袖级红蜘蛛那种程度。”  
“哦？怪不得那时候一周没看到你，原来是拼变形金刚去了。”利威尔虽然对对方脱口而出的许多名词没什么具体概念，但还是安静地听着，并精准地抓住了重点。  
“用不着这种语气吧？我可是按规定请过假了，八张表格上每一张都有你的签名。”艾伦不服气地捍卫自己的休假权。  
可我没想到你居然能忍住整个七天假期不给我发消息——让我终于也有了平均一小时查看五十次手机的愉悦经历，利威尔在心里想。作为报复，他说出口的是：“鉴于你回来上班时一脸虚弱憔悴的样子，我还以为你体验的是虚拟成人游戏。”  
“What？”艾伦夸张地张大嘴，一脸不可置信地望向他的长官，“你都在想些什么啊，利威尔？”  
“那玩意不是用来打游戏的？”利威尔无辜地向他眨眨眼。  
“只是众多功能之一，况且……正常人只会玩一些类似拳击、枪战和赛车之类的普通游戏吧。”他在“普通”二字上刻意加重了语气。  
“可那不就和我们的虚拟战斗系统没两样了吗？”  
“唔，其实还是有区别的……毕竟只有个头盔，不像虚拟战斗系统那么真实……不过最重要的是，”艾伦伸出一根手指，强调道，“成绩榜上不会有一个永远拿满分的ID来破坏你的好心情。”  
“哈哈，那还真是遗憾了。”  
“快点告诉我你是怎么做到的，”他向利威尔身边凑了凑，用手肘顶顶男人的身侧，后者没有对他亲密的动作表现出任何排斥，“一定有秘籍的对不对，who's your daddy**什么的。”  
“是啊，”利威尔煞有其事地点点头，“比如从歌剧院二楼跳到舞台上就会自动脱离战斗***。”  
“你上次就是这么骗我的！”艾伦忿忿地抗议道，“结果跳下去直接判定摔死！零分！”  
“你还真跳了？”  
“……”  
“好吧，”利威尔下定决心似的呼出口气，把头向着天真好骗的年轻人歪了歪，压低声音，像是在八卦艾尔文年轻时的三角恋，“其实，要在舞台上演出‘罗密欧与朱丽叶’时这个bug才生效。”  
“我才不信呢！”  
之后他们又讨论了一会儿英国脱欧的事，对两人所效力的特工组织来说，这的确不是什么好消息。  
“……连我妈都觉得很糟……公投的时候她忙坏了，每天都在动员亲戚和邻居投反对票。”  
到达餐厅时已经过了用餐高峰期，他们顺利找到一个安静的位置坐下。  
“她说担心我可能要搬到大陆去工作，”艾伦将他的伞放好，开始在电子菜单上点单，“你要喝点酒吗？”  
“不，菠萝果汁。”  
“我看看，果汁……菠萝在这，我要喝点酒……虽然不敢在家说，但我认为我妈其实更担心她喜欢的意大利时装和包包。”  
“……别这样，你妈妈会伤心的。”利威尔用湿巾擦手，不自觉地勾起嘴角。  
有一刻他突然想问艾伦你妈妈会不会也喜欢一个意大利儿媳妇，后一刻又觉得这句话无论如何不是自己想出来的。  
“……等一下，艾伦，”他叫住准备点下提交按钮的年轻人，“还是给我来杯酒吧。”  
艾伦本来就借由“东区不太平”争取到了护送利威尔回家的权利——虽然也没人和他争，现在整个案件被贴上谋杀omega的标签，他在行使权利时就更加理直气壮。  
利威尔手握在自己房子大门的外侧把手上，手掌沿着物体表面起伏的弧度与金属严丝合缝地贴合在一起。掌纹信息在十分之一秒内比对完毕，房门左侧的门铃按钮下方弹开一个隐藏着的镜面小窗口，他把脸凑过去识别虹膜。  
“要留下来住吗？”他向后退了半步，拉开门，侧过身询问身后正一脸期待看向他的男人。  
“呼……利威尔，”男人脸上的期待瞬间转化为促狭的坏笑，他把长官名字里简单的两个音节念得深情款款，挤挤眼，意有所指地威胁道，“如果你不做出点什么解释的话，我可就把这当做邀请了。”  
“什么邀请？扫除？看不出你居然变勤快了。”利威尔对下属的搔首弄姿视而不见，径直走进屋。  
“喂，别装傻，我说过不要在大晚上搞卫生了，”艾伦对他的刻意曲解表示不满，紧跟在后面走进门，“况且你家客房三天前我才扫过，应该还很干净吧。”  
“看来你和我对‘干净’的理解有些出入。”  
“我可不会上当，你的洁癖还没到这种程度。”  
利威尔认真反省自己是不是和邋里邋遢的单身汉混在一起太久，以至于对室内清洁的要求有所松懈。  
“臭小子，我只是觉得我们应该讨论下案子的事……”他不慌不忙地脱下大衣，给怎么看都动机不纯的留宿邀请找了个蹩脚又光明磊落的解释。  
“这都快十点了，利威尔。”艾伦声音拖得像周日教堂里回荡的圣母颂，他把伞丢进伞桶，顺手将厚重的大门在身后关上。  
“九点三刻，你不想加班的话可以回家睡觉，我们明天再谈也不迟。”他的长官一边当着他的面解开衬衫纽扣，一边大度地说。  
“你……”  
被利威尔穿在身上的衬衫，无论是古板的肯特，优雅的温莎，还是俏皮的伊顿——不管打不打领带——纽扣一定戒备森严地扣到最上面的那颗，领子牢牢箍住脖颈，全力以赴营造出不近人情的疏离感。可当这些寡情的纽扣一颗接一颗从扣眼中滑出，艾伦突然意识到，所谓疏离感只不过是利威尔制造致命的性吸引时另一项高明的手段。透过那逐渐散开的衬衫门襟，依稀可以窥见一点异色的凸起，他无意识地吞咽一下，音调低了八度。  
“……你真是在强迫我做个鞠躬尽瘁的好、员、工、啊。”他一字一顿地感叹道，指尖微微用力，“咔哒”拨动门上的机关。紧随这声轻响，隐藏在墙体内的三十六道锁依次就位，发出一连串清脆悦耳的金属撞击声。  
“别把我说的和艾尔文那个资本家似的。”利威尔的语气一如往常，他把衬衫从身上扯下来，展现出的肌肉线条优美而又富有张力。  
“你这类比是什么意思？”  
艾伦连外套也不脱，径直向利威尔走过去，每走一步，对方就后退一步。直到他双手撑在墙上，把赤裸上身的小个子男人逼进他和墙壁构筑的狭窄空间里。他抬起膝盖卡在利威尔的双腿之间，用坚硬的骨骼去顶大腿内侧的软肉，那里才稍稍打开一条缝，就不讲道理地将自己的一条腿挤了进去，借着身高腿长的优势在开始产生反应的隐秘之地上下磨蹭。  
艾伦低头俯视着被他禁锢的男人，彼此的额头几乎触碰在一起，灼热的视线直直射入对方冷清的眼底，烧融了那一方素艳的霜花，给晶莹透亮的灰色蒙上一层若有若无的薄雾。他终于抵挡不住诱惑，在比平日多了几分鲜活气息的唇边落下一个干燥而短暂的轻吻，又在利威尔偏过头追逐这个吻时不动声色地躲开——他顺着脸颊一路躲到耳边，在那里呼出一口销魂蚀骨的热气，湿漉漉地拷问道，“难道史密斯先生也逼你在他家……‘加过班’？”  
“……倒不是……在他家……别……”利威尔上半身未着寸缕，到了九月，夜间已有几分寒意，背后是冷冰冰的墙壁，身前是艾伦冷冰冰的夹克面料，连下身都因为渗出的液体沾湿布料而变得凉飕飕，只有耳边那方寸之地是热的。他弓起身，努力在艾伦的臂弯间寻找一个平衡位置，口中的词句虽然断了线，却没有停下来，表面上正直而诚恳地回应艾伦的质疑，暗地里刺激着男人最不能被侵犯的占有欲。  
他装模作样地歪着头，虚伪地做出个认真回忆的表情：“……好像是……在皇后剧院……哈啊……和他一起……疼，艾伦……一起看悲惨世界。”****  
“……就算是雨果先生在上，我也是会生气的，”他的狼成功被激怒，露出闪闪发亮的尖利獠牙，一口咬在他的耳垂上，“珂赛特。”

利威尔洗过澡，头上顶着柔软的长绒毛巾和挥之不去的潮气，站在二楼卧室的窗口旁，百无聊赖地向外望去。  
明明晚上回来时还是难得可以望见银河的晴朗天气，转眼之间就变了脸色，连句“今晚露娜的演出到此为止”都不屑于说，便匆匆放下了云朵织就的厚厚帷幕。  
他的房子离街道只有几步路，不下雾的时候，从窗口可以清晰观察到路过的行人和觅食的野猫——在夜晚，后者总是数十倍于前者。  
街角处的路灯正无私地施舍着暖黄色光芒，它在报废边缘垂死挣扎了九个月，期间多次被市政部门下达病入膏肓且无药可医的诊断书，却忽然像得了什么灵丹妙药似的，在近日奇迹般地起死回生——这和东区紧张的治安形势不无关系。  
他想起自己在地下街生活过的日子，也是独自站在这样一个窗口，居高临下地俯瞰一片腐朽溃烂的灯红酒绿。疾病，罪恶，暴力，道德的弃儿，文明的渣滓，公平正义的绊脚石。每个星期都有男人或女人死去——可能是beta，也可能是alpha或omega，没人会为他们鸣冤呐喊，更没有人为他们报仇雪恨，甚至连死亡信息都不会被记录——说到底还是这些堕落的娼妓咎由自取。  
omega的命运往往更令人心寒一些——政府配发的抑制剂只供给“合法身份”的公民，而价格高昂的黑市货色，不打进血管时，谁也不知道究竟是抑制剂还是葡萄糖水。在那种连圣职人员和权益运动者都敬而远之的鬼地方，迎接发情期omega的永远是死无全尸的悲惨下场。相对于依靠来源不明的抑制剂，寻求alpha的标记可能更为行之有效，同时也可能把自己变成标记的奴隶，从而死得更无尊严一些。  
omega血管中与生俱来的独特基因螺旋彻底摧毁了他的母亲，而流淌着同样血液的他，在青春期的躁动到来之前，就清楚地意识到自己必须做出残酷的抉择。  
利威尔无声地叹了口气，无意识地抬起右手，覆上自己的小腹——手心炸裂开来的毛茸茸触感瞬间融化了他心里那点悲春伤秋。  
“利威尔！我在东京的迪士尼！”年轻人扯着嗓子在电话里喊，堪堪盖过嘈杂的背景音，“这里还可以买到疯狂动物城的限定款睡衣，你要兔子还是狐狸？”  
那时候他居然真的花了一分钟考虑兔子还是狐狸的傻瓜问题，决定先假惺惺地推脱一番——艾伦必然不吃这一套，之后再用漫不经心的语气地说要狐狸的，不过兔子也行。  
假惺惺的那部分刚进行了三个单词，听筒里又传来喊声：“……很乱……听不清……我两种都给你买了！”  
利威尔恨恨地揪着睡衣上的兔子耳朵，把它们向下折到鼓囊囊的腮帮子上，摆出一个垂头丧气的懊恼表情。  
只是他刚一松手，那两条毛茸茸的东西立刻就又神气活现地竖了起来。

* Mon cheri 小樱桃/亲爱的，喊老公专用  
**魔兽争霸3中最著名的开挂秘籍之一（暴露年龄系列）  
***魔兽世界某个副本的bug（继续暴露年龄）  
****某次小四格调查兵团看马戏的老梗

23

他听到了脚步声。  
啪……啪……  
微弱却不单薄，似乎是为了不让人察觉而刻意放轻了。  
啪……啪……  
一下一下，节奏整齐而沉闷——步伐均匀，全脚掌着地，镇定自若。  
分辨不出任何带着棱角的碰撞——柔软富有弹性的真皮或者发泡鞋底。  
倒是夹杂着些许细微不和谐的音节——鞋底有液体。  
更贴近的推断是赤裸着的湿漉漉的双脚。  
脚步声越来越无法被忽略，他屏住呼吸——脚步的主人似乎做出了同样的决定。  
终于，脚步声也消失在他的身后，死寂中唯一的声源是他胸腔内咚咚跳动的心脏。  
周遭的世界像是被人按下了暂停键，连时不时在街边一闪而过的野猫们也统统匿了行踪。  
一只手猛然划破静止的空气，从背后向他袭来，死死地封住他的口鼻，凭借着压倒性的力量粗暴地剥夺了他汲取空气和发出声音的权利。  
什么冰冷的东西在他脖子上飞快划过。  
他仿佛听到了血液从颈动脉中喷涌而出——死神独有的脚步声。  
他知道自己已经不是个活人了，却仍本能地挣扎着想看一眼冥府来者的面孔。  
那是一个英俊的棕发青年，有一双祖母绿般清澈透亮的大眼睛。  
“你居然都不躲的……”艾伦放开他的长官，把左手捏着的铜质钥匙随意丢在窗台上。  
利威尔又在原地站了几秒——有些意外地发现自己的心跳竟然真的快了几拍。他转过身，看到地板上艾伦留下的水渍，眼角不愉快地抽了抽：“不是告诉你擦干脚再出来的吗……”  
“come on，利威尔，别跟我妈似的……”  
利威尔觉得也许是时候维护自己洁癖的称号了，可转念一想，那只不过是普通的水渍而已，即使不去管也很快就会自动消失得无影无踪，让艾伦为此忙活上十分钟擦地板似乎有些小题大做。于是他便心安理得地忽略了这些星星点点的痕迹，并彻底遗忘自己曾经因为艾伦洗澡后没擦干头发而强迫哈欠连天的年轻人打扫屋子到凌晨三点。  
“……你觉得凶手是这样作案的？”  
“苏格兰场大概这么认为，”艾伦又在空气中比划了一遍他刚才的动作，“从背后突然袭击，捂住嘴以免受害者发出声音，迅速割开喉咙……”他把左手位置往下挪了半英尺，“或者割开肚子。在受害者失去反抗能力后将其放倒在地上进行下一步暴行。”  
“依照这个推测，凶手得是一个高大魁梧，上肢非常有力的人。”  
“警方给出的侧写是身高五英尺八英寸甚至更高，体重超过一百六十英镑，成年男性，体格健壮，能轻易地制住受害者——要知道他们都比你还要高上不少，腰围也有些超出健康范围。”  
“他们认为凶手是alpha？”娇小玲珑的男人问。他走到卧室外间的橡木桌子边，拿起水壶向杯子里倒冰水。  
“alpha。”艾伦确认道，一屁股坐在床上，“alpha嫖客……借以性交易的理由接近死者，他们没有选择开房而是在路边匆匆了事，条件有限……十有八九要采取后入的体位……受害者转过身，凶手正好借此机会下手……”  
“太草率，疑点颇多，”利威尔评论道，把杯子递给年轻人。  
“我也这么认为。”艾伦一口气把水喝干净，粗鲁地用手抹抹嘴，将杯子还给利威尔，仍有一颗晶莹剔透的漏网之鱼顺着他的下巴和脖颈流进领口。  
“……我们从头理一遍。第一个问题——死者是谁？”他停顿了片刻，接着回答自己提出的问题，“马尔洛说塔布伦开价一百英镑，我quora上查了一下，这个数目足以在苏豪区合法红灯区里招妓……而塔布伦，恕我直言，年过四十，身材和长相都不怎么拿的出手——化妆品和酒精也未必能拯救的程度，不是凭借omega的资本恐怕开不出这个价格……所以那家伙对死者身份的推测是正确的——东区活动的非法流莺，针对alpha的omega卖淫者，鲜少受到法律庇护的社会底层……最有趣的是——男女皆有。”  
利威尔站着听他说完，简短地嗯了一声表示没什么意见。  
“第二个问题——为什么死的是他？凶手是早有目标还是随机选择？”  
“艾伦，你觉得随便在东区转转就遇到omega妓女的概率有多大？还是连续三次，她们又不是邮筒，站在街角纹丝不动。”利威尔把水杯拎回桌子上，将它和它的同伴们摆成纹丝不动的一条直线。  
“可如果……”艾伦摸着下巴，语气有点犹豫，听起来没什么把握，“如果考虑到信息素的影响呢？”  
利威尔手上的动作一滞，“你的意思是？”  
“没人会花高价买一个打了抑制剂的omega，他们要用自己的信息素招待顾客——就像我们周一早上在面包店遇见那位。”艾伦想起那股变了味儿的木香，“假设凶手是alpha的话……”  
“你觉得凶手靠信息素追踪猎物？”  
“这能办得到吗？”年轻特工其实对alpha和omega之间的信息素作用并没有什么直观认识，唯一一次近距离亲身体验时脑子里仿佛塞满了融化的芝士，从始至终像是一场朦胧的梦，唯独那名为利威尔的夺魂春药清晰可辨。  
“很难，信息素虽然被有些影视作品描绘得神乎其神，但不在发情期，室外，还是人口稠密的城市里，隔着几个街区就感知到什么的纯属异想天开……”利威尔转过身，沉吟片刻，举例说明，“其实去年我就有一次错过了抑制剂的注射时间，你不也傻乎乎……”  
“什么？还有这种事？”  
年轻人几乎是在电光火石之间就蹿到他的面前，半点预警也没有。以至于他不得不臀部抵上桌子边沿，竭力向后仰着身子，弯成一个紧绷的弧线，以免发生碰撞事故。  
“你也太不小心了，”艾伦浓密的眉毛挤作一团，“万一被别的alpha嗅到……”  
“肯定会避开陌生的……”  
“认识的也不行！WOF里指不定藏着多少alpha！我看史密斯先生很有可能就是其中之一！”  
我用信息素试探艾尔文的时候你还在从勃朗宁夫人的十四行诗里摘抄情书呢，利威尔对着天花板翻了个白眼，明智地没有说出口。  
“好……我知道了，”他艰难地维持着岌岌可危的平衡，识时务地应允道。  
“再有下次的话我一定要标记你。”艾伦依然不怎么放心，进一步警告道，看着利威尔终于不情不愿地点了头，才略微向后退了两步，将他的长官从腰肌劳损的危险中解放出来。  
利威尔站直身体，平稳了下有些凌乱的气息，低头盯着自己的脚尖，装作什么也没发生的样子，继续之前的话题：“凶手没在现场留下任何痕迹，一定是全副武装——手套，鞋套，雨衣，很可能还有口罩和浴帽——作案之后再把这些东西彻底销毁，不留罪证。可是穿成这副样子在路上来回闲逛就太可疑了，即便是东区也不是个个摄像头都被鸟屎糊掉。但条子们什么都没发现，凶手也不会冒这个险。案发地点都相当偏僻，大概只有准备金盆洗手的妓女才会在那些地方拉客——受害者是被带到那里去的……问题在于，如果你是妓女，”他抬起头，望向棕发青年，“我一身生化服似的诡异装束，你会乖乖和我走吗？”  
“当然！乐意之至！”年轻人理所当然地回答道。  
“……”利威尔轻咳一声，别开视线，“所以凶手是提前选定的作案对象，和对方约在案发地点见面。”  
艾伦似乎仍然沉浸在“利威尔的信息素被别人闻了去”的噩耗中，目光牢牢地粘在长官脸上，恨不得在上面烧出两个窟窿。利威尔被他盯得有些发毛，又觉得自己刚刚服了软，艾伦还在不依不饶，内心中不禁感到十分委屈。他度日如年地熬过两分钟，肺里积聚了一团怒气，胀鼓鼓地正准备爆发，却猝不及防地被年轻人牵起右手，在手背上落下一个和风细雨的轻吻。  
那点虚张声势的怒气顷刻烟消云散。  
“那么，我们可以认为凶手对死者的情况有些了解，甚至包括怀孕的部分。第三个问题：他是怎么联络到受害者的。”艾伦微微抬起下巴，不动声色地说，“肯定不是手机联系，不然苏格兰场早就找上他了，他绝不会犯如此低级的错误——要么亲自在早些时候见面约了时间，要么有皮条客做中介。你觉得是哪个？”  
“后者……而且这名皮条客深受妓女们信任，”利威尔回答，右手手背还隐隐有些发烫，“她们这种人，每天既要担心自己被坏人盯上，又要担心被条子审问，还要担心房东催缴房租，就像战战兢兢的兔子，一点风吹草动都能使她们惊慌失措。比起来历不明的邀约，熟人的介绍要可靠得多。”  
“那我们现在可以假定有一名皮条客的存在，他明知自己介绍的生意出了人命，却仍在为凶手物色下一名受害者——皮条客应该是凶手的同谋。”  
“他就是凶手本人也有可能。”利威尔补充道。  
艾伦想了想，点点头表示同意。他转过身，和利威尔并排靠在桌边，胳膊贴在一起，像是挤在人满为患的地铁车厢里。  
“假设凶手和皮条客是两个不同的人，那么第四个问题，凶手是一名嫖客吗？因为不满足于性快感而诉诸更极端的行为？”  
“你指的是拉尔夫和萨内斯那种人？不，艾伦，这个问题上我倒是可以给你完全否定的回答。”利威尔低着头，垂下的黑色发丝在他眼前晃动，“嫖娼者经常被认为‘缺乏责任感’、‘受教育程度低’、‘脾气暴躁’、‘具有犯罪倾向’，小到垃圾扔错了类别，大到抢劫甚至命案，有嫖娼背景的人收获的怀疑目光都比别人多上两个探照灯……但实际上，性交易是最古老的商品交易之一，声色场所存在的历史比罗马斗兽场还要悠久，很多赫赫有名的人物都对买春乐此不疲。无论是你我，还是写大部头著作的教授，都没什么资格妄加论断。”  
艾伦确实没想到利威尔居然会为嫖娼者鸣不平，但他没有发表任何意见，只是静静地听着，显然利威尔接下来还有很多内容要说。  
“本案的凶手是一名极为理性，镇定，井井有条的人。头脑清楚，体格可能优于一般人，使用薄刃匕首精准而迅速地将正值壮年的受害者杀死。见识颇广，甚至对苏格兰场的查案手段也有所了解。这不是一名缺乏社会认同感的边缘人士的特征，在白天，他必然要以另一张脸示人，作为一名‘伪君子’，其中‘君子’的那一部分很大概率超过萨内斯‘皇家卫队服役’的程度。”  
利威尔停顿一下，舔舔有些干燥的嘴唇，继续往下说：“就我个人观点，这种人即使选择依靠娼妓解决生理需求，也会到合法红灯区最接近商务酒店的房子里，挑价目表上的第一档或第二档，长得好不好看是次要的——当然也不能太说不过去——重要的是听话、嘴严、不多事，充气娃娃最接近他的需求。在他解开高贵的裤腰带之前，必定一字不漏地查过营业执照、体检报告和隐私协议，甚至还要自带安全套。虽然omega的性服务不合法，但只要你肯花钱……”他耸耸肩，“总之，与其说他作案时没有和受害者发生性行为，不如说肮脏污秽的东区流莺根本入不得他的眼。”  
利威尔的声音平缓而低沉，听不出半点或褒或贬的感情色彩，把逛窑子说得像逛大不列颠博物馆。  
“只有软弱的人才会被信息素控制大脑，被单纯的性冲动影响行为。我不是在展示什么优越感，说实在的，我还得感谢这类软弱的人的存在，不然……遗憾的是，这次我们要找的家伙怕是不在其中。”利威尔呼出一口气，扭过头瞄了眼艾伦，意料之中，年轻人的脸色不怎么好看，大概又在对他的过去耿耿于怀。  
“但我想说的并不只是这个。艾伦，从这些尸体上可以读出些什么？暴虐，变态，人性丧失？”利威尔幅度很小地摇了摇头，“作为手上鲜血并不比凶手少的你我，答案可不能和八卦小报的记者一个模样。你喜欢用各种定律和方程来量化眼前的现象——确实相当神奇……可是在我看来，驱使凶手选用最粗陋原始的作案工具，打造出艺术品般华丽犯罪现场的，绝非纯粹的杀戮欲望——更多的是，一个大写的‘恨’字。当下已经不是疯子能够肆意发狂并让执法者们摸不着头脑的十九世纪，成为一个连环杀人犯的先决条件是要相当精明。凶手精神是正常的——就算分裂了也有正常的一半，这意味着他的所有行为都有源可寻。”  
他调整了下僵硬的姿势，扭过头看向窗外，指尖有意无意地触碰到艾伦的手背。艾伦立刻翻转手掌，将那几根微凉的小东西虚虚地拢在手中。  
“……古往今来，无论是内心怎样强大的人，有一样东西总能使他们屈服，不是金钱，不是浅薄的性，更不是什么冠冕堂皇的自由正义，而是感情。艾伦，我不知道你特工课程的教官有没有告诫过你们不要感情用事，我年轻的时候也曾经把它当作行为准则之一。但我经历得越多，就越意识到，在这个世界上，每一项艰难的抉择背后——当你追根究底——会发现支撑起它们的最终还是感情。它不会也绝无可能被任何药剂抑制，可以使本来脆弱的人瞬间变得坚不可摧，也可以使本来坚强的人变得不堪一击。你，我，或是那个凶手，谁也逃不开它的枷锁。”  
利威尔说完最后一个音节，像是自嘲，又像是如释重负，嘴角向上扬起一个微小的弧度。他手上用了点力，展开手掌，与年轻人十指交叉地握在一起。  
海平面之下万米深处，无人胆敢涉足的未知领域，漆黑、冰冷、死寂，散发着孤独与抗拒。可一旦这令人窒息的一切坦然暴露在阳光下，人们会惊奇地发现，它与冲绳海边温暖清澈的海水也并没有任何差别。  
他享受了一会儿一股脑给三个感情用事的人下了判决的快感，才换上一种相对轻快的语气，问道：“你怎么看？”  
“啊，有两点看法，”艾伦很有条理地回答，语气同样轻快，“但我决定先说你不怎么想听的那个。”  
利威尔用眼神示意他请便。  
“凶手是从正面行凶的……你说得对，他这样做是为了尽量避免与死者的身体接触，所以身高侧写甚至可以下放到五英尺和一百英镑——需要指出的是，他的身手相当不错。受过良好教育，工作体面，生活富裕，被认为是沉稳可靠的人，没有任何不良记录。独居，很可能不住在东区，即使在东区也是为数不多的几个富人区之一，没准就在‘狗岛’附近。曾经或正在服役，或者从事警察工作……律师也是可能的职业之一。多少掌握些基础的解剖学知识，但不太可能是医生。最近生活出现了一些变故——不是工作上的——家人或挚友离去，对他造成了极大打击。这个变故很有可能与omega有关，我明天联系苏格兰场那小子调一下案件档案。”  
艾伦越说语速越快，最后几乎赶上了连珠炮状态的马尔洛。他看向他的长官，后者点点头表示基本满意，于是他便把两人握在一起的手拉到自己怀里，将空着的另一只手也覆上去，这下利威尔恐怕只有壮士断腕才能从他身边跑开。  
他用手把包裹住的手指捂热，向它们的主人露出个意味深长的微笑，声音中染上了沙哑的磁性，一字一顿地预警道：“现在……我可要讲点你想听的了。”他慷慨地留了几秒钟给对方做好心理准备，才不紧不慢地继续往下说，“……在我面前大谈什么性啊爱啊的，利威尔，你是真当我硬不起来？”  
利威尔正直地回望他，像是没听出他语气中黏糊糊的危险成分：“是啊，毕竟你刚在浴室里撸了一发，我多少得照顾下小鬼的自尊心。”  
“……请原谅我的好奇，不过偷听别人自慰难道更能使你获得快感？”  
“也请原谅我的好奇，难道在我的浴室里自慰比操我本人更能使你获得快感？”利威尔向前半步，自由的那条胳膊勾住艾伦的脖子，凑到他耳边用轻佻的口吻补充道：“……还是你觉得自慰时你的小兄弟才能站得久一些？”  
艾伦觉得自己再不做点什么简直要被alpha同盟会终身剥夺会员资格。他松开手，转而卡住利威尔的腰，略一使力将小个子男人抱起，整个人仰面放在桌子正中央。利威尔上身的睡衣被不小心扯到，露出一大截雪白光滑的后腰，接触到冰冷坚硬的木头时，不由得身体一颤，反射性地想坐起。  
艾伦眼疾手快将他按住，体贴地替他拉好上衣，又按上他的脚踝，安抚道：“乖乖躺好，腿弯起来，嗯，就这样……再分开一点。”  
利威尔倒是挺没脾气地照做了，大大方方地摆盘上桌，做出一个请君品尝的羞耻姿势，嘲道：“连坚持到床上去都办不到了吗？要不然我忍忍，你直接插进来？”  
“啊，”艾伦不慌不忙地收走桌子上杯子和水壶，将它们转移到安全地带，又将空调温度调高两度后，才回应利威尔的质疑，“谁说我要插进去了？”他回到桌边，露出一个纯洁无害的笑容，右手的食中二指抚上男人淡色的下唇，“……毕竟我刚撸了一发，硬不起来嘛……”  
利威尔从他双眼中自己的倒影一路向下看到裆部昭然若揭的凸起，蓦然觉得被睡衣完好遮住的后背还是有些发凉。  
艾伦手上用力，探进他的嘴里，和柔软的舌头纠缠在一起，另一只手则隔着睡衣精准地按上了他的乳尖。  
“唔……”  
他也完全硬了。  
这时候，他的手机奋不顾身地叫了起来。


	12. Chapter 12

24

 

电话是佩特拉打来的。  
“……编号1203，利威尔特工，准许接通。”  
利威尔屁股下面坐着他的橡木桌子，胳膊搭在屈起的膝盖上，微微昂起头，指挥房间里的语音系统接听电话。他的声音和来电提示的电子音同样干涩，听不出半点鲜活的潮湿气息——这是语音交流优于视频通话的地方之一，不然嘴角上那点反射着灯光的可疑水迹立刻就会出卖了他。艾伦一边用抽纸擦手，一边想象了一下利威尔用这种声音叫床时的场面。他不由得起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，决定还是拿什么东西堵住长官的嘴比较好——即使利威尔用上不得台面的言语进行贿赂也决不能心软。  
佩特拉一点也不觉得半夜打电话到上司家里有什么不合适，电话刚一接通，她就火急火燎地报告说，罗伊斯·莱曼的iCloud里上传了一张新照片。  
照片的访问权限是公开的，没有经过任何处理，隐藏信息一应俱全——由手机的后摄像头拍摄，时间为半小时之前，地理位置信息显示为阿根廷科尔多瓦。  
照片马上传输过来，和大多数手机照片一样，它是纵向拍摄的。上面的内容没有什么特别之处，更和上传者窃走的英镑和欧元一点关系也扯不上。背景是咖色、黄色和淡蓝色相间的格子桌布，很淡雅的风格。桌布上有一个光洁的白色圆形瓷盘，里面交叉叠放着两根金灿灿的甜油条——阿根廷街头随处可见的特色点心——每根上都均匀地涂了一道暗红色、半固体状的蔓越莓酱，像是亟待品尝的样子。拍摄时的构图和角度选取都十分粗糙和随意，拍摄地点应该是在室内，光线也不怎么好，不过胜在食物本身的色彩鲜明，饱和度高，看起来还是挺诱人的。总体上说，和tripAdvisor上游客们晒的美食照片没什么两样。  
“毕竟这点心在英国不常见，是我的话也会拍个照留念，结果一不小心手滑点了同步……”佩特拉推测说，“……当然，也可能是刻意做出的障眼法或者陷阱。”  
“登录他的苹果帐号，尝试追踪拍照用的iPhone。”利威尔手扣住桌沿，轻盈地从桌子上跳下来，皱着眉发出指示。  
“我想他还不至于连这个功能都忘记关闭，不过没关系，老大，只要他开机我们就能追踪得到……”扬声器里传来女特工的声音，伴随着一阵欢快的敲击键盘声，罗伊斯“自投罗网”的行为显然让她感到非常兴奋。  
“……我的天！他还真开了追踪功能，感谢小苹果，要是他们能给我们稍微开放一点内部权限就更好了……我看看……这台设备不到一个小时前才被激活，没准儿是刚在店里买的，这样说来忘了关也没什么奇怪……”她的话音刚落，扬声器里传来清亮的一声“滴”，“搞定！现在我们可以定位到二十米范围！”  
利威尔并不像她的女下属一样兴高采烈，他沉思片刻，问道：“罗伊斯还上传其他照片了吗？”  
“暂时还没有，只有两根甜油条，”佩特拉回答，“大概是想试一下摄像头。”  
“好，辛苦了，佩特拉，请你继续监控他的行踪，我给君达和艾伦订最近一班飞机，马上准备出发。”利威尔走到卧室里间，从床头抽出平板电脑，接入WOF的内部网络。  
“要我通知他俩吗？”佩特拉问道。  
“啊，不用了，谢谢你，佩特拉小姐，我来通知君达就好。”站在一旁的艾伦代替他的长官回答道。  
利威尔没有提及他之前，艾伦的注意力似乎完全被照片上散发着甜腻气息的点心所吸引——从某种程度上说，上传这照片也算深夜报社的一种——所以难得保持了安静。  
“艾伦，是你吗？你在老大的家里？”佩特拉突然觉得一旦接受了某种暗示，周围的世界仿佛在一夜之间就变得不太一样，“都这么晚了……”  
“啊，我们刚才正在讨论精神与肉体的辩证统一关系，”年轻人诚实地向她解释道，“都有些投入，一不小心忘了时间。”  
“……”  
“你就这么急着出柜？”利威尔结束通话，头也不抬，手指在屏幕上滑动查看航班信息。  
“咦？连没出柜的直男你都勾引，”艾伦从后面环抱住男人的腰，轻而易举地把他整个人圈进怀里，在他耳边吐着热气，“利威尔，你做人的道德底线呢？”  
“真遗憾，我从十四岁起就再不相信任何有关性取向的说辞了。”利威尔干巴巴地回答。  
“噢，fuck，哪个混蛋居然对十四岁的你下手？”艾伦下巴抵在利威尔的肩上，用懒洋洋的语气发表骇人的宣言，“……我要把他活着放干血，剥了皮，割成六百六十六块，然后拿去喂韩吉小姐家的狗。”  
“……在此之前，你得先去地狱里找到他。”利威尔心不在焉地说，他沉住气，集中注意力核对航班的起落时间。属于身后alpha的大家伙已经软了下去，却仍是分量可观的一坨，透过两层薄薄的睡裤在他屁股上张扬着存在感。  
似乎是感觉到怀中人不自然的僵硬，艾伦又将他抱得更紧一点，一边分出一只手顺着他平坦的小腹滑到腿根处轻轻揉弄，一边坏心眼儿地用下身的那坨肉在诱人的臀缝间磨蹭，身前传来的呼吸声立刻就变得粗重起来。  
“利威尔……”  
“……六个小时后起飞……不过一会儿我们得先到总部给你们收拾装备。”  
利威尔沙哑着声音说完，觉得自己腰和大腿都快软成一摊泥。他用力从艾伦怀中挣脱，将完成任务的平板电脑丢在一旁，背着身整理身上的睡衣，仍没有回过头来看艾伦。很快，他就恢复了一贯的平静和游刃有余，垂着眼，用三明治里夹点什么的枯燥语气问他的下属，“要做吗？你动作快点还能来上一发。”  
“得，再‘动作快点’一次我就再也洗不掉快枪手的罪名了，”艾伦耸耸肩，干脆地拒绝了利威尔的“好意”，他走到床边坐下，问道，“没有早点儿的航班了吗？”  
“这就是最早的，在新奥尔良转机，当地时间傍晚抵达，”利威尔说，“虽然我不认为罗伊斯精心设计的陷阱会只用一张照片做诱饵，不过还是小心为上，把装备和武器都带齐全，别出岔子。”  
“二十个小时，恐怕等我们找到他的时候他都死成木乃伊了，”艾伦往后躺倒在床上，修长的双臂向身体两侧展开，摆出一个大十字，“他上传的那张照片不是什么陷阱或者障眼法——而是求救信号。白底上两道交叉的红线，”他抬起一只手，对着吊灯比了个“V”的手势，“这是海军旗语——罗伊斯曾经在皇家海军服役——意思是请求救援……要知道在逃的目标只剩他一人了，他没有同伙可以指望，而且他的弟弟又实在不像是什么帮得上忙的人，所以依我看，他这条求救信息很可能是想发给我们或者警察……”  
“你的意思是？”利威尔蹙起眉，面色凝重地看向他，“艾伦，这可只是一起经济案……”  
一个同伙尽数被捕，自己仓皇逃往海外，在南美走投无路的普通职员，难道除了被许下大笔佣金的他们之外，还有其他人在虎视眈眈？  
“不惜坐牢赔钱也要求救，只有一种理由，有人要杀他。”  
艾伦的乌鸦嘴果然应验。十九个小时之后，他和君达在当地警察局的停尸房里见到了他们追查近一个月的巴克莱银行环球商业部前客户经理，罗伊斯·莱曼。  
不知道是不是因为最近看多了血腥味儿浓郁的凶杀现场，躺在那里的罗伊斯虽然面色惊恐、双目圆睁，但尸身和衣着都完整而干净，在艾伦眼里，倒还像是生动地活着——如果不考虑端端正正嵌在他眉间的那颗5.56mm手枪弹的话。  
利威尔几乎是在艾伦叙述完后第一时间就联络到阿根廷联邦警察总局，堂而皇之搬出苏格兰场的假身份，以缉拿在逃毒贩的名义请求对方协助。可总局的命令下达到当地警局已然是七个小时之后。值班的警员们一手握着方向盘，一手握着塞满鸡肉和芝士的面包饼，根据佩特拉的远程指示，慢慢悠悠到达手机所处的一座郊区菜市场的角落里时，等着他们的已经是一具不会说话的尸体了。  
因为早就过了生意时段，菜市场里黑黢黢的，冷冷清清，散发着烤肉、甜甜圈和海产品混合在一起的复杂气味。警员们打着雪白刺眼的探照灯，里里外外搜寻了两圈，除了两只在垃圾堆里扒拉夜宵的猫之外，没有发现任何会喘气的东西。他们本来就对大老远从欧洲跑来给他们添乱子的毒贩子兴趣缺缺，大半夜顶着饥饿和困倦出来转了一遭，冒着十七八度的寒风成功捕获目标——虽然是死的，便觉得自己已经相当仁至义尽。领头的对着手机那头汇报完现场情况，扯着嗓子吆喝两声，指挥手下将死者裹一裹装进尸袋里，开着警车心满意足地凯旋了。  
等艾伦跨过赤道和大西洋，风尘仆仆地抵达案发现场时，菜市场早就又度过了一个吵吵嚷嚷、热闹非凡的白天，被烤肉、甜甜圈和海产品交替统治了几十次，一丁点线索都没给他剩下。  
他只好举着甜油条的照片在周围卖点心的店铺里逐家打听，这次他的运气终于不再那么糟，一间咖啡馆的女店主立刻认出这照片是在自己店里拍摄的。  
“那边……就在那。”她用磕磕绊绊的英语说。  
艾伦顺着她手指的方向看过去，角落里果然有一张小圆桌，上面平整地铺着三色相间的格子桌布——和照片上的一模一样，桌旁放着两把白色的雕花木头椅子。  
青年布满血丝的双眼里登时闪烁起激动的光彩，他颤着手滑动手机屏幕——滑了两次才成功——把罗伊斯·莱曼的照片出示给这位红色头发的中年妇人。  
“我的叔叔，我妈妈的弟弟，”他尽量使用简单的单词，并在心里祈祷对方也有一名关系亲密的兄弟，“……他失踪……不见了，我们很担心……尽力寻找他……”  
女店主看起来理解了他的意思，点点头，脸上流露出同情的神色。她郑重地双手接过手机，微微皱起眉，努力在记忆中搜寻照片上的男人。  
艾伦又重重地叹了口气，用力眨眨眼睛，开始幻想利威尔穿着白色西装——恰到好处勾勒出纤细的腰肢，脖子上系着缎面领结，在翠绿的草坪上举行婚礼的场景。五颜六色的气球飘满天空，往来宾客都身着盛装，一片祝福和欢笑声中，自己只能远远藏在人群里，默默地看着别人为利威尔戴上戒指……  
婚礼进行曲的旋律在脑中回荡，他眼眶发红，哽着声音说，“……我们很想他……希望他能回来。”  
女店主深有感触地拍拍他的肩膀，语速极快地吐出一连串西班牙语。艾伦猜想她是在安慰自己，虽然他半个字也听不懂——谁也不能真正安慰失去利威尔的他，年轻人感伤地想。  
热心肠的女店主仿佛很能理解他的悲痛，她咬着下唇，绞尽脑汁想了几分钟，终于回忆起了些许内容。她指了指罗伊斯的照片，说：“一个男人，矮个子，西班牙语……一个女人，高个子，漂亮，没有西班牙语……churros……”  
艾伦立刻警觉起来，一个女人，他们到目前为止并没有获得任何罗伊斯在逃亡后与哪个女人有联系的情报。而在一天前，一个不会讲西班牙语的女人——很可能是欧洲来的——出现在阿根廷，和罗伊斯坐在一间小咖啡馆里吃点心，看起来气氛融洽，没有引起店主注意。但罗伊斯却当场发出了隐蔽的求救信号——不确定有没有被女人察觉，然后在数小时之后被枪杀于不远处的菜市场里，并且这个神秘的女人似乎再次消失了。  
显而易见，这个女人是个相当重要的线索。  
艾伦和女店主热火朝天地讨论了一刻钟，所交换的信息依然停留在“我叔叔失踪了”和“一个不会讲西班牙语的女人”上，充分论证出英语和西班牙语之间的隔阂确实比英吉利海峡宽上许多。两人俱是口干舌燥，脑门冒汗，又都不愿意就此放弃。艾伦开始考虑向总部申请语言援助——利威尔是不行的，他的西班牙语只有讨价还价的水平，而且这个时间他得乖乖上床睡觉。  
这时候，店门上的风铃哗哗地响起来，一个高瘦的少年推门走进来，他看起来十四五岁，皮肤黝黑，长得和女店主有几分相似，怀里抱着一个脏兮兮的足球，脸上还挂着汗珠。  
“加纳斯！”女店主面露喜色，冲着少年挥挥手。加纳斯放下足球，快步跑来和女店主拥抱，母子俩又叽里呱啦讲了一会儿，加纳斯点点头。他转向艾伦，表情似乎有些羞怯，单词念得也有点僵硬，但艾伦发誓这是他在糟糕的南美之旅中听到的最动人的话。  
少年说：“不要担心，先生，我们店里新装了摄像头。”

 

25

 

克雷尔·莱曼，身高六英尺半，体重二百六十英镑，走在路上，遮天蔽日，活像一座移动的小山。  
他的妈妈总是说，一定是上帝因为把他的哥哥捏得过于矮小，心怀愧疚，作为补偿，才使他长得如此高大魁梧。  
他的哥哥罗伊斯，个头与他相差足有一英尺之多，身材精瘦，看起来只有他的一半宽。兄弟二人站在一起，形象生动地诠释了XS码与XL码之间的天壤之别。  
但这也并不意味命运对罗伊斯有多么不公，卡斯商学院毕业生，全英大学生网球联赛季军，皇家海军“凯旋号”核潜艇上服役，巴克莱银行环球商业部客户经理。罗伊斯在金光闪耀的精英之路上稳步前行，他的银行账户里每多一位数字，他给人的感觉就高上一英寸。就像你我一定都熟知的那几位天生身材矮小，却让人不敢小觑的人一样。  
相比之下，高中毕业后就在坎特伯雷一家炸鱼薯条店里工作的克雷尔，看起来就不那么耀眼了。  
“克雷尔是个好孩子，他个子比别人都大，却老实善良，从来不欺负其他同学。”这句来自他小学老师的夸奖是他获得的为数不多的荣誉之一。  
是的，老实人，克莱尔迄今为止得到最多的评价。听起来像是“不敢向女人搭讪的大龄处男”和“电话诈骗的潜在受害者”加在一起的缩写。但对于一名专职在油锅里把薯条弄熟的员工来说，也算不上那么糟，如果这个称呼用来形容衣冠楚楚、出入摩天大楼的先生女士们——比如他的哥哥罗伊斯——便是一桩不折不扣的噩耗了。  
克雷尔不懂货币流通规律，也不羡慕自己哥哥光鲜体面的生活，他认为小城市里平凡踏实的日子更适合自己。他甚至比罗伊斯更早地迈入了婚姻的殿堂，并差点有了一个延续自己血脉的孩子。  
那是五年前的事，女人名叫伊丽莎白·史特莱，比克雷尔大十三岁，他亲密地称呼她丽莎。他们相遇时，丽莎的境况不怎么如意，她向克雷尔求助，后者用比炸鱼薯条更丰盛一点的东西招待了她，两人迅速坠入爱河并闪电结婚。  
罗伊斯却不看好他们的婚姻。  
“一个年近四十的单身omega女人，无家可归，四处漂泊……”他对身为beta的弟弟说，伊丽莎白正是稀少的omega中的一员，“操过她的男人比周一证券交易所大厅里的还多，你等着瞧吧，无论是谁，只要给她一个三明治，她就肯和那个人上床。”  
果不其然，一个愿意支付三明治的alpha很快出现了。  
“我没法抗拒他……这都是信息素的错！”伊丽莎白向他的丈夫哭诉道。  
尚沉浸在新婚的甜蜜中就猝不及防被戴了绿帽子的克雷尔生平第一次做出了超越“老实人”的举动——当然不是殴打对方，毕竟他骨子里还是一名“老实人”，更何况当时伊丽莎白已经有了身孕——在一阵手足无措之后，他决定把这件事交给见多识广的哥哥罗伊斯来代为处理。  
印成铅字的法律条文对omega，特别是孕期的omega极为偏袒，如果omega坚持婚外情是在与alpha的信息素作用下发生的，法官在裁判时大多也会从轻处置，以采用口头警告并驳回离婚申请告终。  
但“大多”里并不包括罗伊斯，他熟识的一名年轻女律师在处理此类婚姻纠纷案件方面颇有心得，其本人办事稳妥利落，很有些手段。她优雅地抿一口瓷杯里的咖啡，眼皮都没抬，这婚便顺顺当当地离了。那个偷人的omega女人不仅一个便士的好处都没捞到，连肚子里的孩子也丢了，真正沦落到需要为了一个三明治而出卖肉体的悲惨境地。  
当然，克雷尔所得知的故事版本要婉转温和得多——即便如此，他依旧感到伤心和一点愧疚。为了安慰婚姻失败的弟弟，罗伊斯出手阔绰地送给他一辆崭新的保时捷跑车——这台后置发动机的黑色烈马局促地停在平民公寓的狭窄车位里，与暗淡的地面和简陋的指示牌格格不入。  
在此之后，克雷尔的生活愈发单调乏味，他和伦敦的哥哥保持着不温不火的联络。罗伊斯在职场上似乎非常顺利，步步高升，消费品味日益向上流社会靠拢。克雷尔也并不是没有进步，比如他衣服的尺码就在XL的基础上又横向发展了一号。  
但罗伊斯身上发生的事还是超出了他的理解范畴。  
“在家呆着，尽量别到外面去，等我消息。”收到这条突兀的电话留言时，克雷尔倒是没怎么在意——类似的话罗伊斯已经念叨了他超过二十年。等他终于后知后觉地意识到有些不对劲，时间已经过去了三个星期，罗伊斯许诺的消息一直不见踪影。在发现任何手段都无法与哥哥取得联系后，他开始感到恐慌，甚至产生了一丝不详的预感。  
周五中午，他轮休在家，和平时一样叫了两条街外披萨店的外卖，门铃也像平时一样在三十分钟后被按响。外卖员却不是往常的巴基斯坦裔大胡子，而是一个从未见过的矮个子——甚至比罗伊斯还要矮上一点——身上穿着松松垮垮、印有披萨店标志的尼龙制服，裤脚在脚踝处卷了几圈。从他的角度俯视过去，灰色的鸭舌帽沿几乎遮住了那人的整张脸。  
克雷尔在门口愣了片刻，才回过神，意识到自己的怠慢。他不好意思地笑笑，挪开庞大的身躯，将外卖员让进门。  
“午安，伙计，过得咋样？你好像新来的吧，我没见过你……披萨随便放就行，”他接过外卖单，慢慢腾腾地向里屋走去，“你等一下，我去取信用卡，我把它放在……”  
他突然住了嘴，机打的外卖单下面附了一张四四方方的便签，上面简单地用铅笔写了两行字，字母俱是醒目的大写：  
立刻离开公寓！  
有人想要杀你！  
不知怎么的，看到便签上内容的一瞬间，克雷尔蓦然想起了失去音讯的哥哥。对于身为一名普通快餐店店员的自己来说，这两行文字看起来实在有些遥远而不真实，正如那辆格格不入的保时捷跑车一样。  
也许应该先离开……  
可是离开公寓，又能去哪呢？  
他手里捏着薄薄的两片纸，茫然无措地转过身，惊愕地发现那个矮个子的外卖员竟悄无声息地站在了他的背后，手里举着什么漆黑发亮的东西。  
刺客？  
他只来得及想到这个词。在失去意识之前，他看到了帽沿下一双冷淡的浅灰色眼睛。

 

26

 

泰晤士河以北，牛津大街以南的巴掌大的一块区域，便是任何一本伦敦观光指南上一定会提及的大名鼎鼎的苏豪区。这里有整个伦敦最丰富的夜生活——鳞次栉比的酒吧餐馆，动辄百年历史的大小戏院，张灯结彩的唐人街，还有那霓虹闪烁、迷幻而诱惑的红灯区。  
事实上，苏豪区里的红灯区并不像人们臆想的那样——人声鼎沸，纸醉金迷，到处都是衣着暴露的男男女女，充斥着酒精和荷尔蒙混杂在一起的欲望气息。它和周围的其他街道一眼望去没什么两样，甚至还更冷清一些。  
下午时分，离太阳落山和喧嚣夜生活的开始仍有一段距离，街上多数店铺都紧闭大门，挂着“打烊中”的牌子。天上飘着细雨，一副萧索的景象。  
利威尔步履匆匆地穿过两条街，忽然脚下方向一转，拐进路边一家没有橱窗的小店铺里。仔细看的话，店铺大门的门框上方，用暗红色的油漆歪歪扭扭涂着店名——“性用品”，已经在风吹日晒中变得斑驳模糊。它旁边却钉着一个极为显眼的圆形木牌，上面用店名三倍大的字体写着“合法执照”。  
和不甚用心的招牌不同，性用品商店内部出人意料的整洁敞亮，用柔和的人造光源弥补了阳光的不足。沿墙依次排列着数个高及天花板的木质架子，连每层之间的隔板都有一英寸厚，也是一尘不染，反着光的。若不是架子上的物品和书本毫无相似之处，这间屋子倒是使人有一种身处于独立书店里的错觉。  
屋子最深处的单人布艺沙发上坐着一名金色短发的英俊青年，他手中抱着一本装帧华丽的大部头书，硬质封皮上雕刻着一个张牙舞爪的单词——洛丽塔。  
“你这本书已经看了三年了，”利威尔在他面前站定，“法兰，最近很闲？”  
“利威尔！”名叫法兰的青年惊喜地呼道，仿佛刚刚察觉到客人的到来，他把那本糊弄人的书合上，殷切地问，“什么风把您给吹来了？”  
“省省吧。”利威尔翻了个白眼，他迈开步子，脱掉被雨水沾湿的外套，像在自己家似的熟练地打开壁橱，把它挂进去。  
“喝点什么，我的先生？咖啡还是茶？”  
“……你从哪学来的这种恶心腔调？”利威尔一屁股坐在空着的沙发椅上，嫌恶地皱起眉，“你就不能用这功夫把茶包翻出来吗？”  
法兰哈哈笑了两声，把假惺惺的客气寒暄收起来，起身去倒热水：“我以为你会说，‘不了，我站一下就走’。”  
“那真是不好意思，让你失望了，”利威尔舒适地靠着椅背，半阖着眼，冰冷的潮意逐渐从毛孔中散去。他的语气里半点不好意思的成分都没有，甚至又得寸进尺地补充道，“我还得占用一会儿你宝贵的销售时间。”  
“别这么说，”法兰轻快地回答，把红茶杯递到他的面前，“你也看到了，这个点钟不是做生意的好时候，虽然大生意往往是在白天上门……不管怎样，老朋友，见到你真是太好了。”  
利威尔向他点点头，接过茶杯：“我也是。”  
“最近过得怎么样？”  
“好坏参半，在秋天这个季节总会发生些破坏心情的事……你呢？”  
“我还是老样子，人类的交配欲望随季节的波动不太明显……说起来，上次你联系我后又莫名其妙地没了下文，让我还担心好一阵子。”  
“啊，我的失误，让你白跑一趟，那时候……”利威尔抿了抿嘴，没有往下说。当时他确实是因为意外标记的事，打算从法兰这里搞两针抑制剂——如果不是被米克打岔的话。  
也许是受到身处街区的影响，利威尔的思绪有些不受控制，在那次“事故”之前，他已经很久未被标记过了——久到身体的本能竟然破天荒地开始违抗意念的命令。他不由自主地回忆起年轻alpha在自己体内射精的瞬间，热带食人蚁群一样汹涌而来，撕裂皮肉、渗进骨髓的可怕信息素。紧接着又想起前一天晚上，年轻人直言要再次标记自己时，那刺入眼底的凛冽目光。他无声地打了个冷战，不舒服地在沙发垫上挪动臀部。  
艾伦……  
他按下心底泛起的一丝退缩的念头，闭上眼定定神，心情复杂地叹了口气，含糊地解释道：“……那时候遇上点小麻烦，不过已经解决了。”  
“那就好。”法兰知道利威尔工作上的事多数是不能细说的机密，点点头，不再追问。  
毕竟任性地打破规矩，给自己惹上一堆麻烦，只为求alpha三天标记这种事，不仅很难与利威尔联系起来，也很难与任何一个神志清醒的omega联系起来。利威尔自己事后回想起，也觉得有几分不可思议，鉴于他向来不把信息素对自己产生的影响当回事——至少在艾伦标记他之前——那答案就只有另一个选项了。  
利威尔并不打算也和法兰讨论下精神与肉体的辩证统一关系，他喝了口茶，顿时觉得暖和了不少，便话锋一转，问道：“伊莎贝尔还好吗？”  
法兰坐回到自己的位置上，说：“还是老样子，精神头用不完似的……最近又闹着要去北极圈里写生，真不懂冬天又黑又冷有什么好画的，颜料都会被冻成冰吧……对了，她还吵着说大哥总是不理她，三个多月没见到你人影了不算，连回邮件也永远不超过五个词。我和她说你忙得很，她不听，一口咬定你是被年轻的小帅哥糊了眼。”  
“最近是有点忙，等我把手头的事结了就一起出来聚聚。”利威尔抱歉地说，完全无视了最后一句中自己被糊了眼的评价。  
法兰看出他对“年轻帅哥”部分的规避，从善如流地换了个表达方式：“你家的小狼崽子呢，怎么没和你一起来？”  
这次的说法倒是颇合利威尔的心意，于是他大方地回答说：“他去拉丁美洲了。”  
“哇噢，拉美，”法兰吹了声口哨，暧昧地冲利威尔眨眨眼，“那边的妞可真辣，搁我们这里也是上等货色……你记得提醒他悠着点，别玩的太嗨找不到回伦敦的路。”  
“……”  
“开个玩笑，兄弟，”他见好就收，不给利威尔留下反唇相讥的机会——想用这种粗陋的话激怒利威尔不如直接冲上去和他肉搏，或许成功的几率还能高一点，“……我只是想说，他要是在伦敦，肯定不会放你一个人来红灯区。”  
相对于前面的挑衅，这句话要稍微接近事实一些，只是稍微而已，毕竟艾伦也不是时时刻刻都黏在他的长官后面。但利威尔却无来由地感到一阵烦躁，他把杯中的茶水一饮而尽，鼻子哼了一声，说：“用不着你们排着队来提醒我，我还不至于让个小鬼爬到我头上去。”  
“哟，还有哪个不长眼的敢念叨你？你们那衣冠禽兽的头头？”  
利威尔挑挑眉毛表示默认，甚至没什么心情为衣冠禽兽辩护两句。  
“让我猜猜，”法兰摸着下巴，饶有兴趣地回忆与艾尔文初次会面时的场景，“……脑子里全是算计的官老爷……肯定不能同意你和别的alpha混在一起。一会儿瞪着眼睛恐吓，好像你只剩他这么一根救命稻草，一会儿又把你夸的天上有地下无，恨不得以身相许似的……比剧团的实习生还卖力，以确保你珍贵的omega屁股能够继续为人类伟大的自由事业发光放热。”  
“谢谢你，法兰，”利威尔凉凉地说，“我还是头一次知道自己的屁股如此神圣。”  
“你们到底有没有禁止雇员之间谈恋爱的规定？”  
“没有，”特工清脆地否认道，“我们的规定是‘禁止谈恋爱’。”  
法兰怀疑地盯着利威尔看了几秒钟，仍不能确定对方这句话的真假——虽然他们已经认识得够久。  
“……坦白地讲，利威尔，”他的手指在沙发扶手上有一搭没一搭地敲着，像是因为自己要说的话没什么底气，才不得不制造点伴奏来助阵，“你不想干了的话，还是早点脱身为妙，就算他对你有恩，七年也该还清了。与其在那种毫无人权的地方给人卖命，我宁肯你在隔壁开个店和我抢生意。”  
“这可是你说的，我会考虑下……”利威尔继续半真半假地说，“不过现在不成，我家的小狼崽子可不会放我天天在红灯区里溜达。”  
“怎么都行，我就是随便说说，你觉得过得开心就好。”金发男人耸耸肩，本来他也没想过利威尔能够答应自己的建议。他停顿了一下，接着说，“……话说回来，你找我有什么事？”  
利威尔脸色一沉，隐去笑意，双眼中那难得一见的柔情也瞬间不见了踪影。他沉吟片刻，才缓缓地说：“想请你给我引个路……”  
他皱着眉，呼出一口浊气：“……不过在此之前，先给我调一杯mojito。”  
利威尔倒不是突然转了性子，发现了酒精的妙处所在。  
市面上alpha和omega的抑制剂，原料算不上贵重，只是生产和运输流程颇为严格，要想让它规规矩矩地在腺体处生效，任何一个环节都不能出纰漏，随意扔进茶壶里泡了是万万不可取的。但如果要把这个过程反过来，使已生效的抑制剂失去作用——也就是把伪装成beta的alpha和omega重新变成信息素制造机——却轻而易举。一支这种药剂的成本连十个便士都要不了，注射口服均可，扔在阳光下暴晒一整年也依然有效。乍一看这玩意除了制造麻烦之外并没有什么太大用处，于是自然而然地在违禁药品的榜单中占据了一席之地，和价格数十倍于它的杜冷丁、苯丙胺之类的东西排列在一起。  
但是在抑制剂能够简单快捷地获得时，人们便迅速忘记了被信息素支配的恐惧。对于追求AO结合时极致快感的人来说——包括自愿出售肉体的alpha和omega——一口能让性腺重新发挥作用的魔药实在是必不可少。  
这魔药即使在黑市上的价钱也便宜得让执法者都懒得去多看一眼，并有一个湿漉漉的，而且大大方方讲出来也不会引人注意的名字。  
“mojito……”法兰玩味地看着面无表情的黑发男人，轻笑一声，问道，“你的小狼崽子知道你要背着他用这东西吗？”


	13. Chapter 13

27

不过食指长度的一小截，里外严严实实包了五层，带着塑封和编号的医用货色，每支进价高达一英镑。  
“想想看，”法兰把它随手抛给沙发上的男人说，“这大概是是我今年来做的最小的一笔生意。”  
利威尔抬手接住，看也不看就装进口袋，说：“别谦虚，一群上不了天堂的可怜人的死活可就指望你这笔小生意了……啊，还有我们的假期。”  
虽然他在艾伦面前说了一堆醉翁之意不在酒的漂亮话，但靠着模模糊糊的犯罪侧写毕竟不能快速解决问题——整个大伦敦符合艾伦描述的人搞不好有几千人。在艾尔文把这个案子交到他手里时，他就清楚地认识到有些特殊手段是必不可少的了。  
他顿了顿，抬头望向法兰，善解人意地补充道，“钱我就不付了，以免拉低你的平均销售额，春药贩子。”  
“那可不成，”持有“合法执照”的春药贩子严词拒绝道，“我突然发现刚才的计算有误，你事后肯定还要再来补一针抑制剂——偷偷摸摸的，怕被小狼崽子和衣冠禽兽知道——我忘记给你算进去……现在两个加在一起，这账单就好看多了。”  
“……你考虑得可真是周全。”黑发男人从牙缝里挤出一句凉飕飕的称赞。  
法兰爽快地接受了，风度翩翩地说：“谢谢，应该的。”他拍拍利威尔的肩膀，“放心，朋友，给你的都是价钱最贵的上等货。支持转账和支票，收据可以给你开成套子之类的正常东西去报销，品牌和size随你挑。”  
“你哪只眼睛看出套子算是正常东西了？”  
“噢，不好意思，忘记你还是个单身汉，”法兰恍然大悟地拍了下手掌，“没关系，你想保持洁身自好的形象的话，开成跳蛋按摩棒飞机杯也可以。”  
“……”  
“我的天，你在害羞吗？老兄，”他摊开双手，用公学里的半大小子谁还没看过几部色情电影的口气说，“别告诉我你越活越纯情了。”  
“难道我以前很淫乱？”  
“不不不，”法兰连忙否认道，“这个词不好，太直接了，还是说成，嗯，放荡，比较合适。”  
“……谢谢你委婉的表达。”  
“开个玩笑，利威尔，我的意思是这种事没什么见不得人的。不瞒你说，我上个月还给住在温莎城堡的公子哥儿送过一车皮的情趣玩具呢。”  
话音未落，利威尔的手机长长地震了一下——是艾伦。他一边掏出手机查看邮件，一边回答法兰：“哟，看不出，你生意扩张得相当迅速啊。”  
法兰谦虚地摆摆手：“没你想的那么难，老兄，就算他们的血统比我们高贵十二根金条那么多，在震动器马达的需求上与我们差距却微乎其微。最重要的是，虽然那家伙说话女里女气的，还有些不太顾及周围人体验的奇怪性癖，但是开支票的时候倒是爽快得很，”他揶揄地向为了一英镑讨价还价的小气男人眨眨眼，“……我们做了五个月的生意，一直很愉快，所以后来当他开口要买martini的时候，我也就送了他一个人情。”  
“Martini，”利威尔又从头检查了一遍艾伦的邮件和自己写好的回信，斟酌了几秒，把末尾“想你”的结束语一个字母一个字母地删掉，改成“等你回来”，才磨磨蹭蹭地点下回复键，说道，“……现在的小鬼不知天高地厚，你也陪他们胡闹。”  
Martini又是一个mojito式的暗语——如果说mojito不过只是享受性爱乐趣时的助兴剂，martini则是不折不扣的春药了。一支高纯度的martini能立刻使omega的内分泌系统失调，并在十二个小时之内进入混乱的发情期，非处方的普通抑制剂对其无效，必须送入医院进行特殊治疗——或者更简便地，让一个alpha标记。  
任何一个omega——无论是不是出来卖的——都不会愿意让自己陷入这种任人摆布的危险境地。在临床上，微量的该类药剂可以用于调整omega的发情期以治疗不孕，不过仍受到极为严格的使用管制。而不法途径的Martini，几乎可以认为，每售出一支，就有一个可怜的omega被摧残，唯一值得庆幸的是，它的价格要比mojito高上许多。  
“别把我说得多高尚似的，我就混这口饭吃，”法兰背靠着墙，双手抱在胸前，“要是他们个个都不嗑药，我就只能天天打电话给你推销按摩棒了……当然，你不买也不要紧，反正艾伦肯定会十分乐意付钱的。”  
利威尔正要开口反驳，手机又是一震，来自地球另一端的回复几乎是立刻就到了，上面赫然写着他刚刚删掉的那句结束语。一长一短的两个词化作一股酥痒的暖流，不声不响地从手心淌进胸口。他下意识地勾起嘴角，刚刚准备反驳的话早已飞到九霄云外——艾伦大概真的会买单。  
脸颊有些隐隐发烫，他装模作样地清清喉咙，像个正义之士一样质问他的朋友：“……卖这种东西，你也不怕搞出什么大乱子来？”  
“利威尔，你不是不知道，那些老爷们想搞出点大乱子来，就算我改卖牛奶布丁也阻止不了，伦敦能搞到这玩意儿的又不只有我一个。”  
“你说的听起来有些道理，”利威尔说，他把手机屏幕关掉，决定不再跟法兰绕圈子。如果手头上不是悬着个涉及omega性从业者的案子的话，他对红灯区暗地里进行的非法交易并没有什么特别的兴趣，“法兰，也许你愿意告诉我照顾你生意的老爷究竟是谁？”  
“你觉得我是泄漏客户隐私的无良商贩？”  
“你不愿意直说的话，我多的是方法让你开口。”  
法兰夸张地做出不可置信的表情：“天！难道你还要使用刑讯逼供的下作手段，利威尔特工？”  
利威尔特工一板一眼地回答他：“别把我说的多高尚似的，我就混这口饭吃。”  
“……”  
“……”  
“好好，你赢了，”金发男人识时务地认输道，他说出一个带有高贵姓氏的名字——利威尔听到时也有些意外地睁大了眼睛。他皱起眉，确信自己最近听过这个名字，而且不是从报纸或者烫金封面的书本上。他想了想，又打开手机，把名字输入内部网络的搜索框。  
“……利威尔，我和你保证没有omega受害，”法兰在一旁絮絮叨叨地说，“他自己本人就是omega，用这药完全是个人恶趣味——我说过他的奇怪性癖可以写一本书，比如拒绝注射抑制剂什么的——而且他的确进入发情期了，有一帮子仆人和警卫可以作证，说明药没有打在别人身上……总之，朋友，”他冲利威尔笑笑，“我还没你想的那么唯利是图、不管不顾。”  
利威尔没有马上回答，他快速浏览完手机屏幕上被标记为“解除合约”的任务报告和署名为三笠·阿克曼、洋溢着“错不在我”以及“这脚踢得还是不够狠”的检讨书，眉头皱得更紧了一点，轻轻叹了口气，说：“法兰，虽然我希望这只是我神经过敏的职业病……但你要知道，我们omega天生就是会发情的。”  
法兰盯着他线条锋利的侧脸看了一会儿，从鼻子里发出一声嗤笑，道：“……你们？”  
利威尔撇他一眼，也跟着笑了一声——比起笑，更像是冷哼。  
“他们。”他说。

 

28

他没有料想过这种状况。  
艾伦站在利威尔家房门前，握着拳头，一下下砸在大门上，发出一连串“咣咣咣”的声响，惊醒了院子里苹果树上一窝刚刚入梦的知更鸟，它们吊着嗓子，愤怒地接连发出抗议。  
然而他的猛烈攻势在镍基合金铸造成的金属块面前显得绵薄无力，那黝黑厚重的怪物纹丝不动，表面反射着不知是月光还是声控灯光，冰冷刺眼，像是在嘲笑他的白费功夫。  
艾伦收回拳头，又伸出左手食指按在门铃上，一口气摁了十多下，就算是利威尔刚吞了一整瓶安眠药也要被他吵醒。  
可是屋内仍旧没有任何动静。  
他掏出手机，十分钟内第十二次拨打利威尔的电话，三秒后，话筒里第十二次传来了忙音。  
“Fuck！”被消耗掉最后一点耐心的访客吼道。  
树上的几只知更鸟终于忍受不了他的吵闹，滴溜溜转着玻璃珠似的小圆眼睛，对这个不讲公德的噪音污染源投来鄙夷的目光，然后扑棱着翅膀，在窸窸窣窣的树叶响动声中飞走了。  
年轻的特工耍了一点小聪明，他没有按计划乘坐客机航班，而是联络到BA航空的调度中心，提前一天搭乘一架满载热带水果的货运航班返回伦敦。这事儿利威尔并不知晓，毕竟有些时候，情人之间的小惊喜是必不可少的，艾伦想，如果能把之前被打断的事情继续做完就更好不过了。  
他靠坐在装牛油果的集装箱上，歪着头，盯着货舱低矮的天花板，思考飞机落地后的行动——其中进入利威尔家卧室后的部分当仁不让地占据了统治地位。  
他决定单刀直入，省去黏糊糊的前戏步骤。甚至连澡都不洗，就直接面对面把利威尔向后压到床上，扯掉裤子，不留情面地插上一会儿，每一次挺进都用上十成十的力气，狠狠地顶进最深处，逼着一贯沉稳冷静的男人抑制不住地呻吟出声——反正利威尔是个omega，在他进入的时候可能会有些艰难，可能会痛，但不至于承受不住他的大家伙。  
他觉得自己已经忍耐得太久，身上每一个细胞都在叫嚣着解放，急需能够肆意发泄蹂躏的出口，利威尔身上那处温暖柔软的存在无疑是最好的选择。当然，他也会稍微给对方一点甜头尝尝，但不能让利威尔太爽——他没有与omega上床的经验，不知道omega是不是比其他人更容易通过被插入而到达高潮。而就这次来说，他希望利威尔能够多坚持一阵子。因为接下来他会借口自己旅途劳顿，身体疲惫，而请利威尔自己坐上来动。  
利威尔下半身脱得一丝不挂，赤条条的双腿大张，跪坐在他的腰间，需要他得额外帮助才不至于完全软了腰。后方隐秘的穴口被撑开到极限，可怜兮兮地泛着红，艰难地吞吐着alpha勃发的命根子，起起伏伏，不情愿却又无可奈何地奏出阵阵潮湿淫靡的水声。上半身倒是可以允许披件衣服，但这衣服的遮蔽作用则近乎于无，胸前的风景必然是任君欣赏的，在他打算在那挺立的粉红处施加一点小小的刺激时，也不会受到半点阻碍。  
即使只是在脑海中设想这样一个绯色的场景，他也情不自禁地硬得发疼。  
既然利威尔在默许了他的表白之后，又主动地——虽然不够直接——回应了他的感情，那么做爱这种事，便是水到渠成、顺理成章的，何况利威尔本人似乎也非常乐见其成。不过既然已经上升到爱这个高度，是不是内射反倒显着不那么重要。  
艾伦从不认为自己喜欢利威尔与利威尔是个omega之间存在什么内在的联系。甚至很长一段时间以来，他都和许多人一样，坚定地相信凌驾于众人之上的零级特工是一名不折不扣的alpha，但这并不影响他对利威尔热烈而毫不掩饰的追求。  
他不是不知道有人在背后推测自己是一名被长官所吸引的omega，濒临发情期边缘的受虐狂。他对此倒是丝毫不放在心上，更没有澄清事实的念头。与之相比，他更担心利威尔作为一名alpha，会本能地排斥其他alpha的气息。  
就像相斥的两块同极磁铁，他小心地与利威尔保持着亲密却不相触的距离，颇有耐性地等待一个合适的突破口。利威尔对自己的另眼相待他看在眼里，相信自己那点小心思利威尔也早就心知肚明，戳破薄薄的窗户纸仅仅是时间问题，他不急，只是没想到率先打破这微妙平衡的却是利威尔。  
对于alpha来说，大概没什么比与自己情意相投的人恰好是一个omega更让人喜悦的了——如果一定要说的话，则是这个omega心甘情愿接受自己的标记。艾伦很清楚，虽然他与利威尔的第一次交合是以标记为目的，但鉴于利威尔的性格与身份，标记并不太可能成为两人之间关系的常态。  
所以他路过机场免税店时周到地揣了一盒套子在口袋里，他暂时还没有十足的把握能够在射精前一刻离开利威尔的身体，不然射在对方的脸上也很令人动心。  
他所没有料想到的是，利威尔既没有惊喜他的归来，也没有给他掏出套子的机会，而是干净彻底地玩起了失踪。  
他在心里安慰自己，利威尔与自己不同，并不是会冲动行事、贸然使自身处于危险境地的人。  
“无论何时，艾伦，保证你的行踪不是只被你本人所知晓。”零级特工曾经多次教导过他。  
他在手机上接入WOF的雇员状态系统，利威尔编号旁边的指示灯是一排安详的绿色，表明没有意外发生，体征稳定，联络通畅，一切都在掌控之中。也许利威尔只是认为作为一名下属，艾伦还不够资格干涉自己的生活。  
这让他略微安心了一点，虽然胸口越发堵得喘不过气。  
详细信息的按钮是灰色的，他的确没有权限去查询长官的具体行踪，但他也不打算就此打道回府，并在下次与利威尔会面时，亦真亦假地抱怨上几句，或干脆装作什么都没发生过。  
他眯着眼睛思索片刻，依然坚信事到如今，自己是有资格过问利威尔的事情——即便是私事，也同样是有资格的。  
有了这样的信念，接下来的事便不难，毕竟这个城市里，除了利威尔本人外，当然还有其他人拥有点开那个按钮的权限。  
打给艾尔文的电话很快就接通了，快得他还没来得及给自己的要求编出一个听得过去的借口。不过好在这类借口对最高执行长官来说，绝大多也仅仅是聊胜于无的修辞手段罢了。  
艾伦开门见山地叙述完自己的问题。  
“我要见利威尔，所以请给我授权，”他简洁地提出要求，在两秒的停顿之后，又酌情加了个副词修饰，“现在。”  
他已经做好了被艾尔文斥责不懂规矩并断然拒绝的心理准备，却不曾想，艾尔文不仅什么也没有问，还温和地对他说：“你说得对，艾伦，你的确应该得到这项权限，我这就更改。”末了，他又补充道，“祝你们有个美妙的夜晚。”  
艾尔文的动作很迅速，以至于艾伦看到地图上一闪一闪的荧绿色光点时，还感到有些不太真实。

 

29

半个小时后，一辆银灰色的沃尔沃轿车打着远光灯，以神乎其神的车技灵活地穿过横七竖八的狭窄巷子，在转角处与一只野猫狭路相逢时还恰到好处地漂了个角度，最后平稳地停在了一幢二层尖顶砖瓦房前。  
艾伦不觉得自己对这个偏僻的地段有什么印象。他下了车，站在门口，上下打量这座至少有七十年历史的老旧建筑。细细看去，赤红色方砖的表面布满大大小小、形状各异的坑洼，棱角尽数被磨去，接近地面的部分则覆上了暗色的青苔，显然是承受过整年累月的风吹雨打并且疏于修缮。庭院不比利威尔家的大上多少，也是荒芜的景象——木制桌椅潮湿腐朽，石板路的缝隙间冒出肆意疯长的杂草，院墙边灌木上落下的枯黄树叶厚厚地铺了一地。  
门沿上串起的灯泡有半数都坏了，剩下苟延残喘的另一半撑不起凝重的夜色，只能堪堪照亮门口支起的三角牌，上面用圆润的粗体写着——蝴蝶。  
餐馆？艾伦在心里嘀咕，利威尔总不至于是半夜肚子饿了，一口气穿过十几个街区，跑到一个脏兮兮的小馆子里吃夜宵。他伸长脖子张望，发现房子的侧门和窗户都从里面用厚厚的帆布遮了起来。  
这是在搞什么？秘密集会？  
他的神色严肃起来，从口袋里摸出一只带有发信器和针孔摄像头的胸针别上。又按按匕首和手枪，确保它们各自都在合适的位置，才抬手准备推开木门。  
门却先一步被人从里面打开了。  
一个披散着金色长发、衣衫暴露的姑娘踉踉跄跄地扑出来，差点和他撞个满怀。艾伦见状，下意识伸手去扶，却在看清来人样貌装束之后迅速收回手，事不关己似的向侧后方退了半步，并在脂粉、酒精和波涛汹涌的胸脯携手袭来时又皱着鼻子往后挪了挪。  
什么鬼？艾伦俯视着面前明显从事某些见不得光职业的年轻女人——她的紧身背心在后背上勒出了分明的内衣痕迹。  
难道这这个小木屋其实是个地下妓院？里面正在举办乱交party？  
这个想法让他不由得感到一阵恶寒。  
可是利威尔在里面做什么？  
那倒霉的姑娘险些栽了个跟头，酒瞬间醒了大半。她骂了一句脏话，抬起头，发现眼前站着个身材高大的陌生男人，不禁吓了一跳，戒备地盯着男人问道：“小子，你是谁？在这里做什么？”  
她的语气相当不客气，含枪带炮的，但艾伦立刻从这为数不多的几个词中分辨出一丝不属于本地人的不自然。  
“天色已晚，找点乐子。”他想像了一下登徒子说话的口吻，用自认为轻佻的语调回答道。作为补充，他又偏过头，意有所指地扬扬眉，冲她抛了个媚眼。  
姑娘丝毫不为所动，仍是怀疑地打量着他。  
“……”  
恐怕自己演得不怎么像，艾伦遗憾地想。片刻后他忽然意识到自己一身规规矩矩的灰色西装，锃亮的布洛克皮鞋，头发花了两个钟头打理得服服帖帖——甚至还难得系上了领带——无论从哪个角度来看都不像是来“找点乐子”的人。  
“……呃，”他尴尬地收回含苞待放的桃花眼，不好意思地搓了搓手，“才下班……你知道的，干我们投机的总是昼夜颠倒。”  
姑娘没接话，依旧直勾勾盯着他看。艾伦真诚地回望她，努力挤出一个无辜的微笑，尽量让自己看起来像个刚刚结束一天工作，打算放纵下自己的普通上班族。  
“……不，小子，”那姑娘摇摇头，她调整了下脚上歪到一边的高跟鞋，直起身走上前来，按住男人的肩膀用力将他往外推，“去别处，你找错地方了。”  
艾伦可不愿意就这样被轻易打发，他寸步不让，追问道：“喂，你这是什么意思？我就是冲着这儿来的，难道……”  
他突然住了嘴。  
又是属于omega的该死信息素。  
——又是个不打抑制剂的omega，他对着半明半暗的灯串翻了个白眼，精确点说，还是个omega妓女。他第一次真切地意识到自己的鼻子竟然是如此价值连城，可能抵得上一条纯种黑背和一台便携式气相色谱仪的总和。也许他回去后应该给基斯教官写封邮件，强烈建议在以后的培训中增加alpha和omega特工的信息素识别课程。  
“我叫你！滚出！这里！”  
“我不干！你不给出点解释的话……”  
“你不是我们的人，”妓女高声叫道，“走开！”  
听到这话，艾伦反而忽地放松下来。  
“嘿，”他不怀好意地哼了一声，双手插进西裤口袋，闲闲地往门框上一靠，“怎么着，小妞，一定要是omega才能入你们的伙？”  
那双被浓重眼线圈起的眼珠中瞬间涌起惊慌的神色，她别开视线，没有正面回答男人的问题。像是为了掩饰自己的异样，她一边继续徒劳无功地推搡着男人魁梧的臂膀，一边在嘴里不停地重复道：“走开！快走开！”  
到后面，声音里甚至带上了些许恳求，“走吧，别说出去！这不是你该来的地方！”  
艾伦知道自己猜中了，这里并非一个普通的卖淫窝点。  
“好好……”他像是终于被打动，认输似的举起双手，“别激动，小姐，我这就走！”  
姑娘不放心地盯着他看，说：“我正好要出去，你跟我一起。”  
说完她甩甩蓬乱的头发，又往下扯了扯自己的皮质迷你裙，才迈开步子，一扭一扭往街上走去。  
艾伦从善如流地跟上，殷勤地问道：“你这是要回家？”  
寂静的街道上回响着高跟鞋急促的咚咚声。  
“这才几点？生意时间，懂？”  
“噢——”艾伦拉长声音，表示自己懂了，“我还想着时间有点晚……”  
“晚？苏豪区的公主们也不会在白天接客的，小处男，现在的点钟才刚刚好……”她回过头，果冻质地的橙色唇膏在黑暗中格外显眼，“我一见面就看出你是个新手，明明什么都不懂，还和我装大尾巴狼……”  
艾伦愣了两秒才反应过来她口中的“公主”指的也是妓女。他没有反驳对方对自己的形容，好脾气地笑了笑，又试探地说：“对了，我听说上个月好像发生了一起街头杀人案，就离这里不远的白教堂……”  
“一起？”姑娘白了他一眼，“都已经三起了好吗？无知的蠢货。”  
“三起？”  
“完全无误！”  
“天啊，怎么可能？”艾伦用“你在开玩笑吧”的语气说，“不可能的，那样的话报纸上早炸了！”  
“这就是为什么我管你们叫无知的蠢货！”她硬梆梆地说，“……房子里的人天天都在吵这事儿，什么连环杀手啊、上帝的审判者啊，听得我脑仁疼。”  
艾伦似乎仍不太相信，他思索片刻，摇摇头，犹犹豫豫道：“也许是有人制造谣言也说不定……”  
“谣言？”姑娘冷笑一声，她停下脚步，昂起头瞪着这顽固的呆子，“实话告诉你，死的三个人我们统统都认识，玛莎和玛莉安，上个月我还和这俩婊子坐在一起喝过酒……”  
“呃，对不起……”艾伦不知道自己是不是应该参照一般的社交礼节表示一下的哀悼，毕竟一般的社交礼节中绝不应该出现“婊子”这样的称谓。  
金发的姑娘没什么表情的摆摆手：“算了。”  
“不过……听你这么说，连我心里都有点瘆得慌……”  
“瘆得慌？真是白长了你这么个大块头，”她不屑地嘲笑道，在男人的胸口戳了两下，“她们一个两个的也是，只敢躲在屋子里瑟瑟发抖，好像死神真的来了，那破木门能挡得住似的……”  
“如果你说的都是真的，现在状况确实不怎么妙，”男人不服气地小声争辩道，“这么晚走在外面，你心里一定也是害怕的！”  
“我可不怕！”姑娘扯着嗓子否认——通常来说，大声喊不怕的人都是在通过声音为自己壮胆，“今晚我还要做大生意呢！”  
“大生意？”  
“是啊！不信吗？胆小鬼。”  
“得了吧，你们能有什么大生意？”艾伦嘲讽道，伸出手拍拍女人的屁股，大剌剌地说，“反正走在路上也不安全，不如招待招待我。”  
“终于忍不住了？你这色鬼，我早就瞧出来你想和我干那事……”姑娘顺势蹭到他身上，伸出手在他下身掐了一把，“……这不是还睡着吗？你急什么急……还是说，”她凑到他的耳边，“它已经醒了，只是个头小到让人摸不着？”  
“嘿，甜心，你试一次就知道它是不是真是小到摸不着。”  
“哇噢，听起来值得期待。”  
“我向你保证，绝不只是听起来……”  
“……不过现在我得先去把大活做了，宝贝，”女人礼尚往来地也拍拍他的屁股，“这可是玛丽介绍的……”  
“玛丽，玛丽，”艾伦像唱歌一样念叨着这个烂大街的女名，“到处都是他妈的玛丽……”  
“怎么？你的老情人也叫玛丽？”女人戏谑地调笑道，“玛丽·凯莉，一个A杯不到的黄毛丫头，也许你会喜欢……总有些有钱的老傻瓜喜欢她这型。今天她分不开身，叫我替她一次……二百英镑，那婊子的阴道可真他妈值钱，”说到钱数时，她又咯咯咯笑了一阵，“……要不你就排个队，等上一小会儿，谁不知道那些老头子都是快枪手，而且一发完……”  
“先说好，我可不会出二百英镑……”  
艾伦亲密地揽住她的脖子，似乎欣然接受了排队的提议，可是在女人看不到的那只手上却凭空多出个什么小玩意。  
“都好商量，你看起来挺不错的，对我的胃口，我给你打个折……”  
他指尖微动，“咔嚓”一声扳动开关。  
他臂弯间的姑娘登时双眼圆睁，还没来得及惊呼出声，就直挺挺地倒了下去。  
“唔，抱歉，我一个便士也不会出。”  
艾伦毫无歉意地对着失去意识的女人说。他一只胳膊架在她的腋下，把她拖进附近路边的一个电话亭。从她身上摸出手机，迅速拷贝走上面的联系人名单和通话记录。钱包也在一起，不过里面只有些零散的现金和不记名的卡片，于是他在最深处贴上了一片追踪器，然后把手机和钱包放回原位。  
做完这一切后，他转身正准备推门离开，又忽然像想起什么似的停下脚步，踌躇了一下，从自己的钱包里抽出两百英镑纸钞塞进女人胸前挤出的沟壑。  
“这是替老男人给你的，”他说，“按道理得把你带回去，可今晚我的小兄弟非得进到它日思夜想的那个小洞里去不可，所以只好委屈你自己在这里待几个小时。祝你好运，别碰上巡警。”


	14. Chapter 14

30

在确认利威尔的位置没有变化后，艾伦首先给对方发了条信息。  
“五分钟后见。”  
他没头没尾地写了几个词，也不管利威尔是否收到或者作何感想，就把手机干脆地调成静音塞进裤兜。  
西装外套断然是不能再穿了，他毫不留恋地把它扒下来甩进后座，领带也一并从脖子上扯掉，胡乱揉成一团塞到座椅与车门之间的夹缝里。衬衫的纽扣由上到下，一口气解开三颗。少了它们的禁锢，原本严谨刻板的门襟瞬间失去风度，松松垮垮地走了形，露出结实饱满的胸肌。两只袖子的袖口都向上撸起，皱皱巴巴地挤在手肘处，他将腕上母亲送给自己的手表摘下来收进仪表盘下方的暗格，顺手从里面掏出个像是从印度或者日本漂洋过海而来的紫檀色佛珠串子换上。这还不算完，他的手上竟又多出了一张纹身贴，上面印着个硕大的麦昆同款黑色骷髅头。  
随着一声清脆的“啪”，这个骷髅头便成功地在他裸露的小臂上安了家。  
下半身的改动空间相对有限，他只好象征性地略微松了松腰带，然后俯下身，把裤脚挽上几圈。  
前脚迈出车门，年轻人后脚又不知从哪摸出一根雪茄造型雪茄味儿的香水，劈头盖脸地对着自己唰唰唰来了几下——他那金贵的鼻子终于经受不住轮番刺激，结结实实打了两个喷嚏。  
等艾伦重新站到房子门前时，已经完全改头换面，化身一副吊儿郎当的浪子形象，散发着不修边幅的颓废气息。  
可如果用心点儿观察，便会发现他在不久前刚刚仔细刮过胡子，牙齿洁白，头发干净柔顺，指甲个个修剪得光亮又整齐，胳膊上也绝无可疑的针眼痕迹。  
房子大门进去是一条狭窄昏暗的走廊，没有灯，宽度只能容一人通过，十几英尺长，尽头是一扇厚重的橡木门。  
门上没有刷漆，木头切割面的触感粗糙又粘腻，仿佛被关在这里发了七八十年的霉，给人一种接下来大概还会摸到蘑菇的不详预感。艾伦打着电筒上上下下检查了一遍，发现上面既没有锁头，也没有钥匙孔。  
很有趣，没准儿这腐朽的玩意其实采用了指纹或者语音识别技术，因为里面藏着通往萨理郡的私人马术俱乐部的传送门。  
瞧，老话怎么说的？永远不要以貌取物！  
他开始在心里估算如果搞个小小的爆炸的话，有多大概率会导致明天一早利威尔不得不顶着黑眼圈——也许外加忍耐着身体某处的不适——端坐在办公室里写事故报告。  
这一走神，手上就有些不自觉地多加了几分力气。  
门无声地开了。  
好吧，从一开始就应该考虑到压根没有锁的可能性。  
没功夫多想，他的一只脚才刚迈进去，就像踩在了通红的烙铁上似的飕地缩了回来。  
虽然早有心理准备，但迎面而来混杂在一起的各色omega信息素还是让他倒吸一口冷气，身上所有带有alpha烙印的器官都警铃大作，大大小小的神经元不约而同地骤然收紧了。在这么个极具冲击力的场面下，本来令人厌恶的香烟和脂粉味儿反倒成了可有可无的陪衬。  
不如……不如还是回去吧。  
过了几秒，他才后知后觉地意识到自己居然产生了临阵脱逃的念头。  
他默默骂了自己一句，闭上眼睛定定心神，咬紧牙关，硬着头皮往里走。  
每走一步，信息素的刺激就强烈一分。他觉得自己仿佛成了一个溺水的人，眼前似乎终于有了光，却是没有焦点的白茫茫一片，不知自己身处何地，更分不清方向。耳畔嗡嗡作响，像是数不清的地精凑在一起，用听不懂的语言吵吵嚷嚷，嘈杂刺耳的声音源源不断地敲击在他的耳膜上，几乎将它们整片震裂。每次呼吸，鼻腔和喉咙都如同被灼烧一般火辣辣地疼，并顺着气管一路蔓延感染到肺里。  
之前的“精心准备”根本徒劳无功。他感觉自己的胸腔和脑袋都热得快要爆炸，血管里的红色液体沸腾咆哮着寻找出口。而四肢又像被冷冻过一般，变成只会僵硬动作的可笑木偶。  
随着感官的失灵，时间也被无限拉长了。  
哇，这就是小说和影视作品里最喜欢描绘的场景——alpha的天堂。  
他晕晕乎乎地想。  
“亲爱的，你黏这么紧我可是有些难办呢。”  
艾伦眼前突然一暗，熟悉的味道像一阵清凉的风，瞬间驱散了周遭的混乱与喧嚣——芬芳醇厚的茶香，独属于利威尔的信息素。  
得救了。  
他放松下来，如释重负地呼出一口气，身上处于歇业状态的身体机能陆续开始磨磨蹭蹭地恢复运转。  
他的语言中枢尚未解读出利威尔话中“亲爱的”一词的意义，失神涣散的瞳孔已经重新在面前的男人身上对焦——然后不可置信地睁大了。  
“WHAT THE……”  
他还没来得及表达出自己的讶异，就受到了比这还要强烈十倍的刺激。  
利威尔冰凉的双唇覆上来，把他后面未出口的那个词硬生生地堵了回去。  
艾伦觉得自己刚刚从蓝屏状态热启动的大脑几乎要再次陷入宕机，不同的是，这次他的世界彻底被一个人占据了。  
天！利威尔在吻自己！  
那个一脸性冷淡的利威尔在吻自己！  
虽然设想过许多次，但是那个一脸性冷淡的利威尔！见鬼的！主动地！在吻自己！  
如果不是嘴被堵住的话他一定要狠狠咬自己一口来分辨是不是在做梦。  
利威尔亲密地环住他的脖子，双眼微阖，面容平静，不知是心虚还是享受——总不至于是羞怯。无论是哪个选项，听起来都很不像他所认识的零级特工，但似乎又和午夜卧室里与他十指交握的黑发男人如出一辙，同时该死的令人心动。艾伦盯着他颤动着的浓密睫毛和精致的侧脸，默默下定决心一定要让对方为自己的任性付出代价。  
不知过了多久，利威尔终于结束了这个绵长的吻，他把艾伦僵直的左手拉到自己腰上：“给我装得像点样子，”他贴在年轻人耳边悄声说，“你是特地赶来让人围观的马戏团猴子吗？”  
这句话正是我要问你的！  
艾伦并没有说出口，因为他惊讶地发现自己衬衫上松开的扣子已经悄然被利威尔逐个系好了。  
“WHAT THE FUCK！”纠结片刻之后，艾伦还是压低声音，用刚才没说完的粗话概括表达出内心的复杂感受，“利威尔，你他妈到底在搞什么鬼？”  
“闭嘴！我可没叫你来！”  
“所以倒是我的错？”  
“没人要指责你，艾伦。”  
“你的意思是我不该来？”  
“……这个以后再说，”利威尔不想和他脸贴脸地站在这里，像两个傻瓜一样争论究竟应该怪谁的无聊问题，“现在跟我走，看我的眼色行事……假装你是个beta，而且爱我爱得不可自拔……”  
“我本来就爱你爱得不可自拔。”  
“那再好不过……记住，别问傻问题，不知道该不该说的话统统憋回去。”  
“你不认为应该首先解释下你这身打扮？”艾伦瞪着他。  
“我说过别问傻问题。”利威尔松开他，转身往里走，刚走出去两步，又回过头来看向还愣在原地的艾伦，“跟上我。”  
艾伦勉强挪了挪沉重的双腿，移动到他的身侧。  
“搂住我，”利威尔不耐烦地继续命令道，“教官没有教过你怎样逢场作戏吗？”  
艾伦只好一边机械地抬起手，揽住他的肩膀，一边用口型无声地重复了一遍——WHAT THE FUCK。  
“还是说你有什么不情愿的？”利威尔冷冰冰地威胁道。艾伦觉得自己如果胆敢做出半点承认的表现，立刻就会被扔进一群发情的omega中自生自灭。  
“绝对没有。”他保证道，把“逢场作戏用得着把舌头伸进来吗”的傻问题毅然嚼碎咽回肚子里。  
“……还有，”利威尔的目光赤裸裸地移向他的裆部，令他不自在地调整了下站姿，“我知道你是个混球alpha，不过还是请你暂时管好你那蠢蠢欲动的下半身。”  
“少鬼扯了，利威尔，”混球alpha把他怀里的omega搂得紧一点——他的动作看起来自然多了，“你明明知道它有多听话。”  
利威尔瞥了他一眼，丝毫不掩饰脸上的怀疑，不过没有说话。

31

利威尔把艾伦带到一张玻璃和不锈钢制成的小圆桌旁，那里空着一把果绿色的沙发椅。艾伦习惯性地到椅子后方站定，利威尔却不动声色地用力按住他的一边肩膀，示意他坐下。利威尔坐他的椅子向来不客气，但这并不意味着他能理所当然地和自己的长官抢位置——当然也不能表达疑问——于是他只好惴惴不安地坐下，随后从利威尔那儿收获了今天晚上的第二个大惊喜——男人像往常一样不客气地就了座，在他的腿上。  
“你……”  
“怎么？”利威尔偏过头，纤长的眼睛促狭地半眯着，“我变重了？”  
艾伦一怔，他还是头一次听到利威尔用这种口吻——不，准确的说是声线来讲话。柔和清亮但不尖细，雌雄莫辨的悦耳中性音——好吧，如果说话的不是利威尔的话，他的形容一定会是——阴阳怪气的娘娘腔。  
“呃，好像重了一点儿。”他回答说，冲利威尔露出一个尽量轻佻的笑容。他注意到利威尔对他的问句是“我变重了？”而不是“我很重？”，从而推断出今晚自己在这里大概率要扮演一名彼此熟稔的老情人角色。  
艾伦对自己的机智颇为满意，然而利威尔看上去并不这样认为，也不说话，只是直勾勾地盯着他瞧，好像在用眼神控诉WOF的入职门槛真是越来越低。  
是哪里回答得不合适吗？他无声地与利威尔对视了一会儿，觉得自己脸上的笑容越发挂不住了。  
一滴冷汗从他的额头上沁出来，他咬了咬牙，改口说：“不……刚才……也许是我的错觉，你还和以前一样苗条。”  
苗条，他不认为适合被用来形容利威尔——尽管各个维度上都比普通人小上一圈，但利威尔身上肌肉的爆发力他可是清楚得很。不过苗条对于某些领域的人士来说可能算得上一个赞美的词。  
这个想法大概是他在联想到同样衣着节俭的维密超模后冒出的。  
一直围坐在圆桌旁、用饶有兴趣的目光扫视着他俩的观众中突然爆发出一阵哄堂大笑。  
“嘿，Chili……”一个脖子上戴了五六只金色项圈的红发女人上气不接下气地说，“……告诉我们，你是从哪个犄角旮旯里……找来的这个，活宝？”  
坐在她旁边，胸部丰满得像假的的女人接过话说：“瞧这单纯的样子，搞不好还是童贞……你确定操过你的人里面真的有他？”  
艾伦本来还附和着干笑了两声，听到这句调笑时，眼神顿时一凛，四肢的肌肉猛然绷紧了。利威尔立刻察觉到他的异样，不声不响地伸手握住他的右手，把深深掐进肉里的指尖一根一根用力掰出来，拢一拢攥进自己的掌心，轻轻摩挲，安抚被摸到尾巴的野兽。  
“噢，得了，你们这些老女人只是嫉妒人家能和小帅哥上床吧……”一个留着奇怪莫西干发型的女人吐出一口烟雾，不无讽刺地说。  
她扭过头，友善地向艾伦眨眨眼，解释道：“Chili的意思是……他想和你用这个姿势来上一发。”她夹着烟，用双手比划出一个极为不雅的交媾动作，“……你这漂亮的小脑瓜里都在想点什么啊？呆瓜！”  
“大概是因为他不怎么喜欢这个姿势，”利威尔无所谓地耸耸肩，替艾伦解围道，“事实上，他不喜欢任何床上以外的姿势。”  
周围又响起一阵“天主教徒”“极端保守主义”“传教士的最后拥趸”之类的惊呼。  
“说实话，我也不喜欢这个姿势，”莫西干头的女人说，“总觉进来的角度很别扭。”  
“别忘了，奥莉安，他们可是基佬，”一个皮包骨头，头发枯黄的女人提醒她，她的年纪看起来比其他人都要大上一点——目测四十多岁的样子，“对基佬来说，这样进来的角度就很自然了。”  
众人立刻兴致勃勃地将目光投向了利威尔臀部和艾伦贴在一起的部分。  
艾伦本能地将环住利威尔的双臂紧了紧，试图阻挡住他人的视线——尽管他们并没有在做什么见不得人的事，而且下半身都好好穿着裤子。  
“切，beta真是无趣的存在。”大胸脯的女人评论道。  
“也有优点——比如可以节省掉大把的套子钱，在你自己付账时，这差别还是很显著的。”利威尔带着点炫耀地反驳说，食指指尖托着艾伦的下巴，抬起眼皮，用审视的目光打量他，“……脸我喜欢，下面也很大，最重要的是比狗还听话，只要一点小小的调教就非常完美……”  
“你就自欺欺人吧，一个beta而已……Chili，等你发情的时候不照样满地打滚求着被alpha操？”  
“你倒是有一群alpha好主顾，梵妮，”利威尔反唇相讥，“可你发情期的时候你敢让哪个来操？”  
梵妮满脸通红地灌了口啤酒，像是被利威尔戳中痛处，她呼哧呼哧喘了两声，又强词夺理地争辩道：“他一万个好，到头来你还不是要把屁股卖给alpha？”  
“那是过去式了，”利威尔懒洋洋地靠在艾伦怀里，“现在我可不敢出去接alpha的生意。”  
“哟！”梵妮显然对他的豪言壮语深表怀疑，“你这是刚刚交完房租，还是被阔佬相中了？”  
利威尔得意地摆摆手：“我和你不一样，小妞……老实说，我的老二其实也是可以用的。”  
“老二？”  
“dork，cock，wick，pecker.”利威尔唱着说。  
“omega的那玩意儿竟然也能硬？”梵妮咯咯地笑起来，差点将口中的酒喷到桌上，“我还以为只是摆设。”她伏在桌上歪着头想了一会儿，笑得更欢了，“……你们这群没节操的基佬！”  
这时候年长一些的干瘦女人转过头来，与梵妮碰杯，在此之前，她一直在和叫奥莉安的妓女凑在一处说话——她用一块巧克力麦芬作为道具，向奥莉安解释男性与女性omega不同的身体构造。  
艾伦撇一眼那块黑褐色的小圆蛋糕和上面用吸管捅出来的三个洞，面无表情地快速移开视线，发现自己突然就对一向钟爱的甜点失去了兴趣。  
利威尔也似乎很有兴致地从桌上捞过一杯淡啤酒，和那女人碰了碰，欢迎她加入自己这边的聊天。  
“梵妮这个瞎眼的小婊子不相信omega也是可以操人的……”他说。  
“嘿！可不只我……奈丽也不会相信的，对吧？”  
“看来你还没有遇到过要求你戴着dildo上他的主儿，”奈丽不温不火地回答，她满意地欣赏了一会儿梵妮脸上的精彩表情，又补充说，“不过比起这个，我还是更不能接受OA的设定。”  
于是三个人又是一阵哄堂大笑，热火朝天地讨论起被omega插了的alpha会不会被标记的话题来。  
他们看起来聊得相当融洽，显然alpha的话题比坐在这里的“无趣beta”更受欢迎。只是用词实在有些不登大雅之堂，其中包括许多艾伦不怎么懂其具体含义的俚语和黑话，剩下的部分他也从未想过有朝一日会从利威尔嘴里听到。  
艾伦并不希望加入讨论的行列——值得庆幸的是他们也没有要求他这么做。开始时他还跟着其他人情绪的波动努力挤出些表情，很快便发现两个女人对他的表现丝毫不在意。这让他松了一口气，索性安静地坐在椅子上给利威尔充当坐垫，像是热闹party中一个百无聊赖的语言不通者。  
他沉下心来暗暗观察周围的环境。这是一间由房子会客厅改造而成的房间，面积不大，墙壁上——包括窗户的位置——挂满了样式各异的挂毯，有的鲜艳明快，有的低调暗淡。厨房料理台的位置摆着七八个带龙头的啤酒桶，旁边还零散地放着一些其他的罐装饮料和零食，一位卷头发的黑人姑娘靠在一旁玩手机。  
除了他们这桌之外，还有两张小桌子——一桌在玩牌，另一桌在大呼小叫地闹腾些什么，也有两三人站在角落，有一搭没一搭地小声聊着天。大部分是女人，有的看起来还过得去，也有的上了年纪，皮肤松弛，身材走形。她们个个浓妆艳抹，衣着暴露——低胸背心，迷你裙，高跟鞋，外加一堆叮愣咣啷的廉价首饰，一看便知是性从业者。  
零星有几个男人，看着都挺浪，嗯，都挺娘的，当然也包括他怀里的这位。利威尔上身套着件满是窟窿的宽松大V领毛衣，勉强挂在肩上，稍微一扯大概就要掉下来，锁骨和胸口的风光一览无遗，往里则是坦坦荡荡的真空。下身裹着条黑色的紧身皮裤，弹性优良的反光面料极尽情色地勾勒出浑圆挺翘的臀部线条——用膝盖想想也知道里面穿的是丁字裤。脚上踩着一双闪闪发亮的尖头高跟鞋，鞋跟细长，足足有四英寸高，这也是他在搂住利威尔时感到很不习惯的原因之一。利威尔的脸上同样上了妆，似乎连面部的线条也比平时柔和不少。带闪的粉红色眼影使他看起来娇艳又惹人怜爱，在中规中矩的黑色短发和淡色薄唇的反衬下显出几分特别的妩媚。  
其他人对利威尔的打扮见怪不怪，艾伦也觉得自己只是在最初时有些惊讶过度。可是很快他却发现自己始终无法驱散利威尔身上浓浓的违和感，甚至内心深处还产生了一丝奇异的厌恶。只是做戏而已，他告诉自己，然而他更愿意像其他人一样把这个妖艳的男人称作Chili，而不是利威尔，尽管他十分清楚这就是利威尔本人。  
他移开视线看向别处，每个人面前或手里都有个啤酒杯，尽管是室内，吸烟并不被禁止。他还隐约闻到了些大麻的味道——也可能来源于某个人的信息素。  
是的，在逐渐适应之后，他开始能够辨别出周围形形色色的信息素和它们各自的来源。屋子里除他自己之外的每个人都是omega，没有注射抑制剂，肆意向外挥霍着带有个人特质的气体分子。omega往往比alpha更加敏感，大概之前在门口遇到的姑娘就是借此断定艾伦“不是我们的人”。  
这的确是有别于香水之类气味的另一类全然不同的刺激，仍然让他的身体感到些许本能的躁动，但不会像一开始那样彻底乱了心智。和他紧紧贴在一起的利威尔的信息素笼罩在他的四周，带着一缕清甜的幽香，与上次在游轮上嗅到的有些微妙的不同，竟然令他体会到前所未有的平静——以至于他产生了一种错觉，自己与利威尔之间的标记依然在生效。  
艾伦认为自己并没有被缭绕的信息素和充满性暗示的环境气氛扰乱，从而燃起与利威尔结合的生理欲望——尽管他的阴茎从始至终都精神抖擞地顶在对方的屁股上。  
他尝试了各种意念手段试图使它冷静下来，甚至还冒险回忆了一下妈妈做的西芹苦苣花椰菜汁，但让他感到无比挫败的是——这不知死活的小东西仿佛被时光机带回了精力过剩的青春期，一点儿要萎下去的兆头也没有。  
老天，这种事在他二十岁之后就再没发生过了。  
“它可真听话。”艾伦似乎已经听到利威尔的嘲笑。  
利威尔一定早就察觉到了，也许正是对此早有预料，才会坐到自己腿上，不偏不倚地用臀缝贴住那凸起——他受到蛊惑般仔细体会了一会儿贴合处的触感，然后悲哀地发现自己的勃起有些变本加厉。  
不过不管怎么说，总比在大庭广众面前出洋相要好上一点儿。  
他正稍微感到些庆幸，忽然腿上一轻，利威尔像只灵巧的兔子一样蹦到了桌子上。  
“嘿！婊子和婊子养的杂种！听我说！”他站直身体，举起一只手，尖着嗓子喊道，屋里的人闻声都转过头看向他，“我的马子现在要请大家喝上一杯！所以舔干净你们的酒杯！敬狗日的星期三！”  
刺耳的欢呼声立刻在屋里炸开。  
艾伦不知道为什么要敬星期三，也不太喜欢“马子”这个头衔，他只想随便找条浴巾什么的把利威尔晃来晃去的脖颈和腰身统统遮住，或者干脆整个人打包带回家。  
利威尔居高临下地用高跟鞋鞋尖勾住他的下巴，打断他的思绪：“还傻愣着干啥，蠢货，这里可没酒保伺候你。”  
于是艾伦又被迫扮演了一把服务生的角色。他把剩下的现金一股脑儿塞给那个黑人姑娘，然后连滚带爬地给每人的杯子里都续上啤酒，好几次弄混了酒杯或者记错了客人的要求。好在大家都非常耐心和大度，不仅没有审问他的来头，还赠送给他一打新鲜出炉的荤段子，作为对他慷慨解囊的答谢。  
“……现在这里越来越热闹了，每周都有新人加入，”在终于灰溜溜地逃回利威尔身边时，他听到叫作奈丽的女人这样说，她看起来情绪有些低落，“……接连发生了那种事之后，大家宁可闲坐在这里聊聊天，也不愿意上街做生意。”  
“总比横死街头强多了。”利威尔心不在焉地接话道，眼睛看向屋子的另一边。  
“这是兜里有几个子儿的说法，可你知道，真能攒下钱的人早都离开这一行了……等到付不起房租和面包钱的时候，就算外面是枪林弹雨，也得到街上去。”她叹了口气。  
梵妮早就离开了座位，和其他几个妓女聚在空地上，摇头晃脑，扭腰摆臀，一边唱一边跳。艾伦十分怀疑她们嗑了药。  
“现在的光景已经比过去强上许多……贵是贵点，不过至少偷渡客也能容易地搞到抑制剂了……倒退二十年，发情期可不是给你们这些小鬼随意开玩笑的事，听说南边的一些地方，经常有发情的omega被强奸致死。”  
“骗人的吧……”利威尔垂着眼，表情平淡地回答说。  
奈丽耸耸肩：“玛莉安告诉我的，她说她就是从那边逃过来的。”  
听到这个名字时，艾伦睁大了眼睛。他无来由地相信，女人口中的这个玛莉安，一定就是前不久与腹中女胎一起惨死在路边的玛莉安·尼克斯。  
“真的？”利威尔似乎终于有了点兴趣。  
“谁知道呢？满嘴谎话的骗子。那时候她才二十岁，有几分姿色，不少男人愿意为她花钱……而且的确会讲一种听不懂的鸟语，不过后来又有人说她其实就是本地人……”  
奈丽一边低着头扣指甲上剥落的贴纸，一边东一句西一句地说着些玛莉安的旧事。  
玛莉安曾经有过一段不错的日子，她与一名印刷工人同居，那人对她不差，他们还生了五个孩子。  
“即便如此，我隔三差五地还是能在街头巷尾碰到她（卖淫）……她对我说那个印刷工是个beta，性无能——一会儿说是阳痿，一会儿又说是早泄——总之完全不能满足她……”谈到这里时奈丽瞟了一眼艾伦，这个“beta”立刻底气十足地瞪了回去。  
随着日子的流逝，玛莉安的酗酒、暴躁和歇斯底里愈发让人无法忍受，最终她私底下卖淫的事也败露了。印刷工决绝地离她而去，并带走了所有的孩子。因为没有合法的婚姻关系，法律断然不会庇护她。于是她只好再次流落到街头。  
“……她已经不再年轻，每次卖身挣的钱甚至比不上二十年前，可每次刚一拿到手就全部砸在了酒上……比我买小药丸还要迅速，毕竟酒馆到处都是……有时候想想看，如果不是染上了那玩意，现在我也早就过上富足悠闲的太太生活。”奈丽自嘲地笑了笑，眼窝和两腮处的凹陷越发骇人，“她总是信誓旦旦地说要戒酒，再找一份正经体面的工作，这样就能理直气壮地向印刷工要求探视孩子……这话当然一次也没有兑现过。我听人说她倒是找过一份女佣的工作，但没过两天就因为偷了东西而被人赶了出来……五月份的时候，有次她喝得烂醉——她经常喝得烂醉，可那次我记得特别清楚——她说她的儿子在曼彻斯特体育场爆炸中死了，她是看到报纸上的伤亡名单后才知道的。”  
女人咳嗽两声，狠狠吸了吸鼻子：“……她仍然在做着皮肉生意，街上碰运气，什么客人都接。她死的那天夜里我还见过她……那天冷得不像八九月份，我劝她早点回家，她不肯，还向我显摆她新买的小圆礼帽，说是晚上有个玛丽介绍的大活，要好好打扮一番才行……”  
“玛丽？”艾伦不由自主地喊出口，又是玛丽介绍的！  
奈丽被他吓了一跳，抬起头疑惑地看着他：“玛丽怎么了？”  
“呃，不好意思，”他挠挠头，“……我前女友正巧也叫这个名字。”  
奈丽饶有兴趣地看了他一会儿，说：“……我还以为你是纯种的基佬。”  
“……”  
“讲讲呗，插女人和插男人，哪个让你更爽一点？或者……男性omega的洞会比其他男人的更过瘾吗？”  
艾伦实在不知道如何回答如此……不加掩饰的问题，他求助地看向利威尔。  
“噢，亲爱的，”利威尔拖着声音说，“我们还是谈继续玛莉安的事吧。”  
“真令人意外！Chili居然吃醋了！”女人像发现什么八卦似的吃吃笑起来，“别生气，我只是觉得他支支吾吾的样子挺有意思的。”  
“玛丽是我们的一个黄毛丫头，好像从东欧那边来的，在这儿好几年了，希望和你的前女友不是同一人，”她向艾伦眨眨眼，神色异常令人讨厌，“她不知怎么的，被一名客人标记了，而且竟然还搞大了肚子，就前两个月的事儿……据说那个客人是个长相英俊的年轻人，还挺富裕，玛丽就要求客人娶她……不知道成没成，估计那男人至少愿意出钱。反正她现在阔气了，不再接客，还大方地把她的老客户都介绍给其他姑娘——那里面是有几个出手大方的家伙……不过我想，分到玛莉安头上的恐怕多半是劣等货色……”  
“要我说，十有八九是玛丽给那倒霉男人下的套，”奥莉安不知道什么时候也凑了过来，她似乎喝的有点多，醉醺醺地喷着酒气，“真是又帅又有钱的钻石王老五的话，怎么可能去嫖她，还一发就怀了孕……不过这样也不错，”她嘿嘿笑了几声，“只是被标记一下，一点苦头不用吃，就搬到了西区的花园别墅里……听着我都有点心痒痒，唉……可惜我还不知道被标记是什么滋味呢，好想试试看啊……”  
“别说傻话，”奈丽一巴掌糊在她光秃秃脑袋支楞着的那绺毛上，“醒醒吧，像我们这种人，就算被王子标记也不会变成公主的。”  
奥莉安没搭理她，歪歪斜斜地摊在椅子上，用手肘顶了顶旁边的艾伦，“诶，帅哥，”她打了个酒嗝，“别理那个死鱼眼了，一看就知道到床上是块叫都不会叫的木头，和我来一发怎么样，保证让你爽翻天。”  
奈丽对利威尔露出个无可奈何的表情。  
“公主……也未必是自愿变成公主的。”黑发男人答非所问地说，“以及，回家了，臭小子。”


	15. Chapter 15

32

 

利威尔是被艾伦像扛行李一样扛在肩上，一条胳膊托住腰臀，又被看热闹不嫌事大的围观群众吹过口哨、起过哄，才姗姗从房子的窄门里出来，横穿空空荡荡的街道，然后扔进轿车后座的。  
纵然利威尔体型“娇小”，可毕竟一身实打实的肌肉，若真要按体重秤上的数字来说，绝对算不上轻。艾伦一口气做完这套动作，竟然如同闲闲散了个步，面色不改，身形和气息也丝毫不乱。  
即使利威尔在他耳边怒吼：“混蛋，放我下来。”他也全然当作没听见。  
利威尔就不像艾伦这么轻松了。他到底是个大活人，不是四四方方的行李箱。他不得不提着一口气，努力绷紧腰背和小腿，一方面想为艾伦省点力气，一方面又要避免脚上的高跟鞋不留神碰脏对方的衬衫。他从中午开始就没吃过什么东西，到晚上才硬灌下去两杯啤酒，胃里火辣辣地烧得难受，妓女聚会上令人头晕目眩的糟糕气味仍在鼻息间流连，挥之不去。  
艾伦目不斜视地走在路上，步履平稳矫健，仿佛身上根本没有一个一百多磅的包袱。利威尔脸色铁青，无论动手还是动脚——只要他愿意动——也许在两秒之内就能把比他高二十公分的年轻特工撂倒在地。但这个念头只在他脑海中浮现了半秒钟，便如同午后躺椅上短暂的绮梦，一丁点儿痕迹都捉摸不到了，他依然眉头紧蹙，咬着牙，僵硬地维持着这个勉强的姿势。视线里灰色的路面随着皮鞋的起落节奏无休止地前后晃动，艾伦的肩胛骨硬梆梆地顶在他的肚子上，恨不得把内脏统统挤得移了位。血液呼呼往头顶上冲，他的眼前一阵一阵地发黑，近乎窒息的呕吐感从喉咙深处汹涌而至。  
好在路途不远。  
利威尔曲着腿蜷在光滑柔软的皮质座椅上，声嘶力竭地咳过几下，很快感觉舒服了不少。他回过头，艾伦斜倚在车门上，背靠着月光，看不清脸上的表情。只有那熟悉的绿眼睛又大又圆，在黑暗中幽幽发亮。  
“……你就这么急？”他短促地笑了一声，用惯常的嘲讽口气说。如果不是脸上的潮红和声音中遮掩不住的沙哑成分让他显得实在有些狼狈，艾伦打心眼儿里希望堵住他那张吐不出象牙的嘴。  
利威尔在座位上舒展身体，扯扯他寡廉鲜耻的领口——似乎觉得衣服上那些拳头大小的破洞依然不够透气，然后继续挑衅道：“这车子倒是够宽敞，拿来玩车~/~震也算合适。”  
苍天在上，他为什么不能闭嘴呢？  
“哟，戏瘾还没过够？”艾伦眼皮不抬，毫不配合地浇了瓢冷水，顿了顿，又咬牙切齿地挤出两个音节，“Chili？”  
利威尔一怔，大概没料到艾伦会对他的伪装和假名如此耿耿于怀。艾伦含枪带炮地问完，不再盯着他瞧，也不继续追问，自顾自俯下身，动作粗鲁地把两只艳色的高跟鞋都从他脚上拽下来。利威尔双脚的尺寸和他的身材十分相称，被艾伦捧在手里都显得小，凉冰冰的，颜色是缺乏血色的惨白，脚面上被鞋口硌出一圈对比鲜明的凹陷。  
艾伦的心脏狠狠抽动了一下，他拼命抑制住将它们捂进怀里的冲动，强迫自己从那可怜兮兮的红痕上移开目光。他把这两只小东西并拢放回到座椅上，又从一旁捡起早些时候丢进来的西装外套扔在利威尔身上。  
做完这些后，他沉默着起身，“砰”地关上车门，往前一步跨进驾驶室，连个不带温度和感情的清冷背影也吝于留给他的长官。  
“其实我可以自己走的。”利威尔平静地说，言语间已经既无调情的成分，也听不出半点不适感。  
“别多想，”艾伦发动车子，顺手调高空调温度，“……我只是不喜欢看你穿那玩意儿。”  
“可以理解，这和普通人的审美……”  
“顺便一提，”艾伦打断他，“你身上那两件破烂儿我也很不喜欢……虽然我既不是天主教徒，也不是极端保守主义者，但我今天确实不怎么想陪你玩车~/~震，所以它们还能再多存活二十分钟。”  
利威尔咬了咬嘴唇，不再说话，好像被艾伦嫌恶的不是他身上的衣服，而是他本人。  
车子平稳地起步，像只银色的幽灵，悄无声息地在沉沉夜色中滑行。  
利威尔仰面躺着，蓬松的黑色短发向后翻起，露出光洁的额头。他用手把艾伦的西装外套拉高，盖过自己的肩膀和上身的那件“破烂”。  
过了几分钟，他竟微微有了些昏昏沉沉的倦意，不知是因为年轻人车开得太稳，还是熟悉的味道太让人安心。  
即使在WOF所有特工里，艾伦的驾驶技术也是最顶尖的。在进入WOF之前，他拿过六个卡丁车联赛和大学生方程式的奖杯，跑完过达喀尔拉力赛和勒芒24小时——这可比他简历里成绩单的分量重得多。用他自己的话说，机甲猎人已经有了，只欠一个太平洋*。狂妄自大也好，随意调侃也罢，谁都没把这句不正经的胡言乱语当真。出乎所有人意料的是，机甲猎人居然不知从哪借到一架幻影2000，潇洒地从新奥尔良出发，绕过半个地球，抵达冲绳岛吃了碗拉面。  
但在WOF的评测标准中，车速飙得飞起或是一手漂亮的漂移过弯是远远不够的，随机应变和临危不乱则更为关键。毕竟接到手里的任务不一定是在高速路上大脚油门追捕目标，也可能是护送亲王和王妃出门度假，搞不好还会碰上前有堵截，后有追兵，还得为车上狙击手提供平稳射击环境的倒霉状况。  
利威尔本人一向讨厌开车，哪怕和艾尔文两个人出去，握方向盘的也一定是艾尔文。彼时他认识艾伦尚不久，先入为主地认为这迷信自己车技和过往荣誉的毛头小子一定会在一连串的刁钻测试中吃些苦头。艾伦也正如他所想的那样——即使身上的绷带还没拆完——一副自信心爆棚，志在必得的样子。甚至不知天高地厚地向利威尔提出，如果他在测评中拿到了比利威尔更好的成绩，就要从军需部的车辆名录中挑选一台自己中意的座驾。  
利威尔在这个评测中的得分远不像在虚拟战斗系统中那样一骑绝尘，但他还是欣然应允了下属的要求——一边估算着恐怕至少在七八个项目中艾伦只能拿到B，一边破天荒地留心了一下军需部新进的跑车。  
艾伦的表现比利威尔的最佳预期还要出色许多。他在18个项目中拿到了令人咋舌也是史无前例的全A成绩，而且其中有13个A+。行车记录和视频被拿去反复审查了六次，还被毫无理由地要求换左舵车重新测试了一遍。内部论坛里在谈到他时头一次有了“利威尔小组的受虐狂”以外的形容方式——尽管那个贴子还是以利威尔小组的受虐狂开头的。  
利威尔翘着腿，喝着茶，心安理得地听完艾尔文絮絮叨叨的夸奖，然后将其高度凝炼为“还不错”转达给艾伦。  
“你已经过了需要通过分数来证明实力的年龄，小子，”他说，“但是如果你不介意的话，我会由此稍微调高一些对你的期待。”  
“您大可以期待得更多一点。”年轻人热切地回答。  
利威尔后来回想起来，大概就是从这件事前后，名为艾伦·耶格尔的一切开始一点一滴地渗透到自己生活的各个角落。  
“根据你的级别，他们应该会给你一台奥迪或是其他什么东西，不过你确实值得好一点的……”利威尔带着他走进自己的办公室，从平板上调出一个表格，“迈凯轮和保时捷都可以……如果你去军需部问，他们肯定全力鼓动你选前者，别被他们洗脑了，最终的决定还是由你自己来作。阿斯顿马丁看起来也不错，你是007的粉丝的话……如果你非常喜欢法拉利或者兰博基尼之类我也可以帮你争取下，不过肯定没有现车，要几个月时间改装……布加迪什么的不要指望，等你坐到我这个位置上再说。”  
“我想要那台沃尔沃XC90。”艾伦说，看也不看利威尔递过来的车型列表，仿佛心里早就有了打算。  
“沃尔沃？”利威尔一时没有反应过来，“你喜欢沃尔沃？”  
“啊，”艾伦踌躇片刻，说，“平心而论，并不……”  
“在我面前你没必要遮遮掩掩的，艾伦，”利威尔的口气有些不悦，“我以为你并没有因为我狠狠揍了你一顿而对我心存芥蒂。”  
“当然没有，我保证。”  
“希望如此，”利威尔审视地看着艾伦，目光里透着几份怀疑，“我喜欢直来直去的人。如果你对我有哪里不满，任何方面的，我建议我们坐下来好好谈谈。”  
艾伦立刻发誓自己身上每一个细胞都如利威尔所说的那样“直来直去”。  
利威尔勉强信了，又将话题转回车子上：“你可以挑一台你真正想要的，我承诺过会尽量满足你。”  
艾伦脸上露出个大大的笑容：“我想要的是钥匙在您口袋里的那台，银灰色的，沃尔沃。”  
最后，艾伦得到了一辆崭新的XC90，和他长官的一模一样的同款。没过多久，他又顺利拿到了长官那台的备用钥匙。  
人身边一些细微的事物，往往会在不经意间变了味儿。  
两台本来就是双胞胎的车子似乎越长越像，同样的轮胎和座椅，同样的内饰和香水，同样的武器悬挂，每个格子里被放进同样的东西，连钥匙的解锁波段都被调成分毫不差。时至今日，利威尔也说不清究竟哪台是自己的车，或者停在自家车库里的那台到底隶属谁的名下，反正大多数时候都是艾伦在开。  
“很容易分辨啊。”年轻人得意地向他眨眨眼。  
狡猾的小鬼，明明故意搞成这样就是想让我混为一谈吧。  
利威尔右手盖住自己的双眼，无声地叹息。  
可纵容事情发展至此的所谓大人，难道就是清白无辜的？  
“你生气了吗？”他听到自己的声音问。  
虽然没什么底气，但在安静的车厢里已足够清晰。  
艾伦缄默不语，慢条斯理地换挡转弯换挡，好像打定主意不想同他说话。  
他无意识地攥紧了西装内侧光滑的丝质衬里。  
“你生气了吗？”他又问。  
利威尔蓦然意识到，他和艾伦相处两年半，这句话还是头一回从他的嘴里说出，扮演小心翼翼询问角色的似乎总是艾伦。  
有时是任务中一点自以为是却又砸了锅的小把戏，有时是半夜里从酒吧打来的不知所云的电话，有时只是冷不防抽走他手中吃了一半的华夫筒冰激凌，然后换上一杯热气腾腾的奶茶。  
你生气了吗？  
年轻人的眼角微微下垂，碧色的眸子里缭绕着水气，间或划过一两道光彩，也是内敛而不敢张扬的。  
瞧着怪可怜，像条被主人嫌弃的小狗，耳朵都快耷拉到地上去了——韩吉有一次这样形容。  
利威尔从没养过狗，但他无来由地相信，韩吉家的两条傻狗就算无家可归，流落街头，也绝做不出半分相似的神情。  
利威尔不认为自己是好脾气的人，他也知道其他人在背后是怎样议论自己的——凶恶暴躁的矮子，还有洁癖，艾伦的“遭遇”让这些评价的程度又上升了一级。  
但他确实没有对艾伦生过气，无论是当众一脚把艾伦踢成胃出血时，还是在电影院外，打算把艾伦披在他身上的外套甩回到对方脸上时。甚至当理智警告他年轻人的试探和亲近已经远远突破底线，他内心深处依然没有感觉到气愤和被冒犯。  
他会随便扯个蹩脚的理由搪塞过去，更多的时候则是一言不发，好像他不说话，就能自欺欺人地躲过这一遭。他常常想，明明发问的是艾伦，为什么诚惶诚恐、左右而言他的却是自己？  
如果有朝一日，角色对换，那个人又会如何？  
车窗外的路灯一闪而过，在年轻人脸上映出一道泾渭分明的刻痕。  
他不愿承认，这一天当真到来之时，似乎惶恐不安的依旧是自己。  
握方向盘的恶魔没有折磨他太久——尽管在他的维度里这已经够久。  
“是的，我生气了，”艾伦一个词一个词地钉在他心口，“利威尔，我希望你能了解这一点。”

 

*环太平洋里面的机甲就叫做Jäger

 

33

伦敦入秋以来难得的好天气，白日里稀疏飘着的几朵浮云，到午夜时分，竟也尽数散了。深邃幽远的夜空化作一块厚重的墨色幕布，悄然等待着城市角落里即将上演的精彩剧目。  
直到艾伦把车子停在路边，利威尔才后知后觉地意识到，屁股下面的这台车是本应牢牢锁在自家车库里的那台。  
活塞尽职尽责地在气缸中跑完最后的冲程，长叹一声，带着仪表盘上星星点点铺开的灯，一块儿安静下来。  
寂然沉闷的夜色在封闭的车厢内弥散开。  
浓稠得喘不过气。  
“利威尔……”  
被点到名字的男人心头倏地一紧。  
艾伦……  
他睁大眼睛向前看去，往日里笔直挺拔的身影蜷缩着伏在方向盘上，黯淡地失了生气。肩膀微弱地起伏，像是在哭泣，又像是压抑着的嘶吼。  
“……该拿你……怎么办……”  
利威尔开始相信这是自己恍惚间产生的幻觉，正如方才未出口的名字一样。是这样的，并不值得惊讶，你不能对一个显然有低血糖征兆的人在身体机能方面要求太多。无论是耳中所闻的绝望喘息还是眼中所见的无助背影，都不应该与“艾伦”这个名字有什么瓜葛。如果有谁在背后谋划了这一切，那他可真该死。若非如此，那么产生出无端臆想的自己，也理应受到惩罚。  
他尚未追溯出这罪孽深重臆想的源头，那个他所熟悉的、可以触及的艾伦又回来了。  
艾伦为他打开车门。  
“走吧。”年轻人俯下身，对他伸出双手。  
“怎么？”他条件反射地问，话刚出口，就立刻领会了对方的意图。  
“抱你上去。”艾伦咬字清晰地回答，声线低沉，分辨不出情绪。目光移动到那双引人注意的赤裸双脚上时，他张张嘴，似乎还想发表些进一步的观点。但利威尔恰好顺从地伸出双臂环住他的脖子，他便暂且将这些词句又放回进肚子里。  
利威尔倒是没想到艾伦会直接把他带回自己的公寓。虽然他家里最宽敞的一间客房几乎可以写上艾伦的名字，但他的确鲜少造访艾伦家，偶尔来一次，也是匆匆忙忙的，往往一杯茶还没喝完，就又匆匆忙忙地离开。他忽然想起有些地区，沿袭着初夜一定要在丈夫家进行的习俗。联想到艾伦和自己，马上又不禁感到好笑，两人的初夜大概早都沉到马里亚纳海沟喂乌贼去了。  
被艾伦拦腰抱着明显比被扛在肩上舒服不少，他正趁着有些余力在胡思乱想，冷不防被一道冷水兜头泼了个透心凉。  
“你发什么疯？”他抹一把脸上的水，对着罪魁祸首吼道。  
艾伦家进门右手边便是洗手间，花洒里奔涌而出的水凉得像冰。  
“我发疯？”艾伦一只手把他按在又冷又硬的瓷砖墙上，不管不顾地举着花洒往他头上浇，“我倒要问你他妈发什么疯？”  
“我可没心理变态到往别人脸上浇凉水。”  
“是，所以你在变态的老巢里裸奔……”  
利威尔心里突然燃起一阵莫名的邪火：“你是眼瞎了还是脑壳被精液灌满了？”  
“我脑壳有没有被精液灌满你最清楚！”  
“当然，我清楚得很，”利威尔不耐烦地甩手将艾伦的胳膊打开，挣脱他的桎梏，“……那里面压根就是空的！”  
艾伦并非真的不懂利威尔“裸奔”的意图何在。他看得出，虽然利威尔嘴上一直在强调手头这个连环凶杀案无利可图甚至无关紧要，内心里却似乎对其格外挂怀。他也不得不承认利威尔的办法的确简单高效，既然案发现场挖不出线索，苏格兰场又不肯派遣警力，那最可行的途径便是从受害人下手。  
凶手作案小心谨慎，滴水不漏，现场能挖掘出的线索寥寥。无论是怎样绞尽脑汁做出的犯罪侧写，永远只有在嫌疑人数目有限的情况下才能发挥作用。苏格兰场逮捕到的人都毫无价值，“心灵受伤的成功男人”更是不知道影子在哪里。照这样下去，等把货真价实的凶手关进监狱，大概omega卖淫的非法行当也差不多在伦敦被肃清了。  
但东区的omega妓女是有限的——毕竟alpha和omega的人口基数摆在那里，有门路的话，挨个查过去也没有想象中那么难。而且撬开她们的嘴要比和精明的凶手斗智斗勇容易且安全得多——只要你肯承认这些人的存在，而不是一厢情愿地催眠自己躺在停尸间里的苍白尸体在伦敦只是“个案”。  
利威尔本人就是omega，脱掉自己的抑制剂，稍加些恶俗的“装扮”，就可以卸掉这些做皮肉生意的人一半的防线。再来两桶啤酒——希望他没有去搞大麻——她们就真的毫无戒备，无话不谈了。  
如果执行者不是利威尔，他说不准还会为这个方案叫声好。  
可他周围满满地溢着利威尔的信息素，一闭上眼，脑子里全是利威尔衣着暴露，露骨又神态自若地谈论着性事的样子。  
都是假的，他想。  
即使面目清晰，近在咫尺，也是彻头彻尾的假的。  
“案子？一个苏格兰场的案子，值得你做到这种地步？”艾伦不可置信地看着利威尔，他没有一副好口才，无论如何也无法说服自己坦然接受。  
“什么地步？哪种地步？你倒是说清楚，”利威尔阴沉着脸，透湿的黑发一缕一缕贴在头皮上，不断滴落的水珠汇成小溪，淌过他的面颊，“我是当众跳脱衣舞了，还是给人插屁股了？”  
“你闭嘴！”  
没有虚假能从不存在的真实中萌芽。  
花洒“嘭”地砸在地面上，在水流作用下打了个滚，一边直挺挺地抽搐一边漫无目的地向空中肆意喷射，艾伦的衬衫首当其冲遭了秧。  
“怎么？不爱听？”利威尔不咸不淡地说。他轻轻关掉花洒的开关，把它捡起放归原位。  
艾伦一口雪白的牙齿咬得死紧。他无比渴望自己也能和苏格兰场窝囊的废物似的，自我欺骗这荒唐的一夜都是利威尔主演的戏，一场对白和场景都原原本本写在剧本里的戏。站在他面前的男人其实从未出入过淫糜秽乱之地，并如同他给人的印象一般对此深恶痛疾，言语动作间的驾轻就熟只不过是多次排演和练习造就的幻象。  
“艾伦，别天真了，你以为我比那些人高贵到哪里去？”利威尔直直地盯着他，一字一顿，把他刚刚搭建出雏形的玻璃城堡击得粉碎，“Man is born equal，这种恶心的漂亮话给我擦马桶我都嫌多余。几百年来，人们总是认为我们omega天生就有遗传缺陷，所以才不得不依靠发情期之类激烈的性爱方式来满足身体需求——对此我不做任何评论，因为不管原因是否有根据，结果的确如其所言。但就算同样是omega，也可以分出三六九等。出身优渥，受到良好教育，从事体面职业的omega，他的漂亮简历里面不会出现半个和omega有关的词汇，如果有不长眼的人提起此事，则多得是心甘情愿的口舌为其鸣冤诉苦，伸张正义。”  
利威尔自嘲地笑了一声：“真可惜，我这三个条件一个也不符合，从我睁开眼睛的那一刻起，omega的印记就已经烙在了我身上最显眼的位置，直到前不久还有人义正言辞地提醒过我身为omega这件事。我很清楚自己是怎么坐到现在的位置上的，当然不是通过勾引艾尔文——如果当初有这样便捷的途径，我一定会毫不犹豫地选择去做……不用那种表情，艾伦，我想你也应该有所耳闻，既然你能不知死活到这个程度，他们多少也会出于人道主义而向你透露一些，韩吉或者法兰。”  
年轻人沉默了几秒，生硬地说：“我听说……你以前在迫不得已时，会寻求alpha的……”  
后面的几个字含糊地融化在喉咙里。  
“迫不得已时……他们说的可真含蓄，”利威尔冷笑道，“愿意听听实情吗？”  
“不……”  
“我像你这么大的时候——不，仔细想想你也不能算是小鬼了——已经记不得自己和多少alpha睡过。对我这种人来说，被alpha插一下和打根针没什么两样。”利威尔低垂着头，不理会艾伦微弱的反对，自顾自地往下说，“在我出生的那个鬼地方，omega妓女可不是什么亦有亦无的虚幻存在……十二岁，我的第一次发情期——那时的我连抑制剂长什么样子都丝毫没有概念——持续了整整一周，从早到晚，大部分时间都是昏过去的，少部分有意识的片段中，下面和嘴里永远塞着男人的东西，眼睛上糊的精液都结了痂，要揭下来才睁得开眼。有时候他们射了，空下来几分钟，我脑袋里想着肮脏得要呕吐，身体却在渴求着被插入。他们不肯，嘲笑我屁股太紧，信息素太苦，我就跪着给他们舔湿……”  
“别说了，利威尔——”  
“你问我爽吗？也许吧，我不知道……流了很多血，我想我应该是疼的，可是连痛觉都没有眷顾我。我躺在地上，床上躺着我母亲的尸体。你能想象吗？铺天盖地的信息素臭味中，尸体腐烂的气息居然是甜的……我以为我会也死在那件屋子里，可是我活下来了。艾伦，你也许会说我还不如死了，但我想的是感谢上苍，让我活下来了。我不知道别人怎么认为，但这种在命运面前身不由己的经历，一辈子有一次就足够。我搞不到抑制剂，我也不想走在路上被人当做随时可以发情的母狗，我盯上了到地下街消费廉价omega妓女的alpha，我们各取所需——这称不上什么愉快的体验，可是确实有效，真是神奇的造物主……一点微不足道的小麻烦是，其中许多傻瓜居然以为标记了我之后就可以为所欲为……”他舔舔干涩的下唇，嘴角勾起一个残忍的弧度，“……艾尔文总是觉得我对待床上问题不够严肃得体——大概他认为上床前后各写一千字心得报告才勉强算是严肃得体。可你知道，我要是死守着那点儿所谓的贞操不放——当然我也从没有过那玩意儿——恐怕早就在罗马哪个下水道的角落里被老鼠啃干净了。”  
“利威尔，我……”  
“艾伦，你和我不同，你家境良好，有无限关爱你的父母，又念了名校。明明可以顺顺当当做个高贵的‘正常人’，居然傻到跑来做特工……是觉得生活缺乏刺激吗？”利威尔站直身体，拍拍艾伦的肩膀，带着几分强行伪装出的、事不关己的淡然，好像刚刚说的不是自己过往的悲惨经历，而是BBC纪录片里另一个大陆上发生的奇闻异事，“抱歉说了这么多，可能会让你感到不适，毕竟你之前还多少对我抱着点情愫，啊，还被迫标记过我来着——可真倒霉。”他笑着摇摇头，“虽然你说你不是保守主义者，但我知道你在这方面还是挺自律的。现在想想，是不是非常糟？”  
利威尔绕过艾伦，一边把吸饱了水，沉甸甸坠在身上的毛衣脱下，一边抬脚往外走：“不过，”他话锋一转，用谈公事的枯燥句式说，“需要特别强调的是，在你心里，我形象崩塌也好，道德败坏也好，今天以及今后的一段时间内，我依旧是你的长官。我如何行事，没有必要向你解释和汇报，更无需你来负责。”他停顿了片刻，又体贴地补充道，“当然，如果你想调到别人那边，我也十分愿意……”  
“我真的没有想到……”年轻人闭着眼，苦笑一声，脸上竟又浮现出刹那不属于他的茫然。他嘴唇微微颤动，喃喃地念道，与其说是对利威尔说，更像是在自言自语，“……过了这么久，我还是个该死的普通下属。”  
利威尔深深叹出口气，一句锋利的“是的”梗在喉咙里。  
大约是窗户没关，午夜街道上阴冷寂静的空气不声不响地入侵到屋里。风从水淋淋的皮肤上掠过，利威尔不自觉地打了个哆嗦。  
明明冬天还没来。  
眼前骤然一阵天旋地转，巨大的冲击迎面而来，他下意识地低头矮身，稳住重心，抬起手肘自卫。  
艾伦根本不理睬他的反应，强壮的胳膊抵住他的肩膀，膝盖压着大腿，不由分说用蛮力把他仰面按倒在地板上。  
“懦夫！胆小鬼！”  
夹杂着灼热蒸汽的狂怒咆哮在他头顶炸裂。  
利威尔一楞，他活了三十多年，遇到过的当面和背后骂自己的人不计其数，却还是头一次被这样的词汇形容，不由得感到些许与当下紧张气氛颇为不符的新鲜。可是转念一想，艾伦的话似乎又没有什么不对。  
他直直地与那双深邃湿润的绿眼睛对视了一会儿，才恍然意识到，刚刚这份莫名而生的、不合时宜的轻松，并非源自他从艰难过往中历练出的从容洒脱，而是因为眼前目光如炬的青年。  
那个在阴雨天总是为他撑伞的艾伦。  
在下一个雨天，依然会将他揽入伞下。  
艾伦俯下身，像头忍饥挨饿了许久的野兽，撕咬啃噬他的嘴唇。舌头毫不客气地探入唇瓣之间，狂风一般席卷过牙龈、舌根和每一寸柔软的角落，将藏匿其中的氧气和液体尽数掠去。  
利威尔认为这简直不能称作一个吻，他几乎要窒息，脑袋一阵一阵地发昏。  
他昏昏沉沉地被困在到处是水的地板上，牵掣住身体，侵犯进口腔。  
忽然间身下一凉，等回过神来，紧紧裹住双腿的皮裤已经被一道笔直锐利的裂痕分作两半。  
艾伦手中握着作案工具——一把尖利的、通体乌黑的M10军刺，居高临下地俯视着他。  
毫无预兆的，年轻人脸上绽放出一个带着晴朗暖意的温和笑容，就像每天一早遇到他时那样。他将手中军刺的把手塞进利威尔手中。  
“我不管你以前怎么样，利威尔，”他轻轻地，用情话般的温柔语气说，“不过既然你记得起这么多无聊的事，我想你应该也记得，我说过如果你再那样做，我就只好标记你，”他空下来的手覆上利威尔的腰肢，“……现在我来兑现我的话了。”  
意料之外的沉，利威尔掂量着手中这把线条流畅的冷兵器。在使用轻便的薄刃匕首方面，他是个精准利落的顶尖好手，但对美国人造出来的身兼数职的金属怪物则向来敬谢不敏。  
“抱歉，不是你喜欢的款式，”艾伦把利威尔的内裤连同失去遮蔽作用的黑色破布一并扯下，强硬地分开他的双腿，“虽然没有设计倒钩，不过捅人应该还是挺疼的——我猜的。”  
利威尔没有挣扎，大方地在艾伦面前展现自己的裸体。他手指灵巧地一动，把军刺调转角度，反握在手中，眯起眼睛看着压在他身上的男人，“你是在威胁我吗？”  
“瞧你说的，你又有信息素，又有武器，我拿什么威胁你？”  
“小鬼，你真以为我不敢杀你？”  
滚烫的硬物顶在了臀瓣间隐秘的入口。  
锋利的刀刃也贴上了男人的喉咙。  
“我可没那么想过，毕竟这世界上没有几个alpha能活着从你身上下来。”  
“你……”  
被进入时的利威尔绷紧了身体，连脚趾也蜷起来，腰身向后弓出一个极限的弧度，撕裂的痛楚逼他闷哼出声。  
他大口大口地喘息着，强迫自己放松，视野里一片雾气朦胧。烈烈野火从那相连的地方燃起，一路奔腾汹涌地冲向头顶，活生生将他吞噬殆尽。  
被炙烤的混沌中，竟唯有手上冰冷的橡胶是实在而清明的。  
艾伦的眼睛里扭曲跃动着疯狂的光芒，他把利威尔的双腿打开到最大，不管利威尔有没有适应，更不顾自己脖子上是不是还架着一把利刃，就开始猛烈地抽送，大幅度前后摆动腰身。  
“利威尔，你不是最擅长杀死和你上床的alpha吗？你不是最恨标记你的alpha吗？来啊！瞧！这里就有个要强暴你，然后标记你的混蛋alpha！刀在你手里，用点力，杀了他！快点！动手啊！”他粗暴地把利威尔的双腿压在身体两侧，膝盖几乎贴到地面上，“吃惊吗？利威尔，你以为你的小鬼什么都不知道，你以为你还能和我撇清干系，你以为你的世界里只有你一个人！”  
“艾伦……”  
“怎么，不喜欢割喉？对着胸口刺也可以。”他俯下身，用富有磁性的低哑声音在利威尔耳边循循善诱，“你动动手指，很轻松的，就像你以前经常做的那样，你我之间从此再无瓜葛，你的世界里就终于又只剩你自己了。”  
利威尔被他顶得头昏眼花，全身上下的肌肤泛起粉红的光泽，额前细细密密蒙了一层汗。柔软的甬道被血脉偾张的巨物一次又一次撑开到极限，翻滚着的波涛前仆后继地冲刷在细嫩敏感内壁上。  
他感觉自己全身热得快要失去知觉，可当艾伦靠近时，竟然瞬间清醒过来似的打了个冷战。他慌慌张张地把差点划破年轻人脖子的危险物体收回到身侧，偏着头，深深地看了一眼在他耳边低语的艾伦，没有说话。  
却听到一声轻响，那把内敛而致命的利器在瓷砖地面上旋转着滑出十英尺，不偏不倚地停在角落里。  
艾伦停下动作，目光随着滑行的路径从地上扫过。出乎利威尔的意料，年轻人脸上依旧没什么表情。  
“手滑了？”他平静地问，从腰后又摸出一把P226手枪，“是我疏忽，用刀会弄得到处都是血，洗也洗不干净，你最讨厌脏了……来，用这个，”他把枪递到利威尔手里，比了比自己脑门的位置，“往眉心打。”  
“你就这么急着想死？”利威尔手里握着下属的配枪，想到这玩意儿没有保险，又不禁额外加了几分力气。  
“你可以选择不开枪，”艾伦不再与他对视，继续把注意力放回下半身的交合上，“……然后被我插上一整夜，直到我尽兴为止——先说好，我可不是beta，别奢望我会轻易满足。到时候你下面的嘴红通通地合不拢，上面的嘴也没力气说话，小洞里面满满的全是我的精液，还有好多溢出来顺着股沟流到腿上。你会被我标记，被我的情绪影响，走到哪里都带着我的味道，在上一次标记到期之前，新的标记就会生效，你别想再和除我以外的任何人发生关系。不管是抑制剂还是其他什么乱七八糟的药品，从此你碰都别想碰。我会陪你度过你今后的每一个发情期，你被情欲控制而不能自已的羞耻形象全部都会落在我眼里。而我会插进你的最里面，我的精子将在你的生殖腔里着床，而你会生下流着我的血的孩子。”  
“所以，利威尔，”他红着眼睛，猛地撞击在男人的下身，到达一个前所未有的深度，“你还不打算做决定吗？”  
利威尔阖着眼睛，眉峰高高耸起，被他这一下撞得全身一颤，右手无力地耷拉下来。  
紧接着，响起一连串清脆的金属落地声。艾伦闻声看过去，却发现他保养良好的爱枪不知何时竟被拆作了一堆面目全非的零件。  
一瞬间，排山倒海而来的喜悦之情将他彻底吞没。  
他没有再继续发表任何“豪言壮语”，就着相连的姿势，把湿漉漉的利威尔整个人抱在怀里。  
“别太得意忘形了，小鬼。”


	16. Chapter 16

34

星期四，上午十一点十分，伦敦肖尔迪奇，大雨倾盆。  
这个秋季的降水格外慷慨，苏格兰场刑事部的警长们不会感到愉快，如果昨天半夜里谁不巧在街上被剖了腹，这场雨一过，说不准现场已经“干净”得连内脏都不剩了。  
利威尔躺在床上，脑子刚有几分清醒，身体尚还沉沉睡着。他静静听了一会儿雨水敲打在窗户玻璃上凌乱的噼啪声和汽车飞驰而过的呼啸声，倦意多少散去几成，才勉强打起精神返回现实世界。  
他闭着眼睛，凭感觉在床头摸摸索索，手机果然是一点踪影也没——大概掉在了浴室里或者车上。意外收获是一个微凉的小四方体，利威尔用指尖把它拈到面前，费力地撑起一边眼皮去瞧，发现竟是一盒未开封的、宝蓝色铁盒包装的安全套——最普通的超薄型号，尺寸代号倒是挺吓人。这年头，设计师总喜欢用不知如何发音的奇怪名词代替干巴巴的S，M，L。  
他兴趣缺缺地合上眼，将铁盒丢回原处，想来没什么紧急的事要做，索性懒懒地缩回到被窝里。反正若是真的夜里出了什么事，自己绝不可能安安稳稳躺在这里睡到现在。  
何况，从某种程度上说，他本人也应该划归为由于特殊工作需要，深夜里在东区偏僻地段惨遭人身侵犯的可怜omega受害者，从而理直气壮地享受上几天额外的带薪休假和工伤补偿。  
他没有裸睡的习惯，此时却不着寸缕地陷在自己下属家的床里，厚实干燥的水洗棉布料与大块裸露的肌肤亲密无间地贴在一起，随着呼吸的起伏微微摩擦，制造出某种羞于形容、带有情色意味的奇异触感。  
也许是因为布料上还残留着几分艾伦体温的缘故——这个解释实在有些过于牵强，那环绕周身的撩人暖意分明源于自己。但年轻人独有的味道大约不至于如此快便散去，他无知无觉地埋下头，在被子里深深吸一口气，触感中秘而不宣的情色即刻升级为最浓烈销魂的春药，沿着被挑逗暗示过的经脉蔓延炸裂。  
当然，利威尔用不着对此特别眷恋，alpha与omega之间最令人狂热也最令人痛恨的连接已经悄然渗入两人体内的每一个细胞。那令他眩晕着迷的气味与他融为一体，成为他血肉的一部分，不可分离，对艾伦而言亦是如此。  
他很清楚这次同样不可能逃过米克的鼻子，可是他懒得去思考艾尔文他们得知后的反应，甚至有些阴暗地想，让这些婆婆妈妈的家伙统统都吓一跳才好呢。  
也许会持续四个月，也许更长，哪怕是他，对这种程度的标记也毫无经验。根据相对可靠的传言，直接插入omega的生殖腔射精并且成功使其受孕的话，标记能够一直持续至哺乳期结束——意味着可能长达两年之久，虽然男性omega根本不存在哺乳期一说。也有研究人员称，这种仅能由alpha完成的特殊交合方式，会永久性改变omega细胞线粒体中的尾端基因序列。无论再有多少“后来者”，也只能在现有基础上添砖加瓦，永远无法抹杀掉“前人”留下的痕迹。  
被视为超自然能力也好，返祖现象也罢，总有无所事事之人对探索alpha和omega之间的性行为乐此不疲。好像对于崇尚背德与不忠的人来说，上述模糊而脆弱的论断会比落在窗台上的一粒灰尘更为沉重似的。  
利威尔胡思乱想了一阵子，发现自己与所谓无所事事之人并无本质上的不同。omega发情期存在的意义仅为繁衍后代，生殖腔也只有在发情期才可能被进入。所以说到底，谈到这种最深入彻底又“不可逆”的标记时，他同样只是一个事不关己的旁观者而已。  
然而仅仅是事不关己的设想，也足以触发暗藏在他身体中的骚动。他犹豫了几秒钟前面还是后面的问题，但在指尖触碰到比往日更热情柔软入口的瞬间便有了确定的答案。诚如一向言出必行的alpha所预告的，那里果然可怜兮兮地合不太拢，很有可能真的泛着红。可是换个角度而言，如此一副任人采撷的模样，不去好好利用一下未免有些浪费。他紧闭着双眼，牙齿斜斜咬住下唇，下意识地想象探进自己身体的是艾伦的手指。一次放入两根的过程仍然显得有些艰涩，可年轻人不就是这么个从不后撤的性子吗？  
利威尔侧着身玩弄了一会儿，突然有了更好的点子。他把被子完全掀掉，换了个仰面躺着的姿势，双腿在左右两侧分得大开，就像不久之前被按在地上进入时那样。长时间保持这个羞耻的姿势有些超出身体的负荷范围，大腿根内侧的韧带由于过度拉伸而阵阵发酸，但喜欢用不停歇的性爱折磨他的alpha却似乎对此格外中意。  
啊！我的alpha正在前面看着我呢！  
这个念头仿佛巫婆的邪恶咒语，霎时，被召唤来的闪电破空而至。在与皮肤相接的刹那，它如同被施过魔法一般，化作密密麻麻的细小电流爬过赤条条的身体，所经之处皆是舒爽到极致的战栗。  
利威尔享受地呻吟了一声，仍旧紧紧闭着眼，全身心沉浸在为并不存在的alpha所奉献的“表演”中。方才还干涩的手指立刻被湿滑黏腻的液体沾满了，进出的动作很快变得无比顺畅。  
他又刻意地将腿往身侧移了移，略微抬起腰，使腿间的景色能更清晰地被观察到。利威尔远比艾伦更清楚怎样才能取悦自己——这听起来不像是什么值得宣扬的技巧，但换种严肃点的说法，他也十分擅长在床上避免被取悦，从而保持头脑时刻处于极度冷静的状态。对于挣扎在社会底层泥潭里的omega而言，称其为关乎生死存亡的神技也丝毫不为过。  
他绝不放纵自己在与他人的交合过程中获得一丝半点的快感，艾伦是他头一次破例。平心而论，这头一次实在称不上愉快，利威尔从始至终都在怀疑与他做爱的生物到底是不是百分百的人类血统，他觉得自己更像是在被一头发狂的美洲豹强暴——对，就是那种性器上布满倒钩的野蛮物种。从浴室撕扯到沙发又滚到地板上，两人周身湿漉漉的水汽尽数被蒸干，挂钟报过两次时，自己连句完整的话都说不出，艾伦才在他的身体里释放了第一次。  
他视线模糊，脑中浑浑噩噩一片，翻来覆去都是在痛骂自己不该贪图一时口舌之快，嘲笑艾伦快枪手，果然狠狠地被打了脸。alpha——或者说混有一半猫科猛兽血液的alpha——射精时间长得令人发指，艾伦一言不发，死死钳住他的手腕，一双夜行动物特有的绿眼睛在黑暗中幽幽发亮。  
他浑身发抖，冷汗和眼泪沿着鬓角淌到耳后，本能地挣扎着试图逃离——也只是试图而已，最终还是一滴不落地承受了下来。甚至有几秒钟，他在心中深深地后悔当初没有干脆利落地选择用军刺把嵌在体内的庞然大物连根剁掉。  
作案完毕的凶器尚未完全软下去，标记已经开始从体液混合处迅速生效。客观地说，这不应该算是件坏事。并不是指艾伦开始对自己的omega温柔以待——他的确以相对温和的方式亲吻了利威尔，作为对几分钟后下一轮更加残暴持久行凶的预告。而是大约因为被注入了原始兽类基因的缘故，利威尔发现自己居然渐渐可以从无休止的活塞运动中神奇地汲取几分快感出来。  
有时候，利威尔也认为在经历过太多之后，自己早就应该对性深恶痛绝，由内而外都进化成为教科书般的性冷淡。但他确实会在不为人知时——臆想出的观众自然不能作数——自我疏解欲望，毕竟这是绝对安全可靠的方式。  
他喜欢有节奏地交错刺激内壁上的敏感点和其他区域，能够带来一种如细雨般绵绵不绝的舒适感，不仅是发泄，作为入眠的辅助也十分合适。兴致好时，他可能用手指一连玩上整整半个小时，中间不时停下来休息以延缓高潮的来临。当然，真正的高潮往往是可遇而不可求的，对于仅仅依靠自己手指的omega——在这个时代凤毛麟角——足够的体力和恰到好处的幻想必不可少。  
刚刚被标记的omega决定久违地尝试一次，尽管他已经连续错过了三顿饭。  
第三根手指被轻而易举地送入身体，与之前的两根并在一起，牢牢扣住最敏感最薄弱的区域飞快地顶动。他不再压抑自己，沙哑着嗓子大声呼喊艾伦的名字，耳畔似乎依稀能听到alpha的回应。前面已经悄然射过，软软地歪到一边，不过这可不是重头戏。甬道深处如同涨潮一般，潮水一浪一浪地往外涌，整个手掌被浇得水淋淋的，床单上也凉凉地湿了一大片。他不知道自己怎么还能出这么多水，明明在之前的漫长性爱中，艾伦连一支润滑剂都没打开过。  
腰臀止不住地痉挛，只差那最后的临门一脚。  
突然脑中灵光一闪，他找到了问题的答案，这哪里是什么omega自行分泌出的液体，分明是他的alpha满满地灌在他体内的……  
这个幻想的效果比预期还要好上不少，成功战胜了三顿饭缺失带来的能量不足。  
利威尔把自己里里外外彻底打理干净，关紧花洒，重新披上拒人千里的冷淡面具时，两个街区外教堂的大钟刚好敲响十二下。窗外依然乌云密布，不见半缕阳光，雨很急，看起来大有要一直持续到夜里去的意思。  
什么时候开始的？利威尔只能确定，清晨刚刚破晓时雨就在下了，那时他还有一丝清醒的意识尚存，艾伦也正是在那个时间关门离开的。再早点儿的话，他可不能保证听到的水声真的是从窗外传来还是从自己身上发出的。  
他在浴室的地板上成功回收了自己的手机，擦干水，解锁屏幕，马上蹦出一串未读邮件。  
第一封是二十分钟前艾尔文发来的，镶嵌在古典的黑色花边图案中做成贺卡的形式。开头铜板花体“我亲爱的利威尔”下方赫然陈列着一小三大共四段文字，统统是辞藻华丽、作用重复、内容空洞的客套话。  
利威尔眼皮抽了抽，非常不理解艾尔文为什么不在厕所里写完后顺便用它们擦屁股。他耐着性子一目十行地扫过去，终于在邮件底端一首三行咏物诗之后、冗长的落款之前发现了使其区别于垃圾邮件的关键部分——艾尔文邀请他周日晚上到家里喝酒扯淡。利威尔现在看到一切酒精相关字眼，胃里就火辣辣的烧得疼。他连抬头也懒得写，毫不客气地给艾尔文回复道，“待定，L”。  
第二封邮件来自苏格兰场的警员马尔洛·桑德。在碰过头后，马尔洛的名字迅速成为了利威尔收件箱里的常客。分明WOF方的联络人是艾伦，但不走寻常路的年轻警员似乎坚定地认为利威尔更适合“联络”而不是“打架”，邮件也一股脑儿发给了利威尔。马尔洛的邮件同样极具个人特色，他开门见山，半个字母的问候语也没写，所有内容就是黑压压拥挤在一起的一大段文字，看上去很像排版失效的表格。  
“利威尔探员，昨日早晨《边缘观察者》刊出自称凶手来信见附件。落款为‘清洁工先生’。信件及信封原件已取证分析。责任主编:考纳·布莱恩(可疑)，副主编:理查德·卡尔菲尔德（可疑），记者:克里斯托弗·特莱顿（高度可疑），事务员:爱丽丝·麦肯杰（可疑）。Lamy OF笔尖，暗红色Pelikan4001墨水（五月产），K&S原色压纹信纸(都柏林产)，皇家邮政统一印制信封(一月批次)，无邮戳。直接投递至报社信箱，无有效影像信息记录。显著生物特征未检出，深度进行中。笔迹鉴定:潦草Ⅳ，力度Ⅱ，笔画粗细不一，中年男子，右撇子。笔迹比对中。随时联系。马尔洛·桑德。”  
最下方是手机客户端的后缀。  
利威尔猛然被一堆杂乱的信息灌进脑袋，倒也不反感，反而在心里额外给发件人加了几分好感度，艾尔文邮件的烘托作用功不可没。他难得大方地用了三个赞扬的词，叮嘱马尔洛继续调查该信件、之前的八封类似信件、六封电子邮件以及五十一名嫌疑人，并祝他和证物科的新朋友相处愉快。  
要知道那可是一群给韩吉提供实验原料的家伙。  
之后他给奈尔打了通电话，提醒他对自我放飞的新闻自由进行适当干预。电话那头奈尔一听是他，马上满口答应，胸脯拍得啪啪响，保证下次这种报纸绝对不会被运进报亭，然后迫不及待地掐断了通话。  
这时，屏幕上方跳出新收到艾伦邮件的提示，利威尔的心也紧跟着跳了一下。他无意识地向上弯起嘴角，却不点开，继续看其他未读邮件。  
第三封名为“克雷尔·莱曼近况报告”的邮件是埃尔德发的，大意是这位纯粹无暇的老实人、巴内特地下审讯室里拥有含油量最高职业的新住客，在听说哥哥死讯后，以博尔特打破百米记录的速度进入彻底的歇斯底里状态。二百多磅的彪形大汉生生哭瘦了一圈，昏过去两次，迫不得已被挂上了葡萄糖和生理盐水。在经历了“我不相信”“是谁干的”“这不公平，他还那么年轻优秀”三个依次递进的阶段后，目前克雷尔制造噪音的主题为“一定是他当年迫害丽莎的报应”以及“利昂纳德那个魔鬼也别想逃过制裁”。  
埃尔德注释：丽莎指克雷尔前妻伊丽莎白·史特莱，瑞典籍，四十四岁，omega女性。三年前在怀有六个月身孕时突然流产，原因不明，很快与克雷尔离婚。克雷尔的当事律师即为阿尼·利昂纳德，当时仅为实习律师身份，但在法庭上大获全胜——要知道这极其罕见，每年全伦敦omega败诉的婚姻纠纷案件一只手也数得过来。史特莱被迫签订了极为严苛的离婚协议。目前史特莱无合法长期居留身份，不确定是否已离开英国。  
利威尔皱着眉头，盯着“omega女性”“丽莎”“无合法身份”看了一会儿，心里隐隐有些不好的预感。他确信自己在妓女们的酒桌上听过这个名字——不仅仅是听过，奥莉安花了整整一杯酒的功夫来描述这个“可怜的老丽莎”。  
“她有一对灯泡似的大眼珠子，在光亮的地方看起来有点儿发蓝，年轻的时候搞不好是个美人儿……最爱提海德公园——这名字听起来就天杀的贵——据她说那边的垃圾桶上镶着不同颜色宝石用来标记分类，连下水道井盖都是镀金的……也许她之前真的发达过吧，不过现在可惨喽。她说自己刚四十出头，鬼都不信。我瞧她至少五十多了，瘦得像只鸡，早就绝了经。屁股卖不出去，只好在花与迪恩街最旧的楼里租个床位，每天靠给婊/*/子和大/*/麻贩子扫地挣几个子儿，还要时刻提防着他们喝多了把这几个子儿抢回去。”  
利威尔写下奥莉安提到的街名——并不陌生，玛莎·塔布伦生前也住在这条街上。他犹豫了片刻要不要去查一下，最后还是将它暂时保存在自己的备忘录里。即使“老丽莎”不巧就是克雷尔的前妻伊丽莎白·史特莱，她现在也并非从事卖/*/淫行当，甚至连omega的生理特质都失去了，他们正在追踪的连环杀手没有理由对一名上了岁数、姿色全无的普通清洁女工出手。  
利威尔把注意力转回到原本的案子上，给君达和佩特拉写了封邮件，请他俩着重调查女律师利昂纳德。  
接下来三封都是系统自动发送的，一封季度缴税结算清单，一封军需部的定制装备入库通知，还有一封医疗部的抑制剂注射提醒。  
利威尔各花了三秒钟看完。再往后翻，仅剩的一封未读邮件的发件人是韩吉，中心思想与前一封一样，提醒他下周记得按时注射抑制剂。  
“P.S. 顺便带上艾伦，他和你同天，反正你俩都相互知晓了，可以省一个注射室格子。”  
比这还要厉害得多呢，利威尔心说，现在我俩还已经相互解决问题了。  
他想了想，回复知道了给韩吉，决定这样重大的事情还是当面通知首席医疗官的好。  
处理完所有公事后，利威尔舔舔嘴唇，不慌不忙点开刚才收到的艾伦发来的邮件。艾伦的邮件向来也很简洁：“不太顺利，航班被取消，目标改乘半小时后阿姆斯特丹到伦敦的‘欧洲之星’列车，我只好去火车站碰碰运气。预计要晚一些才能回去，下午四点到六点之间。爱你，艾伦。”

 

35

利威尔一边从浴室往外走一边回复，“收到，注意安全，等你回来。”刚发出去，立刻就后悔了。他应该在后面再加一句——“收拾你的猪圈，如果你认为它还能够得上被称为猪圈的话”。  
艾伦住的是三年前签试用合同时WOF提供的临时公寓，位于人口密集的少数族裔聚居区。离大名鼎鼎的红砖巷只有步行五分钟的距离，一天二十四小时中清静的时间绝不会超过四分之一。如果窗户开着，时不时还能免费享受到阵阵咖喱小炒或土耳其卷饼的香气。从面积上看稍强于贫民窟里的阁楼，户型结构则匪夷所思。但在利威尔看来，无论哪项都不是艾伦家乱的程度可以采用复数形式的理由。  
一旦情欲的气息被清爽的海盐沐浴乳所取代，人身上吹毛求疵的臭毛病立刻就都回来了，要知道，它们可比什么爱情、婚姻和标记稳定得多。  
瞧他的下属每天生活在怎样一个鬼地方吧。  
大门进来一侧是洗手间和厨房，另一侧墙角小山一样堆着高高矮矮的靴子，同一双的两只必然不在一起，并且大多是那种看不出新旧和干净与否、无论怎么擦也不可能擦亮的质地和颜色。小山旁边赫然一扇拉开的五层入墙式鞋柜，里面却一双鞋也没有，几件脏衣服大刺刺地鸠占鹊巢。鞋柜外歪歪斜斜立着四个大号的黑色洗衣店袋子，其中三个袋口的封条还没拆，也不知道在这里放了多久。  
再往前走两步，进入个巴掌大的起居室。六台七十寸液晶屏在面积最大的那面墙上拼出一张极具冲击力的大屏幕，第七台则被挂在侧面。Wii，PS3，Xbox，奇形怪状的主机、手柄、头盔和它们屁股上的电线铺了一地，凌乱程度与刚开盒的乐高积木不相上下。  
屏幕墙对面是一组布艺沙发，走的是高冷简洁的北欧风，但颜色却透着种与款式不符的沧桑感，让人不由得怀疑它多久没有被清洁过了。沙发前格格不入的紫檀色实木茶几倒是一眼可以看出的值钱货，可惜命运不比那脏兮兮的沙发好到哪去，优雅的雕花桌沿坑坑洼洼，显然还额外兼任了啤酒开瓶器的职责。茶几上满满堆着花花绿绿的超市促销广告、带日程表的热刺球队赛季套票和伦敦地铁线路图，一张朴素无华的白纸被众星捧月地簇拥在正中央。  
利威尔好奇地走过去一瞧，原来是一张打印出的表格，内容为方圆五英里内快餐店的外卖电话总览。从纸张上经年的折痕、发黄的色泽和鹤立鸡群的高贵姿态，容易看出它受到的宠幸颇深，也可以推断出它的主人平日餐食的主要来源。  
利威尔想到自己就是在这么个一言难尽的地方光着身子被干了整晚，屁股把地板擦了个遍，不禁心里发毛，从脚后跟到太阳穴瞬间泛起一阵凉飕飕的不适来。  
被直击要害的洁癖患者努力定定神，硬着头皮回到卧室。如果无视掉地板上散落着的衣服、书本、平板电脑和哑铃，书架上东倒西歪、半数被拆散的变形金刚和汽车模型，床上的部分倒是还勉强看得过去。可是他又不受控制地想到艾伦出差数日归来，床上用品一定还是走之前换的，在潮湿的鬼天气里浸淫了一个礼拜。  
上帝啊，就姑且假设他的下属在家的时候会天天换床单吧。  
而自己竟然玩得不亦乐乎，犯了癔症似的又是咬又是闻，好像还拿被子去擦过……  
不知是不是自我暗示的缘故，利威尔总觉得卧室里有某种不可言说的气味挥之不去，这顿时让他的心情雪上加霜。他正扶着额头，追悔莫及，艾伦又发邮件过来。  
“如果起床了，赶紧弄点东西吃。”  
利威尔本也是作此打算，可相比之下，他现在更想直接奔去浴室重新洗上两遍澡。精神需求和生理需求互相拳打脚踢了一会儿，后者终于略微占了上风，利威尔叹口气，脚步虚浮地往厨房走。  
狭小的封闭式厨房里几乎只容得下一人，不过竟是出人意料的整洁，简直不像这套房子的一部分。料理台上空空如也，似乎连使用过的痕迹都没有。利威尔看看橱柜里，平底锅、碟子、砧板和大小刀具一应俱全，接受检阅似的整齐地排列着，一水儿的全新，连标签纸都完好无损。  
他黑着脸，把目标投向冰箱，刚打开门，就差点被像是在开万国啤酒节一样挤满冷藏室的五彩玻璃瓶子们闪瞎了眼。  
经过地毯式无遗漏的搜查，特工成功从冰箱侧面的小格子里捕获半包热狗肠和两片奶酪，不用看也知道过期至少三天了。他捏着鼻子，把它们统统丢进垃圾桶——在那之前翻箱倒柜一刻钟才找出个垃圾袋套上。  
利威尔恶狠狠地敲击着键盘，小臂上青筋毕露，如果手机屏幕不是采用了特制的钢化玻璃，恐怕早就要在熊熊怒火下四分五裂。法兰生日party上艾伦把蛋糕扣到他脖子里时，他也远没有如此气愤。  
“COOL，我看到啤酒了，如果你不介意的话，也许你该死的家里有茶几之外的开瓶器？”  
“你别空着肚子喝酒。”  
过了半分钟，艾伦又发了一封补充说明，“外面风大雨大，也别出去了，桌子上有外卖单。正数第三家的炸乌贼圈和五花肉三明治很棒，记得请他们顺便帮带那家有名的牛肉贝果。”  
利威尔简直都要为自己alpha的细心体贴掬一把感动的泪。他一边好脾气地决定这次就听艾伦的话，一边告诉电话对面的家政服务公司再开辆搬家用的货车过来。  
所以当屋子的主人回到家里时，差点还以为遭了窃贼。门口的靴子和衣服都不见了踪影，地板上一尘不染，光洁得能照出影子。屋里大小灯具全亮着，窗户上常年不拉开的窗帘似乎变了个颜色，用带流苏的亚麻绳子对称地在两侧挂好。空调发出轻微的运转声，一丝若有若无的酸甜柑橘香气萦绕在空气中。  
灰扑扑的旧沙发也被换掉，变成了几块直棱直角、带有哑黑色金属边框的怪异东西。他的长官穿着件尺码明显大了不止两个号的白衬衣，端端正正地坐在上面，手里在装一把淡黄色的FN SCAR重型突击步枪。  
艾伦心里一动，绝不是被这迎面而来的清爽温馨刺激到，蓦然间有了所谓家的感觉。而是他百分之百确定，面前男人的心情恐怕不怎么愉快。即使利威尔连头都没抬，用光/*/裸的大腿抵住枪托，全神贯注地调节枪管座和枪身之间的接合处。  
也不是不能理解，他深知利威尔对卫生的苛求。若不是这次被触及底线的特殊情况，利威尔平日里哪怕到他家坐十分钟，他都要花上半天时间使自己家看起来稍微像点样。  
更糟糕的是，艾伦重重叹了口气，心脏被突如其来的一阵内疚感绞得生疼。  
第二次了，这是他与利威尔之间的第二次标记。他曾经以为，自己这辈子可能都不会有机会再次标记利威尔，但他也在午夜梦回时设想过，如果真有那么一天，自己必定在最惬意的环境中给利威尔最美妙的体验——不仅仅是生理上停不下来的高潮，还要在完成神圣的仪式后亲密地拥他入怀，用嘴唇描遍他的全身，再共度一段只属于彼此的“蜜月”时光。  
他曾默默发誓要抹掉那些饱浸着血与泪、屈辱和痛苦的过往，让利威尔体会到身为omega理应得到的珍惜与尊重。  
结果实际情况却是，他像个没有自控能力的毛头小子一般，被愤怒掠夺了理智，蛮横地强迫利威尔接纳自己，甚至在心底报复似的想，“弄疼他吧，疼痛才是最好的教训”。自己的行为与伤害过利威尔的罪大恶极之徒毫无区别，而漫长的“教训”的过程中，只有“停不下来”勉强算与设想相符，利威尔是不是真正到达过高潮都有待商榷，更毋论什么惬意与美妙了。  
在暴行终于结束之后，他又借口该死的工作而残忍地转身离开——假装自己是政务繁忙的外交大臣，再一次留下精疲力竭的omega独自收拾烂摊子。利威尔醒来时寻觅不到alpha的踪迹该是怎样的寂寞？何况自己臭哄哄的屋子还如此让人难以忍受。  
艾伦握紧了拳头，自己差不多能排入全英国最没种的alpha行列，除了会惹心爱的omega生气和失望之外一无是处。他想，利威尔就算此刻举起手中组装完毕的步枪对他脑门来上一梭子，他也实在没什么可抱怨的。  
利威尔像是听到了他的心声。他直起腰，单手把沉甸甸的步枪打了个转，稳稳地端平，微微偏头，眼睛通过觇孔和准心与艾伦视线相交。  
“咔嗒”一声上了膛。  
利威尔……  
他后悔了吗？  
艾伦恍然理解了零级特工作为omega时的危险所在。他没有勇气直视利威尔，双腿被冻住似的挪不动步，嗓子发不出声音。不知是汗水还是雨水蜿蜒淌入眼中，他也不敢眨一下。  
最恐怖的是，脑子虽然出奇的清醒，打心眼儿里却也认为自己应该挨这一枪。  
屋里的空气仿佛凝滞住。  
冷得要结霜。  
“……准星有点歪——不止一点，两三度，”利威尔调换着角度观察了一会儿，轻松地下了结论。他把步枪放到茶几上——无用的垃圾已经被全部清理掉，只剩那张高贵的外卖电话表继续君临天下，“你平时都用瞄准镜的？”  
艾伦像是忘记了他的母语，过了几秒钟才反应过来，他摇摇晃晃地上前两步，拿起枪检查了一下，发现果然是空挂，“加装烟雾弹的17s……去年在印度被烧过一次，”他哑着声音说，“准星和膛线都有些问题，向军需部申请报废了。”  
“我记得那次，”利威尔想了想，点点头，脸上露出了然的表情，“你回来的时候吓了我一跳。样子像个流浪汉，头发比佩特拉都长，胡子也不刮，披着一身粗制滥造的假大牌。在飞机上居然没有被轰出头等舱，也是个奇迹。”  
“……大概他们同情我回家心切。”  
“相信我，英航的空乘一定没把你当作同胞。”  
“可你一眼就认出我了。”  
“我真应该装作没认出你。”  
“你总是这么说……但实际上，你当时不仅没有把我扔在机场，还亲自开车带我去的你家。”年轻特工已经从手足无措中迅速恢复过来——令人难以置信，利威尔一个动作的变化就可以轻易扫净自己内心的阴霾。  
利威尔挪挪屁股，艾伦便坐到他身边，两人默契地交换了一个浅吻。  
“……你不能想象，那时我的心脏热得都要化掉了，就像披萨上的芝士条……而且，你不觉得我的造型挺有男人味儿的？”  
“男人味儿没闻出来，咖喱味儿相当浓郁。”  
“嘿，说真的，利威尔，我再把头发留长你觉得怎么样？”  
“只要你肯乖乖洗澡，我不介意在床上花点心思避免压到你的头发。”利威尔撩开艾伦额前被雨水打湿的碎发，回忆了一下他去年长发时的样子，似乎值得期待。  
艾伦沉默了一阵，把手掌覆在利威尔微凉的手背上，眼神灼灼地望着对方，一字一顿地说：“昨天晚上， 利威尔，我很抱歉。”  
他抿了抿嘴唇：“但是……”  
“但是，”利威尔替他说下去，“再给你一次机会，小鬼，你也会做相同的事。”  
艾伦被戳中所想，并不怎么意外，利威尔是他的omega，也许他打算说些什么利威尔早就一清二楚了。  
但他认为有些话还是应当由自己说出口。  
“虽然不后悔，可是一看到你皱眉……”  
“艾伦，我没有皱眉。”  
“好吧，一感受到你心中的不快——别反驳，我察觉得到。”  
利威尔无辜地眨眨眼，表示自己其实并没有要反驳的意思。  
“……我就一点也不想原谅自己，甚至……甚至觉得我简直是个该死的混蛋……”艾伦笑了笑，露出两颗尖锐的虎牙，“如果这就是标记，那正如你所言，它真是造物主的奇迹，比我预想的还要惊人。”  
“害怕了？”利威尔扬起眉毛，挑衅地望着他，“亏你昨天还许下豪言壮语。”  
“当然不，”年轻人立刻否认，他抓着利威尔的手，贴上自己咚咚作响的胸口，“我不知道如何形容这种感觉，不过能和你心意相通绝对是这辈子我经历过的最棒的事——你知道我没有在说谎。顺便说一句，”他凑到利威尔耳畔，“别心急，作为你的alpha，我想我有责任提醒你，我所说的豪言壮语都会一一兑现。”  
“作为你的长官，”利威尔轻笑一声，冰凉的薄唇开开合合，“我想我也有责任提醒你，妄信那愚蠢的标记迟早会害死你。”  
艾伦被他呼出的气吹进耳朵，心里痒痒得发慌。他的确被利威尔吓出了一身冷汗，在此之前，他和绝大多数人的印象里一样，以为在标记关系中alpha会处于相对主动的地位。现在看来也不尽然——起码目前他与利威尔之间，利威尔显然比他游刃有余得多。  
冷静下来看，标记达成后不足二十四小时，利威尔便给他一个难以忘怀的下马威，大概是想警告他别不知好歹，对被标记的omega抱有任何出格的幻想。是的，并不只有omega会被alpha支配，alpha也同样会被他的omega所影响。如果omega不幸是像利威尔这样的个中高手，被他刻意误导的alpha与被黑巫师施了夺魂咒的可怜虫恐怕没什么两样。  
然而，身为alpha的艾伦——被公认为“急着送死的受虐狂”——竟然觉得现在的状况还挺不错，假如利威尔会由此感到一丝半缕的安心，那他们之间大动干戈的标记也算值回票价。  
也许在利威尔眼里，标记与其被称作为亲密无间的精神联系，不如说是一场开局就不公平的博弈。艾伦很少主动认输，所以他掂量了一会儿，决定仍在这个问题上与利威尔持对立意见。  
可是话说回来，对方不是面前的黑发男人的话，他绝不愿意冒险做什么标记的决定。  
“多虑了，利威尔，”艾伦郑重地念着这个名字，他坐直身体，与那双灰色的眼睛对视，将男人的两只手都拉过来拢在自己的掌心，“可能有点晚……现在说这话，也可能有点早，我不知道……没准儿你并不在乎，笑话压根认为……怎么都好，不过还是请你记住，”他顿了顿，深深吸了一口气，“我只会标记你，我也只属于你……从今日起，直至我生命的最后一刻。”  
撇去前面的语无伦次不谈，最后这句告白可以算得上是非常标准且漂亮的结婚誓词，无论是句式还是语气。新郎的发型和装束虽然随意了点，但声音低沉且坚定，每一个从他口中发出的音节都扑动金色的翅膀，给狭窄简陋的房间渲染上华丽的穹顶和花窗。  
以至于他的长官也有些猝不及防，半晌之后，一句“我也未必是安全的”说得像是毫无底气的咕哝。  
艾伦心想，是啊，多可怕呐，拿把枪玩玩都不敢装弹匣，史密斯先生知道后怕是发际线又要后移一英寸。  
“那……你会伤害我吗？”  
他这句话问出口，明摆着不打算放过利威尔，要把昨天的递刀递枪的“刑讯逼供”加一章文字版的续篇，逼他亲口承认自己在艾伦面前连片指甲盖都是人畜无害的。  
无论利威尔在床上怎样如鱼得水，在床下用腿走路的经历实在乏善可陈，何况整晚上波峰浪谷里游下来，他早已是肚皮朝天的死鱼一条了。  
雪白明亮的灯光下，即使是脸颊上细微的色彩变化也无处可藏。利威尔别过头，躲开年轻人火热的目光，迂回地回答：“……毕竟世界上存在很多你预料不到的特殊情况。”  
“噢？比如刚才那样，对手用脑电波代替火药组成子弹？”艾伦揶揄道，“这倒是很有利于保持室内整洁。”  
他从未见过利威尔此种神情，十分愿意再多看一点，并在心中暗暗生出几分历尽艰辛终于占得上风的沾沾自喜来。  
利威尔听他这话，忽然想起来什么似的，脸色一变，狠狠地剜了他一眼。  
“哟，小鬼，”利威尔冷冷嘲道，“你愿意跟我解释下什么叫作保持室内整洁吗？”  
艾伦悲哀地发现最终还是没能够成功避过最危险的话题。


	17. Chapter 17

36

艾伦做了一个漫长而混乱的梦，或者说一打梦。它们零散、突兀、支离破碎，像是某些记忆片段的集合，又不完全一致。  
梦里的他回到了大学时代。  
那是大学一年级工程学导论的课堂，公共必修课，偌大的阶梯教室黑压压挤满了人。他坐在最后排的高处，从这里跨越茫茫人海望过去，讲台上的教授看起来只有粉笔一般大小。他对滔滔不绝的粉笔丝毫不感兴趣，左耳朵里塞着耳塞听摇滚，手上拿着另一门课的作业涂涂画画。  
前排一名黑皮肤的男生转过身，敲敲桌子引起他的注意，用夸张的口型问，“你就是艾伦·耶格尔？”  
他不记得自己认识这个人，略一挑眉算是应了，“所以？”  
“我叫托马斯，仰慕你好久了……”男生从桌板下托出一台iPad，示意给他看。  
“出去飚一圈怎么样？”男生悄声问，“这周日，东南，到罗切斯特。”  
他耷拉着眼皮，看都没看那地图，脑海中和耳机里的主唱同声高喊“shut up”。过了足有半分钟，他才意犹未尽地“唱”完这一曲，休息了下假装充血的喉咙，冷淡地答道，“我不跑公路。”  
男生没有被他傲慢的态度劝退，他眼神热烈，锲而不舍地游说道：“来玩吧，哥们，我也是新生，他们都传说你很厉害，想会一会你呢……这段路可是高手的最爱，好几个大角度拐弯，你会喜欢的……说起来不好意思，我还是第一次跑，有点紧张，他们管其中一个弯叫‘死亡眨眼’，挺吓人的，但是你……”  
艾伦不耐烦地抬起头，想提醒他现在是上课时间，自己更没兴趣交友。话尚未出口，蓦然看到随着男生的絮叨，鲜红的血液从他的嘴里、眼眶、耳朵和鼻孔里同时涌出来。开始只是几滴，转眼间越涌越多，迅速汇成几条小溪，沿着脖子和胳膊往下流。他身上的衣服不知什么时候被完全撕裂了，露出下面血肉模糊的一片，胸腔处像是没了肋骨，深深凹陷进去一个骇人的大坑。  
浓烈死亡气息劈头盖脸而来，刺鼻的血腥中夹杂着几缕焦糊的臭味。  
艾伦耳中“轰”的一声。他惊恐地跳出座位，连滚带爬向后退去，作业和iPod重重摔在地上。可无论怎么看都已经死透的男生仍保持着回头的姿势，瞪着黑洞洞的两个窟窿，嘴里还在喋喋不休，面目全非的脸上似乎依稀可以分辨出一丝诡异的笑意。  
他退到门口，汗流浃背。  
怎么搞的？突发急病？  
其他人呢？难道看不到出人命了？现在叫救护车也来不及了吧。不，应该直接报警才对。  
他大喊了两声，没人理他，好像他和浑身是血的男生都压根不存在似的。  
好吧，也许他们都疯了，也许都死了。  
他夺门而出，没命地狂奔，就算丧尸潮爆发，自己也绝不要变成第一波牺牲品的猎物。  
他既分不清东西南北，也不明白空旷的门厅怎么会比体育场还大，肾上腺素不会让他想这么多，只会促使他本能地甩开腿奔跑。  
不知跑了多久，跑过多远，在他越发确信自己被关进迷宫时，突然莫名其妙撞进了某间办公室。  
这是一间宽敞明亮的房间，他认得坐在办公桌后的男人，托德先生，卡丁车俱乐部的经理，一名正直古板的老绅士。托德先生面容和善，木纹眼镜后是一双仁慈有神的眼睛，微卷的白发稍稍遮住耳朵。他一如既往穿着得体服帖的西装衬衫，打着一条永不过时的窄条纹领带。  
“耶格尔，你来了，”托德先生看到他不打招呼的擅自闯入，倒也不生气，脸上露出一个温煦的微笑，他摘掉眼镜，“别拘谨，坐下吧。”  
艾伦被他和风细雨的态度感染，竟然瞬间忘掉了丧尸来袭的事，他有些忐忑地坐到托德先生对面的会客椅上，就像记忆里很久以前那样。  
托德先生也像很久以前一样，先不疾不徐地客套了几句天气以外的家常话，才开始用缓慢、标准的伦敦腔逐项总结他这个赛季的表现。艾伦没什么心思去听枯燥的数据分析，他总觉得心里惴惴不安，好像有某项重大的审判结果正在后面等着他。  
“……基于以上考虑，耶格尔，虽然你的表现很值得称赞……”  
瞧，这就来了。  
“但非常抱歉，我们经过系统的衡量和对比，还是决定把这次去红牛车队试训的机会给予布鲁赫……”  
“开什么玩笑！”在他反应过来之前，自己已经拍案而起。  
“那苏格兰佬？”他鄙夷又不可置信地说，“他慢得简直像只拉稀的蜗牛……”  
“某种程度上也许如此……”  
“我闭着眼睛开他都吃不到我的尾气……”  
“耶格尔，你的确天赋出众……”  
“这不公平！”他吼道。  
“我很能理解你的心情，孩子，但……”  
“那家伙他是个胆小鬼，怕死得要命！”他伸手指向窗外，指尖由于气愤而微微颤抖，“天上掉几滴雨，他就连该死的车库大门都不敢出……”  
面对暴跳如雷的年轻人，白发的绅士依然语气平静，颇具修养地解释说：“我刚才陈述过，布鲁赫的沉稳谨慎是我们选中他的原因之一……”  
“沉稳谨慎？”他不屑地哼了一声，“别开玩笑了，他高中毕业后就没读书，英语说得一股子泥巴味儿，刚成年就结了婚，老婆也是个村妇。这种人他妈能有什么前途？要知道，我可是……”  
“耶格尔！”托德先生的脸色终于严肃起来，他厉声打断艾伦，“我们都知道你在世界最顶尖的大学就读，很凑巧的是，我太太恰好也在剑桥大学任职。她总是向我抱怨近年来学生的道德涵养越发让人堪忧，我希望你不是使她产生怨言的原因之一。”他顿了顿，缓和了下语气，又接着说，“我们需要的是能取得胜利的车手。不是名校毕业生，单身主义者，敢死队队员，甚至不是一味的快。耶格尔，也许你在速度上略胜一筹，但是你必须得承认，你的驾驶风格实在难以令人放心，成绩也波动过大。你要清楚并不是人人都是投机主义者，不过不用气馁，你还年轻，明年……”  
“哈！”艾伦听到自己发出一声难听的笑声，“明年？那就祝你们的拖拉机驾驶员明年能取得F1总冠军吧，老子可不想陪你们玩一辈子玩具车。”他头也不回地往门外走，对身后喊他名字的托德先生置若罔闻，“下赛季我去跑拉力赛，我倒要看看，我还能死在公路上不成。”  
出了房间，画面切换。仿佛是在响应他刚才的话，艾伦惊诧地发现自己竟然真的坐进了驾驶座。不过他往车窗外一瞅，便多少安下心来，四周皆是一望无际的茫茫沙海，哪有什么公路的影子。  
没有GPS导航，也没有指南针，他花了半分钟思考往哪边开的哲学问题，突然发现远方天地相接处出现了一个小黑点。那黑点一脚深一脚浅地来到几百英尺的距离，他才后知后觉地意识到原来是个人。  
是利威尔！  
他从椅背上弹起，发动屁股下面这台濒临报废的老福特越野车——三次才成功打着火，在嘶哑的引擎声中一颠一颠地向利威尔开去。  
与利威尔相会的前一刻，他没踩刹车，猛地踹开驾驶室车门，右手指尖勾住方向盘，大半个身体探出车外，左手向下一捞，将利威尔整个人揽进臂弯。  
利威尔沉得要命，他全副武装，浑身是土，脸上涂着黄褐色的油彩，居然还趁这功夫向后面开了几枪。子弹连续出膛的强大后坐力差点把他自己连同艾伦一起从车门框上崩下来。  
艾伦感觉到什么东西嗖嗖擦着自己耳边飞过。他咬紧牙关，方向盘上的右手狠命用力，向左打到底，借着车子突然转向时的离心惯性一鼓作气回到车厢里，又顺势将利威尔甩进副驾驶。  
“……真狼狈啊。”他大口喘气，打正方向盘。这下目标明确了，往追兵的反方向开总是没错的。  
“彼此彼此。”利威尔三两下更换完弹匣，用枪托砸碎车窗玻璃，以窗框为支点对着后方又是一轮扫射。  
“你的车呢？”他高声问。话音未落，隆隆的爆裂声在后方接连响起。  
“开去炸他们的弹药库了。”艾伦也扯着嗓子回答他。  
“自杀性袭击？”  
“别这样，我还喘气呢。”  
“告诉我你在说笑，败家小子，那可是一百万英镑。”  
“哈，那我赚大了，它炸掉的可远不止一百万。”  
“得了，”利威尔打完子弹，缩回座位，捡起脚边的战术背包，在里面翻翻找找，“艾尔文会杀了你，你所有薪水加起来也不够赔。”  
“啊啊，好可怕，我不会因此被解雇吧？”艾伦觉得自己好像轧到了一只沙鼠，愿它还健康，“……我的人生才刚刚步入正轨。”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“只能祈祷老大你那边干得不错了。”  
“……我还用不着小鬼来操心。”  
快散架的越野车从一座沙丘顶部腾空跃出，轰然落地时两人都在座位上咣当一震。  
“你这是什么屎一样的驾驶技术？”利威尔倒抽一口冷气，骂道。  
“抱歉，以前我开车一般不带副驾驶。”  
“……”  
多余的副驾驶搜完最后的口袋，骂了句娘，“该死的镇痛剂在哪？”  
“丢掉了，情况紧急，拿不了所有东西。”艾伦看他一眼，“受伤了？”  
“小腿骨头可能裂了，还好没断。”利威尔从背包里抽出一枚火箭弹头，“回去你再给我解释什么紧急情况还需要带茶包。”  
艾伦把视线移回前进的路上，“忍忍吧，死也不能死在沙漠里当木乃伊。”  
“开稳点，”利威尔挪动自己的伤腿，换了个半跪的姿势，“这句话我怎么听着有些耳熟。”  
又往前开过两个沙丘，艾伦才不慌不忙地回答：“三年前，达喀尔，一辆路虎翻车起火，你被临时指派开直升机前去营救，这句话是你对当时快被烧熟的车手说的。”  
利威尔诧异地转头看他，“你是那名车手？”  
“也许我是领航员。”  
“不，领航员当场就死了。”  
“果然你还记得，我其实是路过帮你抬担架的摩托车手。”  
“好吧，热心的摩托车手，”利威尔用火箭弹头替换掉枪管，“这次的沙漠之旅体验如何？”  
“除了我开的车有四个轮子之外，统统比上次糟多了。”艾伦瞥了一眼仪表盘，“这老爷车的引擎还抵不上那摩托车的三成，油箱只剩不到十分之一，没有呼救按钮，你也没有直升机，屁股后面还跟着一群饿得两眼冒绿光的鬣狗。”  
“听起来真不像话，”利威尔在座椅上翻了个身，架起机枪向后瞄准，一排威风凛凛的黑色越野车已近在咫尺，“……那只好帮你加点料。”  
也许是料加得太足，艾伦的意识在这里断掉了。  
再次恢复时发现自己正在篮球场上。  
他眼前一黑，条件反射地伸手截下差点砸在自己脸上的球，怔了两秒，发现没有变速杆，只好用脚加速转身上篮。一名男生上前防守，他分不出敌我队员，不敢贸然传球，无奈只能勉强出手投篮。不出所料，连篮筐都没碰到。  
他耸耸肩，自己大学毕业后几乎再也没有打过篮球，说实话，大学的时候打得就相当不怎么样。显然其他队员对他也没什么期待，他们互相推搡笑骂了几句。艾伦瞥见场边一个魁梧的金色短发男生正活动筋骨、跃跃欲试，他认出那是贝尔托特的哥们莱纳·布朗，便索性自己下场，与莱纳击掌换人。  
贝尔托特个头比莱纳还高，篮球打得很好，竟也没上场，在场边休息。艾伦灌完水，和他有一搭没一搭地聊天，问他怎么在这里干坐着。  
黑发男生尴尬地笑了一声，过了一会儿才低声说：“她在那边看着，上场也总感觉束手束脚得放不开，还不如在这里坐着。”  
他说完，小心翼翼地向球场另一边看了一眼，立刻被烫到似的缩回视线，不自觉地双腿并拢，坐得更端正了几分。  
艾伦笑话了他一句没出息，也随他的视线往那边看去，果然看到贝尔托特的梦中情人阿尼·利昂纳德与一群女生簇拥在场边。  
“你大方点，请莱纳喝几顿酒，拜托他帮你撮合下呗，”他建议道，“莱纳和阿尼不是表兄妹？”  
贝尔托特放松下来一些，摆摆手，说：“别提了，莱纳自己还没搞定——他在追一个非常漂亮的姑娘，神魂颠倒的，哪里还记得我是谁。”  
“WOW，真够了，”艾伦做出个“放过我吧”的表情，“你们这些家伙，春天早就过去了好吗？”  
他还想再调侃贝尔托特几句，忽然像是发现了什么，缓缓地皱起眉。  
这不对劲。  
明明是晴朗的夏日，太阳火辣辣的，他穿着篮球背心短裤，汗都止不住地往下落。与阿尼站在一起的女生也统统是五颜六色的吊带热裤打扮，尽情展现充满活力的身体线条。唯有阿尼严严实实地裹着件大翻领呢子大衣，冷灰色，简洁硬朗的廓形裁剪让她看起来略有些单薄。她的手插在口袋里，胳膊上挎一个方方正正的黑色手包，金色的头发高高向后束起，露出圆润姣好的面部轮廓。鼻梁上却架着副大框的深色墨镜，刚好遮住了整张脸上最有生气的部分。  
她整个人像是被打上了死气沉沉的灰色滤镜，一动不动站在青春洋溢的女学生中，显得成熟冷艳又格格不入。  
“喂，”他楞楞地盯着这个像从别的地方穿越过来的陌生女人，拍拍贝尔托特的肩膀，“哥们，你看阿尼……”  
他刚说到这，忽然手下一空，转过头，发现刚才还在身边坐着的贝尔托特神秘地凭空蒸发了，站在那里取代他位置的正是艾伦口中的“阿尼”。  
“阿尼”又换了一身截然不同的打扮。她披头散发，戴上了明晃晃的三角形耳饰，穿着件红金撞色的开胸长裙，狭长的领口几乎低至肚脐。脸上涂着油彩似的艳丽浓妆，看不出本来的底色，一股难闻的大#￥！麻味儿直往艾伦鼻子里钻，吓得他一下子往后弹出去十英尺远。  
“阿尼”眼神空洞，直直地瞪着他，嘴里喃喃念叨着什么。他出了一身汗，强迫自己分出神去听，半晌，分辨出一句——“晚上十点半，记得来”。她像是失了魂的傀儡，直着膝盖，一步一摇地向艾伦迫近，紫红色的嘴唇还在不停地开合。  
“你可是alpha，alpha呢，”她呵呵地疯笑，“有什么可害羞的，alpha不就是为操（*￥%人而生的？你裤子里的小家伙该多棒……来吧，男的女的随你挑……”  
阿尼也好，谁也好，alpha恼怒地想，哪只眼睛看出我是那种随便的人？  
“离我远点！”他吼道，“我要结婚了！”  
他这声宣言吼得地动山摇，终于把自己都彻底吵醒了。  
艾伦猛地睁开眼，发现自己仰面躺在公寓的床上，没有阿尼，没有贝尔托特和莱纳，更没有血糊糊的男生，米黄色的天花板同往常一样柔和温馨。柔软的床垫和熟悉的环境使他松了口气，他浑身酸痛，背后黏糊糊的，仿佛真的颠沛流离了一整夜。  
没等他从梦里的惊吓中完全缓过来，身边突然响起一个凉凉的声音。  
“是吗？那真是恭喜你了。”  
他头皮一麻，僵硬地偏过脑袋，发现自己的长官正翘着腿，坐在床边的椅子上，面无表情地俯视着他。  
哦，操！  
还是让自己睡回去吧。  
利威尔啧啧嘴：“居然一点兆头也没有。”  
“……”  
“黄金单身汉的日子终于过够了？”  
“……”  
“想要点什么结婚礼物？”  
“利威尔，我……”  
“婚礼时间定下了吗？”  
“利威尔！”他扑过去抱住自己的omega，“我知道我身上毛病多的数不清，还做过一大堆糟糕的错事……不过绝对没有花心过，我保证……  
“艾伦……”  
“我真的不想当什么单身汉了，你如果愿意抽空去趟我家——我的意思是见下我爸妈，我们一起选个日子……”  
利威尔任由他抱了一会儿，才闷闷地回答说：“一身汗臭，滚去洗澡。”

 

37

“……死了，对，在阿根廷，都验过，千真万确就是本人。尸体不在我手里，下飞机直接移交苏格兰场了……是，出了人命当然归他们管。”  
艾伦洗完澡，裸着上身往起居室走，刚进去，看到利威尔又全身上下只穿了一件他的白衬衫，背对着他，站在窗口打电话。  
“你不放心可以亲自去瞧，死人都愿意无条件听你废话，反正你跟奈尔的关系非比寻常，条子们铺红地毯欢迎你还来不及……万一你不小心把他念叨活了，明年新年大主教没准给你颁发一枚功德勋章挂办公室。”  
艾伦意识到电话的另一头是最高执行长官艾尔文·史密斯，踌躇了一下要不要回避。利威尔听到他的动静，转过身摆摆手，示意他不必离开。  
“……不知道是谁干的……没有，我派了两个人去现场，到那的时候尸体都快长蘑菇了。”  
利威尔抬头扫了一眼艾伦，艾伦心虚地躲开他的视线，快走两步坐到沙发上。  
“……怎么能叫白跑一趟，不把尸体拉回来我们拿厕所里的卫生纸结案吗？失踪和死亡可是天差地别的两个概念……线索？哪有那么多见鬼的线索，那倒霉蛋死在菜市场！菜市场，我希望你能考虑到这个因素……”利威尔开始怀疑是不是所有alpha都天生患有买菜做饭恐惧症，世界上怎么会有傻瓜认为菜市场和无菌室一样纤尘不染，“要我带你去参观下什么叫做菜市场吗？好极了，谢谢你的理解……9毫米，烂大街的格洛克19，十英尺内射击，一枪毙命……没有监控，联系过了，没有可靠证据。没错，就是艾伦去的……”  
艾伦硬挺挺地坐着，手脚怎么放都觉得不太自在。他像个前一晚违反校规夜不归宿的中学男生，在利威尔老师对艾尔文校长提到自己的名字时，结结实实地打了一个激灵。  
相比之下，利威尔老师就坦然多了，在艾尔文提出质疑时，他面不改色，大大方方地对校长承认道：“……他是我的人，我当然要护着他。”其理直气壮的程度让人以为他后面还要再加一句“你能把我怎么样”。  
也许艾尔文想了想，发现的确不能将他怎么样，谁让自己当初与利威尔签订了一份丧权辱国的不平等条约呢。于是他大度地放过艾伦，继续重点攻击利威尔本人。  
“OH，fuck off，艾尔文，就当是我求你，”利威尔拖着声音说，听起来比起求人更像是下达最后通碟，“听着，我不是波洛，也不是福尔摩斯，我自己家门口的变态杀人狂还不知道在何处随时准备插我一刀，哪来闲工夫操心地球另一端莫名其妙的枪杀案？你动嘴皮子当然不费力气……哦，要不咱俩换换，明天我来创作马桶文学，你去跟卖春的omega聊聊发情期交配心得？”  
利威尔几番话说得很冲，脸上倒是没什么烦躁的表情。接下来，终于抢回主动权的艾尔文连着说了很久，他安安静静地一字不落地听到结束。  
艾伦头一回听到利威尔和艾尔文通电话时，被电磁波中弥散出的火药味儿吓得心脏砰砰直跳，以为WOF刚给自己续了正式合同就要关门大吉。等他领悟到让利威尔冷嘲热讽也并非人人能够享有的殊荣时，“受虐狂耶格尔”的段子已经成了论坛深处发霉的陈年老梗。  
可在这个阴沉的午后，心慌意乱的忐忑感再次席卷了他。他不敢回头——即使不回头，也知道利威尔正在盯着他，目光烤得他后背发烫。诚心地说，利威尔的眼神很少会给人一种刀锋般的锐利感，甚至算不上有神，那双灰色眼珠里或者说空无一物，或者说是目空一切的淡漠，总之犀利与空洞无法兼容并存。但利威尔在大多数人眼里仍是个凶恶暴躁的形象，是因为他给人施加压迫感时完全不需要通过眼神这种文明又含蓄的表达手段。  
艾伦回想起梦境中五彩斑斓的篮球场边灰蒙蒙的剪影，他很清楚她源自何处。那正是他在阿根廷获得的影像资料中，殒命菜市场的倒霉蛋临死之前一同进餐的神秘女人。他反复告诫自己很有可能认错了人，毕竟穿灰色大衣的金发职业女性到处都是，就算阿尼的衣橱里碰巧也有那么一件类似的基本款大衣，也不能就此认定她与一万公里以外的枪杀案有什么联系。  
但是他潜意识里仍然将这个剪影与几年前篮球场边高挑迷人的女生重叠在一起，就像他刚看完监控视频，便不由自主地在系统里输入了阿尼·利昂纳德的名字。  
艾伦追捕过许多杀人者，多是心理扭曲的暴徒，偶尔也有拿钱办事的职业杀手，但他们都是无血无肉、浮于纸面的名字与照片，而非他的同学、邻居和亲人。他不能接受大学的同窗、朋友的心仪对象、一个月前还与他共进晚餐的年轻女白领会以极其娴熟的手段取人性命。所以他选择向利威尔隐瞒阿尼的姓名，特工组织的介入总会把正常人平静安宁的生活搅得一团糟。  
他不知道利威尔有没有产生怀疑——他只能无耻地趁利威尔神志不清缩在被窝里时，向他保证自己会独立处理好这件事。  
出乎意料，利威尔事后居然真的没有追究他的含糊其辞，甚至在对艾尔文汇报中——像是为了包庇他似的——刻意抹去了女人存在过的事实。  
他没有自信去揣测长官到底在想什么，标记在这时也毫无帮助，思前想后，只能自我安慰利威尔真的只是在护着自己而已。  
“……和非法组织混迹在一起就必须对后果有所预计……说实在的，他那个没头没脑的弟弟能全须全尾活到现在也是走了狗屎运，我都没把握是不是应该把他从审讯室里放出去送死。”利威尔仍站在窗边，用谈日常的语气与艾尔文交谈。那头艾尔文说了点什么，他不屑地嗤笑一声，“……能有什么难度？你当初要处理一公交车的垃圾不也找到了我帮你办……行了，省省吧，有夸我的时间不如想想怎么娶个老婆……谁他妈瞎了眼会娶你！”  
利威尔换了个姿势，漫不经心地拨弄着窗帘上的镂空蕾丝印花，接着说：“枪都没摸过的银行职员，买他的命都是用现金结清，多的是人愿意接。瞧瞧那个死法就明白是职业杀手做的……你要是有需求的话，我知道个老流氓现在还干这一行，风格很老套的……对对，教父里那种，一把年纪，以前还挺有名的……谁知道，钱都玩女人去了吧……”  
是啊，年纪轻轻就跻身伦敦精英阶层的天之骄子，职业受人尊敬，又有优秀而长情的追求者，无论怎么看，也不会与阴沟里的社会边缘职业产生任何瓜葛。  
艾伦正在睁着眼睛自欺欺人，突然想起自己和利威尔讨论妓女连环杀人案时得出的结论。那个连续将三名omega当街开膛破肚的凶残恶徒，让苏格兰场重案组都束手无策的犯罪高手，披着隐身衣的义务“清洁工”，又何尝不也是隐匿在光鲜亮丽的假面之下呢。  
他的身体骤然绷紧了。  
阿尼没有可靠的不在场证明。艾伦以追女朋友的伟大事业为理由，向佩特拉申请了一点内部渠道——并破天荒挨了女特工一顿莫名其妙的数落。  
他得知，罗伊斯被枪杀时，阿尼正巧被律所派往阿姆斯特丹出公差。伦敦出发的往返机票是提前一天才预订的，阿尼确实乘坐航班到达阿姆斯特丹，之后的行程便毫无记录了。  
当然，如果她正是杀死罗伊斯的罪魁祸首，那么从欧洲大陆往返南美的机票，稍微有些常识的人也知道绝不可能用自己真实的证件购买，同时留下易于被追查的痕迹。  
艾伦蹲在电脑前看了一整天来自阿根廷当地机场八个安检通道的监控视频，一无所获。他意识到只靠自己一个人，在人生地不熟语言更不熟的南美连点个菜都困难，007五大洲四大洋处处留情果然是特意拍给观众们看的艳戏。于是他决定早阿尼一步回到伦敦，在自己的地盘下手。  
WOF与英国各大机场合作频繁，艾伦要做的只是扣下阿尼和她的行李，关进隔离室“例行抽查”，本人甚至用不着出面。  
他相信，如果阿尼真的去过南美，她身上或者行李上多少总会遗留下一些蛛丝马迹可以作为证据——手机里的照片，免税店的标签。甚至行李箱轱辘缝里的一点泥，都能化验出是在南半球还是北半球滚进去的。相反，如果什么也查不出，那么监控拍下的人就并非阿尼，而是像利威尔所说的，其他什么随处可见、开价便宜的杀手。那他便全当这些翻来覆去、耿耿于怀的疑虑从未存在过，当然更不会通报其他人。  
如此一来，既无渎职之嫌，又不会贸然对阿尼造成负面影响。艾伦自认为计划得天衣无缝，连备选方案都不需要——本来他这辈子制定过的备选方案数目加起来也不超过一个。  
结果回伦敦遇到的第一个变数就是心尖儿上的那个人——预想的春宵一晚变成了暴力侵犯，顺带把自己的长官变成了自己的omega。这件事的重要程度远远超过了微不足道的小小计划，天知道“初夜”刚过，从利威尔的气息中起身离开有多艰难。  
第二个变数则更为直截了当，伦敦天降大雨，机场临时关闭，阿尼改乘穿过英吉利海峡隧道的欧洲之星列车返回伦敦。与机场不同，想在市中心鱼龙混杂的火车站扣住人几乎是天方夜谭。  
艾伦只好如他发给利威尔的邮件里说的，抱着碰碰运气的心态开往国王十字车站，试试能不能在从未打过交道的海关部门找点门路。  
有那么一瞬间，他差点以为自己真的开始受到幸运女神的额外关照。他刚走进海关办公的房间，就撞见一个身穿制服的熟悉面孔——莱纳·布朗。  
下一刻，他便醒悟过来，命运已经足够慷慨地将利威尔赐予自己，还是不要奢求过多为妙。他不能把莱纳也牵扯进来，更重要的是——就算他是刚入职的临时工也能考虑到——假如阿尼手心染血，那么其他人，包括莱纳，也未必是干净的。  
这样想着，短短几秒钟之内，棕发青年脸上经历了由茫然到惊喜到沮丧再到假装惊喜四个大起大落的阶段，一时间十分精彩。莱纳原本还没有认出来他，观赏过这一套生动的颜艺表演后，马上和记忆里的愣头青对上了号。  
艾伦打算偷偷溜掉的念头只好作废。  
之后便是“好久不见”“喝杯咖啡”“看起来过得不错”“已经是彻头彻尾的社会人士”之类的老套剧情。莱纳高艾伦两级，学艺术，大学时是学生组织领袖。他性格热情爽朗，做事稳重，不像艾伦口无遮拦地四处得罪人，和谁都相处得都不错。  
有段时间艾伦还挺羡慕莱纳，不过他也很清楚自己一辈子也成不了莱纳那种人。  
莱纳毕业后在航母上服过两年兵役，退役后进了海关工作，仕途是早就可以预料到的一帆风顺。与莱纳和阿尼这样事业有成的同窗交谈时，艾伦既为他们感到高兴，也会不由得联想到自己。他认为自己在职场同样算得上春风得意，甚至春风还一路吹到了情场上。只是这份得意通常只能悄悄藏在心里。在莱纳面前，他依然得扮作一名前途无亮的小公务员——这也是设计好的，人们总是愿意在不如自己的失意者面前敞开心扉。  
两人不约而同地提到贝尔托特，自然又像大学时常做的那样，调侃了一番情路漫长且坎坷的高个子男生。艾伦顺着话头有意无意地问到阿尼，莱纳便毫无防备地说了许多阿尼的近况，与艾伦之前从阿尼本人那里了解的没什么出入。  
和艾伦一样，莱纳也对阿尼的法学专业一头雾水。他说她早出晚归忙得不可开交，天天与各种很有来头的上层人士打交道，让自己也望尘莫及。又说她其实内心对贝尔托特的好感寥寥，却一直吊着人家不放，实在是不应该。  
艾伦揶揄地问莱纳本人的情况如何，壮实的金发男人顿时脸色一红，讪讪地小声糊弄了两句——看起来同样是个被吊着不放的可怜虫——又僵硬地把话题扯回贝尔托特身上。  
艾伦收获完大把的优越感，心满意足，更加没有心情与在公务部门混久了的闲话专家讨论八卦和道德伦理，特别是联想起独自在家的omega时。他敷衍地附和了一阵，忽然瞥见莱纳钥匙扣上红色的阿森纳队标挂件，立刻有了主意。他抱怨了几句潮湿的天气，一边说着，一边拉开夹克拉链透气，里面赫然是白色的热刺球迷T恤衫。  
于是刚刚还相谈甚欢的两个男人，瞬间由于各自支持俱乐部之间的死敌关系而进入话不投机半句多的状态，很快便眼神凌厉、语气客气地相互道别了。等艾伦的背影消失在门口，莱纳才想起自己居然忘记询问艾伦来海关的缘由。  
艾伦则更为懊恼，他到站台上一看，从火车上下来的人流早就散去，剩下稀稀拉拉几个游客在研究地图。他知道自己应该多少在周围搜寻一下，可是心思已经不受控制地飘回了家里。  
“……追回了八成，他们还有什么不满意的，这群猪猡们乱发贷款的坏账率还有百分之二十呢，贪得无厌的银行家……”利威尔依然在和艾尔文打电话，他们似乎已经结束了有关杀手的话题，这让艾伦小小地松了口气，“我不需要贷款，我不买房也不买车，现在住的地方很满意……也没有要孩子的打算，不用给我放产假，谢谢你！还有一些收尾工作，下周四提交给你报告……不，不行，这周末我有其他事情要忙。”  
艾伦知道这个案子就到此为止了。尽管艾尔文和利威尔之间听起来针锋相对，各不相让，但二人的立场是完全一致的。艾尔文并不打算改行开侦探事务所，他们也根本不关心杀死罗伊斯的凶手究竟是谁——理由很简单，因为客户不关心，更不会为此掏腰包。  
如果不是那份意外收获的监控视频，艾伦想，自己现在也一定和他们站在一起。  
“……我记着呢，周日晚上在你家……哟！奈尔和他老婆？别上火啊，老兄，我知道她叫玛丽！”利威尔戏谑地说，艾伦猜想那头的艾尔文一定十分后悔打了这通电话，“玛丽·德克……放心，我会过去看你的笑话的。”  
利威尔挂断通话，嘴边仍挂着一丝未散去的笑意。他摘掉耳机，用指尖揉着发涨的太阳穴，走向艾伦。艾伦把他揽到自己腿上坐好，撩开未系扣的衬衫前襟，吻上一侧粉红色的凸//起。  
“周日晚上去史密斯先生家？”  
“是，他要招待他的初恋对象……轻点，臭小子，”利威尔低低呻吟出声，“……和初恋对象的丈夫。”  
艾伦从善如流地换成用舌头在那处画圈，为它装饰上一层闪动的诱人水光。  
“你刚才说，”他用舌尖戳戳硬//挺起来的小珠，问道，“周末要忙什么？”  
利威尔皱着眉头，难耐地绷紧了身体，意有所指地按上年轻人结实的腹肌：“当然是和你待在一起……”  
“做爱？”  
“约会。”

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18

38

艾伦头一回要堂堂正正以“约会”的名义与他的长官约会，不由得心头一热，竟忽地生出几分早该过期的青春躁动和不同以往的期待。  
结果事实证明，零级特工的“约会”方式果然别出心裁。  
九月底，晚上七点不到，天就黑了。  
东区的地界上，随便走上几步，绕过一两个街区，便可以轻松逃离灯红酒绿、人声鼎沸的伦敦夜生活，进入另一个全然不同的世界。他们九点才从餐厅出来，专挑人烟稀少的小路，七转八拐走了很久，一路上几乎没有遇到其他行人，好像这些文明社会边缘的沟壑里只有他们两个人。  
接连下过三天雨，四个小时前虽然停了，乌云依旧簇拥着挤满夜空。天边的新月刚长成弯弯的一小绺，还是水嫩水嫩的颜色，被霸道的大块头云朵遮住，呈现在人眼中的只剩下黯淡怆然的一团光。  
虽然是在室外，黑暗总会带来一种密闭孤立的错觉，有的人汗毛倒竖，有的人则想入非非。  
艾伦自然是后者，他下意识去牵利威尔的手，还没触碰到，利威尔忽然脚步一顿，毫无预兆地说：“安塞尔·查普曼的尸体就是在这里被发现的。”  
安塞尔·查普曼，秋天里第三名被凶残的连环杀手抹杀灵魂的omega——如果上帝认为他们的灵魂尚未同肉体一起被出售的话。他也是三人中唯一的一名男性omega，这个事实使苏格兰场不得不重新审视之前与东区混混火拼、难民入室抢劫堆在一起卷宗，把那个圆拱门样子的希腊字母从尘封的纸堆里拎出来擦亮，用手绢盖着，半遮半掩、不情不愿地端到台面上来。  
查普曼今年四十七岁，个子不高，身材有些发福，有一双蓝色的眼睛和深褐色的波浪短发，法医说他“至少怀过两次孕，但没有生产过”。可能来自波罗的海，也可能更东边一点，不过可以肯定的是，他在英国已经生活了超过十五年，并且永远留在了这里。  
“艾伦，记得吗？那天晚上我们从电影院出来，下着很大的雨。”  
这条路叫做汉伯利街，有三英里长，窄得令人窒息，在谷歌地图上要把比例尺放到最小的一格才能看到它。路面的沥青像是上上个世纪铺的，没有路灯，两侧都是瘦高瘦高挤在一起的、不带车库的简陋别墅，低收入家庭或合租户的首选。靠路边的一侧是别墅院子的后墙，窄木板交错钉成的篱笆栅栏大约有五英尺高，没有开门。  
利威尔挽起袖子，掏出带手电筒的折叠军刀，用尖锐的刀尖拨弄篱笆上重重盘绕着的枯萎藤蔓。篱笆和藤蔓被粗犷潦草地喷上了一层新鲜的黄色油漆，在黑暗中泛着点荧光，大概是为了掩盖不祥的红褐色血迹。  
院子里的别墅没有亮灯，后院外发生了这种事情，想必主人已经把房子挂在了地产商的列表上。  
“他像只野猫一样，只在夜间活动。”利威尔说，“条子们说他有过一段不愁吃穿的好日子，在二十英里外的温莎镇，与一名兽医同居，还做过一段时间的陶艺师，手艺不错。不过他们最后还是掰了，据说是因为查普曼酗酒成性——无证可考，那兽医前年圣诞节就去世了，他有一双儿女，都受过不错的教育，对父亲前任伴侣的评价不堪入耳，不听也罢……总之七八年前，查普曼来到伦敦，开启了他地狱一般的新生活。”  
“听起来与玛莉安·尼克斯的经历很相似。”艾伦想起了奈丽口中另一名嗜酒如命的女人。  
“不止尼克斯，那天你在蝴蝶看到的每一个人都能讲出一打差不多的可笑故事，他们管这叫做‘自由的新生’。这些人在伦敦谋生艰难，又有些糟糕的嗜好，或者需要性伴侣——不止一个的性伴侣，所以要么偷情，要么卖淫。他们自甘堕落，头也不回地选择拥抱污泥和黑暗，把卖屁股当做一本万利的手段。对他们来说，圣经和宪法是不存在的——无论是从敬畏还是被庇护的角度——即使最慈悲最虔诚的牧师和修女也无法劝诫他们回头。”利威尔在篱笆上胡乱刻着些什么，手电筒死白的灯光映在他脸上，透出几分冰冷彻骨的诡异，“他们把一切坏事归结于omega无可抗拒的本能，就像逃避责任的未婚爸爸，但是最令人发笑的是，西敏宫里演话剧的那帮人*居然也持相同看法……”他冷笑一声，“你觉得呢？”  
艾伦对这个落在自己身上的问题有些猝不及防，他斟酌了片刻，坦诚地回答道：“可怜之人必有可恨之处。”  
利威尔没接话，继续在篱笆上刻刻画画。木质裂开时发出细微的声响，他拿刀的手很稳，没有一刀偏离预定的轨道。  
艾伦一时有点慌神——或是说从想入非非略微偏向了汗毛倒竖的一侧，他看不出利威尔脸上的表情，也感知不到利威尔内心的情感波动。他意识到自己的说法有失偏颇，妓女们纵然不值得同情，也不至于应该像中世纪的女巫一般，被在大庭广众之下毫无人性地施予极刑以儆效尤。  
过了足有十分钟，利威尔终于重重地刻完最后一笔，才缓缓道：“艾伦，相信我，我比你，比市政厅每一位老爷都更憎恨他们，巴不得他们统统被扒光衣服绞死然后扔进地狱。如果我被苏格兰场拘捕过去，我能给自己写出满满五页纸的作案动机。”  
艾伦一点也没有预计到利威尔会这样说，一怔，下意识地反驳：“不可能。”  
利威尔抬起眼皮，像是等他的解释。  
这让他怎么开口？  
说你和他们有过类似的经历所以会同病相怜？  
别扯淡了。  
还是我认为你一定是个好人？  
他的手攥紧了外套的下摆，有点后悔先前的直言不讳。  
“我想……你经历过的，也许，我的意思是某种程度上，”年轻人艰涩地挑选词汇，可是仍不能掩盖他在直言不讳的道路上更进一步的事实，“……不可否认，你们……他们的人生天生就比另一些人更艰难……”  
“罪恶的根源在于罪恶本身，血液里的肮脏不会遗传……没人记得用身体换钱的omega各自姓甚名谁，我们是一个整体，由可怜之人与可恨之人组成的罪恶整体，可恨的比例越高，可怜的部分就越难得到救赎。”  
利威尔关掉手电筒，周围暗下来，艾伦眼前一黑，有种突然失去焦点的错觉。  
“所以你恨他们？”他琢磨了一会儿利威尔的话，不可置信地问道。  
“所以我恨他们，”利威尔轻飘飘地重复了一遍，声音羽毛似的，听不出感情的份量。  
“不可能。”艾伦又说。  
“也许我是嫉妒，”利威尔的声音依然像是从半空中传来的，而且听起来越发遥远了，“他们……他们本能够拥有完整的家庭。”  
艾伦感觉自己的胸口被戳进了一根细长的刺。  
他深吸一口气，上前两步，环住男人看上去瘦小的身体。  
“利威尔，我会……”  
他刚说了个开头，黑发男人突然眼神一凛，猛地转过身，挣脱他的双臂，飞扬的衣摆卷起一阵旋风。  
“谁在那！”利威尔厉声喝道。  
艾伦耳膜震得生疼，定定神，向那个方向看过去，才发现窄街的路口处有一个模糊的人影，仿佛是悄无生息出现在那里的，在这死寂的街道上竟然没有引发半点波澜。  
“站住别动！”利威尔继续高声喊，“举起手来，警察！”  
人影似乎也吓了一跳，应声将双手高高抬过头顶，竭尽全力表明自己是无辜的。  
利威尔面色冷峻，将手插进风衣内侧，大步向人影走过去。艾伦赶紧跟上他，心脏砰砰跳得飞快，紧紧握住衣袋中的手枪。  
那人身高中等，一身连帽的清洁工作业制服，结实的尼龙质地，脚上穿着一双厚底橡胶鞋——大概可以解释为什么他的脚步轻得可怕——都脏兮兮的，脸上蒙着口罩，眉毛又粗又乱。  
没有信息素的味道。  
“什么人？”利威尔摸出本苏格兰场的证件晃了晃。  
“码头的保洁员，警察先生，”说话的竟然是个女人，声音沙哑疲惫，和砂纸一样粗糙，听起来上了岁数，她指指胸口别着的工作牌，“我……刚下班。”  
艾伦看过去，上面清晰地印着一家货运公司“V.K.”的商标和花体的名字，细看清洁工制服上也有显眼的商标纹路。原来是虚惊一场，他松了口气，但手依然牢牢扣在枪上。  
“回家？”利威尔面无表情地问。  
“是的，是的。”女保洁员连忙说，报了一个一条街外的住址。  
“口罩摘下来我看看。”  
保洁员犹豫片刻，顺从地照做了。  
光线很差，最近的光源是另一条街上乐善好施的广告牌，但艾伦还是注意到了女人脸上对比鲜明的界线和坑坑洼洼的可怖疤痕，它们几乎覆盖了整张脸，下半脸尤为严重。上嘴唇只剩下一半，勉强盖住牙齿，下唇却突出一大块，与下巴组成半个肿瘤样子的球体，像是被严重烧伤过。  
“受过伤？”利威尔不动声色地问。  
“是的，”她回答说，她的鼻子又窄又高，有点歪，好似一只扭曲的尖头辣椒，声音比刚才更加干涩，“七七爆炸案，我刚好乘坐三十路公交车，在哈克尼中心站上车。”  
“我很抱歉。”艾伦不由自主地说，女人看了他一眼，微微颌首表示谢意。  
“当时是去购物？”  
“去上班，交通高峰期，我那时在哈罗德百货做柜员。”  
“哈克尼中心……离这儿有点距离，”利威尔怀疑地眯着眼，锐利的目光扫过她的身体，冷冰冰地继续盘问，“从家坐二五四路转三十路？”  
“不，那时我住豪顿街，走路就可以到车站，后来……”她的眼睛里流露出哀伤的神色，“出事后，我才搬到这边……豪顿街的房租太贵了。”  
“这边可不怎么安全，最近的报道我想你应该看过，”利威尔的声音像机器一般不带感情，“你都是一个人孤零零走夜路？”  
“是的，我在码头上晚上的班。”  
“我不认为这是明智的选择。”  
“没有办法的事，先生，我还有孩子，我不能让他认为我是一个依靠救济金过活的母亲，”女人惨然地说——大概是想挤出个自我安慰的笑容——脸上的疤痕不自然地抽了抽，“经理说我，和我的脸，只有在晚上出现比较合适。”  
“他说的不无道理。”利威尔漠然道，“不过我建议你下次走大路。”  
他摆摆手，示意她可以走了。女人的手指不安地动了一下，哆哆嗦嗦重新戴上口罩，又紧了紧衣服，才蹒跚着步子离开。  
刚走出去二十英尺，利威尔又叫住她：“等等。”  
女人停住脚，回过头来。  
“我叫德克，”利威尔说，“请替我向克罗尔先生问声好，如果你见到他的话。”  
女人一愣，回答道：“不好意思，但是警察先生，我不认识姓克罗尔的先生。”  
“你们公司的经理，姓克罗尔还是克劳德的……”利威尔努力思索着什么，他比划了一下，“大块头，棕色卷发。”  
“不不，我想您记错了，”她摇摇头，“我们的经理姓伊雷，苗条的高个儿，金发。如果你说的是总经理的话，她姓克里斯多夫，是一名出身贵族的女士。”  
“啊，大概是我把公司名字弄混了，现在的人都喜欢搞奇怪的简写，”利威尔耸耸肩，“注意安全，周末愉快。”  
“人生残酷，”艾伦望着远去的背影轻声说，“我觉得她说的是真话。”  
“你不是测谎仪。”  
“克罗尔是谁？”  
“谁知道，也许是送炸鱿鱼圈外卖的哥们。”  
“你在诈她？”  
“显而易见，”利威尔把假警官证随意塞进口袋，上面的照片是他本人的，名字却赫然是“奈尔·德克”，“不过看来她不怎么喜欢炸鱿鱼圈。”  
“你承认你失败就好，”艾伦把手机亮给他的长官，“V.K.货运公司注册法人名叫凡妮莎·克里斯多夫，一名五十多岁的太太。他们在码头区有七座仓库，昼夜工作，那可怜的女人没有撒谎。”他顿了顿，同情地说，“一次恐怖袭击就够受的了，希望上帝多少长点眼，让变态杀人狂今天在家里拉肚子。”  
“他就在这里，”利威尔摇摇头，莫名笃定地说，“一旦猎物露头，就扑上去咬断脖子。”  
艾伦只当利威尔在吓唬他，夸张地吸了口气，做出个快崩溃的表情：“天啊，老大，我们今晚约会的内容不会还包括抓人吧？”  
“希望如此，”利威尔理所当然地答道，好像这从来都是情侣约会的保留项目一般，“我对收尸的兴趣不大。”  
“嘿！我可一点准备都没有！”  
“话筒和摄像机不带也罢。”  
“我身上只有两把枪。”  
“你还想炸了伦敦塔不成？”  
“利威尔……”年轻人止住脚步，收起脸上不正经的调笑，“你说真的？”  
利威尔用眼神告诉他猜得一点不错。  
艾伦不知道利威尔为何做此判断。  
“他已经快一个月没有出手了，利威尔，那些自称是凶手的来信也全是假冒的。我们监控了拉皮条的妓女‘玛丽’的通信电话，”他陈述道，“她用那个号码联系过我在蝴蝶门口遇到的姑娘，只要她拨打电话或者发送短信，我们随后就能知道……目前为止还没有任何动静。凶手本人一定也嗅到了危机，对下次行动慎之又慎。虽然他也许并不是拉肚子了，但是看起来今晚恐怕不能出工。”  
“我倒是觉得今晚是个动手的好日子。”利威尔说。

*指下议院

 

39

这条街上总算有了些人气，道路两侧鳞次栉比地挤满了四层到六层高公寓楼，每栋都是从爷爷辈传下来的，楼与楼之间的夹缝里不是垃圾箱，就是盖上了棚屋。一扇扇狭小的窗户像蚂蜂窝上的密密麻麻的孔洞，大部分都亮着灯。比起公寓，它们更经常被称为“宿舍”。  
街边路灯里平均每三盏就有一盏是好的，那盏好的灯下总聚集着几名打扮前卫的青年，男男女女，穿着背心，大声笑骂着什么。有个扎着麻花辫、满身酒气的男人冲着他们喊了几句厕所里编出来的荤段子，艾伦咬着牙，揽住自己的长官加快步伐离开。  
“花与迪恩街，从十八世纪开始就是流氓和强盗的巢穴。在那个年代，如果萨瑟克区发生了抢劫案，条子也许会去明特街或肯特街查查，但不是花与迪恩街，即使抢劫者在这里逍遥的概率高达四分之一。”  
艾伦四下打量，视线所及之处的景象并不比十八世纪更现代化：“它的名字听上去还挺不错的。”  
“老东区人给它的爱称是堕落与罪过*。”  
“……”  
“据说这条街上现在住着两千人——只有两百年前的一半不到，其中一千九百个没签合法合同，剩下一百个睡在路边。少数族裔的比例比东区的平均水平还要高两倍，四成的人是黑户，死人和失踪对于这里的住户来说是家常便饭，只要日子来临时没收到足额房租，房东立刻就会把房间出租给下一个房客。”  
艾伦点点头：“尼克斯生前就住在这里。”  
不远处传来两个女人尖锐的吵架声，围绕洗衣液之类的话题，转眼便升级为用上不得字典的词语相互侮辱。艾伦注意到路边一台至少三十年前款型的甲壳虫轿车，脏得看不出原本的颜色，车窗不知被谁砸碎了，玻璃碴子落了一地。  
他们尽量在黑暗的区域里前行，以免引起“土著”的注意。  
“安全套和抑制剂的发明大幅降低了犯罪率，成为现代文明的催化剂，这句话一点不假。贫穷、药物、酒精和性，每一项都是暴力情深意切的手足兄弟。与这种鬼地方相比，我住的地方简直和平得不像是东区。”  
“也没那么糟，”艾伦故作轻松道，“我觉得比巴黎的93省还好上不少。”  
“你的乐观主义精神总是令我惊异……”利威尔不无讽刺地说，“我想我得来这儿看一看，它的名字最近在我眼前重复过太多次，走在这条街上，我随时都可能与下一任死者打个照面。”  
“你怎么肯定会是这里？”  
“这里是为数不多非法卖淫者负担得起，而且又不被苏格兰场放在眼里的栖身之所。虽然他们往往会向别人吹嘘自己住在更体面的区域。”他打量着马路边黑漆漆的排水渠，周围疙疙瘩瘩的秽物看上去就令人十分不适，“记得‘虫卵’吗？”  
“虫卵？”  
“虫卵”是军需部的高材生们头脑风暴的产物，听起来恶心，实际上是一种干净又无害的微尺度定位装置。它们不到一个毫米见方，半透明，堆在一起像是雪白的食盐粒。内置发信器，没有电池，靠两个裸露的正负电极浸没在电解质中产生电流提供能源。被人吞食后，它们在消化系统的液体环境中被“唤醒”，向卫星发出信号，从而得到精确的位置信息。它比普通的追踪器更隐蔽，几乎不会使人察觉，且绝对不会与目标分离。唯一的问题是，如果目标排泄通畅，最多二十四小时后，它们都会在污水处理厂落叶归根。  
这玩意儿和其他头脑风暴的产物一样，便宜好玩儿，大部分时候都没什么用处。  
“你在蝴蝶放进妓女们啤酒杯里的‘虫卵’，有八成都落进了这条街的下水道。”  
可见在酒馆里，艾伦虽然脑子里全是利威尔的裸体，下面也硬梆梆地表达敬意，但利威尔想让他办的事——虽然没有特意吩咐——他也是完全清楚的。  
“只要凶手没有突然换了口味，”利威尔看向那些昏黄深邃的窗户洞，每扇窗户背后都可能藏着一名潜在的受害者，“他十有八九要拿这里的住户开刀。”  
那天晚上之后，艾伦自己一直在想利威尔的事，后来又为酷似阿尼的影子犯愁，倒是没有关心过定位装置发回的数据结果，他点点头，接受了利威尔的说法。  
“但是，为什么是今晚？”  
利威尔仰起头望着天空，挤在一起的乌云比刚才更浓稠了几分，低低矮矮地压在头顶。  
“又要下雨了，”他说，“那家伙每次都在下雨前动手——这是个简单又绝妙的点子，雨水能冲走大部分他不想被人发觉的痕迹。这里不是红灯区，没有橱窗，站街女不能在雨大的时候做生意，所以他是看好天气预报才来的。”  
“前几天一直在下雨……”  
“是的，连着下，差点把伦敦冲成威尼斯，妓女们也一定憋得要命。马上就要到十月，她们趁雨停的间隙出来拉客，有生意就接，希望能赶在月底之前凑出下个月的房租，最好还能剩下一点酒钱。她们想不到的是，挥舞镰刀的死神到月底也得冲冲业绩。”  
艾伦被利威尔的说法逗笑了，只当他是在调侃，说：“头一次听说连环杀人犯也讲业务指标，不知道超额完成有没有年终奖。”  
“也许这个词不够准确，但是，艾伦，”他的长官脸上没有半点笑意，“你要知道，现在我们本应该围着一具破烂的女尸焦头烂额，苏格兰场本应该在费尽心思与记者斗智斗勇，东区的房价本应再暴跌上十个百分点，甚至大陆都会就人权问题找上一轮麻烦。可是，”他面若寒霜，一字一顿地说，“这一切都没有发生……”  
为什么？  
“……甚至艾尔文和奈尔还有闲心举办该死的party。”  
难道凶手幡然悔悟，从此金盆洗手了？  
艾伦的表情陡然僵住。  
不，是那个姑娘。  
被他丢在电话亭里的妓女！  
她当时是要赶着去做玛丽的生意。  
在凶手的计划里她三天前就该死了！  
“……他一定气得发疯，居然有人胆敢放他的鸽子，还是他最不耻最厌恶的婊子。他怒不可遏地要马上杀了她，可是她被你吓坏了，躲在家里死也不肯出门。他又想对别人下手，反正对他来说，谁都一样。玛丽却告诉他，没有妓女会在大雨天接受奇怪的邀约。”  
而现在，雨终于停了。  
不用利威尔继续说下去，短暂的沉默中，秋夜的寒意愈发浓重。  
“凶手不会在这条街上作案，人太多了。”艾伦轻轻地说，言外之意是其他数不胜数的僻静小巷随时都可能成为凶杀现场。  
脚下传来清脆的声响，他低头一看，原来是个空易拉罐。他脚尖一勾把它挑起来踢出去，易拉罐划过一道弧线稳稳落进路边的报箱——那里已经彻底成了散发着怪味儿的垃圾桶：“在玛丽那边有消息之前，我们只能无头苍蝇一样四处乱逛。”  
利威尔叹了口气，没答话，默认了他的说法。  
“其实，我挺好奇的，”艾伦装作不在意地问，“你既然说讨厌他们，为什么还坚持来查案。”  
“大概因为我发现仇恨并不能真的解决问题。”  
“所以打算站在正义的一侧？”  
“如果与正义相比，仇恨简直是包治百病的灵丹妙药。”  
“我就猜到你会这么说。”  
“一腔热血的傻瓜有你一个就够了，”利威尔大义凛然道，“我还得考虑怎么养家糊口。”  
“史密斯先生一定很高兴。”  
“说到艾尔文，”他撇撇嘴，“这老狐狸多年来一直致力于在组织里给我找个alpha，然后永久剥夺我提交辞职报告的权利。现在总算如他所愿，有了个alpha，他竟然又咋咋呼呼地挑起刺儿来……不得不承认，有时他的思维回路我实在难以理解。”  
艾伦左思右想，也很难将利威尔的形容与最高执行长官稀疏的金发对应在一起，倒是和他妈的表现有很大相似之处。最后，他尴尬地评论道：“听起来像个盼女儿出嫁的母亲。”  
“随便，只要他不是看上我了就行。”  
艾伦还没来得及头疼，忽然他的手机长长地震动了一下。他掏出来一看，是内部系统的消息！  
他们监视的玛丽的电话号码果然有动作了。  
她发出了一条短信！  
“主教广场！”艾伦不由自主地念道，声音有点响，周围立刻向他们投射来几道不怀好意的目光。  
利威尔马上反应过来，眼睛一亮，小声说：“东北方向，两英里外。”  
艾伦也压低声音补充道：“东南角，雕像下。”  
利威尔点点头表示不必多说，他利落地脱下风衣拎在手里，转身迈开步子，带着艾伦向主教广场的方向疾速奔去。  
白天的东区街巷就给人一种横七竖八、纷杂交错的混乱感。这下夜色已深，零星闪着几盏微弱的灯，整个哈姆雷特塔区仿佛化为一片巨大的迷宫。每条路都是同样漆黑泥泞的样子，两侧的建筑也分辨不出差别。路标寥寥无几，仅有的几个铁皮牌子也大多扭曲变形，到处都是四五条岔路交汇在一处的路口。  
入了夜，连出租车司机都不愿意往这里开。  
艾伦自认为不是方向感缺乏的人，可是一连拐过几个弯后，竟然也有些晕头转向。他没功夫拿出手机查看地图，只能拢住衣襟，紧紧跟上自己的长官，向后掠去的风声在耳边呼呼作响。  
利威尔跑得飞快，步伐丝毫不带犹豫。他像一只敏捷的野兔，熟练地拐进一条条幽暗的羊肠小道，在楼与楼之间的夹缝中穿梭，对路口亮起的红灯视若无睹，显然对这片区域熟稔于心。  
艾伦觉得自己的心脏快要跳出嗓子，不经热身的剧烈运动只是一方面。  
那个凶手果然现在就在东区——不，就在这里，眼睛里饥渴地闪着光，手心的刀锋蠢蠢欲动，脚下踩着的土地与他们距离不足两英里！  
他们马上就能看到他的真面目。  
他是个怎样的人，是alpha吗？英俊，还是丑陋？穿双排扣西装，铆钉夹克或是连帽衫？是军人，警察，还是外科医生？他那变态扭曲的内心外面披的究竟是一层怎样冠冕堂皇的皮，狠狠创伤他心灵、将他变成怪物的究竟是什么，他们立刻就可以知道了。  
年轻人不能自已地兴奋起来。  
主角广场上耸立的尖顶大钟已经远远地在夜空中依稀可辨，和每一座始建于十八世纪之前的建筑一样，肃穆古朴，色调阴郁。  
他几乎听得到淡色的钟面上分针挪动的咔哒声。  
还有多远？  
能赶上吗？  
赶在凶手动手之前？  
一定可以，妓女不可能比他们更快。  
绝不能再让他跑了。  
这短短的两英里简直如同银石赛道终点线前最后的一百八十度转弯一样令人血脉偾张。  
忽然他的胳膊一紧，利威尔停下了脚步，手像铁钩一般死死拽住他。  
“怎么了？”他焦急又不解地回头，心思早就借着惯性突破躯壳，冲到了广场上。  
“条子。”利威尔喘着气，指向右边，简短地回答。  
马路对面右前方有一条狭窄的斜岔路，在夜间，不仔细观察根本分辨不出。路不长，从他们所在的位置刚好可以看到路那头闪烁着的红蓝警灯。  
艾伦蓦地心下一沉，还是太晚了吗？  
利威尔一秒也不多停，松开手，飞身穿过马路，到达小路另一端只用了不到半分钟。  
那是一条稍宽的街巷，和他们之前经过的其他街道样子没什么区别，唯一不同的是，被惨白的警用探照灯照得犹如白昼。两辆警车，和一辆顶上放着警灯的黑色轿车首尾相接，在街边的墙角下停成一个半圆，像是把什么东西挡在里面。  
警车旁稀稀拉拉站着几名穿警服的男人，都绷着身体，脸色难看。一个挺着肚子的胖子在神色紧张地打电话，还有两个在从后备箱里往外搬黄色的警告牌和尼龙带：“犯罪现场，请远离。”  
“不……不能吧。”艾伦感觉被兜头浇了一盆冰冷的凉水，嘴唇颤抖了几下，勉强用几乎听不到的声音挤出三个字。  
利威尔没理他，把风衣往他手里一塞，快步向围起的区域走去。  
立刻有一名年轻的警员上前阻拦：“先生，这里不能靠近。”  
利威尔脚步不停，目光凌厉地直视前方，抽出警官证甩进他的怀里：“我是奈尔·德克警司，别在这碍事，去把那边看热闹的娘们赶走！”  
警员头一回查此等大官的证件，手忙脚乱地接了，看了两眼，有点不放心地冲打电话的年长警官报告：“有个德克警司要进去！”  
年长警官正和电话对面吵得不可开交，脑门上的汗迹亮晶晶的，气急败坏地高声臭骂道：“你小子是白痴吗？还不快领警司先生去看。”  
以至于一刻钟后真正的奈尔·德克匆匆到达时，差点闹出乌龙。  
死者是一名女性，看起来五十岁左右，皮肤很白，十分瘦削，深色头发在脑后挽成一个不怎么讲究的发髻。她一动不动坐在路边，背后靠着一段废弃的花坛，头低低地耷拉着，将面部隐藏在阴影里。手软垂在地上，旁边还倒着两个空掉的玻璃酒瓶，很容易被人当做随处可见的醉鬼。  
她张着嘴，嘴角有一道干涸了的新鲜血痕。失去生气的灰蓝色眼睛圆睁着，化为一片混浊的瞳孔似乎还在直勾勾地瞪着地面，好像取她性命的魔鬼就藏在那里。  
但地上只有刺眼的一摊黑血。  
“至少死了有一个小时。脖子上被割了一刀，就一刀，齐齐斩断了气管、食道和动脉，那家伙再用点力的话可以完成斩首成就也说不定。”利威尔手上戴着绿色胶皮手套，指尖湿答答黏着血，对满头大汗的奈尔说。  
总警司看起来又是刚被人从被窝里叫起来，他平日里就不怎么整齐的头发更乱了，大衣穿得歪歪扭扭，一边的袖扣散开着，领子斜斜地往一侧支棱，从没系扣的领口隐约能看到里面睡衣的镶边。  
他清清嗓子让自己看起来庄严一点，尽量平静地问：“没有其他伤口了？”  
利威尔摇摇头：“除非凶手剖完腹又缝合好，还给她换上了干净的新衣服。”  
“所以死因是脖子上的刀口？”  
利威尔用看傻瓜的眼神看了他一眼，倒是没有嘲笑，说：“一刀封喉，血溅当场，她立刻就失去意识倒了下去，看不到挣扎逃跑的痕迹。十五秒钟，最多活不过三十秒。”  
“听起来像职业杀手。”  
“你当现在是十五世纪？”  
虽然现在不是十五世纪，奈尔还是长长出了口气，他端着的肩膀半垂下来，不紧不慢地说 ：“不管怎么样，这看起来并不是之前杀害omega的变态凶手做的。”  
他的眼睛里的焦虑散去了，嘴角抑制不住地上扬，话语里甚至有些轻松愉悦的成分，当然他不能真的在凶杀现场笑出来，奈尔调整了下脸上似笑非笑的诡异表情，换上一种略带沉痛的严肃。但他内心里仍是雀跃的，得知坏消息是误传给人带来的快感远远大于收到好消息。  
他沉吟片刻，认为自己应该绅士地照顾一下利威尔的面子，于是又客气地说：“它和以前的三件案子没什么联系，利威尔，你一定也是这样想的。”  
可惜对方一点儿也不打算礼尚往来地给他面子，黑发男人直截了当地说：“恕我不能苟同。”  
奈尔知道利威尔向来不会轻易妥协，他理理头发，组织了一下语言，条分缕析地叙述道：“首先，今天行凶的凶手的作案手法干脆利落，毫不拖泥带水，我猜他刚和受害人打照面，话都没有讲，就用刀割开了这个可怜女人的喉咙……”  
“显然他是从背后动手的，”利威尔打断他，“才得以制造出绕颈大半周，很深又均匀的伤口，够快的话，还能确保自己身上滴血不沾。”  
“好吧，是这样，”奈尔也不气恼，凶手行凶的位置对他想表达的论点没有丝毫影响，“割喉是一种非常疏离的杀人手段，一点儿也不亲密，就像一枪爆头，其中理性的成分远远多过感性。它并不多见，人们在盛怒之下往往会本能地采取戳刺、勒死甚至捂住口鼻使其窒息等更粗暴的方法，我们处理的大多都是这样的案子。这次的凶手明显不愿意与被害者过多接触——就像你说的他从背后行凶，也没有兴趣折磨她，更没有破坏她身体的其他部位，总之他相当专业，且目标明确。而之前连环杀人案的凶手……”他停顿了一下，想到那些血腥恐怖的画面时，心里还是有些不舒服，于是他决定略过，“反正你很清楚，完全是不同的风格。”  
利威尔抿着嘴，锋利的眉毛拧在一起。  
奈尔认为自己先下一程，利威尔已经被他说服了大半，心中多少有些得意，语气也轻快随意起来：“其次，这次的受害者看起来根本不像个妓女，瞧瞧她土气的棉大衣和皱巴巴的裤子，没有妓女会打扮成这样出门拉客。”  
“你倒是嫖妓经验丰富。”利威尔冷不丁回敬他。  
奈尔登时吓了一跳，比看到死人时更惊愕，慌慌张张地就要上来捂他的嘴：“别胡说！我的天！万一传到我太太耳朵里……”  
利威尔敏捷地闪身躲过：“所以请你也不要信口开河。”  
奈尔吃了瘪，忐忑不安地东张西望了一阵，发现其他人都在各忙各的，似乎没人注意到刚才利威尔的话，才多少放下心来。  
“你可以讽刺我，”他悄声说，“别拿我的清白开玩笑，我太太会杀了我的。”  
“抱歉。”  
这下奈尔也没什么心情继续讨论凶手的犯罪心理，草草地补充最后一点：“最重要的是，她是不是omega还要等化验结果。如果你是alpha，可以去闻闻，不过死了这么久我想也没什么必要了。”他说完，又转过身去，心情烦躁地问自己手下的警察：“菲利普医生什么时候到。”  
之前的年长警官立刻凑上来，答道：“菲利普医生说派他的副手过来，已经在路上。”  
奈尔不满意地哼了一声，摆摆手表示自己知道了。  
“最晚明天早上我们就能拿到可靠的化验结果。”他这样对利威尔说，显得苏格兰场工作效率还可圈可点。  
“不必，”利威尔把手套脱下来扔进一旁的塑料垃圾袋，“她叫伊丽莎白·史特莱，四十四岁，瑞典裔，住在花与迪恩街三十二号的楼梯间里，女性omega——所以恭喜你中彩了，这活儿还是归我们管。哦，对了，”他无比自然地从下属口袋里摸出一包消毒湿巾，“如果你打算派人去看看，记得说你们要查‘丽莎’。”  
警司尚还在维持一个目瞪口呆的姿势，没来得及发表任何有意义的评论，又有不识眼色的人要强行引起他的注意。  
“出事了！警司……那边出事了。”  
一边跑一边喊的是个矮小的年轻警员。他像只故事里常见的、永远不先说正题的报丧鸟，一路跌跌撞撞冲到奈尔面前，差点栽个跟头，危急时刻利威尔扶了他一把，才总算没出洋相。  
奈尔心里又乱又急，可是也不好意思催促，只好耐着性子按套路安慰道：“放松点，小伙子，慢慢说。”  
警员双腿打着哆嗦，抬起头，脸上满是惊恐。  
“主教广场上有人被开膛了！”  
一点雷也没有打，“哗”的一声，天像塌了似的，大雨倾泻而下。

*Flower and Dean，Fallen and Sin.我瞎掰的

TBC.


	19. Chapter 19

40

艾伦看到主教广场的另一具尸体时，不得不承认利威尔之前的论断一点不错。  
“他一定气得发疯，居然有人胆敢放他的鸽子……”  
凶手何止是气得发疯，他简直杀红了眼，一切惯于恪守的谨慎与克制仿佛统统不复存在，诠释出与发生在伊丽莎白·史特莱身上截然相反的“亲密无间”的杀戮手段。  
如约而至的大雨没能冲走他留在凶案现场的滔天怒火。领子和袖口镶了假毛皮的厚腈纶外套，黑色天鹅绒包边、缀有银色亮片的菱格羊毛混纺背心，滚出三道皱褶的梵高向日葵印花棉衬衫，带有两个口袋的男式无袖白T恤，以及层层包裹之下的腹部皮肉和外阴，都在无数次落下的刀锋间变得支离破碎、面目全非。失去庇护的内脏——不管是子宫、肝脏还是膀胱、肾脏，没有一处能在暴行中得以幸免。  
苏格兰场的警员们穿着蓝色连身防护服，戴着口罩，趴在地上扫扫捡捡，从路面的犄角旮旯里夹出一块块细小滑溜的内脏残渣，小心翼翼地用手接着，放到雪白的托盘中。  
她的脸上也被抹了一刀，不像是从背后动手的，伤口一点也不均匀。但深得可怕，从左边腮帮子一路延伸到右耳，仿佛抓住上下嘴唇将整张脸撕为两半。下颚骨被斩出超过一英寸的缺口，右耳也被切下来——它不翼而飞了。  
凶手可能有两把刀——比起他之前所用的薄刃匕首，更可能是尼泊尔弯刀之类更加粗犷残暴的兵器，甚至就是死神的镰刀也说不定。  
但在惨烈的死亡面前，这些都显得无足轻重。  
血早就流得一滴不剩，尸体具备了制作木乃伊的基本条件，血液渗进了乌黑粗糙的沥青，恶臭蔓延到马路对面。奈尔讲了个无趣的笑话来活跃气氛，没有一个人笑出声。  
不知是幸运还是不幸，午夜的主教广场同大多数同区街道一样人迹罕至，东南角恰好又是个路灯与监控都照料不到的死角，以至于第一名发现者竟然是路过的实习巡警——当场被吓破了胆子。  
大伦敦首席法医菲利普医生不得不亲自出现在了现场，他头发花白，拎着大包小包的工具，身后跟着两名助手，尽职尽责地在尸体上检查了一番，总结说：“死于一个小时到三个小时之前。”  
奈尔又客客气气地请他看另一名死相优雅的死者，伊丽莎白·史特莱的尸体。医生扶着眼镜，一丝不苟地观察过后，说：“死于一个小时到三个小时之前。”  
奈尔只得认输，安排人先把尸体装进袋子运回去。  
利威尔一言不发，甚至没有提出任何质疑。  
他不曾认为自己胜券在握，但是由于一时疏忽，导致凶手在眼皮底下钻了空子却也着实不在预料之中。明明距离真相已经近在咫尺，明明他费尽心机得到了主教广场的正确情报，他无意识地咬紧牙关，如果在那个岔路再多犹豫一下，谨慎地绕道几百米外再多看两眼，也许就能如愿揪到那家伙的狐狸尾巴。  
令人厌恶的措手不及感再次席卷了他。冒险向来都是属于有资本者的游戏，但人们往往对自己可以挥霍的部分估计过多——以年轻人尤甚——所以冒险经常演变成并不有趣的以身涉险。在利威尔不算长的人生中，他一向视“不可控”为洪水猛兽，哪怕把自己锁在一间密闭的牢房里，也要坚决与其划清界限。  
虽然现在他愿意敞开身心包容一名alpha的入侵，并不意味着他在与其他人的对决中也甘心承认挫败。  
黑色的雨水从万丈高空落下，冲击在地面时重若千钧，一团团污浊的水雾接连腾起，事情骤然变得扑朔迷离起来。  
几乎是同一时间，相距不远的两个位置出现了两名omega死者，就像他对奈尔所说的，利威尔最初相信首先被发现的伊丽莎白·史特莱就是凶手今晚选定的目标。  
但是他现在又不确定了。  
也许奈尔是对的，两起案子的作案手法完全不同，与冷面包就水般寡淡的一刀毙命相比，第二幕鲜美又华丽的案发现场才是凶手的代表作。在此之前，凶手从未一次连续杀害两人。  
况且伊丽莎白既不是妓女，又“早就绝了经”，信息素近乎于无，她的omega性别仅存在于纸面上，不应该同谋害妓女的案子产生直接的交集。可能是其他恩怨，可能是凶手的拙劣效仿者，当然，甚至也有可能是凶手自己布下的障眼法。他完全可以在迅速杀害伊丽莎白之后再奔赴主教广场，计算赶路在内，多花费的时间不过区区几分钟而已。  
说不准，凶手只是将她拿来填补上次计划泡汤后出现在死亡名录中的空缺。  
如果抓不到有关凶手本人的可靠线索，就不得不用层出不穷的猜想和推测来代替。  
这回苏格兰场的行动出奇的快——和顶着黑眼圈督战的总警司不无关系。一个月来一直跟进此案的马尔洛赫然成了主心骨，他捧着那个封皮掉了一半的本子，磕磕绊绊地向其他警员安排任务，努力让自己的表现看起来与长相同样老成，并且尽量不被止不住颤抖的双手所出卖。  
天刚亮，他们就查出了惨死在主教广场上女人的身份。  
她叫凯瑟琳·埃多斯，四十二岁，住在花与迪恩街五十五号的宿舍里，与一名名叫凯利的男子同居。  
警方立刻传唤了凯利，他是一位秃顶、矮胖的中年男子，说话带有浓重的爱尔兰口音。他战战兢兢地缩在椅子里，拼命让自己看起来和椅背融为一体。也许进过几回局子，但是来重案组观光显然是头一回，还不幸地成为了万众瞩目的焦点。他畏手畏脚的姿态和颠三倒四的话语几乎瞬间为自己洗清了嫌疑，并把哆哆嗦嗦照本宣科的马尔洛衬托得像是戴假发的大法官一样稳重庄严。  
在马尔洛提到凯瑟琳·埃多斯时，凯利立刻苦着脸辩解道，自己和女人只是分摊房租的“互助”关系，她欠下的债务和惹上的麻烦与自己毫无关联。但当被告知埃多斯已经命丧街头时，他吓了一大跳，脸侧下垂的赘肉狠狠地抖了三抖。他不安地扭动着屁股，含含糊糊地强调，两人之间的关系很融洽，自己“绝对没有过杀人的念头”。  
“老爷们，怎么说……我们没什么钱，不怎么体面，但和普通夫妻一样是相互挂念的。她前些日子一直唠唠叨叨想要一串挂在手上的珍珠链子，珍珠是海水里捞出来的，链子则是纯银的，布里克巷的一家二手店开价三百英镑……她说要用自己的耳环去换，我叫她留着耳环，拿我的手表去，她昨天下午就去了……噢，对了，临出门，我还叫她一定要提防最近街上传言的杀人狂，赶在天黑前回家，没想到……您瞧，”他抬起香肠似的手腕，上面有一道由于常年被箍住留下的凹陷，“我今儿来都没带手表呢。”  
艾伦和其他被临时抽调来的警员挤在一起，围在审讯室外面听着。他摇摇头，小声评论道：“浪费时间。”  
利威尔仍没有说话，眉峰高高耸起成一座险峻的小山。  
这时，艾伦的手机突然响了，他掏出来一看，出乎意料，竟然是阿尼打过来的。  
他刻意走到远离利威尔的角落里才接：“阿尼？”  
电话那头传来一阵窸窸窣窣、容易使人产生不好联想的杂音，隐约有个男人在远处咳嗽，过了一会儿，女人剧烈的喘息声盖过了它们。  
“我是艾伦，”他有些急躁，“阿尼，出什么事了？”  
对面依旧没有任何意义的回应，刺耳的喘息声越发尖锐急促。在他即将失去耐心时，话筒里突然飞出一句爆裂似的惊叫：“救救我！”  
电话就断在这里了。  
艾伦下意识地往利威尔的方向张望了一眼，幸好似乎没有人注意到这边的动静。他将号码回拨回去，再也无人接听。  
如果在以往，艾伦也许还能自我安慰两句阿尼可能只是被困在电梯厢里或是市区内的交通事故，最糟糕的状况也不过被人绑架以索取高额赎金。  
可是，一旦考虑到她的另一重身份——  
是的，这个突兀的求救电话越发使他相信出现在阿根廷的神秘女杀手正是阿尼，从古至今，刺客永远都是行走在刀尖之上，拿钱买命的圈子里可没人讲什么相惜之情与绅士风度。  
不管下手的究竟是谁，两个可怜的omega女人都已经齐齐躺进了冰柜，但是阿尼还活着，至少刚刚还活着。艾伦知道自己必须立刻行动，才有些微的可能从不善的来者手中救下昔日同窗。  
他没功夫多想，给利威尔发了条信息说自己去去就回，又马上在系统中申请定位阿尼的号码。这次他的运气不错，阿尼的手机没有关机，被定位在红桥的一家名为“希娜之吻”的酒吧内。  
艾伦隐约觉得这个名字好像在哪里听过，却又一时回忆不起具体的信息。  
他一闪身，几步蹿下楼梯，冲出苏格兰场的大玻璃门，招招手拦到辆出租车，向红桥的方向赶去。  
红桥区就在东区边上，泰晤士河沿岸，面积不大。因为毗邻奥林匹克村的缘故，显得比周围其他从十八世纪以来就打上犯罪、贫穷烙印的自治市要高上一个档次。  
出租车司机开着车在林立的中餐馆之间穿来穿去，被横七竖八的单行道搞得晕头转向，绕了十几个弯子，才在定位的帮助下找到这家名为“希娜之吻”的酒吧。它是一幢灰色的独栋石头房子，很高，但只有两层，带高耸的深色尖顶和圆木柱，一眼便知造价不菲。外墙上爬满了翠绿的藤蔓植物，有点乡下的格调，座落在一个僻静的中产阶级别墅区的一角。  
雨已经不怎么下了，天开始放晴。  
门廊入口两盏长明的煤油灯里，跳动的火苗一闪一闪，院子被打理得井井有条，整齐的草坪嫩绿欲滴，显然酒吧的经营状况良好。  
出租车司机收了钱，一面嘟囔着“开了这么多年车，从没见过有人来这儿喝酒”，一面慢吞吞地开走了。  
大约因为是周一上午，酒吧的霓虹招牌死气沉沉地暗着，一片阴郁的静谧，周围的小路上既看不到人影，也没有行驶的车辆。  
艾伦抽出手枪握在手里，背靠房子外墙，贴着窗框向屋里窥视。窗玻璃上像是蒙了一层细细的灰尘，看不太通透。过了几秒，他才反应过来这些玻璃本身的颜色就不是完全透明的。  
屋里的光线很差，但可以看到长长的吧台和周围摆放整齐的桌椅，与其他打烊中的酒吧似乎没什么两样。  
阿尼就被藏在这里吗？  
她是不是还活着？  
艾伦知道自己一个人独闯虎穴实在是过于莽撞，何况对方恐怕并不是像老虎一样愿意面对面徒手肉搏的正人君子。他很清楚事后利威尔十有八九要按着他的头，逼他手写上一份四十页长的检讨书，发誓再也不把自己的安危当儿戏。  
可是阿尼的命悬一线，他没有时间向利威尔汇报前因后果，再坐下来制定周全的计划。  
阿尼等不起。  
他这样对自己说，为自己擅自违反规定的行为寻找了一个冠冕堂皇的理由，而拒绝承认驱使自己的是骨子里对刺激的狂热渴求，以及伴随冒险而来的致命快感。  
大门被结结实实地锁住了，这回艾伦没有半点犹豫，他掏出液氮喷枪，在两秒钟之内将合金的锁闩变成了松脆的黄油曲奇。他用枪托砸碎金属，推开门，迎面而来的空气湿漉漉的，带着雪后特有的那种，清新又冰冷的味道。  
屋里静悄悄、空荡荡，不带一丝生气，装潢是保守的木质风格，看不出晚上究竟是醉生梦死的欢愉之地，还是挚友交谈的清静之所。地板和家具都是扎实的实木，他小心地用手指划过吧台，触感光滑细腻，一粒灰尘也没有。吧台的酒架上排列着花花绿绿的、常见的调制鸡尾酒的原材料，有些只剩下半瓶。  
他再次拨打阿尼的手机，依旧没有回应——意料之中。他申请重新定位，荧绿色的光点和自己所在的位置精确地重合在了一处。  
上楼的楼梯在大厅的一侧，艾伦毫不犹豫选择沿着吧台后的楼梯往地窖里走。地下室里永远藏着比阁楼里更多的金子，从直立行走的那一天开始，人类就习惯于把秘密埋葬在地下。  
一级级阶梯被留在身后，最后一缕来自太阳的光线也隐去了，年轻人可以清晰地感觉到自己血管里的液体正在翻滚冒泡。  
地窖里很黑，他毕竟不是真正的夜行动物，只好将军刀上的手电打开别在领口。旋到最大功率时，雪白的人造光源足以照亮前方五十英尺的距离，营造出一种自身并没有被黑暗彻底吞噬的错觉。  
沉浸在兴奋中的特工舔舔干燥的嘴唇和锐利的犬齿，尚未意识到自己已经将教官传授给他的种种大忌遗忘了个干净。  
地窖里排满了直径足有五英尺的巨型酒桶，一个贴着一个，像是列队站岗的傀儡士兵，橡木和红酒交缠在一起的浓郁香气弥漫在空气中。  
这些东西是怎么运进来的？  
艾伦沿着酒桶间空出的小径往里走，每走几步，口袋里手机的信号就少上一格，屏幕上的图标在卫星信号与基站信号之间来回切换跳跃了数次，终于在最后一格信号消失之前，微弱的振动了一下，然后彻底从链接整个世界的神器变成了一无是处的砖头。  
它的主人却浑然不觉。  
他又悄然前行了一段。  
客观地说，艾伦走出去的距离并不算远。但足以使他开始意识到不对劲。他在心里数着走过的步数，自己身处的位置恐怕已经远远超出了房屋所在的地界，要么到了别人家的地下，要么到了更深的地底。  
这个小小酒吧的地窖到底有多大？  
与其用撞鬼了的说法来解释，他更倾向于相信科学。  
他想起手机上的罗盘，这时他才看到屏幕上血红色的警告和未接通的那通来自利威尔的电话。  
当然，如果他多长点脑子，在进入地窖时就能够察觉到异样。这里不是葡萄园，也不是酒庄，声势浩大的酒桶队伍是不是过于小题大做。  
即使是当下，他也该后知后觉地领悟到阿尼的手机绝不会位于信号被屏蔽的地下。  
利威尔曾经评价他的下属“拥有野兽般的感知能力，十分难得”，但野兽追逐的究竟是猎物还是危险，他却没有细说。  
艾伦并不打算回头，或者说他已经看到了路的尽头。  
那是一扇足有十二英尺高的金属门，竟然没上锁，略一使力，便悄无声息地转动过一个角度。  
即使不需要野兽的能力，此情此景，人也会下意识产生“要找的东西就在门后”的强烈预感。  
艾伦把手电关了，门缝里映出来微弱的蓝光，他后背贴着门，屏住呼吸，在口袋的棉质衬布上擦干掌心沁出的汗水，沉甸甸的橡胶稳稳落进左右两手，与手掌的弧度贴合得天衣无缝。他很少双手持枪，但他确信自己左手的准头同右手一样出色，门内的任何活物只要一露头，立刻就会被打成榨汁机里的西红柿。  
深绿色的瞳孔在黑暗中张大，很快适应了幽幽的冷色调光线，连门框上的狭窄凹槽都变得清晰可辨。  
他能数出自己的心跳，空空如也的胃里却相当平静，这是个好现象，意味着每一寸肌肉都忠实听从大脑的命令。  
绝大多数情况下，清醒的意识比肾上腺素珍贵得多。  
贸然闯进去的话，无异于在盛大亮相的同时，给敌人竖起一个完美的活靶子。可惜艾伦没有烟雾弹，更没有警报器，以肉身试探也是迫不得已。  
他深吸一口气，化身一条灵活的泥鳅，矮身滑进推开的门缝里。  
扳机被扣到击发前的极限，撞针同紧绷的神经一样蓄势待发，火花随时会在黑洞洞的枪口点燃。  
但最终，枪管里的子弹没有出膛。  
屋里没人。  
确切地说，没有能自由行动的人。  
屋子像个四四方方的铁皮盒子，棱角锋利，面积不大，没有开灯，正在发光的是一排停在待机画面的显示器。艾伦背靠着门框，环顾四周，只几眼，背后便涌起一阵恶寒——不是没来由的，这间阴冷的屋子使他想起了首席医疗官的解剖实验室，而且是莫布里特请假期间的解剖实验室。  
除了正对面的显示器，屋里沿着墙摆了一圈克隆体似的无限延展的简易桌子，都是反光的廉价灰白色。桌上散乱地堆着尼龙质地的深蓝色工作服、橡胶手套、雨靴和闪闪发亮的大小刀具，最惹人注意的是，每样上都沾满了大块大块的斑驳血迹。  
尽管光线暗淡得像是在电影院，但艾伦仍然完全肯定那些狰狞的色斑就是血迹——不是新鲜的，却也不是陈年的深褐色。  
不，右边角落里离他最近的那件不一样，黑红色的液体浸润了硬挺的褶皱，在底部汇成狭长的一汪，尚带着几分流动的湿意。旁边是一把喜马拉雅子民引以为傲的标志性弯刀。  
他突然觉得自己误打误撞进入了某个声名在外的连环杀人犯的衣帽间，尽管他也可以欺骗自己桌上的东西其实属于另一名医学工作者或者杀猪的屠夫。  
显示器前唯一一把的座椅被转过来正对门口，像是在敞开怀抱迎接来客。椅子上坐着一个人，如同睡死过去一般一动不动。  
不是阿尼。  
是个男人。  
艾伦喊了两声，男人丝毫没有反应。他侧着身，用手枪指着男人的脑门，一步步向前迫近。  
但当他借着微薄的光线看清那人的面庞时，食指不由得离开了扳机。  
“贝尔托特！”

41

该难道是迟到三年的毕业狂欢季？他的老同学们简直像一个个约好了似的，排着队来给他添堵。  
艾伦懒得去思考这次为什么轮到贝尔托特。  
他眯起眼睛，一个箭步冲上前，左手的枪口谨慎而精准地抵住男人的太阳穴，右手拇指的关节曲起，卡入喉结一侧柔软的凹陷。  
动脉缓慢而有节奏地跳动着。  
还不错，至少是活的。  
“嘿，哥们，醒醒。”  
艾伦收回枪，一边喊一边在贝尔托特后肩处“啪啪”猛拍了两巴掌，虽然不抱什么希望，但手上的力气半点也不含糊。就算是贝尔托特这样的好脾气的人——如果清醒着的话——也得回敬他一记老拳。  
然而黑发男人只是在撞击的作用下，把低垂的脑袋歪向了另一边。  
艾伦丝毫不怀疑贝尔托特也是受害者，因为没有人在昏迷中还能够有条不紊地把自己的手脚都用钢丝牢牢固定在椅子上。另一方面，有这个闲心搞苦肉计，不如把周围血淋淋的作案工具统统销毁掉更为划算。  
不管如何，既然找不到阿尼，就先把面前的人弄出去再说。  
他用军刀在意面粗细的钢丝上来回划了两下，立刻发现这项工程的艰巨程度和挖掘英吉利海峡隧道差不多。他又想起了他的液氮喷枪，也许贝尔托特不介意一点小小的冻伤？  
艾伦可能永远也不会知道这个问题的答案了。  
那一小瓶神奇的物质被遗落在了房子门口。  
该死的。  
他身处五米——或者十米深的地下，身上有两把最称心如意的手枪，保养良好，外加两盒满载的弹匣，一把锋利得足够刺穿成年北极熊脂肪层的军刀，两盒起爆器，两颗微型榴弹，一排纽扣窃听器，甚至还有一针麻醉剂。  
他以为自己能拯救世界。  
然而，几段细细的金属就能让他束手无策。  
也许只有在这种时候，不知天高地厚的青年才会不甘不愿地承认，自己也不过是脆弱不堪的肉体凡胎。  
无论布置下这些的到底是谁，显然，他已经完美达到了他的目的。  
自从悄悄溜出苏格兰场开始，艾伦第一次真正嗅到危机。  
而他的后颈上已经可以清晰感知到冥神呼出的热气。  
这时，他眼前突然一黑，紧接着脑子里也是“嗡”的一声，像被病毒攻克的计算机，毫无预警地陷入一片混乱。整个人被无情剥夺了感官知觉，猝不及防地坠入深不见底的恐怖之渊。  
冷静点艾伦，不是什么大不了的事，他在心里拼命警告自己，只是一间地下室而已，几百英尺外就是繁华的商业街。  
可是身体却丝毫不听使唤。  
他的心脏跳得飞快，像离水鱼儿的腮一样剧烈而绝望地收缩着，被挤出的血液一股接着一股涌向头顶，撞得耳膜生疼。他几乎无法思考，浑身的肌肉不能自已地颤抖个不停，手枪“啪嗒”掉在地板上。  
他嘴里发苦，像是胆汁穿过胃涌入喉咙。  
他本能地想尖叫，想爆最下流的粗口，想撕碎面前能够触及的一切。  
但他最终只是颤抖得幅度更大了一些。  
也许过去了一刻钟，也许只过去了十几秒，他甚至怀疑自己罹患了什么急病。  
不过谢天谢地，漫长的挣扎过后，从指尖开始，好似一条被逐渐解冻的鱼，他终于从前所未有的僵硬与失控中一点一点恢复过来。  
艾伦脸色煞白，宛若在真实的地狱里走了一遭。他弓着背，扶在椅背上勉强稳住发软的身体，大口喘着粗气。忙中偷闲骂了句脏话，耳朵接受到的声音竟然只是略带沙哑。他的衬衫全湿透了，黏黏糊糊地贴在皮肤上，很不舒服。  
他咬着后牙，捡起自己的手枪，艰难地抬起头。额前潮湿的碎发下，涣散的瞳孔重新聚焦。就晃动的视线所能观察到的范围里，门维持着进来时打开的角度，四周血腥的刀具依旧晃眼，贝尔托特依旧瘫坐在椅子上。  
没有第三个人。  
影子也没有。  
艾伦却丝毫不感到放松，他眉头紧锁，只想用世界上所有语言中用来形容白痴的词汇来咒骂自己这个笨蛋。  
不等他想好从哪种语言开始，如同野火燃起一般，昏暗的房间倏地亮起来。  
艾伦好容易平复下来的心紧跟着一颤，他猛地回过头，看到一直停留在待机界面的显示器一瞬间全部变成了冰冷刺目的惨白色，一双无形的手似乎在敲击着键盘，诡异的鲜红字母一个接着一个出现在屏幕上，每一笔都仿佛仍在淌血。  
From hell：  
Sir，  
I send you hal……  
艾伦一刻不多停，一手扯住椅背，也不管贝尔托特是否受的住颠簸，就连人带椅地拖在地上，向门外奔去。  
陷阱！  
彻头彻尾的陷阱！  
阿尼突兀的来电，消失的手机，昏迷的贝尔托特，一字排开的瘆人证物，和屏幕上的“血书”。  
对方使出浑身解数，目的无非就是想把自己引诱过来，再留在这间见鬼的屋子里。  
也许是永远留下。  
而自己这个不长脑子的傻瓜竟然轻而易举地上当了！  
歪倒的椅子腿在地板上发出尖锐刺耳的剐蹭声，听得人头皮发麻。他顾不了那么多，拨开墨水般浓稠的黑暗，拼命向外奔跑，靴子撞击地面的响动在阴森的地窖里回荡。  
椅子上的男人仍然沉沉地睡着。  
贝尔托特大学时就比艾伦高半头，加上实心的金属椅子，艾伦拖着这样一个足有那天晚上利威尔两倍重的累赘，竟然还能健步如飞，可见肾上腺素比荷尔蒙更加有效，人类的第一本能首先是生存而非繁衍。  
艾伦不清楚神秘人键入的“血书”会有多长，要写多久，他只知道幕后主使并不希望自己在那结束之前离开，而结束后等待自己的——  
他曾经是个好奇心丰富的人，但他现在只想回到自己的omega身边。  
他的omega……  
利威尔……  
刚刚在屋里时迫人的恐慌感又回来了。  
他感到自己的心脏在抽痛，脑袋里犹如一群知了高声齐鸣，全身上下的皮肤火辣辣地灼烧，与布料的每一次接触都被磨得生疼。  
幸好他这次多少抵制住了疫病的进一步侵蚀。  
利威尔……  
利威尔……  
他默念这个名字。  
他的omega就在这里！  
一百英尺，几十英尺，或者仅仅隔着一层石砖。  
地窖的天花板可以屏蔽住电磁波，却屏蔽不了标记的感应。  
他的omega一定担心极了，所以自己才会心痛到发疯。  
艾伦死死咬住下唇，不再去想被他甩在身后的房间，不去想屏幕上血淋淋的文字，不去想网线另一头的操纵者，甚至不去想手里拖着的人。  
脑子里的利威尔几乎要溢出来。  
他的手上被冰冷的金属勒出了鲜红的印子，拖椅子的手臂酸痛僵硬，脚下也渐渐有些力不从心。  
好消息是，他终于再次看到了楼梯入口的亮光。  
手机则先他一步。  
这回，利威尔没给艾伦选择接听或者挂断的机会，低沉的男中音如利剑一般穿破凝固的空气，在地窖里响起。  
“艾伦，回答我！”  
他鲜少在利威尔的话中听出如此大量又鲜明的焦躁成分。  
“听得到吗？”利威尔提高了声音，“艾伦！你在吗？”  
“是！”他大声应道，不由自主地嘴角上扬，露出一个对方并不能看到的微笑，“长官！”  
利威尔重重喘了两口气：“你在哪？”  
“房子里，地下，我这就……”  
他顿住了。  
他清晰地听到电话那头传来一连串的枪声，前面的几声距离稍远，后面几声则简直是在话筒边炸裂。  
“利威尔！你……”  
轻微的撞击声，恶毒的诅咒，惊慌的哀嚎，利威尔急促的呼吸，和几乎重合在一起的两声近处的枪响。  
“利威尔！”  
又是一声枪响。  
“……在。”  
“什么情况？”  
“小麻烦，”利威尔轻描淡写地一笔带过，“我马上就到，你立刻出来！”  
艾伦心头一紧：“你杀人了？”  
他的长官显然不想与他讨论自己那边的问题，粗暴地命令道：“混账小子赶紧给我滚出来。”  
“我在赶，”他换了一只手，贝尔托特实在是太沉了，“我拖着一个人质，他昏过去……”  
“丢掉！”利威尔毫不犹豫地打断他，“没时间了……”  
“不行，他是……”  
“丢掉他，快点……”  
“可他是我的同学！”年轻人争辩道。  
“我管他是谁！”  
一贯沉着的男人仿佛化身一头发狂的貂熊，承载信号的电磁波都在他的咆哮下震了几震。  
艾伦被他吼得一愣。  
忽然又响起“砰砰”的两声，随之而来是利威尔吃痛的闷哼。  
“利威尔！”艾伦几乎能够感受到利威尔伤口传来的剧痛，这使他手上一抖，倒霉的高个子男人和椅子一同摔在地上。  
“……就算他是首相也不要管了，”利威尔一面暴躁地开枪还击一面坚持道，声音仍然穿透力十足，好像受伤的不是他本人，“你他妈马上给我出来。”  
“我不能……”  
“那见鬼的房子下面……”利威尔几乎是声嘶力竭地喊着。  
突然，警笛声乍起，如潮水一般淹没了他后续的话语。  
艾伦怔在原地，瞳孔骤然收缩，寒彻骨髓的恐惧感刹那间汹涌而至。他并没有听清利威尔的后半句话，但他马上就猜到利威尔说的是什么。  
炽热的鲜血陡然冷却成冰，皮肤上密布的汗液转瞬间尽数消散。  
果然，这不止是陷阱，简直是精心打造好的坟场。  
艾伦重新拉起摔在地上的椅子，手腕止不住地发抖，强迫自己不去猜想身边哪个酒桶是冒牌货。  
“你别过来！”他惊讶地发现自己的语气冷静得出奇，“现在，利威尔，你现在就走。”  
“我去找你。”  
“不！”  
艾伦丢掉了他的手枪，双手死死握在椅子上，指甲深深刻进肉里。地面的光线近在咫尺，几乎映在了他苍白的脸上，温暖得不像伦敦的秋天。  
然而他却产生出一种可怕的预感——自己今天逃不掉了。  
“你快走，”他一字一顿地对利威尔说，“我这就上去，你先离开。”  
“我去找你。”利威尔重复道，伴随着一串尖锐的玻璃碎裂声。  
“别这样，利威尔，偶尔也要给你亲爱的下属一点基本的信任。”  
艾伦用强行组装出的戏谑语调说完，深吸一口气，试着将沉重的椅子抬起。木制的楼梯陡峭得像青旅里上下铺的梯子，实在不适合残障人士使用。  
他感觉自己觉浑身上下只有声音不在发抖：“别担心，我一个人能搞定的。”  
“我这就……”  
“别过来！”他吼道，圆睁的双眼里迸射出金色的火焰。  
他对利威尔说过的所有话，全部叠加在一起，也不会比这句更响亮。  
复杂而矛盾的感情，愤怒，恐惧，焦虑，绝望，如同火山喷发时滚烫的岩浆，倏然崩裂而出。  
“我命令你！”他说，“别靠近这栋房子！离开这里！不！离开这个街区，越远越好！用你最快的速度！”  
利威尔的动静消失了。  
艾伦竭尽全力地喊完，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏，缺氧似的眼前阵阵发黑。  
这样他就能安全了，年轻人想，幸好，幸好我是他的alpha。  
他定定神，索性把手机也甩进地窖。  
艾伦发誓这十二级台阶是自己这辈子面临过的最漫长的距离，无止境、无尽头的长。他放弃了语言，放弃了思考，放弃了决心，只是用意志和身体一级级丈量那个长度。  
并假装不堪重负的吱呀声既非来自楼梯，亦非源于心里。  
他想自己大概花了十秒钟，至多不超过十五秒。  
十五秒而已。  
就像他向利威尔保证的，自己有能力做到。  
楼梯口狭窄得出奇，他不得不把贝尔托特和他的椅子一同举过头顶托到地面。  
他大脑白茫茫一片，直到放下椅子的那一刻，才长长出了一口气。  
没等休息下酸软的双臂，耳畔突然一声炸雷般的巨响。  
艾伦蓦地心下一沉，尚未做出反应，就毫无预兆地被一股巨大的力量猛地向前拉去。  
被钳住的手腕上传来一阵扭转的剧痛，牵扯到的关节几乎要被生生拉脱臼。  
铺天盖地的灼热气流从后方接踵而至，他向前飞扑出去，感觉自己的肺像是被压成了真空，耳畔俱是嗡嗡的鸣叫。  
随后，焦糊味、硝烟味、血腥味，飞扬的尘土，漫天的酒雾，和刻骨铭心的痛楚排山倒海般席卷了他。  
有一瞬间艾伦以为自己要死了。  
据说人临死前，脑子里会像过幻灯一样闪过这辈子经历的种种画面。  
随后，艾伦又觉得自己还不至于就这样死去，因为他只想起了一件往事。  
那是他头一次去非洲执行任务，和利威尔两个人，开着辆爷爷辈儿的破福特越野车在沙漠里横冲直撞。  
但与梦中不同，事实上，发疯胡闹炸弹药库的是他，开着车冲入敌营，把受伤又迷路的他捡回来的却是利威尔，对他说“忍着点，别死在这儿”的也是利威尔。  
他想，自己似乎还没向利威尔道过谢。  
艾伦回过神来时，发现自己竟被甩到了房子外面。  
一个小时前还气派别致的二层楼已然化作一片萧然的废墟，碎砖瓦、木块和玻璃碴子落了一地，门户大开，滚滚尘埃仍未完全散去。  
他摇摇晃晃站起身，过了半晌，才惊奇地意识到自己居然只受了点皮肉伤。  
可他胸口还是钻心的疼。  
利威尔……  
他的心脏微弱地颤动了一下，然后悄然停滞了。  
“利威尔！”


	20. Chapter 20

42

利威尔的魂魄脱离了残破的躯壳，仿佛被日光融化了一半的幽灵，拖着透明的身躯，在新鲜出炉的残垣断壁里飘来荡去。  
爆炸的回声依然在耳边隆隆作响，像被干扰的广播，时不时插播一段刺耳的电音。他阴沉着脸，烦躁地甩甩头，试图摒除这些扰人的侵略者——遗憾的是收效甚微。  
利威尔并不是一个顽固的人，很快，便识时务地将战略从积极抵抗更改为消极忍耐。生活的神奇之处在于，每当你从心眼儿里服输，打算乖乖认命时，往往会发现与曾经敌人之间的矛盾也并非想像的那样不可调和。  
他甚至还依稀听到有人在叫自己的名字，一声接着一声，声音不大，也不尖锐，但竟然携带着无穷能量似的，奇迹般穿透了纷乱的背景音直达心底。  
那空空荡荡的地方反射性地收紧了。  
闭上嘴。  
我还没死。  
干涩紧绷的喉咙急促地颤动了几下，皲裂的嘴唇分开又迅速合上，却没有成功制造出一丝挣扎的声响。他终于意识到自己才是被无情遗弃在时间裂隙中、与世隔绝的悬空岛，被渺无尽头的虚空环抱，缠绕，静静吞噬。  
孤独而无助。  
于是他后退几步，意识逃回到更加隐秘封闭的深处。一扇无形的大门为他敞开，又在他身后悄然关上。他到了一个全然不同的世界，这里既没有警报，也没有硝烟。他像一名赤身裸体的受洗者，被剥夺了精心装备的武器，刻意织就的伪装，甚至失去了扼在咽喉的激烈情感，但却重新被赋予了清明的感官，和某些恍若隔世的回忆。  
利威尔觉得自己走在中世纪地下监狱的走廊上，暗无天日，分不出昼夜，前后都是望不到尽头的黑暗。屎尿、血腥和腐烂混合在一起的恶臭，在密闭的空间里缠绵交融，互相催化、发酵，耗尽其中最后一缕生命的气息之后化为幽幽的雾气，贴着皮肤缭绕升腾。地面湿滑而粘腻，像是雨后的苔藓地。他无意识地向前走，努力不去思考亲吻脚底板的究竟是什么物质，在身后留下一串泥泞的脚印。  
我整个人生的本质，便是如此吗？  
他忍不住献出一声冷笑，给那始于斯又终于斯的卑微宿命。  
两排铸铁油灯被钉在墙壁高处，托盘上泛光的黑色油污至少积攒了一整个世纪，每一盏后方的石砖墙上都跃动着张牙舞爪的巨大怪物，层层叠叠，浓稠如墨，随时可能脱墙而出。  
走廊两侧紧凑排列的一扇扇铁门昭示着监狱牢房的狭窄。开在门上的小窗是连接犯人与外界的唯一通道——如果这昏暗的走廊也称得上外界的话——兼具送饭和偷窥的双重功能。利威尔不由得走到一扇门边，眯着眼睛，通过小窗向里面看去。  
他早已过了被泛滥的好奇心所支配的年纪，但是却在一个肮脏腐朽的密道里，不假思索地选择放纵自己的求知欲。好像他现在若是错过了这一眼，就永世再无得知真相的可能。  
他微微皱起眉，牢房内的事情多少出乎自己的意料，然而平心而论，他所窥视到的男女媾合场面并不比身边糟糕的环境更让他本人作呕。他早已习惯用毫无波澜的眼神去看待这一切，甚至颇有耐心地观赏了一会儿兴风作浪中的油腻肉体，才磨磨蹭蹭地移动到下一扇门前——也许主演中的一方有过变动，但在波涛里来回的那事却别无二致。  
瞧瞧，我早就知道，他无聊地想，动物的本能永远不会以情感与意志为转移。  
在从第四扇门的小窗上移开视线时，利威尔忽然意识到牢房里那个全身赤裸、皮肤雪白的黑发女人正是自己的母亲。他没有从正面看到她的脸，但他无比坚信自己的判断。  
这让他或多或少受到了一些冲击，不是因为库谢尔的身体比他印象中的更加丰腴而有活力，也不是因为不加遮掩的粗暴画面点燃了内心里名为愤恨的情绪，而是这些记忆居然还如此清晰地存活在脑海的角落——他以为它们早已随着自己那从未真正降临的青春期而无声消逝了。  
他像个尽职尽责的典狱官，一间间牢房依次检查过去。从其中普普通通的某一间开始，他再也看不到库谢尔了，他看到了他自己。  
这回连一丝涟漪也没有在他的心底漾起——即使落进眼里的是施暴的恶徒，奄奄一息的男孩和一片红白交错的狼藉——好像从库谢尔的房间过渡到这样的场景最自然不过似的。  
利威尔曾经说过他自己也不知道究竟和多少人上过床，但实际上他是知道的，而且清楚地了解其中有哪些为一夜欢愉付出了惨痛的代价，又有哪些被大度地放了一条生路。  
瞧，报应来了。  
甚至比他预计的更快。  
他从不后悔自己的决定，也绝不打算假模假样地忏悔，只是机械地从一扇门前移动到另一扇，打开每一个小窗随后又关上。  
他在心里默默计着数——这数字竟然不是怨恨描出的，虽然同样散发着鲜血的甜腥。  
他好像在从一格格不堪入目的方寸之景中找寻着什么。  
找寻吗？  
究竟在找什么呢？  
他的步伐越来越快，连脚底令人不适的触感也被焦躁的情绪冲散了。每一次期待都紧接着失望，而每一次失望过后又紧接着更为膨胀的期待。  
难道这些千篇一律的交媾画面中会有什么不同的、值得留恋的存在？  
利威尔终于数到最后一个数字。  
是这里了。  
他用舌尖抵住门牙后侧，在心里每重复一遍数字就换一颗牙，这样又念了四遍，才去拉门上的窗口。  
他的确收获到不一样的“惊喜”。  
一双被鲜血染红的眼睛隔着门与他对视。  
他脊背一寒，下意识地后退半步，可像是感应到他的到来，充斥着戾气的眼睛微妙地眨动了一下，接着，更多脱离眼眶的眼球游进他的视线。  
一只，两只，三只，五只……  
它们尾部连着未断的筋膜，争前恐后地簇拥在一起，互相推搡挤压着，密密麻麻，几乎从窗口一拥而出。那些球体上眼仁的比例大得吓人，有的是清澈的蓝，有的则是混浊的灰黑，都齐齐转向同一个方向，仿佛昆虫巨大而突出的复眼，死死地盯着他的脸。血泪不断从每一块眼白上渗出，丝丝缕缕的交叉处凝结出一个个晶莹的粉红色水疱，它们慢慢膨胀，流淌，汇聚，越来越大，最后不堪重负地砰然落下，顺着锈迹斑斑的门面蜿蜒爬行，画出一道道触目惊心的狰狞纹路。  
巨大的恐惧感从四面八方笼罩了利威尔，淡然的表象被无情撕碎，他像是失了方寸的孩子——屈服于自己所不齿的动物本能——转过身拔腿便逃。  
在自己创建的时空里，距离和时间毫无意义。利威尔对跑了多久并没有确切概念，他感觉自己更像是在原地行进，陷入无止境的轮回，视线所及的一切参照物都分辨不出任何差异。  
出口究竟在哪里——  
这时，他忽然又听到一个轻柔的女声在呼唤自己的名字，那声音陌生又熟悉，和着优美饱满的曲调，美好得近乎幻觉。  
“利……威尔……”  
他怔住了，不可置信地张大嘴。  
“利威尔……”  
“妈……妈？”  
这个词太久没有从他的口中说出，以至于像干涸的溪流一样枯燥嘶哑。  
他僵在原地，随后又喊了一遍，这次更加清晰连贯了一些。时间的沙漏骤然反转，疾风呼啸而过，顷刻将他带回到了遥远的儿时。  
女人的影像应声出现在走廊尽头。  
她身材修长，一袭雪白的及地长袍，如同镶着金边的神祗，毫不费力驱散了周遭的阴霾。黑色的鬈发落在肩头，微微蓬起，遮住面庞两侧姣好的弧线。  
利威尔立刻笃定她绝不是从自己的记忆中走出来的。  
她依旧轻声唤着利威尔的名字，向他张开怀抱，声音缥缈得像是来自另一个世界，却又清晰得绝不令人生疑。  
“来这边……孩子，来妈妈这里……”  
库谢尔的话语带着蛊惑般的魔力，可即使听到的是干瘪的电子音，利威尔也相信自己依然会听话地向她走去，正如许多年以前常常做的那样。  
利威尔从未奢望过自己死后能够上天堂，他不去教堂做礼拜，也不参加慈善拍卖会，和无数男人上过床，却没有孕育过哪怕一个孩子。平生最大的愿望只是有尊严地活下去——平凡得简直不像个说得出口的愿望，然而他手上为此流过的鲜血积攒在一起，足以将矮小的身躯卷进地狱。  
但库谢尔不同。  
她从未做错过什么，不该受到惩处。  
她那样的圣洁无瑕。  
她是来接自己的吗？  
接自己去再无烦恼的彼岸？  
他情不自禁地睁大眼睛，迎向那耀眼的光芒。  
“妈妈……”  
温暖柔和的色泽染上他苍白的脸颊，映入他冷灰色的瞳孔，为他尽数洗去尘世的浊泥。他的脚步越发轻盈欢快，简直要飞起来似的，所有污秽、耻辱和痛苦，以及不愿追溯的过往，都同关押罪恶的监牢一起，被远远遗忘在身后。  
“妈妈……”  
他就要彻底解脱了。  
在他几乎触碰到圣女般的高尚魂魄时，那个直击心灵的有力声音再次出现了。  
利威尔……  
他的身体陡然一滞。  
利威尔……  
谁在叫他？  
利威尔……  
他不知道这声音的来源是哪里。  
某一间肮脏的牢房？死不瞑目的索命者？还是脚下更深处的地狱？  
利威尔……  
他不知道，但他却无法拒绝这个声音。  
利威尔下意识转过身，一张突兀的病床竟不知何时出现在阴森的走廊里。它明显不是与燃烧着的油灯和覆盖青苔的石板同个时期的产物，闪闪发亮的不锈钢床架和惨白的被单都在极力诉说它的格格不入。  
他觉得自己闻到了消毒水的气味，手脚像是突然有了实体似的，一瞬间变得沉重起来。  
冰凉的寒气从脚心一路向上窜进骨髓，冲破血管交汇的岔路口，填满每一处细小的关节缝，转眼又凝成汗水从背后渗出。  
他重新踏回到湿漉漉的地面上，呼吸着饱含毒素的空气。身后库谢尔的声音逐渐微弱下去——连同救赎的光芒一起，蚀骨的黑暗再一次吞噬了他。  
病床上躺着一个短发的年轻人，面容平静，神情放松，像是睡着了。  
他也只有睡着的时候才会如此安分。  
可问题是，他为什么会睡在这里？  
这是不对的。  
他不该来这里。  
“艾伦。”  
利威尔小心翼翼地念着他的名字，细白的指尖覆上他的侧脸。不知是因为自己的手还是艾伦的脸太冰，他竟然没有触摸到一丝生命的温度。  
“艾伦。”  
他提高声音，尝试唤醒病床上的男人。  
他感到有些慌乱，声调微微起伏，周身一阵一阵发冷。  
爆炸前发生的事像快进的电影画面一样在他的眼前闪过。  
不对，艾伦明明不该在这里，一定是哪里弄错了，明明在那该死的爆炸发生时，自己已经用尽全力把他甩去了安全区域。也许会受点小伤，缝上几针，就算断掉手脚也好，无论如何，他不应该出现在这里。  
“醒醒……艾伦！”他钳住年轻人的肩膀，指尖深深陷进肉里，“喂，停止你的恶作剧，混账小子！不用再装下去，你会后悔的……我要关你一个月的禁闭，不，三个月，我说到做到……你这见鬼的白痴！居然我拼上命救你你都没能逃掉……没有芝士汉堡，也别想打游戏，听着！马上给我起来！你知道你在做什么……到此为止了……不好玩这，一点也没有趣……艾伦，我相信你醒着……”他哆哆嗦嗦摇着头，语无伦次地恳求，“别这样……艾伦……你醒一醒。”  
艾伦纹丝不动，完全没有对他发出的信号作出任何回应。  
利威尔觉得自己的脑袋嗡嗡作响，双眼肿胀酸涩得发疼，却连一滴润滑的液体也分泌不出。他失了魂一样，恍恍惚惚地看着对方，所视之处一片模糊。  
半晌，才发现面前的人并不是他的艾伦，确切地说，不是“现在”的艾伦。  
虽然差别不大，但他的棕发要更短一些，容貌也更青涩几分。  
利威尔蓦地意识到这其实是两年前，艾伦与自己刚刚相识时的样子。自己当着几百人的面踢断了艾伦的两根肋骨，那清脆的断裂声绝不止他们两人听到。而年轻人则跪在地上，执拗地高昂着头，燃烧着火焰的绿色瞳孔毫不退却地与他对视，自始至终一声也没有吭，甚至在那之后还躺在病床上，不计前嫌地陪了他七个日夜。  
是的，利威尔始终坚信是动弹不得的艾伦守护在自己身边，而并非像表面上看起来那样反过来。  
他认为自己应当感到庆幸，毕竟这意味着眼前的人只是记忆塑造出的假象，而真身也许还在某个地方没心没肺地活蹦乱跳。  
他几乎是瞬间便放松下来，卡在嗓子眼儿的心脏落回原位，视线重新聚焦，连手上也看不出半点颤抖了。  
他轻轻掀开盖在艾伦身上的白色被单。  
下一刻，电流猛地击中了他的头皮。  
他看到被彻底剖开的腹腔，绽放着的粉红色皮肉，模糊凌乱的血迹，和几乎被掏空的内脏。  
轻飘飘的被单无声地滑落在地上。  
惨案的制造者，或者杀戮者——随便怎么称呼——颇有恶趣味地在被扫荡一空的腹腔内留下了一份鲜血淋漓的纪念品——一块鸡蛋大小、形状独特的脏器。  
只消一眼，利威尔便明白了那是什么，那是一个属于男性omega的子宫。

43

君达·舒尔茨觉得自己遭遇了职业生涯以来的最大危机。他顶着两个硕大的黑眼圈和一脑门的热汗，在手术室门口来来回回打转，手机贴在耳边，电话那头是自己上司的上司。  
“……现在回想起来，从昨天晚上开始就不太顺利……女律师利昂纳德八点三十六分离开家，开车往南边去了，艾尔德在后面尾随。按照计划我和艾尔德本来应该于午夜前后交班，但是当时雨下得太大，艾尔德车子的发动机又半路出了点故障，一时没能跟上她。我和艾尔德在圣马歇尔公园西侧碰头，商量了一下，决定艾尔德先乘出租车回到位于豪顿街上利昂纳德的公寓值守，我在街上尝试追踪……但信号时断时续的，始终无法精确定位——这种事在雨天很常见，也不排除受到了其他干扰的可能。大概……”他皱着眉思索了一下，“大概两点一刻，不到两点半，老大给我打过一个电话，说主教广场附近死了两个人，很可能与连环杀人案有关。但他那时候听起来没有任何异样，让不用我操心，他和艾伦在一起，还叮嘱我一定注意安全。”  
对面的艾尔文问了些什么，君达立刻否认道：“……不，老大没有询问具体情况，也没有问位置，毕竟我们一直认为这是两起不相关的案件。我想他当时并没有对利昂纳德产生怀疑——至少不是第一优先级。”  
他顿了顿，艾尔文没有再提出疑问，于是他继续说下去：“今天早上八点三刻左右，我终于接收到安装在利昂纳德车上追踪器的备用通道发出的低频信号——这说明我们之间的距离不太遥远。我立刻开车向她靠近，九点零七分，我在红桥区一家名叫‘希娜之吻’的酒吧附近发现了她的红色宝马轿车，车内没有人。我推测她是到酒吧里去了——我们对那儿并不陌生，甚至掌握整幢房子的详细布局结构，之前的调查显示，这家酒吧涉嫌组织地下洗钱活动，利昂纳德本人则很有可能参与其中。我担心打草惊蛇，所以只是重新在车底和保险杠下方安装了另一种波段的追踪器，然后降低车速在周围巡视。九点二十一分，我靠近酒吧院子的正门口时，车内的爆炸物探测器突然鸣响起来，提示空气中二硝基苯的浓度超出警戒值。你知道，‘七七’之后，伦敦爆炸案件频发，警方对爆炸物的管控一直相当严格。我感觉到不安，马上向老大汇报了情况。”他摸摸下巴上一夜之间冒出的胡茬——剌手得要命，“……听了我的话后，老大的语气变得非常急切，反复和我确认了三遍地址，然后指示我到一条街外的路口处等候命令，不要靠近酒吧，我照他说的做了……对了，九点五十四分，”他一向对时间点格外敏感而且执着，“我又回到利昂纳德之前停车的位置看了一眼，发现车已经不在那里了。我犹豫了一会儿要不要继续跟踪她——因为老大安排我在附近待命，十点前我两次尝试与他通话，他都没有接听。接着酒吧所在的方向一连传来几阵枪声，我开始意识到不妙，立刻向警方求援并呼叫了一架医疗部的救援直升机。十点十分，一声惊天巨响，气浪卷起的尘埃一路横冲直撞到我所在的位置。我吓了一跳，立刻发动车子，赶到酒吧时，院子周围散落着六具被枪杀的尸体，而更里面靠近房屋的，除了老大之外，还有两个人……”  
正当君达努力压抑住震惊和懊悔的情绪，将一团乱麻剥茧抽丝成条理清晰的段落叙述给艾尔文，一个穿白大褂的女医生风风火火地走过来，劈头就问：“1203号，谁负责？”  
君达连忙冲灰头土脸坐在等候椅上的男人扬扬下巴，示意自己忙着，请他前去答话。  
然而那男人仿佛既没听到，也没看见。他面容呆滞，神色木然，一双绿眼睛大得出奇，却像蒙了一层灰，半点光彩也没有。他端端正正地坐着，手放在膝盖上，不倚靠椅背，也不向前躬身，脖子和腰背绷成一条垂直地面的直线。整个人犹如一座工艺粗陋的泥塑像，一动不动地直直瞪着前方。他的脸上挂了几处彩，身上脏得像是刚从水泥池里捞出来的，衣服被撕扯出横七竖八、纵横交错的裂口，散落着的血迹是全身上下仅有的亮色。  
君达叹了口气，不得不请电话那头的大BOSS稍等片刻，然后转过头，勉强对医生挤出一个歉意的微笑。他报上自己的姓名和特工编号，说：“我是他的下属。”  
其实医生不过是来例行公事地尽告知义务，并不关心他究竟是谁，就1203号的级别而言，整间医院里也没人能担得起责任。她语速飞快地对君达陈述了一遍伤者的情况，字里行间充斥着冷冰冰的数据，拗口的专有名词和死亡风险警告。  
君达觉得自己不堪重负的大脑根本无法处理汹涌而入的复杂讯息，他一脸茫然无措，踌躇了一会儿，只好直白地问道：“那……他有没有脱离生命危险？”  
医生板着脸，生硬地回答：“正在抢救，我们会尽全力。”  
黑发男人的眼神再次黯淡下去。  
说完毫无意义的套话，医生指指那座脏兮兮的泥塑像，问道：“这位……是你们的人？”  
“呃……是的，很抱歉弄脏这里了。”  
“他不能这个样子坐在这里，先生，里面就是无菌室……你得带他到楼下清洗包扎一下伤口，换件干净衣服再来。做过检查了吗？”  
君达摇摇头：“他不肯。”  
执拗的病人家属很多，但自己一身伤还依旧执拗的倒不怎么常见，医生想了想，和缓了语气轻声问：“他也是在……爆炸中？”  
“是的，他当时的位置距离1203号只有四十到五十英尺，我们搭乘同一架直升机过来……”  
“他当场就变成这个样子了？”  
“倒不是，在进医院之前他至少还会说话，念叨着自己好得很——虽然我不能完全苟同。”君达担忧地望着凝固住的同事，“他一直一个人小声嘀咕着什么，神神叨叨的，我想想……比如——‘鉴于不列颠的海和你的领巾一样性冷淡，我宁肯游到法国去看它的屁股’、‘如果你继续坚持穿我的衬衫，那我也绝不放弃用红茶搭配鱿鱼圈’，噢，还有什么‘我家没有客房又不是我的错，你给我多发一倍奖金我就有钱在你家租一间了’，之类的，没头没尾更没有逻辑可言的胡话。周围来往的人，发生的事，别人对他说的任何话，他都漠不关心。”  
“等等，他这些话听起来像是对其他人说的……”  
“你说的没错，但事实上——我有充足的理由相信他对话的人就是躺在里面的1203号，问题在于……”他抿了抿嘴，“问题在于，我是先找到的他——当时他一动不动地站在那儿，像傻了一样。我之后又向里走了几步才看到1203号，那时候1203号已经彻底昏迷过去，根本不可能和他有任何交流……医生，坦白地说，我怀疑他是不是在爆炸中撞坏脑子产生了幻觉，臆想出来一位交谈对象，可是这家伙死活不肯去做检查。从一个小时前1203号被推进那扇门，他就坐在这里，再也没起来过……”  
医生常年职业性冷淡的眼睛里也不禁流露出几分同情的色彩，说：“可能是暂时性的双耳失聪，也可能是脑震荡，搞不好更糟，这比皮外伤还要可怕……你还是尽量劝他去查查，里面手术时间还久着呢，一时半会儿探视不上……何况他又不会治病，坐在这里也没什么意义。”  
君达赞同道：“我再试试，不成功的话，等我同事到了我们把他抬下去。”  
医生点点头，转身走了两步，又像想起来什么，回过头询问：“过来的路上他呕吐过吗？或者……类似动作失调的症状。”  
君达皱着眉回忆了一会儿，在发现艾伦还能够自如地喘气后，他的注意力完全集中在了在利威尔身上，毕竟和多处骨折、心脏骤停的人相比，艾伦的情况的确“好得很”。  
“……我想没有，他只是自言自语，走路和上下楼梯都很正常。”  
“这家伙和手术室里那位是什么关系？”  
他想也没想，答道：“我们都在1203号负责的部门工作。”  
“可是他出现在了爆炸现场……”  
“我想他们——他和1203号——应该是在一起执行任务，1203号挺喜欢他的，总是带他在身边。”  
“噢？具体说说这个‘喜欢’。”  
“我的意思是——器重，或者欣赏……”君达谨慎地选择用词，“平时——我说正常的时候，这小子还是挺能干的。”  
“只是这样？”医生怀疑地打量着艾伦脸上花里胡哨的妆容，“你确定不是什么更亲密的？”  
“呃……怎么形容？相应的，这小子也很崇拜那个人，非常热切。”  
医生摇摇头：“不不，先生，我想知道的不是这些，我想说的是，生理上的那种……”  
君达蓦然想起之前奥路欧在组里传播的八卦——在佩特拉的帮助下它已经差不多和大百科全书一样厚了，不过他实在没有想到医生居然也会对病人的花边新闻感兴趣：“传言他俩之间有那种……嗯，我不知道说这个合不合适——就是alpha和omega的标记关系。但是医生，我得说，这个消息的来源非常非常不可靠，我是不相信的，他们大概只是在恋爱，可能还是单方面的……”  
医生显然没有把他的后半句话当回事，脸上露出了然的表情，说：“这就解释得通了，先生。alpha和omega标记双方之间精神纽带的强大程度其实远远超过常人的认知，因为只有面临生死关头时这一点才会完全得以体现。他的伴侣不幸在他身边受了重伤，命悬一线，突如其来的巨大刺激不仅仅是精神上的，还会伴随有生理上的强烈痛楚。他的腺体会分泌激素，抑制疼痛，欺骗他伴侣就在身边，但大脑却会告诉他截然相反的事，因此，在混乱中产生些幻觉也难以避免。类似的情况我之前遇到过好几例，他到现在还能够保持清醒状态，控制住自己的行为和情绪，已经非常坚强了。”  
君达不可置信地望着她，一双布满血丝的眼珠几乎脱离眼眶，心里仍然更倾向于撞坏了脑子的解释。  
“……所以，”他挠挠头，艰难地从对方的话中提炼信息，“如果你说的这个……呃，精神纽带，是双向的，为了老大考虑，他是不是暂时留在这里比较好？”  
与死神作战时，有伴侣陪在身边也许能够使人更安心一些。  
“不，恰恰相反，”医生耸耸肩，“我建议你尽快把他弄走，或者由我叫保安来代劳。”  
“呃……”  
“我没有在和你开玩笑，先生，你要知道，每一个alpha都有潜在的破坏欲，不管他们表面看起来多么斯文。干你们这行的又十有八九是暴力分子——别狡辩，我从实习开始就和你们打交道，最清楚不过。综上所述，坐在我们面前的是一位濒临崩溃的暴力破坏狂，你别看他现在半死不活的样子，随时都有可能跳起来发疯。所以，”她沉声说，“把他弄走，刀枪没收，最好关起来——我知道你们有那种好吃好喝养膘的监狱，尽快。”  
“抱歉……”君达发现自己的理解能力似乎在一夜之间迅速倒退回到学前水平，“医生，你的意思……你说他，这家伙……是alpha吗？”  
医生对只有第一句里的alpha字眼受到关注感到相当不满：“当然了，瞧这要吃人的样子……”  
君达不禁又看了看一脸失魂落魄的艾伦，确信他比自己退化得更为彻底。  
“这也……”太草率了。  
“显而易见，”医生用理所当然的口气说，“因为他的标记对象是omega啊。”  
君达目送医生走远，心情复杂地重重叹了口气，不知道“利威尔是omega”和“艾伦标记了利威尔”相比哪个更为劲爆一点，但目前至少都不算太坏——和其他的事比起来。  
“喂，艾伦……”  
他觉得自己必须说点什么，疏解下堵在喉咙口的一大口浊气，才不至于被接二连三的刺激活活闷死。于是他勉强逼自己开了口，然而并没有概念接下来应该从哪里谈起，他一直不是一个擅长语言的人，当然，眼前的男人也一直不是什么好的倾诉对象——特别是现在。  
艾伦看起来虽然还坐在这里，灵魂早已脱壳而出，穿过无形的桥梁，游进了一墙之隔的另一个房间。君达终于理解了他之前的胡言乱语，却也明白无论自己如何设身处地，都不可能真正与那人感同身受。他搜肠刮肚好一会儿，最后又以叹了口气告终——他相信今天之内自己叹的气加起来已经超过了之前一年的总和。  
他不再指望现在的艾伦能够派上什么用场，懵懵地在原地了站一会儿，才慌慌张张想起来给艾尔文回电话。  
他将医生宣布的内容浓缩成“身体遭受重创的正在紧急抢救，而精神遭受重创的暂时无药可救”，传达给艾尔文。饶是老奸巨猾的最高执行长官一时竟也提不出明智的解决方案，只能反复强调无论付出多大代价也得把利威尔从死神手里夺回来。  
君达连句道谢也没有力气对艾尔文说。  
他刚挂掉电话，背后被判决为“无药可救”的男人竟然说话了。他的声音很轻，嘴唇的振动微乎其微，君达得竖起耳朵才能听到他在说什么。  
他说：“他是要救我才变成这样的。”  
君达一怔，过了片刻才反应过来艾伦口中的“他”指的是利威尔。他登时心下一沉，暗暗祈祷艾伦千万别在这个节骨眼儿上陷入自怨自艾的怪圈。  
他等了等，不见艾伦那边传来下文，于是只好绞尽脑汁挤出一句安慰：“老大一定不会怪你的。”  
又过了两分钟，他终于凑出了第二句：“这不是你的错，艾伦。”  
君达很怀疑自己的话能不能真的起到些许的安慰作用，毕竟它们适用于从打破花瓶的儿童，到婚礼上出糗的新郎的各类人群，万能的属性意味着它们听起来一定虚伪而又苍白无力。但相较于此，他更怀疑的是艾伦究竟有没有听进去自己的话，因为男人垂下头，再次陷入了无人能够击碎的沉默中。  
得把他弄走，君达猛地想起医生的警告，这小子可不怎么稳定。  
他把电话拨给佩特拉。  
女特工被留下来坐镇办公室，一只眼睛通过卫星继续监视利昂纳德的行车路线，身体其余部分则抓耳挠腮地期盼来自医院的最新消息。  
君达刚把情况简单一介绍，她便说什么也坐不住了，一定要亲自来手术室门口守着。君达抹了把脑门上湿答答的热汗，心里烦躁地想，怎么老大刚躺上病床，平时一个个处变不惊、游刃有余的就都一夜之间被鬼附身了似的，只会见缝插针地添麻烦。  
他正苦口婆心地安抚佩特拉，突然听见身边有人赞同他道：“你说得对。”  
没等君达领会出这句话里包含的意思，又听到那人继续说：“我也认为不是我的错。”  
艾伦抬起头，眼皮依然死气沉沉地耷拉着，浓密睫毛映出的阴影里，似乎有些意味不明的东西在闪动——像是湿润的泪光，又像是迸发的火花。不知他是受内伤吐过血，还是嘴角干脆裂开了豁口，一朵猩红色的花绽开在腮边，怒放于残败之中，鲜明艳丽，透着几分哥特式的妖冶诡异。  
仿佛有秋风从出汗的皮肤上扫过，君达猛然感到一阵冰冷刺骨的寒意。他本能地向后退了两步：“艾伦……”  
艾伦倒是丝毫没有吓到人了的自觉。他好像终于休息够了，从随时可能轰然崩塌的泥塑状态复活过来，轻飘飘地起身，活动了下僵硬的关节，一边向外走，一边十分不讲究地用破破烂烂的袖口在脸上蹭了蹭。  
路过前辈身边时，他脚尖忽地一转。  
君达只觉得鼻子里飘进一阵不纯净的土腥味，还以为他要和自己拥抱，等回过神时，才发现自己的手枪和手机都落到了对方的手里。  
“佩特拉小姐，我是艾伦，”年轻人利落地将手枪调转枪口别进自己腰间，冲惨遭洗劫的受害者比出一个感谢的手势，“……是，擦破点皮而已，顺便吃了一嘴灰……别担心，我很好，”他用与糟糕形象完全不符的轻快语气说，“简直不能再好，精神得可以马上去打七场拳赛。”  
“艾伦……”君达忧心忡忡地低声叫道。他隐隐觉得艾伦的实际状态并不像表面上看起来那样，被按下转换开关似的，突然变得格外乐观起来。利威尔已经进了手术室，不管如何，他都希望艾伦能坚强地挺过来，但直觉告诉他，艾伦现在的样子绝不算是挺过来了。  
也许坐在这里继续扮演泥塑反而更好一点。  
“……我想我可以和你换班，这样你就能过来医院了，君达也在，”年轻人柔声建议道，“反正我待在这里也帮不上什么忙，他们还嫌我碍手碍脚，凭空添乱……乐意之至，请你暂时留在办公室等我，最多一个小时，我这就出发，待会儿见。”  
艾伦挂了电话，把手机抛还给君达：“枪借我用一下，谢了。”  
“你要去哪？”  
“你听到了，去找佩特拉小姐。”  
“你现在回总部？老大还在手术室里。”  
他背过身，没有接话，默认了对方的说法。  
君达突然感到一阵深深的内疚，在心里咒骂自己这个薄情寡义的混蛋，刚刚竟然打算把可怜的alpha从他奄奄一息的伴侣身边强行带走！  
“没有这个必要，艾伦，”他赶忙补救道，“别在意那个医生说的话，你当然有权利留在医院，他们不能赶你走，毕竟老大是你的……呃，总之，你留在这儿……佩特拉那边……没关系，我会说服她的……”  
艾伦在楼梯口停下脚步，静静地站了几秒，才转过来背对走廊尽头的窗户。窗外树木繁茂的枝桠阻挡住了阳光，他的脸上被暗金色的阴翳覆盖，无论真实表情如何，从这个角度看过去都只有悲怆与落寞。  
“君达，我是alpha。”  
“艾伦……”  
“多可笑啊，一个需要让自己的omega拼死保护的没用alpha，”他一个字一个字地说，语气低落得像是另一个人，“唯一有的本事，大概就是发疯了吧。”  
君达心头一酸。  
“忘了那个见鬼的性别主义者，老天，”他向艾伦走近两步，努力让自己看起来无害又真诚，“你就在这等，哪儿都不用去，也不需要你帮什么忙……老大做完手术后醒来时，一定最渴望见到你……别让他失望。”  
他确信艾伦的内心狠狠地动摇过一下，连带身体都微微震了震，但也仅此而已。  
“谢谢你，他要是醒了，替我告诉他我爱他。”  
年轻人说完，身形一闪，消失在他的视线里。


	21. Chapter 21

44

“嘿！博士，你那灵光的大脑袋里面就难道只有这一个愚蠢的办法吗？”  
“别这么丧气，詹姆斯，你一定能够出色地完成任务，就像之前的24部里面那样！”  
“那是因为之前的24个Q博士要可靠得多！”  
“我相信你比之前24个007都更出色！”  
“天啊，谢谢你，我简直感动要哭了……可不管从哪个部位，哪个角度，哪个位面来看我们都完全不是一个人，完全！全世界除了付费雇来的大反派和瞎子以外，根本不会有人上当！”  
“要我的实话？其实比我预想的效果还要好上一丁点。”  
“老兄，你不是万能的军需官吗？至少应该有什么……我想，类似人皮面具或者复方汤剂之类的东西才对。”  
“很遗憾，我这里没有面具也没有汤剂，就像万能的特工你不仅不是易容玛格斯还压根不会易容术一样。”  
“化妆盒呢？”  
“我们没时间给你打粉底。”  
“别开玩笑了！阿尔敏！随便是谁，一眼就能分辨出我不是他，一眼！我和那小子之间根本就不存在任何长相上的共同点，不存在！”  
“安静点，让，把你的爪子收回去，我要准备给你放隐形镜片了。”  
“镜片……哎呦！这玩意儿是美瞳吗？我的上帝，居然还要戴这种东西……不，不用了，唉，我自己来吧……”  
让·基尔希斯坦顶着一头别扭的中分短发，脸贴在镜子上，一手向上扒拉着眼皮，一手小心地拈着薄膜一样的镜片往里塞。  
阿尔敏退后两步，用菜场里挑土豆的眼神沿他的侧脸扫荡了一圈，若有所思地摸着下巴，说：“果然是正确的……”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说果然你是正确的那个人。”  
“哇噢，你在对我表白吗，甜心？”让咕哝道，他不小心把第二片镜片掉在了地上，正气势汹汹地钻进梳妆台下找。  
“非常符合我的心意。”  
“……我能理解，毕竟我帅得惊天动地。”  
“你怎么想？”  
听到这里，一向自诩为绅士的让认为多少要郑重点，于是他又一骨碌爬起来，手攥着衣服下摆往下拽了拽，装模作样地清清嗓子。  
“虽然有点意外，”他矜持地评价道，“但是我觉得这主意听起来还不坏……”  
“好极了！”阿尔敏将胳膊举过头顶打了一声清脆的响指，显然对让的回答相当满意。  
“啊？”  
“……你俩都眉毛粗眼窝深，说话咬牙切齿，天生一副恶人相，稍微打扮打扮简直一模一样。”  
“拜托！请忘了你刚才听到的东西。”让惨叫着捂住额头，重新钻回到梳妆台下面。  
“不过你到底从哪里搞的这吓人的黑眼圈和络腮胡子……”  
“这也怪我？”  
“我记得你以前不走颓废风。”  
“又不是我能选的！”他愤怒地辩解道，连同刚刚的窘迫一同爆发出来，“我在雨林里吃了整整三个星期的咖喱拌米饭，今天凌晨两点钟才下飞机，到家刚睡不到四个小时你就连环夺命call把我从床上叫下来！现在你倒要嫌弃我优雅的胡子？”  
“辛苦了，让，”阿尔敏深受触动，“我欠你一次。”  
“……和一个合理的解释。”  
阿尔敏痛快地点点头，大度地说，“都记在艾伦头上，不用客气。”  
“……”  
“不过友情提示一句，艾伦可不会把自己搞成这副糟糕的德行，所以三笠才喜欢他而不是你。”  
“谁知道，”让心不在焉地嘟囔，继续在地上摸摸索索，“搞不好他其实是个omega小白脸，压根就不会长胡子呢。”  
omega小白脸阿尔敏手上的动作一顿。  
“……不然你想想，就凭他那种不长脑子又急着送死的家伙，说话口无遮拦，样貌也差劲，竟然能讨到不近人情的利威尔的欢心。啧啧，怎么听怎么像职场潜规则，不知道能不能向工会举报一下……”  
艾伦是折服于零级特工强大alpha魅力之下的众多omega中，最为死心塌地的一个。这个段子及其衍生形态在人们下午茶的餐桌上盘踞了挺长一段时间，当然，没人真的把它当回事，让也不例外。他仔细搜查完梳妆台下的地面，除了一只黑色水笔笔帽以外一无所获：“啊，说起这个来，我上次可算亲眼见识到了传说中发情期的omega——发情期，阿尔敏，是真的发情期，比我以前听说过的还要夸张，就算BBC纪录片里……”他一抬手，笔帽划过一道弧线掉进垃圾桶，“诶，阿尔敏？”  
阿尔敏懒得搭理他，把本来打算拿给他刮胡子的一次性刀架塞回抽屉，“啪嗒”一声合上，转而打开最下层的抽屉，抽出块雪白的桌布甩到他怀里。  
让手忙脚乱地接了，抖开看看，疑惑道：“这是要做什么？”  
阿尔敏面无表情：“给你当围巾，顺便遮遮胡子和脸上多余出来的那一段。”  
让嘴上忿忿地抗议着——“多余是什么意思”，心里倒也没有多想，瞬间将博文广识的BBC忘到脑后。他把硬梆梆的化纤布料随便折过两折，往脖子上比了比：“呃，这桌布……围巾的颜色……是不是看起来有些不合适？”  
“有人问的话，你就说特意买的你alpha领巾的情侣款。”  
“……”  
十五分钟后，阿尔敏和让到达WOF总部大楼门口。他们的运气不错，下午时分，进出的人员寥寥无几，让使用自己的身份信息进了大门。他最终也没有找到掉在地上的那片隐形镜片，所以只得像只鸳鸯眼的猫似的，一只眼睛的颜色是低调的深咖，另一只则是耀眼的翠绿——更倒霉的是，它们看起来还不一样大。  
阿尔敏提出可以在一只眼睛上贴块纱布，让严词拒绝了，我又不是来自神盾局的弗瑞局长。  
阿尔敏翻了个白眼，你要是弗瑞局长我们可就省事多了。  
他们一路小跑到利威尔小组的办公室门口——上帝保佑，一个熟人也没有遇到。  
让二话不说便打算上前，阿尔敏叫住他。  
“让，”他的呼吸因运动而有些凌乱，眼神凝重，语气前所未有的严肃，“你……真的清楚你这样做的后果吗？”  
让先是一愣，紧接着咧开嘴，露出一个灿烂的笑容——看起来完全没有所谓的恶人相：“你不觉得现在才提醒我有些太晚了吗，阿尔敏？”  
“还来得及放弃。”  
“然后告诉别人我是艾伦的脑残粉，所以打扮成这副鬼样子？”  
让嗤笑一声，言外之意是“不如让我去死”。  
“对不起，我实在想不出还能向谁求助。”阿尔敏低声说，他垂下眼，掩盖住眼神中的慌乱和歉意，“事发突然，我只能想到这个办法……怎么说？毕竟你和这件事情一点关系也没有，不应该被卷进来……讲真心话，我也不知道我们违反了多少条规定，艾伦那家伙……”  
“那家伙就是个不知天高地厚的笨蛋，”让干脆地打断他，“我已经非常了解这一点了。”  
“让，我必须警告你，我们很有可能会因此被停职，甚至开除……不过到时候，你就一口咬定是我强迫你做的……”  
“得了，被你强迫传出去更丢人。”  
“但你至少有希望保住饭碗和向三笠献殷勤的权利。”  
“啊，”让移开视线，“……想想主谋只会比我更惨，也就没那么难以接受了，大不了回家放牛去。”  
阿尔敏轻声叹了口气，嘴角忍不住上扬，勾出一个无奈的微笑，“真令人意外，你竟然会这样说，明明你们一天到晚都在吵嘴，”他顿了顿，“不管怎么样，让，谢谢你能愿意帮艾伦。”  
“我从不打白工，”让挑挑眉毛，那只咖色的眼珠配合地闪了闪，“都记在那家伙的账上呢，按分钟计费，他可得老老实实还清——我可不管他到时候是丢饭碗还是蹲号子。”  
阿尔敏还想说什么，让摆摆手示意他退后一点。  
让侧过身，用绿眼睛的一侧对着门内的方向——门上沿固定有一颗监控摄像头，黑色的顶端像镜子一样反着光。他微微颔首，把围在脖子上的桌布向上拉拉，遮住下半张脸，伸出手在门上敲了敲。  
“佩特拉小姐，”他用刻意压低的声音喊道，“我是艾伦，我的钥匙卡落在医院了。”  
门几乎立刻就被打开了。  
“艾伦！你终于……唔……”  
门刚一从门框上离开，让立刻低头闪身进门，嗖地一个箭步绕到全无防备的佩特拉身后，左手紧紧捂住她的口鼻，右手反剪住她双手手腕。他的小腿卡在膝盖后的凹陷，手臂猛地向前发力，凭借身材和力量的优势毫不客气地将她整个人脸朝下按倒在地。一套动作行云流水，力道十足，跟在后面进门的阿尔敏看清事态，也被这个丝毫不讲绅士风度的让吓了一跳。  
“还愣着干嘛，动手啊。”让深知对手恐怕也不是个手无缚鸡之力的弱女子，一点不敢放松，膝盖死死压在她奋力挣扎的双腿上，皱着眉向阿尔敏催促道。他左手上略微收起了些力气，以免真的搞出人命。  
“啊……好的！”阿尔敏心一横，假装没看到佩特拉惊异与愤怒交加的眼神，两步走上前，在心里拼命给自己打气。  
他张开手，手心赫然藏着一根小型注射器，两英寸长，透明的液体里浮着几个细小的气泡。他咬紧牙关，把针头推出，扎进佩特拉的手臂。橙色短发的女人动弹不得，身体紧绷到极限，似乎随时可能翻身而起，但数秒之后，便像崩断的皮筋一样迅速放松下去。让不放心地又保持了一会儿钳制的姿势，看身下的人彻底瘫软，没了动静之后才起身。他发现阿尔敏还举着那空掉的注射器，呆立在一旁，好像不敢相信刚刚对同事下“毒手”的竟然是自己。  
“千万别对我说你后悔了。”  
“……”  
让把佩特拉抱到一把椅子上，上下打量：“得把她绑起来。”  
阿尔敏这才恍然回神，下意识道：“用不着做的这么……”  
“事到如今你还在犹豫什么？谁也不能保证她会睡够久，”让斩钉截铁地说，他从口袋里抽出绳子，马上开始手头的工作，“没有回头路了，阿尔敏。”  
“我……我帮你。”  
让示意他不用过来：“你去联系艾伦，我马上搞定。”  
阿尔敏抚着胸口坐到佩特拉的位置，在面前一字排开的四台显示器上巡视一遍，很快就在最显眼处看到了标有“A·L”的监视窗口，定位的绿色光点显示在放大的地图上——共有三台追踪器还在正常发射信号。  
阿尔敏轻车熟路地从右下角的小组成员列表里调出艾伦的窗口——他注意到列表面板中代表生命体征的指示灯里，利威尔名字前面的已经变成了刺眼的鲜红色，而佩特拉的则和其他人一样是祥和的绿色。  
他回头望向歪倒在椅子上昏睡过去的女人。  
让正忙着检查绳结，察觉到他疑惑的视线，一扬手，将手腕上并排系着的两只手环展示给他看。  
“以防万一，”让轻描淡写地说，“还好她没藏在什么隐私的部位。”  
“……”  
果然天下最难防的是自己人。  
阿尔敏连通艾伦名下的最后一项设备，跳出首次使用的欢迎界面，他立刻把它关掉。两声悦耳的等待音过后，一阵巨大的轰鸣声震得他耳膜生疼。  
他赶紧调小音量：“喂！我是阿尔敏。”  
“……这里是艾伦。”  
在艾伦本人的声音从音箱里传来的一刻，他突然产生了一个过期的念头——让刚刚在门口模仿的那句竟然可以称得上惟妙惟肖。也许是相识太久的缘故，在阿尔敏的印象中，艾伦的声音似乎依旧停留在变声期前的清脆尖锐。  
相识的第一天，阿尔敏就知道艾伦是个alpha——那时，他们都还是不明白这个词语的意义，又会肆意与朋友分享任何秘密的年纪。后来，他们略微懂了一点，于是它变成了嘲笑艾伦的话题之一——若不是alpha激素分泌过剩，怎么会有人无时无刻不行走在四处惹祸的道路上呢。  
再后来，当身体里的性腺真的发育成熟，开始高速运转着分泌激素，他们反而不约而同地闭上嘴，再也不提这件事。他们仍是最亲密无间的朋友，毫无保留地信任对方，阿尔敏从未觉得第二性别的差异对彼此之间的友谊产生了什么影响——却也不得不承认定期注射进血管的抑制剂是维持这一切的前提。  
阿尔敏是一名omega，每月一针的抑制剂使他过上与beta别无二致的生活——当然，他身边每一个已知或未知的alpha和omega都是如此，假面早已与身体融为一体。  
唯一一次意外是在上大学的时候——并不是阿尔敏本人的问题。  
那是个刚入春的复活节，假期临结束，他比计划提前两天返回学校。回到与艾伦合租的公寓时，不巧打扰了后者与女友的私会——这样的尴尬事不是头一次发生，通常情况下几句调侃就足以解决，但是那次格外不同。阿尔敏站在玄关，只记得屋里晦暗一片，艾伦裸着上身向自己走来，皮肤上覆盖着闪烁的汗水，脸色难看得吓人，仿佛要把自己生吞活剥了似的，瞳孔里是野火一般的金绿。艾伦一言不发，而他自己竟也像失语了似的，说不出哪怕半个字。  
接着他的眼前猛然一阵天旋地转，等回过神来，整个人已经被丢到了门外十级台阶之远的楼梯转角处。他像握着救命稻草一般紧紧攀住楼梯扶手，勉强稳住身体，呼哧呼哧喘着气。又过了足有半分钟，冷汗才从背上齐刷刷地涌了出来。  
阿尔敏胸膛里本来就不怎么强健的心脏被吓得上窜下跳，隐隐产生了些不好的揣测，生怕艾伦热血上头对人家姑娘做出什么出格的举动，也不顾自己的脑袋还在发昏，歪歪扭扭跑到楼下去找三笠。三笠听完，一声不响地拎起球棍，咚咚咚跑到楼上，不一会儿又咚咚咚下来。她黑着脸告诉阿尔敏没有什么可担心的，艾伦那个混小子错过注射抑制剂罢了，并大方地留他住了一晚。  
夜里躺在客厅柔软的沙发上，阿尔敏回想起当时的场景，才后知后觉地意识到，凶神恶煞的并不是艾伦，而是艾伦的信息素。他所体会到的冰冷恐惧，也只不过是被操纵下的激素所扭曲出的幻觉而已。  
“竟然不去注射抑制剂……他，我说艾伦，他究竟在想什么？”  
“难道那丫头是omega？”黑发女生皱着眉，用刀叉撕开血红的火腿片，“我不记得艾伦有提过。”  
“他说她是beta……不过说实话，三笠，那感觉可真让人不舒服，”阿尔敏一面往早餐的面包上涂蛋黄酱，一面委婉地说，“不知怎么的，只希望离他越远越好。”  
“我也是，”三笠回答，“我讨厌艾伦的信息素，那让我想胖揍他一顿。”  
——虽然她胖揍过艾伦无数顿，但这是她头一回将“讨厌”和“艾伦”两个词放在同一个句子里说出来。  
有了这次糟糕的经历，阿尔敏不禁有些怀疑，omega真的会像传说中那样被alpha的信息素吸引吗？或者退一步说，真的有omega愿意接受艾伦的信息素？  
好在第二天艾伦就诚恳地道了歉，并自打那次不得体的放纵之后，一直规规矩矩地按时注射抑制剂，再也没有带着一身耀武扬威般的alpha信息素招摇过市。  
在军需部，八卦新闻和武器装备一样都是从流水线上量产的，每个外勤特工在拜访军需官们的工作室时，都愿意多多少少留下一点素材——真假参半的那种。只要一轮日落日出的时间，像模像样的完成品便会同每日水果一起，流通到从负十层到正六层每一层的茶水间里去。阿尔敏隔三差五便要被艾伦与利威尔之间生动传神的“虐恋故事集锦”逗得捧腹大笑，几乎快要忘记好友是个不折不扣的alpha。  
直到今天中午。  
阿尔敏在见到一身狼狈的艾伦之后，脱口而出的第一句话不是“发生什么事了，艾伦”，也不是“你身上的伤怎么样”，而是——  
“你没有打抑制剂？”  
艾伦被这突兀的问题问得一愣，回味了几秒钟发现自己没听错，不由得困惑道：“你在说什么？”  
阿尔敏才发现自己问了句傻话。  
这次的压迫感来自alpha本人。

45

“我这边一切顺利，”阿尔敏说，特意在最后一个词上加重了语气，甚至勉强挤出个笑容来配合这句话——更多是为了安抚自己，毕竟无线电那头的艾伦不可能看到，“你怎么样？”  
“放心，”艾伦凉飕飕地回答，“在抓到她之前我死不了。”  
阿尔敏沉默了几秒，试图选择性忽略掉其中杀气腾腾的成分，遗憾的是不怎么成功。  
“艾伦，”他不抱什么希望地说，“你是清醒的吧。”  
“我也希望我是在做梦。”  
二十年来，阿尔敏充分见证过艾伦惹麻烦的高超手段，从小学时挑衅高年级学生到中学时拉帮结派，再到大庭广众之下公然跟利威尔顶嘴，大大小小，不计其数，足以让人听到之后连眼皮都懒得抬。然而久经沙场的他现在却有一种不怎么好的预感——艾伦正驰骋在去惹这辈子最大麻烦的道路上，自己则再次不假思索地充当了他背后的帮凶。噢，不止如此，还拉了一个毫不相干的倒霉蛋下水。  
想到这个倒霉蛋时，阿尔敏略微感觉好受了一些，甚至心跳也不像刚才一样急促了，于是他决定谈点和平的话题。  
“白天做梦可不是好习惯，”他僵硬着舌头打趣，试图使气氛轻松起来，“你的……我的意思是，和你的新伙伴相处如何？”  
“太笨重了，这见鬼的大块头，而且吵得很。”  
“有所耳闻。”阿尔敏说。从喇叭里传出的引擎轰鸣声震得桌板上下轻颤，听起来比周日一大早邻居家的除草机更为癫狂。  
“不过我喜欢，”艾伦突然大笑起来，“够带劲！”  
“在市区悠着点，”阿尔敏提醒他，“小心警察给你开罚单。”  
艾伦丝毫不以为意：“如果他们打算那样做的话，我想我的驾照二十分钟前就保不住了，还要被额外处以一百英镑的噪音污染罚款。”他停顿了一下，“阿尔敏，我离她还有多远？”  
“直线距离四点七英里，她正沿着A20公路往东南方向开，而你在……”  
“克鲁姆斯希尔街，格林威治。”艾伦接过话，“子午线就在我左手边两百英尺远。”  
阿尔敏用手指放大地图，仔细观察后确认道：“一点不错。”  
就这短短几秒钟说话的功夫，标记艾伦位置的光点已经从克鲁姆斯希尔街的一头快速移动到另一头，拐上了A2公路。  
“容我提醒你一句，先生，你超速了。  
持有失效驾照的男人显然不用在乎红色圆圈里的数字是多少：“你得承认我的直觉准得要命，阿尔敏，我就知道她会往这个方向跑。”  
“狗鼻子都灵。”让一边走过来，一边不客气地损了艾伦一句。  
“弄好了？”阿尔敏问。  
让冲他比了个OK的手势，继续对艾伦说：“喂，受虐狂，别告诉我你把我们整得团团转只是为了让我们围观你飙车。”  
“要我注明‘专业动作，请勿模仿’吗？”  
“白痴才模仿你！”让吼完，突然想起什么似的，尴尬地把头上深棕色的假发扯下来重重摔在桌上。  
“后面是成人级表演了，骑自行车的小孩子记得闭上眼！”  
让觉得自己这辈子做的最错的一件事就是没有待在舒适的家里睡懒觉。  
阿尔敏打断他俩的拌嘴：“不要在基德布鲁克街右拐——就是你前方一百英尺远的小路，艾伦，下一个路口到A213公路上去！”  
他的话音未落，光点已经位移到了基德布鲁克街。  
“……”  
“公路上到处都是烦人的路障，阿尔敏，相信我，这边更快。”  
“可是这条街显示修缮中……”阿尔敏将地图拉到最大，然而并没有标注出更详尽的信息。  
“一条沟而已，”隆隆的引擎声骤然拔高，瞬间充满了房间里每一个角落，仿佛音箱里有一头愤怒的怪兽正在咆哮而出，“……飞过去就是了。”  
“嘭”的重物轰然落地声之后，紧接着的是轮胎擦过地面的刺耳摩擦声，阿尔敏觉得自己的心脏也跟着被摔了个七零八落，又立刻被磨成了渣渣。  
“你在追这辆车。”让皱着眉，一只手支在桌上，另一只手搭在阿尔敏的肩膀上，身体微微前倾，盯着另外一边三个挤在一起匀速运动的光点——它们已经到了锡德卡普，还在继续向东南方向移动，“抓人的话，叫架直升机不是更快？”  
与所有从让嘴里说出的话一样，艾伦迫不及待地表示反对：“我是最快的！”  
“好好，你跑圈的速度是最快的，”让难得没有与他一争高下，“我们都佩服极了，简直五体投地。但是，艾伦，”他冷静地分析道，“你要知道，在伦敦，任何时段被堵死在任何一条路上都绝不令人惊奇。”  
“我不会。”  
让好容易驱散掉的悔意俨然有卷土重来之势，他耐着性子继续说：“我不是说一定会发生堵车，但你得承认存在这样的可能性，所以必须考虑到应对……”  
“我不会被堵住。”  
让觉得自己的心脏也岌岌可危：“如果你自己的脑子不好使，至少也要听别人的话！”  
艾伦没有再回答，一心一意去对付他的第二次“腾飞”。让只好无奈地转过头看向阿尔敏：“照现在的状况，A20公路一直到埃萨姆斯段的状况都不怎么乐观，四英里的距离，他未必赶得上。”  
“只要他够快就可以做到，”这个问题上阿尔敏倒是站在艾伦一边，“艾伦说得没错，他不会被堵在路上。”  
“嘿，别告诉我他开的是装甲坦克。”  
“恰恰相反，另一个极端。”  
“自行车？那倒是绝对不会被堵在路上。”  
“十分接近了，让。”阿尔敏将视线移回屏幕上，“艾伦，她拐到M35公路往北去了。”  
“是要回到A2？”  
“不确定，我继续观察。”  
让怔了一会儿，脸上露出震惊的神色：“你在开玩笑。”  
“你知道我没有。”  
“可是机车这个门类在十年前就从军需部的目录里删除了，”他不可置信地说，“整个仓库里唯一一台是七五年产的古董，比你我的年龄都大。”  
“这次是特例，利威尔自掏腰包订的货。”  
让转过身靠在桌沿：“给艾伦的？”  
“显而易见。”阿尔敏按下回车键，转过头解答道，“……美国制造，上周才抵达伦敦，五百磅重的庞然大物，从箱子里拆出来的时候我都吓了一大跳。装备了劳斯莱斯的涡轮喷气式增压引擎——那可是平时用在直升机上的玩意儿，380马力，4升排量，最大扭矩超过六百，外带双电机辅助。你知道这意味着什么吗？”  
“意味着利威尔和他确实有一腿？”  
“意味着驾驶员坐在一台会喷火的引擎上飞！”阿尔敏眼睛里放着光，声音压抑不住兴奋之情——大约每个男人骨子里都隐藏着对极速的渴望，“2秒钟之内就能加速到时速百公里，连F1赛车都要甘拜下风——不，准确地说，一旦起跑，F1赛车连它的尾气都吃不到……马路上五英尺宽的缝就足够它通行，四英里的距离只需要一杯茶的功夫，只要你没长翅膀，就别指望能够逃出它的捕猎范围。”  
他语速飞快，一边说一边用双手在胸前比比划划，如果他的肺活量更大一些，很可能还要在后面加一句——“酷毙了，是不是？”  
然而让眨了眨异色的双眼，丝毫不为所动。  
“那可真厉害，军需官，”他干巴巴地说，伸出一根手指在阿尔敏面前晃了晃，“不如让我来告诉你点其他的事吧。两个轮子的东西本来就重心不稳，又因为追求什么狗屁的时速，马力车重比就是个笑话。抓地力不可避免地捉襟见肘，很可能用的还是半热熔胎，任何带弧度的路段都必须万分警惕。”  
他的语速平稳，每个字都说得清晰无比。他看到阿尔敏脸上的表情僵住了，也知道电磁波那头艾伦同样听得一清二楚：“……没有保险杠，没有安全气囊，没有安全带，坐在上面就等于一只脚踏进了另一个世界，等你点着火，那么剩下一只脚便也进去了。你永远不需要为它上保险，因为随便什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事故都能立刻送你见上帝。”  
“让……”  
“那小子刚才说他要去抓谁？”  
“呃……”阿尔敏被问了个措手不及，一时不知如何形容阿尼，我们的老同学？还是不小心“谋害”了利威尔的凶手？  
好在让并没有深究：“我可不认为他现在开着一颗会飞的不定时炸弹是为了去追大学时暗恋的女同学——就算他确实是能干出这种事的人。”  
阿尔敏身体微微一震——让这句并不好笑的玩笑话竟然歪打正着地命中了一半事实。  
“……既然他们连备用频段的追踪器都用上了——还一次放了至少三个——对方是守法良民的概率大概跟明天欧盟解体的概率一样大，”让半仰起头，摸着脸颊上的胡子，一脸凝重，“艾伦确定对方不会躲在防弹玻璃后面轻轻松松把他打成筛子？往轮胎上开一枪也足够送他归西。阿尔敏，你以为军需部把机车剔除在外是因为什么？”  
艾伦调小头盔里耳机的音量。  
让连珠炮一般提出的每一条质疑都没有半点夸大其词。与在屏幕上看图纸算流场的好学生阿尔敏不同，艾伦跟轮胎上磨平的花纹以及砰砰冒黑烟的排气管打了整整十年的交道，光是亲眼目睹过的车毁人亡的惨剧已经足够写成一本书，从医院的等候椅上起身的一刻起，他便对这一趟的风险心知肚明。  
他知道待在医院是最好的选择。  
他知道自己即使成功，也会在事后面对一连串的麻烦。  
何况，他比世界上任何一个人都更迫切地看到利威尔醒来。  
但他就是没有办法安安稳稳地坐在那里，坐在与利威尔一墙之隔的地方。不，正是因为利威尔躺在一墙之隔的手术室里，他才没有办法心安理得地坐着。  
如果利威尔醒过来，自己应该对他说点什么？  
利威尔这个人，活过几十年的时间，不长，也不算短。他花了几十年，从泥泞肮脏的地底活到了众人仰望的塔尖，从垂死挣扎的蝼蚁活成了令人胆寒的怪物，从一个黑漆漆的影子活成了另一个黑漆漆的影子。  
他身边不是没有真心待他的朋友，但他依旧活得像个孤魂。他坚持居住在鱼龙混杂的东区，坚持在脏乱不堪的街道里开辟出一方净土，甚至明明嘴上不屑一顾，却又亲力亲为去调查那无人挂心又微不足道的omega妓女谋杀案。也许是希望在看似明媚的烈阳之下，悄悄保留下一份不能见光的自我。  
然而他慷慨地把这份隐秘的自我分享给了一名愣头愣脑的年轻人。他带他一路穿过生机勃勃的花园——那里属于朋友，空旷冷清的客厅——那里属于兄弟，暖意融融的厨房——那里属于家人，柔软私密的卧室——那里属于爱侣，最后爬上角落里狭窄陡峭的木梯，到达尘封的阁楼。  
岁月落下的尘埃扬起，像锋利的针尖，刺得眼睛生疼。  
年轻人说，请让我把这里也为您清扫干净。  
利威尔没有点头，只是闭上眼——勉强算是抗争过——然后又一次默默纵容了对方的进犯。  
艾伦想，如果利威尔醒来，自己应该对他说点什么？  
他从未想过去征服利威尔，这和利威尔是alpha还是omega无关，就像他从未因为性别而改变自己对利威尔的心意一样。然而当利威尔甘愿将omega的身体完完全全呈现给自己，并接纳自己给予的标记时，蛰伏在内心深处罪大恶极的征服欲还是猝不及防地炸裂了。  
这大概也是alpha永远摆脱不掉的劣根性之一。  
那一刻，斗转星移，荷尔蒙交织出的火热牢笼里，基因序列中缺失的隐秘章节被悄然补齐。他不再是原来的自己，从颤动的心口到每一根指尖，都属于一个完完全全的alpha。  
他恍若拥有了全世界。  
而突如其来的爆炸终结了这个短暂的梦。  
钻心的痛楚碾碎了美丽的幻象，赤红的鲜血狰狞残酷，爆炸声、惊叫声、警笛声、呼喊声，无休止地透过耳膜敲击着他脆弱的神经。他终于清醒过来——自己所做的一切，说到底，只不过是在对方屁股里射了精而已。  
自己究竟应该对利威尔说点什么？  
谢谢你？这一定是利威尔这辈子最不需要的那句话，如果要评选第二名，大概是“对不起”。艾伦甚至认为自己对利威尔说过的每一句告白统统都能入选榜单——无论它们多么发自肺腑、听起来多么情真意切，也改变不了利威尔正在被无数冰冷的设备与药品环绕的事实。  
让讨厌归讨厌，说出的话倒句句属实——当驾驶一辆跑车追逐速度的极致时，驾驶员就不再存在于那个被常人称之为“活着”的世界。  
艾伦一向钟情于此。  
由声浪与疾风铸成的异次元里，每一寸空间都铺满了黯淡的灰色掠影，唯有他与他的车是鲜活的。他觉得自己又回到了那年一月，黄沙飞扬的撒哈拉沙漠，不去想，也没有余力去想前进道路以外的任何事情。体温和脉搏早已弃他而去，连胸口都寒冷如冰——这意味着他已经兴奋到了顶点，仿佛化身为一头由齿轮和轴承连接起的钢铁怪物，与同样无血无肉的座驾合二为一。他感知不到疼痛，感知不到悲伤，甚至感知不到愧疚，连利威尔的影像都消散不见。脑子里干干净净，像被格式化过的硬盘，只剩下一个鲜红色的指令愈发清晰。


	22. Chapter 22

46

A2公路是位于伦敦东南方向的一条交通主干道，它的前身从马车还是主要交通工具的年代就已经存在，途径贝克斯利、达特福德，一直到罗切斯特的海边，继续往前的话，则会到达坎特伯雷。靠近伦敦这一段的拥堵指数——正如让所说的——全天二十四个小时都在黄色、橙色和红色之间往复跳动，而绿色则是只有圣诞夜里才能享受到的特供。如果负担不起市区里富人区寸土寸金的豪宅，又不想挤在狭窄局促的公寓里，那么一天两次被堵在公路上也许是不得不忍受的选择。  
七十英里的限速对行驶在这条公路上的驾驶员来说，犹如香烟包装盒上有害健康的宣传标语一样形同虚设。大部分人窝在局促的铁皮盒子里，一边听着舒缓悠扬的乡村音乐，一边跟着前车的屁股“慢”步前行。他们是这个社会里最与世无争、安于现状的一拨人，从安安静静、井然有序的车流便可见一斑。  
但偶尔也有异类。  
低沉的引擎声隐约从后方传来——立刻就引起了注意，不被任何乐理所束缚的混乱振动与向来循规蹈矩、连超车都被认为是鲁莽行径的“A2”风格实在是大相径庭。眨眼之间声音就变得无比高昂且响亮，震耳欲聋，没等人们捂住耳朵一窥究竟，车窗外一道灰黑色的狂风卷着震天的怒吼呼啸而过，等回过神来再细看时，那风已经半点影子都不剩了。  
罗切斯特郊区起伏的山坡丘陵一直是骄狂的飙车党们心驰神往的圣地，一侧峭壁高耸，一侧四舍五入过后也算是万丈深渊，居高不下的车祸率和死亡率数字在每一名年轻车手的体内燃起疯狂的火焰。但无论他们在车子外壳上绘出怎样绚丽的涂装，又能在山道的急转弯处做出如何漂亮的漂移，行驶在刚出城的A2公路上时，也得老老实实地同1.0排量的甲壳虫并驾齐驱。  
规矩行事的先生太太们不由得感到一阵被背叛的义愤填膺，他们一边抱怨着，一边继续在路面上匀速爬行，心里狠狠地往“飙车的坏小子”条目下添上了几笔浓墨重彩的罪行。一阵感慨唏嘘之后，又忧国忧民地担心起二十年后的道路安全和执法难度来。  
“飙车的坏小子”可从来没有把自己当作过马路上的安全隐患，WOF不曾就机车这个项目给过他哪怕一个A，但这绝不意味着他机车玩得就比四轮的家伙差。在他眼里，自己周围这些带轱辘、会挪窝的空心铁块就和一动不动戳在路边站岗的红色邮筒没什么两样，与跨越沙漠的漫长赛程相比，在车与车之间的缝隙里穿梭简直如同躺在沙发上吃薯片一样轻松惬意。  
但艾伦很清楚自己的考验还远未到来，即使在达喀尔，最大的考验也从来不是糟糕的地形。  
过了达伦斯公路交叉处上下三层的环形立交桥，道路豁然变得开阔起来——终于有了点高速公路应有的样子。艾伦身体伏在车上，把握在掌心的挡位向前扭到极限，椭圆形的喷气口暴怒地咆哮一声，向外喷射出橘红色的火龙。灰黑的路面，两侧泛黄的树丛和空中漂浮的雪白云朵，一切都以惊人的速度向后退去。仿佛有千万把利刃从他身上割过，在破破烂烂布料上撕开狰狞的裂口。猛烈波动的气流封锁住感官，他什么也听不到，眼角一片模糊，但无需阿尔敏继续提醒，属于猎手的鼻子也已经嗅到了猎物散发出的腥臭。  
不远了。  
被强行拉扯变形的潦草背景里，一辆低调的银灰色大众轿车悄然放缓了车速，它已经努力使自己做得不易察觉——然而事与愿违，年轻特工立刻就捕捉到了它的异常，头盔下墨绿色的眼睛眯成狭长的缝。  
他确信自己不认识这辆车。  
脑海中瞬间浮出一连串的可能性，然而艾伦的速度丝毫不减，右手不动声色地离开车把，摸进车前的暗格。  
黑洞洞的枪口出现在被摇下的车窗里。  
太慢了，他在心里冷笑。  
持枪人似乎也马上意识到了这一点。凶相毕露的机车几乎是在电光火石之间就蹿到了他的眼前，他反射性地合眼，握枪的手被席卷而来的滚烫气浪冲得猛地一歪，等在慌忙中胡乱扣下扳机时，便已经知道什么都晚了。他嘴里嘟囔着恶毒的脏话，又不甘心地冲着远去的背影补了几枪，很清楚想要擦破对方的皮都是天方夜谭。  
失败的谋杀者悻悻地收起手枪，缩回到座椅上，掏出对讲机想要向同伙汇报情况。通话刚刚接通，余光忽然扫见一个网球大小的奇怪黑色球体——它不知什么时候出现在自己的脚边——向上的一面以越发急促的频率闪动着不详的红光。  
他只来得及发出一声惊恐的咒骂。  
绝尘而去的年轻人脸上毫无波澜，他专注地目视前方，无声倒数到一，最后附赠一个“再见”的口型，鲜红的舌尖在干裂的下唇上舔过。一天之内第二次爆炸的巨响在身后炸开，不同的是，上次的爆炸声多让人绝望，这次的就多动听。  
距离罗切斯特十英里的绿色路标在头顶一晃而过，不知从何处飘来的浓厚云朵将太阳严严实实护在身后，天色登时一暗，空气里泛起的凉意顺着衣领的缝隙直往脖子里钻。阿尔敏似乎在耳机里冲他大声喊着什么，他完完全全察觉不到了——他的视野里出现了一个醒目的红点。  
那辆宝马轿车。  
它是一辆不折不扣的好车，可惜显然不是为绝命天涯而诞生的。  
阿尼同他一样都没把限速放在眼里，但直升机的发动机毫无疑问更胜一筹，他们之间的距离飞快地缩短，眨眼间便近在咫尺。从艾伦听到君达的叙述开始，那辆车就像一枚尖锐的钉子，深深扎进他的心口，留下一片触目惊心的鲜血淋漓。然而真到了该拔钉子的时刻，他反而有些不知所措。  
绝对不能在这种情况下开枪——他的思路出奇的清晰——高速的气流作用下，被出膛的子弹击中的更有可能是自己。  
他只得暂时放慢速度思考对策，却看到阿尼的车子竟也同步减了速，然后突然方向一转下了高速，开上一条小路。  
起初艾伦并没有反应过来这条不起眼的小路通往何方，但很快他便意识到这条路连接着的正是罗切斯特郊区赫赫有名的盘山公路。穿山隧道早在十几年前便已竣工，除了年少轻狂的大学生，鲜少有人会跑到这里寻找刺激。  
如果是换作五年前，艾伦绝不相信优雅成熟的金发女生也是年少轻狂中的一员，但让现在的他来回答，他会不假思索地把驾驶红色轿车的女人划在其中——甚至比自己的排位更加靠前。  
阿尼转眼间又把商务轿车开出了顶级跑车的气势，艾伦不假思索地跟上去。他没有指望过能够隐藏自己的动静，也毫不怀疑阿尼早已察觉了他的行踪。  
他把手枪掏出来紧紧握在手里——立刻就无比庆幸自己这样做了。  
他谨慎地转过第一个弯道，蓦然看到狭窄的山道口上，一排黑漆漆的摩托车正堵在那里恭候着他的大驾光临，车手个个黑衣黑靴，杀气腾腾，整齐的头盔玻璃上反射出道道森冷的寒光。阿尼的车子从他们身边轻盈地滑过，片刻后便消失在视野尽头下一个弯道处。  
艾伦可不认为这是摩托爱好者在为今晚的活动预热，他想都没想，抬起手中的枪，“砰砰”两声便送了其中两人下地狱。其余的人都吓了一跳，大约是完全没有料想到对手竟如此果断，虚张出的声势顿时萎了一半。  
艾伦趁此机会，猛地拧动油门，胯下蓄势待发的野兽嘶吼一声，直直向前窜去，瞬间便把剩下的连人带车撞了个七零八落。  
机车入弯时的角度有些勉强，轮胎被离心的惯性力推往极限，他几乎是侧身贴在地面上滑过弯道，几发马后炮似的子弹“砰砰”砸在他的耳边。艾伦在心里默默计算了一下弹匣里的存货，动作流畅地反转枪口，稳稳予以还击。  
为首的摩托车手刚大马金刀地跨上车，威风凛凛地向头顶放了一枪，突突突带头向艾伦冲过去，就被飞来的一颗子弹打碎了头盔，正中眉心，当场连人带车旋转着表演了三个后空翻，连带后面的两位弟兄一起遭了殃。一个躲闪不及，被他迎面兜头一撞，噌地平地飞起，甩出几百英尺开外。另一个前轮紧急偏转，堪堪躲开，却也瞬间失了平衡，歪歪扭扭地与山墙来了个亲密接触。  
剩余几个残兵败将彻底失了主心骨，虽然车还磨磨蹭蹭往前开着，却一步三回头地想要回去救人。  
另一边，艾伦早就跑得影子都不见了。  
然而再次推动油门加速时，引擎声微妙的变化让他刚刚放下去的心脏又立刻悬了起来——油量告急。  
他不得不承认阿尼选择盘山路十分聪明，机车在跑直线时有着汽车无法比拟的优势，但在面对弯道时则完全是另一回事。盘山路是飙车党的天堂，却也是机车驾驶员的噩梦，他们必须频繁地把速度降低到两只轮胎抓地力可以维持的范围内，或者干脆利落地从跑道上出局。  
罗切斯特的盘山路与他记忆中的别无二致——贴着山体开凿出的狭窄小径，充斥着百转千回的转弯和骤然收缩的隘口。他一刻不停地换档加速减速，靠调整机车与路面的夹角以保持平衡——仿佛生来就已熟稔于此。机车堪堪贴着悬崖边的围栏滑行，在柏油路面上画出道道弧线，每相隔不远，围栏上就会有一处修补过的痕迹，来纪念它所见证过的生死瞬间。  
也许是因为普通轿车的配置实在不适合竞速跑，也许是阿尼认为几名乌合之众足以给艾伦制造麻烦，追上阿尼比艾伦预想得还要快。出弯时的低速终于使他有了开枪的底气，他不再犹豫，冲着宝马车尾连开两枪，一枪空了，另一枪将车子的右尾灯击得粉碎。  
阿尼像是没有意识到似的，也没有任何还击的迹象，再次加速向前逃去。  
艾伦估计了一下无法瞄准的情况下从车外开枪命中驾驶员的难度，接下来的第三枪成功使车子右侧的后视镜化成碎片，第四枪打在了车窗上——“嘭”的闷响，是防弹玻璃。  
他心头顿时一紧。  
下一个弯道使阿尼又甩开他一段距离，视野里的红色轿车再次缩小成苹果大小的一个点。好消息是，过弯后等待着他们的是一段足有半英里长的下坡直路，艾伦瞟了一眼面板上空空如也的油箱图标，最后一次推动油门。  
就赌这一把。  
引擎发出一阵回光返照的巨大吼声，排气管接连喷出几口恶气，机车发疯似的原地暴起，孤注一掷地径直冲向前方宝马车。后者立刻察觉了自杀式袭击到来时窒息般的恐惧和压迫，慌忙也将油门开到极限，逃向下一个转弯。  
两辆车仿佛两道闪电，一前一后冲向直路的尽头。  
极速的究极美学在于它只能存在一瞬间。  
机车虚张声势的气魄勉强维持了数秒，一连串嘶哑的干咳过后，最后一滴油也在引擎中化为了轻烟，这辆利威尔送给他的礼物终于完成了它第一箱油的里程，在入弯前停下了车轮的转动。  
而另一辆车却并没能由此逃出生天，几乎同一时间，它的征途也走向了终点。  
伴随着激烈的碰撞、刺耳的摩擦和飞溅而出的火花，飞驰的宝马轿车狠狠地将转弯处的护栏撕开一个狰狞的裂口，大半个车身扑出悬崖，好似一片摇摇欲坠的残叶，危险地高悬在半空——下方的地面是稀稀落落的灌木从，垂直距离足有百米之远。  
从风驰电掣的潇洒变为垂死挣扎的绝望，有时连一秒钟都不需要。  
艾伦像是对这戏剧性的转折早有预料似的，他面无表情从机车上跳下来，全然无视了耳机里阿尔敏的急切询问。  
他抬起枪，脸色冰冷得不带一丝温度。这次他打得非常准，第一颗子弹将勉强攀住路面边缘的轮胎射了个对穿，岌岌可危的平衡顷刻被打破，鲜红的轿车在阳光下微弱地晃动了两下——如时间被拉长的慢动作一般，车身光亮的油漆依然火热夺目——然后轰然向前落下悬崖。  
艾伦一个箭步追上前，随后第二颗出膛的子弹精确地命中了油箱，坠落半空的轿车顿时化为一团炽热的火球，奔涌而上的热浪灼得他指尖发烫。  
“……怎么样了？艾伦，这动静大得简直吓死人，出什么事了？我看到你们的车都停下来了，你还好吗？如果能听到的的话……”  
“我没事。”他语气平静地回应了阿尔敏的喋喋不休，“我和我的车都很好，唯一的问题是它没油了，你得找辆车接我回去……不过阿尼，”他顿了顿，扫了眼护栏上破损的巨大缺口，“她出了点车祸。”  
“车祸？”阿尔敏怀疑自己对这个词的理解是否准确。  
“啊，她几乎是以一百英里的时速入弯的，切入的位置也相当靠外，显然没有想到这竟然是一个差不多一百五十度的急转弯——设计者一定自己从不开车。等她发现时，一切都已经来不及了，就算她的轮胎上都涂满强力胶，也不可能在这种状况下完好无损地留在路面上。”艾伦歪着头避开直射进眼的阳光，不慌不忙地解释道，好像在做与己无关的事故现场报道，“……我想你们最好现在就报警，并向公路管理局通报此事，叫他们赶紧派灭火直升机过来，车子落地的时候油箱发生了爆炸。”  
“你的意思是……阿尼她在车里吗？”  
艾伦像是没听见阿尔敏的话，他站在悬崖边，一只脚踏在凸起的石台上，居高临下地欣赏着下方跃动的火海和冲天而起的黑烟。  
这是第几次看到这样的场景了？他漠然地想。第一次时，自己被吓得几乎丢了魂，那个男孩似乎叫托马斯，是个刚拿驾照的新手，开一辆二手橙黄色捷豹，过弯时被跟在后面的路虎拦腰碾成两截。跑车里鲜活的躯体瞬间被压成肉馅，喷涌而出的血液浸透了路面，那天恰好是满月，白亮的圆盘染上一层猩红色的光晕，久久不曾褪去。艾伦把男孩残缺不全的上半身拉出来的时候他还奄奄一息地活着，并在众多公路亡魂的注视下，无比痛苦地度过了生命最后的五分钟。他的下半身则当场飞出悬崖，直到葬礼那天也没能再与身体的其他部分团聚。  
“……M66号公路莱克特段西侧数第十三个弯道，由正北转向西南的……记不住也没关系，我相信他们对出事的位置熟得很，不过处理现场得费一番功夫。”他停顿片刻，像是在酝酿那个名字，“我们管这里叫做‘死亡眨眼’，因为它的样子有点像眼角的形状，也可以说在这里生与死只是眨眼间的抉择。它颇有历史而且声名在外，每年都有几个不被上天眷顾的家伙交代在这儿。”  
饱经风霜的银灰色护栏在尖锐的转角处戛然中断，从遗留下的断壁残垣可以看出它经历过的无数次修补加固，然而就像它曾无数次被破坏过一样，现在只剩几根钢架可怜兮兮地耷拉着，同地面上三叉戟似的刹车痕迹一起，为那吸引过无数挑战者的名头再添一笔功绩。  
阿尔敏一时什么也没说，仿佛难以接受这个事实。  
让一把抢过麦克风，开门见山地直击要害：“她是自己撞出去的？”  
艾伦慢条斯理地收回视线，把手枪别进腰间，反问道：“不然呢？”  
“你确定现场没有对你不利的证据？”让的语气强硬，完全不给艾伦留悲春伤秋的空间——如果他需要的话，“比如轮胎留下的制动拖印和车身碰撞的损伤，或者，打偏子弹留下的凹痕？”  
阿尔敏瞪大了双眼，他转过头，用近乎陌生的眼神望着让。让的这句话问得十分诡异，他并不关心阿尼是不是死了，也不关心她的死因究竟是什么——他甚至连阿尼是谁都完全没有过问过。他像个保险公司派来的、照章办事的事故定损员，让他在意的只有可以被取证的实物。  
拜托，阿尔敏无意识地十指交叉，在心里暗暗祈求，艾伦，快告诉我真的只是出了车祸。  
“说什么呢，马脸，”艾伦竟然短促地轻笑了一声，用他对让说话时一贯的挑衅语气回答道，“看不起我？”  
让握住麦克风支架的手明显放松下来，他呼出一口气，温和地回望了一眼金发男生。然而阿尔敏却没有感到丝毫宽慰和温暖，艾伦模棱两可的口吻无疑坐实了这场车祸并不纯粹。他盯着自己的膝盖，头皮发麻，双手止不住地发抖——他在给佩特拉注射麻醉剂的时候也没有抖得如此严重，一股毛骨悚然的寒意顺着脊梁骨蹿上后颈。  
阿尔敏蓦然意识到，临时组队的三人中，唯独只有自己还天真地将阿尼当做昔日的同学，而保留有一份希望和情谊。他不怪让，对让来说，阿尼不过是任务中用数字和字母编号的陌生目标之一，生与死也只是一位二进制变量的差异。  
可艾伦不一样。艾伦与阿尼同窗数年，两人之间的交情无论如何也超过了点头之交的程度，而且艾伦甚至很清楚自己还充当过一段时间女生芳心暗许的对象。阿尔敏知道阿尼伤了利威尔，也知道利威尔与艾伦的关系非比寻常，但直到刚才他都单纯地以为艾伦是在气头上任性胡闹，要亲自将阿尼追捕归案，万万不曾料想到好友能绝情到连活命的余地都没有给对方留。  
让被他煞白的脸色吓到，担忧地拍拍他的肩膀，可他却像根本没有直觉似的。

如果阿尔敏此时跳出来质问艾伦，难道昔日同学的情面连利威尔的一根头发都比不上？艾伦一定会回答，比一根头发还是重要的——大概相当于两根头发那么多，毕竟利威尔不至于像史密斯先生那样“毫发必争”。  
艾伦一边在心里演绎这段短小的访谈，一边冷眼旁观簇新的轿车和被牵连的灌木在几分钟内化作焦糊的残渣，头一次发掘出车祸的美丽和破坏欲得偿的滔天快感。甚至连后方再次响起的贼心不死的突突声都显得格外可爱。  
他感叹了一秒钟对方的顽强，拨开第二颗手雷上的开关，放在手心掂量两下，头也不回，胳膊猛然用力向后抛去。  
他几乎开始享受爆炸瞬间悦耳的轰响和喷薄的气浪。  
直到坚硬冰冷的物体抵住他的后脊。

47

他的身体猛地一僵。  
“头盔摘掉。”身后同样坚硬冰冷的女声命令道。  
他照做了，小心地把头盔取下拎在手中。微凉干燥的空气立刻抚上脸颊、冲入鼻腔，黏膜被燃烧的细灰烬刺激得一酸，狠狠打了两个喷嚏。  
硬物贴着衣服，一寸寸向上移到脖颈，再到他的后脑——这里可以更加快速高效地送他去见上帝。  
“枪交出来，”女声继续说，枪口上加了几分力气以示意自己的绝对控制权，“老实点，别想耍花样！”  
艾伦老老实实地掏出枪，关上保险递向身后，接枪的手上戴了一只柔软的锦纶手套。  
“还有什么武器，统统掏出来扔到地上！”  
艾伦双手一摊，无辜道：“我搞爆炸可不怎么在行，出门前只慌忙揣了两颗手雷，转眼就都被你手下的喽啰们骗了个干净。”  
身后人没搭理他的笑话，不信任地伸手在他身上一点点摸过，不免扯动到皮肤上血液已经凝固的伤口，疼得他一个激灵。手机和钱夹被搜出来，转手便被扔到悬崖下给烧糊的宝马车驾驶员陪葬。  
那人用枪顶顶他的脑袋：“往前走，不准回头！”  
“这是上山的方向。”  
“少废话，我不比你眼瞎。”  
“好好，别激动，小心走火。”艾伦识时务地退让道，迈开腿沿着路边的护栏向山顶上走，身后人亦步亦趋地紧跟上来，存在感十足的枪口始终稳稳抵在他的脑后。  
刚走出去几十英尺，他又说：“不好意思，请问我能问一个问题吗？”  
身后人一言不发，他便不怎么客气地当作是默认了。  
“真有趣，”他不慌不忙地继续问，“你是什么时候从车里跑出来的，阿尼？”  
他赌上自己在驾驶测评里得到的18个A，刚刚跟自己上演速度与激情的宝马轿车绝不是无人驾驶，而且千真万确是阿尼的那辆，恐怕只有里面的司机是个替死鬼——他猜想很有可能是在进入山道时，原本驾驶轿车的阿尼同哪个苦命的摩托车手神不知鬼不觉地调了包。  
可惜阿尼并不愿意为他验证猜想。  
“在你不知道的时候。”女人干巴巴地说了句无意义的废话，“反正你只要手握上那该死的方向盘，就永远不会在意别人的死活。我清楚得很，艾伦·耶格尔，我清楚得很，你从五年前就是这个样子。”  
艾伦先是感到几分茫然，转而轻笑一声——仿佛自己根本没有处于命垂一线的险境——用暧昧的口吻调笑道：“怎么，听起来似乎我五年前就令你失望过？”  
“失望？”阿尼抑扬顿挫地重复了这个词，语气中极尽讽刺，仿佛艾伦的问题是本世纪头号笑话，“哈，有谁会为你感到失望？你值得谁为你失望？即使失望又有什么意义？”  
艾伦猝不及防收到一系列连珠炮似的疑问句，登时被轰得头脑发懵，还以为自己在客串肥皂剧里的炮灰男配，差点真的忘记脑后还抵着一根冷冰冰的枪管。  
“艾伦，你的朋友看起来比谁都多，你看起来对谁都不加防备，到哪都混得开。可实际上呢？你身边来来往往的男男女女，你真心在乎过谁？有过吗？这个世界上，”她咬牙切齿地恨恨道，“哪怕有一个，比你车轮子重要的人？”  
被质问的炮灰男配大约是无言以对，他默默收敛起脸上轻浮的笑意，低着头，一言不发地向前走。阵阵微凉的秋风拂过，吹动几片孤零零的落叶贴着地面团团打转。  
“我很抱歉。”他声音沙哑地开口。  
“我不需要你的抱歉。”  
“这是我的责任。”  
“你懂什么是责任？”  
“我知道自己曾经自负又狂妄，鼻孔朝天，谁也不放在眼里，做过很多我都不能饶恕自己的混蛋事……”  
“你根本什么都不知道！”  
即使不停被反驳，男人依然坚持着说下去：“虽然那时候已经念到大学，我却还是傻得要命，就像你所说的，什么也不知道，给别人——我的意思是给你，留下了颇为糟糕的印象和体验，假如当初……”  
“省省你虚伪的假话吧！简直恶心透顶。”阿尼终于忍无可忍地尖声爆发出来，显然对艾伦批判过去式的“自我剖白”嗤之以鼻，“无论是当初还是当下，我的感受、我的心情、我的一切，在你心里，都只有被你当成工具的价值！五年前你约我参加舞会，是为了挡别的女生的邀请。五年后你约我看电影，是为了在别人面前做戏！”  
“我……”  
“我是真的后怕，艾伦，”她用轻如羽毛的声音感慨道，“如果不是刚刚我多看一步，如果你的脑袋上没有顶着我的枪，恐怕现在悬崖下化成灰的就是我的尸体了。从伦敦到这里，足足五十英里，艾伦·耶格尔，你回答我，期间你哪怕考虑过一次让我活下去的可能性吗？”  
“冷静一点，阿尼，我想这其中有些误会……”  
“我不得不承认这一点上你的变化可真大，我几乎都要不认识你了。我们离开校园才几年？我记忆中的艾伦坦诚直率，从不忌惮别人的看法，也绝不会伪装自己的言行。可看看现在的你，油嘴滑舌，谎话连篇，虚情假意的姿态信手拈来……真难想象，我居然曾经还认为你和别人不一样……”  
艾伦重重叹了口气，他下意识地要摇头，想到脑后的枪时又忍了回去。  
“我并没有你想的那么好，阿尼，”他低沉的声音中透着落寞，“更没有什么值得你另眼相待的不同寻常之处。”  
“是WOF让你习惯了逢场作戏吗？”  
听到那三个字母时，他不由得一愣，说出口的却是陈述句：“你知道了。”  
阿尼毫不掩饰：“和你是alpha一样清楚。”  
艾伦眼睁睁看着另一张底牌从手里流失，心头猛然一紧，形势发展似乎比预想的还要糟糕。  
他闭了闭眼，尽量让自己听起来比刚才更加温和诚恳：“首先，我必须澄清，我的一言一行，你接受也好，厌恶也罢，都出自我的本心。在这个问题上我的车是无辜的，我不会因为一个人长的像车轮子就去喜欢她，也不会因为一个人限我的速就心生芥蒂。”  
“你谁也不喜欢，”阿尼依然不为所动，“你只爱你自己。”  
“没有人能只爱自己。”  
“有人的‘爱’不配称为爱。”  
“我认为配不配是由被爱的人来评判的。”  
“真可怜，你连评委都不会有。”  
艾伦开始意识到沿着这条路走下去大抵是个翻来覆去的死局，何况他并无兴致向阿尼系统论证自己的爱究竟是否存在的哲学问题。  
“好吧，就算你说得对，我谁也不爱，是个自私自利的混蛋……”他拖着声音妥协道，接着话锋一转，“不过既然你提到变化，你的变化也很令我吃惊，阿尼。”  
阿尼冷笑一声：“你是最没有资格这样说的人，因为你从来都没有了解过我。”  
“也许如你所言，”他语气缓慢平和地回击，“可要是你现在开枪杀了我，我就再也没有机会去了解你了。”  
阿尼发出一声“WOW”的感慨。  
“真动听啊——”她凉冰冰的声音里不无讽刺，“如果早两年说不定我就信了。”  
艾伦倒也没指望过她能真信，他放慢脚步，随意地略一抬腿，把脚边一颗棱角分明的小石块向前踢出悬崖。  
“这么说来，这两年你的经历倒是颇为曲折，远不像表面上那么尊贵而愉快……说到底，”他顿了顿，压低声音，仿佛旁边真有人在窃听似的，“……躲躲藏藏的杀人犯生活不好过吧？”  
他并没有挑明这“杀人犯”指的是职业杀手还是连环凶杀案的凶手，或者二者皆有。  
阿尼比他想的还要坦然，当即做出了回应。  
“的确没办法和你们这种合法的杀人犯相提并论……但你要知道，艾伦，”她用枪口在深棕色的脑袋上点了点，意味深长道，“即使再光明正大的杀人犯，送他上西天也不需要往脑壳里打第二发子弹。”  
“我完全认可你的说法，女士，”光明正大的杀人犯立刻双手举高，比了个投降的姿势，从善如流地低头示弱，“而且我一个枪子儿也不想挨，所以请你放心，我绝对听从你的吩咐。”  
“那就请你闭上嘴……”  
“不过我得顺便说一句，”他又抬起头，一转眼就忘记了承诺似的，不管不顾地继续说下去，“阿尼，如果现在你对着你面前这个合法杀人犯的脑壳来一枪，之后跑来找你麻烦的合法杀人犯恐怕就不止我一个了。他们会用行动告诉你，只身开辆破车入虎穴的我是多寒酸。”  
“你是在威胁我？”  
艾伦感觉到枪口果然顶得更紧了几分。  
他很清楚自己能活到现在，和所谓的魅力半点关系也没有，而是阿尼有什么暂时不能杀他的理由。  
“不不，并非如此，我想我的表达能力确实存在一些问题——真令人头疼。”年轻的男人似乎相当苦恼，他换了个比较听起来相对容易接受的说法，“我的意思是，在其他的合法杀人犯眼里，你这个同行做过的事也许没有那么天理难容，或者法理难容——只要我能活着回去。”  
阿尼当然明白他的意图所在，她直截了当地说：“你想让我放你走？”  
“虽然看起来你已经对我彻底失望了——当然，我不认为你的选择有什么不对，毕竟我我在你眼里是这样讨厌的家伙……但如果，我说的是如果，你愿意再给我一次自我救赎的机会的话，也许我们彼此都能有所改观。”  
艾伦皱着眉在客套话的语料库里挑挑拣拣，觉得短短几分钟内自己已经穷尽了此生拼装漂亮话的本领，然而换来的依旧是阿尼的冷笑，和一把猝不及防的刺刀。  
“你也是用这样的甜言蜜语哄骗你的omega的吗？”她突然将话题引向艾伦此刻最不愿意提起的对象，“那个可怜的小个子男人？”  
艾伦感觉自己全身的血液像是一瞬间从胸前的伤口被放空了，被抽干的血管骤然坍缩下去，皱成一片片蜷曲的薄膜，连心跳也支撑不起。他沉默了足有五分钟，可在这应该拿来思考对策的宝贵五分钟里，他的脑子里闪过的全是那个人的影子，眼前是无边无际的暗淡底色，甚至全然忘记了自己正行走在何方。  
“阿尼，”他最后说，“我从来没有想过去哄骗他。”  
“是的，真替他心寒，”女人极富感情色彩地嘲道，“世上无数beta，却看中了最绝情的那个alpha。”  
他根本没有力气为自己辩解。  
好在阿尼继续说了下去。  
他感觉自己的内脏都狠狠绞成了一团，耳畔嗡嗡作响，过了一会儿才听出阿尼已经换了话题。  
“……我一点也不想对你有什么改观，艾伦，不过我得说，你的运气实在是令人艳羡。本来今天已经是你的忌日，但居然被你活着从希娜里逃了出来。”她顿了顿，似乎颇有些期待艾伦的反应，但男人没有对自己的劫后余生发表任何意见，于是她只好继续说，“……而且现在拜你所赐，我必须拿你当人质，直到我顺利到达停靠在多佛尔的快艇上。”  
“我想多佛尔不在山顶。”艾伦拼命忍住呕吐的强烈冲动，艰涩地回应道。  
多佛尔是临近坎特伯雷的港口城市，距离法国的直线距离只有二十英里——七十年前，敦刻尔克大撤退时英国大本营就设立在多佛尔，这意味着就算划一艘皮划艇，也能轻松到达对面的欧洲大陆。  
“它当然不在，”阿尼理所当然地说，“我在前面停了一辆备用轿车。”  
“你刚说过让我摸方向盘不是好主意。”  
“我会看好你所有的小动作的。”  
艾伦闭上眼，机械地交替迈动双腿，强迫自己将心思集中在眼前的状况上。  
“既然你要拿我当人质来换取逃命的船票，我要给你做人质来换取活命的机会……”  
阿尼干脆的打断他：“别奢望我会把枪放下来。”  
“好吧，”他困难地吞咽了两下，“不过眼下……我们多少也算是各取所需的合作关系。”  
“你想和我谈条件？”  
“抱歉，我只是觉得听起来比人质关系更和谐一些。”  
“艾伦，如果你是试图让我放松警惕，我劝你最好放弃，”阿尼将硬梆梆的、不带一丝感情的词句砸进他的耳朵，“……就算我现在杀了你，我也未必逃不出去。而至于你，哈，我会写张便条告诉他们把你埋在你钟爱的‘死亡眨眼’。”  
“放松点，”男人疲惫地叹了口气，“我不是这个意思。”  
他的手里还剩最后一张牌。他知道情况暂时算不上紧急，自己其实并没有必要在这里就把它亮出来。但他突然间格外厌倦了与阿尼的周旋，厌倦了假惺惺的辞藻，甚至厌倦了秋风萧瑟的盘山路。  
他觉得自己仿佛是飘零在外数年的老水手，从未如此迫切地渴望回到喧嚣拥挤的伦敦。  
“你到底要说什么？”  
“原谅我的直白，你是alpha吗，阿尼？”  
“别用那种污秽的词汇玷污我。”  
阿尼的形容毫不客气，然而污秽的alpha完全不以为意，依旧面无表情地继续问：“omega？”  
“看到你们这些alpha的卑鄙行径之后，”她再次重申了自己对alpha的反感，“我必须庆幸我不是。”  
人类在第二性别的问题上纠结了上千年，虽说在今天，性别歧视仍具有广泛的群众基础，但对alpha或omega群体产生远高于纸面和嘴炮级别的强烈恨意的，那个变态连环杀手算是第一个，阿尼也许是第二个。  
艾伦扪心自问了一会儿，得出结论——使阿尼做此评价的应当另有其人。  
“既然你是个和‘怪胎’们一点边也搭不上的beta，我实在是非常好奇……”  
“好奇什么？”  
“我想知道那些omega妓女究竟做过什么，才能让你如此深恶痛绝，以至于毫不留情地杀人虐尸？”  
阿尼的特征与之前作出的凶手侧写相去甚远，她莫非真的曾经遭遇过什么巨大的精神刺激？还是接受了哪个疯狂的屠杀委托？  
阿尼似乎对他的问题早有预料，冷淡地回答：“不好意思，我不……”  
艾伦懒得再同她绕弯子：“嘿，希娜地窖房间里的布置难道不是你的手笔？”  
阿尼沉默了几秒，大概是考虑到刚刚建立起的和谐而脆弱的“合作”关系，多少松动了口风，模棱两可地感叹道：“真是无巧不成书，这个案子明明是苏格兰场条子们的业务范围，最后竟然不偏不倚落到了你的手里。”  
“我可一点也不感激这缘分，”艾伦咬着牙说，“这次是拜你所赐，从月初开始，我就没睡过一个囫囵觉。资历比我高的前辈们都知道刑事案子吃力不讨好，谁都不想沾手。接线生一天转给我三十六条电话留言，十八条告诉我哪家报纸刊登了假新闻，剩下十八条是又有哪家报纸要打听消息——不管打没打听到，第二天一早一定能读到新鲜的假新闻。苏格兰场的老油条们个个毛病多办事少，一边看戏一边还要指手画脚，最可气的是他们还派了个永远抓不住重点的话篓子在我耳边叨叨叨。”  
他怒气冲冲地抱怨完，却听到背后的人发出了今日以来最为轻快的笑声：“你倒苦水的时候倒还是和以前一模一样。”  
“饶了我吧，我可不想再给被剖腹的尸体拍写真了，这样下去我早晚要得厌食症……你随便说点什么，让我把案子结掉。”  
“那不是我做的。”阿尼平静地否认道。  
“事到如今，你也完全用不着瞒我，阿尼，我说过只要你不杀我，我就不会把事情透露给别人，所以，算是满足我一点可怜的好奇心？”  
“我说了，不是我做的。”  
艾伦显然并不认可她的论调。  
“啊，虽然我被安排去解决这个案子，”他拖着脚，在地面上发出嚓嚓的摩擦声，“可是打心眼儿里说，我一点也不同情这些脏兮兮的omega妓女，她们懒惰、贪婪、刻薄，浑身恶习，出卖自己的灵魂，连流淌的血液都是腐朽的……你知道吗？我曾经被迫混进她们乌烟瘴气的地下集会里收集情报，那简直是一场噩梦，我从没有那么厌恶过我的alpha性别。”  
“无论你怎么说，艾伦，我还是那句话，凶手不是我。”  
“可是上午我看到……”  
希娜酒吧地窖里带血的刀具和衣物，把它们放在那里的，如果不是阿尼，又能是谁？  
“既然你看到了那些，我想你应该不会错过本案的凶手。”  
“你的意思是……”艾伦不由得止住脚步，倒吸一口冷气，“贝尔托特？”  
“我想他的长相变化没有大到你认不出。”  
“我并不认为凶手会把自己绑在那里。”  
“他当然不会，”阿尼不动声色地说，“是我把他绑住的，我必须保护自己不成为下一名受害者。”  
“恕我直言，贝尔托特比你看起来更像下一名受害者……你可能不知道，”他用略带悲伤的遗憾语气说，“他的情况糟透了，能再醒过来的概率微乎其微。”  
阿尼完全没有被他的感情所感染，漠然道：“他罪有应得。”  
“罪有应得也要先定罪才行。”  
“那地窖就算炸成了废墟，挖出的证物碎片也足够你写一篇一百页的结案报告。只要你稍微花点功夫调查，便会发现贝尔托特在所有案发时间都没有不在场证明，然而多的是人可以证明我当时不在场。”  
“哈！”艾伦的声音中满是不信任，“不在场证明！”  
“你可以去做指纹鉴定。”阿尼似乎对自己的主张有十足的信心。  
“好吧，就像你说的，假设凶手真的是贝尔托特，他的动机是什么？”  
“只有他自己才最清楚，你大可以去问——如果你死后见到他时还记得这件事的话。”  
“我会记得去问的……”艾伦敷衍地应道，“但是我仍然有些疑点，比如你为什么要这么做？贝尔托特可是喜欢了你很多年。”  
“你说喜欢……”  
“难道不是？”  
“你管那叫做喜欢？”阿尼忽然提高声音，像是被艾伦的话戳破了刻意伪装出的淡定。  
“他是个虐待狂，控制狂，歧视女性，有一堆见不得人的奇怪性癖！”她激动地叫道，“你上次问我他哪里不好，我告诉你他粘得太死，这只是最委婉最隐晦的说法——当然，你根本不会在意我到底想表达什么！你宁肯去研究那黏乎乎的甜品！事实上，我用过无数办法也没能甩掉他，我只能尽自己所能跟他保持距离。”  
艾伦甚至能感觉到她的枪口在随着声音的强烈起伏而微微发颤。  
“请原谅我在大学时完全没有发现他有这样的倾向，”他一板一眼地致歉，“不然我会帮他找个心理医生而不是帮他追你。”  
“你的确应该为此感到内疚。他一直做正经工作，至少表面上看起来是正人君子……起初我根本没有想到他真的会为满足自己的欲望而去杀害别人，可是后来我发现那些人竟然真的是他杀害的，而且一次比一次放肆……我有点害怕，但更多的是恶心，我实在无法继续忍受下去，可我又绝对不能向警方暴露自己……”  
“阿尼，”艾伦沉声打断她慷慨激昂的控诉，“我可以用贝尔托特结案，我相信没人会提出质疑，反正他现在的样子——就算侥幸留下一口气，也执行不了任何判决结果。”他顿了顿，“我要的是，这些残忍的谋杀案不再发生。”  
“如果凶手死掉，它们当然会到此为止。”  
“问题在于，我依然无法信服贝尔托特会是凶手。”  
阿尼愣了愣，冷笑道：“你对他倒是颇有信心。”  
“笃信记忆是我犯下的最大的错误，阿尼。”男人慢吞吞地说，“但你忽略了一个事实——贝尔托特比我还高半头，就算他的心眼儿坏到下水道里去了，也不可能一夜之间缩短将近十英寸，变身成一名住在豪顿街的夜班女清洁工。”  
阿尼一怔：“你说什么？”  
“明明是那样光彩照人的年轻姑娘，把自己伪装成毁容的码头女清洁工，心情一定很微妙吧？”  
她的声音里终于出现了一丝动摇：“我不懂你在说什么。”  
“你出于某种目的——憎恨或者复仇——游荡在东区，以骇人听闻的残忍手段猎杀omega流莺。上一次意料之外的失手令你感受到无比愤怒，你迫不及待想要再次行动，可是天气总是不肯放晴，直到昨天夜里……”艾伦低头盯着自己灰扑扑的靴子，有条不紊地叙述道，“你先盯上了伊丽莎白·史特莱，但很快便发觉她并不是妓女，某种心理特质——我想是移情作用——使你感到索然无味，所以选择将她干脆地一刀毙命，毫无虐尸的兴趣。恰好在这时，中间人玛丽为你联系到第二名牺牲品，你立刻飞奔去主教广场，将自己压抑许久的怒火与不满统统发泄到那个可怜的女人身上。”  
说到这里，他长长呼出一口气，蜿蜒空旷的山路上，微凉的空气中有什么东西悄然绷紧了。  
阿尼思考了片刻，简短地做出评价：“你的想象力真丰富。”  
艾伦没有反驳，他一动不动地站着，用平缓的声音继续讲下去：“……等你欲望得偿，终于冷静下来后，突然回想在作案前曾恰好被我撞见并盘问过。虽然你自认为伪装技术高超，没有露出破绽，但多少对臭名昭著的WOF有所忌惮，索性一不做二不休，策划了一场犯罪分子与执法者同归于尽的好戏——反正死人是永远不会泄密的。贝尔托特当然是完美的替罪羊，他太听话了，无论你什么时候需要他，理由多么蹩脚，他都会忙不迭地赶来。你把作案时的工具都布置在房间里，沾上贝尔托特的指纹和体液，又骗他服下药剂，使他陷入深度昏迷，制造出凶手畏罪自杀的假相。但你不能立刻杀死他，因为你需要用他来钓我上钩……”他勾起嘴角，“只要引爆地窖里的炸药，送贝尔托特和我一块儿去见上帝，这一切都就此了解，所有人都会认为凶手正是贝尔托特，再也没有人能够顺藤摸瓜地找到你……我承认对不起自己受过的训练，居然傻到立刻就上了当。”  
艾伦的话音未落，毫无预兆的，身后阿尼突然爆发出一阵歇斯底里的大笑。  
“你本来已经死在了地窖里！艾伦·耶格尔。”她恶狠狠地喊道，“但和你一样，笃信记忆也是我犯下的最大错误，说真的，你一点也不傻……我早知道你无情，但我以为omega会改变你，至少会使你变得不一样，完全没有想到你竟然也是个借着标记躲在自己omega背后的败类！”  
“等等……”  
“天下的alpha都是一样懦弱自私的混账！你在打算在女同学面前逞英雄时一点没想过他的立场，可等你意识到自己快要死了，又狗急跳墙地把他当做救命稻草！反正他的死活在你眼里一钱不值——说不准你早就厌烦他了，他死之后遍地都是饥渴的omega等着你去标记！”  
艾伦觉得自己条理清晰的大脑仿佛又被搅成了一团乱麻。  
“你问我对omega有什么深仇大恨，简直可笑至极！”阿尼冷冷地说，“对omega视如草芥的不正是你们这群肮脏丑陋的alpha吗？我根本不想把你那可怜的omega牵扯进来，被你这种人缠上他已经够倒霉的了……平心而论，他比你难缠一百倍，昨天晚上就差点让我露了马脚，今天又在两分钟之内就让我的六个手下统统断了气。可就是这种人……”她幽幽地叹息一声，“居然也像怀了孕的弱女子一样抵抗不了那你那恶心的信息素控制。我不知道你用了什么手段逼他接受你的，不过，艾伦·耶格尔，你摸着良心问问自己，如果不是因为那可笑的标记，有谁会拿自己的性命去换你那肮脏的alpha狗命！”  
艾伦无意识地握住拳头，全身的肌肉危险地绷紧了：“我……”  
“哈，你怎么会感到愧疚？说不定你正还为自己的‘魅力’洋洋得意呢。如果你有半点愧疚，你就会留在他身边看他最后一眼，而不是跑到五十英里外的山路上飙车！”  
他一字一顿地说：“我警告你……”  
“他是你的上司吧？这事捅到你们组织里，你会死得多难看？”  
“我警告你，不要试探我的底线，阿尼。”  
“怎么，alpha先生，恼羞成怒了？别忘了我们是‘合作关系’。”女人疯疯癫癫地放声大笑，“我提醒你，我们现在是一条绳上的蚂蚱，你乖乖回去拿贝尔托特结案，我也不把你和你omega的爱恨情仇说出去。明年的今天，我会抽空到墓前看望他俩的。”  
就在这时，艾伦头盔里突然传出一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，瞬间打破了两人之间的剑拔弩张，剧烈波动的空气陡然安静下来。  
“艾伦！你还在吗？”  
是阿尔敏，可以听出他正在电磁波那头竭力冲着话筒喊。  
艾伦定定神，勉强应了一声。  
阿尔敏立刻直入正题：“抱歉，艾伦，医院来的坏消息，利威尔那边……”他的声音无比凝重，“……实在无力回天。”  
艾伦清晰地听到有什么东西咔嚓一声碎裂了。  
阿尔敏略作停顿，换了种稍微轻松的口气来汇报另一桩重磅新闻，“不过多亏你搭救，贝尔托特已经清醒过来了！”  
不可能！阿尼睁大双眼，张嘴想要反驳。  
她的人生便定格在了这一刻。  
她永远不会知道自己为什么没能及时扣动扳机，就像艾伦永远不知道自己是怎么在眨眼之间扭断一个人的脖子的。


	23. Chapter 23

利威尔睡得并不安稳——他向来睡得不安稳。他从不觉得自己是一个操心过度的人，也不认为自己天生神经敏感，所以只好牵强附会地把这归结于对英国糟糕天气的水土不服。  
他时不时会恢复一些意识，从无尽的梦魇中清醒过来。这时，他便能隐约听到清脆的玻璃碰撞声，刻意放轻的脚步和朦朦胧胧的交谈，组成一支破碎的奏鸣曲，伴着刺鼻的消毒水气味，像是沙滩上起起落落的潮水一样在他耳边来回往复。间或有人强行拨开他的眼皮，用雪亮的刀刃狠狠戳刺他的眼球，仿佛要把他整个人硬生生拽出藏身的躯壳，赤裸裸地在烈日下暴晒风干。他忽地涌起些不合年龄的叛逆心理，又或者是极度厌恶任人摆布的感觉，微薄脆弱的意念竭尽所能地挣扎着——一旦摆脱了外界的胁迫，就头也不回地再次逃进深邃浓稠的黑暗。  
但在那里他依旧不能享受到完全的安宁——尘埃飞扬的爆炸现场、鲜血淋漓的尸体和死气沉沉的年轻面孔，一幕幕令人发怵的剪影旋转扭曲成罪恶的录像带，在他混沌的脑海中循环放映。时不时的，有什么尖锐高昂的噪声呼啸而至，他仔细分辨了一阵子，惊愕地发现竟然是运转的引擎声。于是他禁不住暗骂起某个不停闯祸的臭小子来，胸腔里的器官忽上忽下地窜动，恍惚间，居然产生出一种自己正在生动地活着的神奇错觉，并且不得不承认自己确实是操心过度。  
这样糟糕的体验足足持续了三天——当然，他本人对时间是没有任何概念的，他只知道自己从未从现世中脱离过这么久，也比任何一次——包括在地下街的时候——更接近死亡。他时而能嗅到冥府飘来的清冷幽香，意识到也许道路的尽头对他而言是梦寐以求的酣眠，和永无后患的彻底解脱。但医生们半点不给他彷徨犹疑的余地，他们熟练地舞刀弄针，在他本来就破烂不堪的躯体上切切缝缝，像是在把一台濒临报废的旧机器维修翻新，该换换该补补，最后“啪嗒”接通电源逼它重新投入运行——机器本身的意志从不会被被考虑其中。  
利威尔终于开始对外界有了些模糊但完整的概念，他觉得自己躺着的姿势实在不怎么舒服，腿脚被什么硬梆梆的东西死死固定住，胳膊沉甸甸的抬不起来，导致夹在中间的躯体和屁股也动弹不得。可是他既挣扎无力，又投诉无门，只好忍气吞声地默默挨着。  
他感觉周围始终昏昏暗暗的，好像见不得光的监牢似的，被腐朽死亡的冷寂环绕。偶尔有人在他身边窸窸窣窣地走动，在他光溜溜的身体上摸来摸去，拔掉几根针头和管子，过了一会儿，又一根不少地统统插回来。他烦躁得要命，一口气梗在喉咙，禁不住想要高声咆哮，嘶吼着叫他们统统滚开，又想要挥动拳脚，奋力挣开这些缠绕桎梏自己的枷锁。  
孤立无援的无助中，有什么人悄无声息地握住了他的手，他心里反射性地陡然一惊，像是被冒犯了似的下意识去挣脱——然而他终究是无能为力的，他连一根细小的指尖也移动不了，只能任由对方把自己绵软的五指紧紧拢在手心。  
那是一双有力的大手，掌心的茧子粗糙而不显突兀，温暖得出奇，带着冬日午后阳光特有的气息——虽然稍纵即逝却弥足珍贵，只需要轻飘飘的一抹，便足以使万里冰川焕发光辉。  
有那么一瞬间，利威尔真切地以为自己活了过来，冰冷的身躯重新有了温度，血管里锋利的冰碴融化成涓涓细流。他几乎是迫不及待想要回握那双手，睁开眼看看它们的主人，叫他的名字。下一刻，什么柔软温热的东西覆上了他的嘴唇，只是轻轻一碰，便骤然使利威尔安静下来。  
那人在他耳畔絮絮叨叨说着——他听不清，也听不懂，只觉得传来的每个跳动的音节、潮湿的呼吸，乃至萦绕在鼻息间的淡淡味道，都如同隔世的梦一样飘渺虚幻，却又是深深刻入骨髓的熟悉。  
利威尔恍然意识到自己一直在焦躁等待着的究竟是什么，而现在终于等到了，整个人仿佛被按下关机键，身体里拼命绷紧的那股劲儿一下子烟消云散，转眼间陷入安眠。  
他这一觉睡得非常沉——像是要逃避连绵的阴冷秋雨，又像是立志要借此机会把眼眶下方阴翳的黑眼圈连根铲除。不要说本来就晨昏莫辨的重症监护室，连被打包后千里迢迢转移到普通病房的旅程都没能惊动他分毫。  
眼周的美容效果按下不表，但移除大脑无谓的额外消耗后，利威尔身体恢复的速度确实肉眼可见。医生们和WOF合作多年，简直没有碰到过比这更省心的病人，不仅一项术后并发症的兆头都没出现，更重要的是前来探病者稀疏，而且都是优雅斯文的体面人，并无疯疯癫癫的实验狂人和荷枪实弹的恐怖分子。唯一一个看起来不怎么安分的小混混，也只在重症监护室时探视过短短的十分钟，打那之后再也没有出现过。  
于是院长心情愉悦地大笔一挥，亲自给利威尔分配了一间位于走廊中央，窗外没有遮挡物、极其适合在晴天进行光合作用的高级病房，连楼层都选在最安全又静谧的顶层。  
所以利威尔从漫长的昏迷中悠悠醒转的时候，差点被玻璃窗外直射进屋的阳光闪瞎了双眼。出于本能的自我保护，他立刻又闭上眼，眉头紧皱，视网膜里仍是一晃一晃飘着金星的昏黑。  
别人受重伤，手术过后总会有个迷迷糊糊、半睡半醒地在虚幻与真实之间徘徊的混沌时期。利威尔倒是与众不同，他在被人轻轻握过那一下之后，脑子便毫不客气地彻底罢了工，连麻醉结束后最难熬的疼痛期也幸运地躲了过去。他昏迷的时间比正常情况要久得多，可等到他第一次完全睁开眼，重新回归现实世界时，浅灰色的瞳孔里已经半点睡意也看不到了。  
两个小时后，最高执行长官艾尔文·史密斯推开了病房的房门。  
“看到你醒来真是太好了！”在与利威尔视线相交时，金发男人用外交官会晤的亲切口吻大声说，“你一直睡着，可把我们都担心坏了。”  
利威尔眨了一下眼表示回应。  
艾尔文大步走到窗前，在静止的室内空气中卷起一阵轻快凉爽的风，他伸手拽动乳白色的薄纱帘，屋子里马上像阴天似的暗下来。  
“你挑了个好日子，今天的天气非常不错，万里无云，”他拉紧纱帘，遮住窗外最后一寸蓝天和艳阳，“……前提是不用出门的话。外面的风可是冷极了，简直像从格陵兰岛刮来的，如果能把我吹到大加纳利*去我倒是要谢谢它……”  
*隶属于西班牙的温暖海岛  
“利威尔，”他转过身，冲躺在床上的男人露出个温和的笑容，“现在感觉如何？有没有哪里疼？你知道自己昏过去多久吗？”他一边说，一边把身上黑色的长外套脱下来挂在衣架上，“呼，秋天真短，我从上周末就已经开始穿羊绒大衣了。”  
墙上的电子挂钟发出清脆的鸣响，显示出下午三点整的字样，而旁边代表日历的数字表明南瓜和吸血鬼的节日已经近在眼前。  
艾尔文从墙边摆得整整齐齐的折叠椅子中随便搬了一把，到利威尔的床边坐下——看起来他是头一个这样做的人：“你往床上一躺轻松得很，跑到我办公室来问东问西的人简直比午饭时间热狗摊前的还要多，我以前从不知道你的人缘居然还挺不错的。”他胡乱扒拉了两下头顶被吹得风生水起的金发，“我知道你不喜欢被人看到这个样子，就把他们统统打发了出去，又通知医院设置了额外的门禁，除了在编的医护人员以外，一只苍蝇也别想溜进来——啊，对不起，你方圆百米之内绝对没有苍蝇，相信我。”  
但这句多余的补充似乎完全起到了反作用，艾尔文被他怀疑的视线看得浑身不自在，赶紧假模假样地清清嗓子，转移话题。  
“对了，韩吉一连十天在午饭时往我的桌上放白花花的人头骨表示抗议——我都不知道她居然收藏了这么多人头骨，最早的据说已经三百多岁了。不过这并不是最可怕的，”他不无伤感地诉说道，“她居然还当着我的面嘲笑我的发型和它们一模一样，你瞧瞧，利威尔，这实在是太失礼了，虽然我承认习惯之后看着它们还挺可爱的……”  
“……”  
“要我说，那个周日晚上你就该按照原计划到我家喝酒，我又没说不让你带人一起。就算你打定主意要放我鸽子，也至少一块儿把奈尔带走——反正他早晚也要跟你去欣赏横死街头的尸体，何必赖在我家碍眼，白白浪费我珍藏的三百年限量版蓝带。”  
艾尔文絮絮叨叨地说着，发现利威尔并不回答，只是侧着头，面无表情地盯着自己看，淡色的瞳孔清冷澄澈。他停下嘴，自我反省了一会儿，认为自己的表现确实算不上得体，按道理，探望重病号时总要先礼节性关心一下病人的身体状况，哪怕自己每天都会认真阅读利威尔的检查报告——这也怪不得他，就算利威尔躺在病床上，身上打满石膏、扎满吊针，他的潜意识里这个男人也是坚不可摧的。  
“呃，你渴不渴，要不要我喂你喝点水？”艾尔文思考了片刻，冷不丁询问道，口气殷切又诚恳，好像他真的会做给人喂水的事一样。然后，他清楚地看到利威尔虽然移动艰难，但还是一言不发地移开了视线。  
他尴尬地搓搓手，也后知后觉地意识到自己那句话听起来有些虚伪：“你……你是不是哪里不舒服？眼睛看得清吗？头晕不晕？伤口会不会疼？我这就去告诉医生你醒了，叫他们赶紧过来给你检查身体。”他一口气说完，刚站起身，又立刻坐回到椅子上，一拍脑门自我否定道，“最近忙得发昏，连带记性都跟着退化了不少，是医生打电话通知我你醒过来的，他们肯定已经做完检查了……”他叹息了片刻，又像想起什么似的再次站起来，“不过我还是叫医生来看看吧，让他们接个镇痛泵给你……”  
利威尔冷眼看他起起坐坐地表演喜剧，不仅全身上下一动不动，连脸上也不提供半点反馈。艾尔文渐渐也觉得有些不对劲，与他对视半晌，缓缓皱起眉：“利威尔，你不会是失忆了吧？”  
他看到利威尔的眼睛里微微闪动了一下。  
艾尔文的表情登时严肃起来，他沉默了一会儿，吐字清晰地问道：“你……还记得我是谁吗？”  
虽然医生的诊断只是轻度脑震荡，但暂时性失忆的可能性依然存在。  
利威尔看着他，既没有点头，也没有摇头。  
艾尔文心下一沉，刚要接着问，利威尔却出乎他的意料地开口说话了——虽然只是两个干涩变形的音节。  
“艾……伦……”  
“你记得艾伦？”  
利威尔轻咳一下，喉结微弱地上下滑动，大约是因为声带许久未被使用过，嗓音依然像半失声了一样嘶哑：“艾伦在哪？”  
艾尔文多少松了口气，一屁股坐回去：“你一直就想问这个？”  
利威尔半闭上眼，幅度极小地点了点头。  
艾尔文往后靠在椅背上，翘起腿，深邃的蓝眼睛意味深长地看着他：“我听医生说，你被标记了……又是艾伦？”  
“少……废话。”  
“居然真的是那小子，我还花了一刻钟去猜这次是哪个alpha倒了血霉。”  
“……”  
“别告诉我你要跟他来正经的。”  
“不……干你事。”  
艾尔文耸耸肩：“我只是有点难以置信，老兄——不是指你被他标记这件事。说实话，我和韩吉早在两年前就打赌你会不会被他拿下，韩吉不知对艾伦做过什么见不得人的特殊检查，总之对他充满了莫名的信心，赌这小子最多只要花一年半的时间。不过我对你的性格和作风是很清楚的，所以谨慎起见，我赌了两年。现在看来是我赢了，谢谢你，要知道我们可赌了一艘豪华游艇。不过令我吃惊的是……”  
“他……”利威尔对以自己为中心的赌局丝毫不感兴趣，他的眼神不依不饶，用竭力挤出的声音打断对方，“……活着？”  
艾尔文扬扬浓密的眉毛：“当然，活蹦乱跳的，比你——不，不用和你比，他比我都精神多了。”他停顿了片刻，看到利威尔脖子上凸起的青筋明显松弛下去，又找回自己说到一半的话题，“……不过令我吃惊的是，你伤成这个样子，他居然还能生龙活虎地跑出去瞎胡闹，一点负担也没有，你确定你们的标记过程没有出什么意外？比如他其实背着你戴了套子之类的。”  
他一点也不怀疑利威尔以无声的嗤笑回应了自己。  
“好好，别说话，省点力气，我知道你的意思是什么……”金发男人摊开双手，学着利威尔嘲笑自己时的口气，“没有亲身参与过标记的人根本没有话语权，我在实际意义上只是个一无所知的beta而已……”  
“……很好。”  
“你就不问问他为什么不来看你？”  
利威尔一点一点调整姿势，淡然道：“不重要。”  
“或者问问他胡闹了什么？”  
“这就是……原因。”  
艾尔文愣了愣，暗暗思索几秒，才反应过来利威尔想表达的意思是——艾伦胡闹的结果就是他不能守在自己身边的原因。  
“哟，你对他还真是放心，”他冲利威尔眨眨眼，用故意挑事的语气说，“就不怕他趁你动弹不得的时候……”  
利威尔连嗤笑的动作都懒得做了。  
“嘿，请不要做出一副事不关己的样子，先生，就算你不承认他是你的alpha，他也是你的直属下属，”艾尔文毫无形象地往椅背上一瘫，两眼空洞地瞪着米黄色的天花板，他的大块头几乎溢出屁股下椅子的承载范畴，“你们俩可是在一天的时间内给我惹了一整年份的麻烦。“  
利威尔合着的眼皮微弱地颤动了两下，艾尔文便不假思索把这翻译成了“愿闻其详”的意思。  
“……前脚君达通知我你和艾伦居然中了一个莫名其妙的家伙设下的套，双双被送进医院，后脚新闻里就爆出东区杀人魔重出江湖，一夜之间连杀两人，现场的目击者太多，想堵住媒体的嘴都无从下手。佩特拉的电话打不通，你小组里其余的人都说他们从始至终就没有参与这个案子，完全是你和艾伦在负责。我刚绞尽脑汁忽悠完首相办公室的人，头发哗啦啦掉了一地，奈尔就打来电话。我以为他要说妓女的事，结果他直接问我你在酒吧外面杀的那六个倒霉蛋怎么处理。”  
说到这儿，他瞅了一眼病床上的男人，利威尔的表情漠然，和刚才相比没有丝毫变化，像是安静地睡着了，不过他知道利威尔仍在听着。  
“……我们讨论了整整一个半小时，要我说，就连爆炸案一起按恐怖袭击处理，绝对不会有人怀疑——反正伦敦的恐袭也不差这一起。奈尔坚决不同意，说要是这么搞全伦敦的警察直到圣诞节谁也别想放半天假。最后我们只得把红桥区五年来的卷宗翻了个底朝天，好歹算是挑出一个已经解体了的贩卖大麻团伙和一个空有名号的中东邪教组织背锅。这边还没安排好，那边纳纳巴联系我，说有人黑进了军需部的装备系统，违规提取了一件刚刚入库的重型机车。”  
他在“重型机车”几个字上加重了语气，利威尔猛地睁开眼，神色愕然。  
“……三月底发出的订单，制造周期整整半年，光关税就交了十七万英镑。这玩意儿开在伦敦市内的马路上简直就像宇宙飞船撞进了游泳池，甚至能不能合法上路都是个问号……可是，我一点都不记得你自己还有跑赛道的兴趣。”艾尔文玩味地看向他的老朋友，“你真疼他。”  
艾尔文感到自己的脸被锐利的视线割过，然而他不仅不退缩，反而还有些享受地自顾自继续说：“这么看来，究竟是艾伦拿下了你，还是你拿下了他都值得重新考量。我记得你上次被标记的时候，你向我们解释说那是紧急情况之下的无奈之举。但韩吉后来私下告诉我和米克，你手边其实是带了omega抑制剂的……我可不认为那小子有本事强上你，噢，或者说，打一开始你就想拿他当抑制剂？”他促狭地冲利威尔挤挤眼，“……这回呢，又是什么十万火急的情况？我可不记得新千年后伦敦的抑制剂脱销过。你一连躺了大半个月，身体里的标记半点没有减弱，米克万分诚恳地表示要为上次对你小情人儿性能力的怀疑致歉，说等你出院了一定给你开瓶好年份的酒。”  
利威尔纵使有满肚子反唇相讥的话，这么个状态下也显得十分力不从心，花花绿绿的字母硬生生卡在嗓子眼儿，连原本病态苍白的脸色都蒙上一层健康的红晕。他咬着牙，狠狠剜了艾尔文一眼：“说……机车。”  
“机车……”艾尔文难得在身高和话语权上同时占据上风，一时间很是春风得意，倒也不再为难利威尔，“你亲爱的alpha收买了我们的一名军需官，从库房里提出那辆本来就应该跟他姓的机车，一路从伦敦开到罗切斯特。期间炸毁了一辆轿车，引发了一起车毁人亡的车祸，杀了半打飙车的小混混，最后还徒手扭断了一个人的脖子。你别用这种眼神看着我，利威尔，好像我在故意欺负你交流不畅似的，我可半点没有夸大其词，你很清楚他是做的出这些事的人。”他垂着头，用右手在自己的脖子后方按摩酸痛的颈椎，“不过我得说，前面的胡闹也就罢了，勉强可以一块儿美化美化扣在大麻贩子头上。问题是这小子最后拧完脖子，直到交通警到达现场时，他还傻乎乎跪在那里保持着作案的姿势一动不动，留了一地清清楚楚的证据，恨不得举个喇叭向全世界宣告这事儿是他干的。我看到时就在想，哪怕野蛮人先生你把尸体丢下悬崖呢？我也能少操不少心。”  
艾尔文很不得体地翘着腿，右脚脚踝挂在左腿膝盖上晃荡——西装裤外侧笔直的裤线扭成一个奇怪的形状：“他不是你亲自带出来的吗，怎么一点你的作风也没学会？讲真心话，利威尔，要不是看在你的面子上，我肯定放他进号子蹲上几个月再说。”  
“逮捕？”  
“毫无疑问，这种光天化日之下证据确凿的杀人案，奈尔也没有办法。取保候审办不下来，只能委屈他在里面先待几天……不过你不用着急，我们也不是完全没有筹码——不，准确地说，我们胜券在握，已经和律师讨论好策略了，等开庭的时候咬死是正当防卫不松口。”  
利威尔眯起眼，眉头不安地挤在一处，他并不怀疑艾尔文和他的律师团队的能力：“他……艾伦，究竟是要……杀谁？”  
“你猜猜。”  
“成功了？”  
“你不能因为他的杀人手法落后于时代整整三十个世纪就怀疑它的可行性，利威尔，虽然我承认那的确是脏了点。”  
艾尔文忽然放下腿，收纳起一身吊儿郎当的气质，仿佛眨眼之间又变回了那个一丝不苟的最高执行长官——如果不把歪掉的领带考虑在内的话。他身体向前倾，几乎贴到病床边，全神贯注地看着利威尔，声音清晰低沉：“阿尼·利昂纳德。”  
利威尔嘴唇动了动，艾尔文立刻摆摆手示意他不必说话：“我知道你要说什么，你睡着的时候我早就把她的老底翻干净了。表面上是兢兢业业的女律师，整天帮人打些无关痛痒的离婚官司，暗地里兼职跨国犯罪集团的成员，和欧洲大陆有名的的洗钱组织来往密切。其他死掉的倒霉蛋都是她的手下，劳务关系全部登记在希娜之吻酒吧，光是从她家里搜出的非法枪支就足够她在监狱里蹲上两年。”  
“我以为……”  
“她跟你们之前追捕过的罗伊斯·莱曼狼狈为奸过好一阵子，希娜之吻酒吧就是洗钱组织设立在伦敦的据点。不过她一直相当谨慎，从未露出过马脚，你注意到她似乎是因为她曾经作为诉讼律师，为克雷尔·莱曼打过与伊丽莎白·史特莱的离婚官司。”艾尔文闭着眼，用食中二指按在着鼻梁两侧，“啊，说起来，那个被关在地下监狱里的小胖墩——我指的是罗伊斯的弟弟克雷尔·莱曼——他的说法很值得注意。当初提起离婚诉讼时，身为omega的伊丽莎白怀有身孕，几乎相当于在法庭上握着必胜的筹码，却在开庭前一周突然毫无预兆地流了产，甚至还失去同时了生育能力，原因是乱jiao——直接导致陪审团完全倒戈向alpha的一边。真蹊跷啊，”他顿了顿，意有所指地感叹道，“利威尔，究竟什么程度的伤害才能使omega失去生育能力？”  
不知是不是太阳西下的影响，利威尔脸色阴沉得仿佛能滴出水，直直瞪着墙上光芒万丈的“向日葵”油画，床边仪器上监视血压的曲线猛然有了上升的势头。  
“说重点！”  
“放松点，伙计，就算艾伦脾气再大，也不至于因为利昂纳德曾陷害过一个可怜的女人或是洗过几张钞票就跳上去扭断她的脖子——当然，钞票的数目远不止几张……更何况利昂纳德还是他的老同学。说到底，”艾尔文抬起眼皮，和天空同样颜色的瞳孔望向利威尔，“他还是为了你。”  
利威尔没有接话，表情依然十分难看。  
“艾伦的同谋之一让·基尔希斯坦认为导致他暴走的直接原因是同谋之二阿尔敏·阿诺德骗他你的手术失败，而阿诺德本人则表示自己这样说的目的只是想用贝尔托特·胡佛的假消息扰乱利昂纳德的注意力，从而方便艾伦实施逮捕，根本没有预料到这小子会毫不犹豫地请死神代劳。”艾尔文靠回到椅背上，颇为不满地哼了一声，“是我的领导方针出了什么问题吗，我还以为你们的关系每一个人都心知肚明呢。”  
“胡佛？”  
“大概是另一个惊喜——”他停顿了一下，“我的意思是，利昂纳德在那个见鬼的地窖里费尽心思将这名可怜的男子伪装成omega连环凶杀案的凶手，不仅作案工具齐全，生物特征清晰，连苏格兰场上次收到自称凶手发来邮件所追溯到的ip地址都跟贝尔托特·胡佛家的吻合。如果不是阿诺德同时举证出利昂纳德的录音资料，大概谁都会认为把苏格兰场折腾得团团转的案子就是胡佛干的，毕竟他还在重症监护室里躺着，根本没有办法为自己辩护。”  
利威尔偏过头，双眼圆睁，用不可置信的表情望着艾尔文——这让艾尔文确认他的面部肌肉恢复得相当不错。  
“等等……你说……是他？”  
“不，应该是她。”  
“她是？”  
艾尔文点点头：“我们都确信把阿尼·利昂纳德女士认定为一系列东区omega被害惨案的元凶是就目前而言最明智的选择，对于一个死人被告来说，我们手头的证据已经足够充分了，我们可以根据录音认为她承认过自己的罪行，而且这样一来，连不是妓女的伊丽莎白·史特莱被杀都可以解释得通——因为只有利昂纳德才知道她是omega，才会对她下手。奈尔也大力支持我们的决定，为了他的圣诞假期。利威尔，最重要的是，另一边，艾伦毫无疑问会在法庭上取得陪审团的信任和同情，虽说杀死一个杀人犯仍然是有罪的，但如果这个杀人犯不仅穷凶极恶、手里还拿着枪，就是另一个故事了——我们相信，从法庭里出来，他立刻就会被释放。”  
利威尔僵硬地沉默着，听艾尔文不紧不慢叙述完计划的最后一个字，费力地闭了闭酸涩的双眼。  
“错了，”他最后简短而坚决地评价道，“不是她。”  
“噢？你的意思……她并不是我们要找的人？”  
“绝对，不是。”  
“唔，”艾尔文似乎丝毫不感到意外，他摸着自己整洁光滑的下巴，饶有兴趣地打量着利威尔，“真巧，艾伦也这么说。”  
“他……”  
“在他被关押之前，艾伦就非常肯定地告诉我，杀害妓女的真凶并非利昂纳德，当然，更不会是她被屎糊了眼的小男友。”  
“但……他同意了。”  
“当然，一秒钟都没有犹豫。”他扬扬眉毛，“利威尔，你得承认，某种意义上，你的小alpha比你可务实多了。他看得很清楚，一个咽了气的人，名下多一项或者少一项指控根本无关紧要。案件不会再次发生，我和奈尔已经完成了一份相当漂亮的结案报告，而不出意外的话，艾伦下个月就能回到你的身边。之后不管你们是要奖金还是要休假统统随你高兴，你们打算结婚的话，可以额外给你放半年的婚假——只要你肯在婚礼上穿婚纱。”  
利威尔像是没听到艾尔文的调侃，眼神越发锐利冷峻，直直地看进他的眼底：“你早就知道。”  
艾尔文一怔，下意识问：“知道什么？”  
“凶手……”  
“抱歉，我想我不懂你的意思。”  
“是谁？”  
“我不懂……”  
“谁的……指示？”  
艾尔文迟疑了一下，长叹出声：“这已经不重要了，利威尔，”他用到此为止的语气说，“都结束了。”  
“为什么？”  
即使眼下利威尔只能瘫在床上，金发男人依然能够感受到对方的咄咄逼人和骤然绷紧的气氛。他沉默了一会儿，轻声回答道：“设想一下，利威尔，如果，我是说如果，艾伦做出这样的事……无论你多么怒不可遏，最终也会竭尽所能地去包庇他。”  
利威尔的眸色暗了几分，他张了张口，却并没有反驳艾尔文的论断，而是几秒后换了一个方向追问：“为什么……找我？”  
这回艾尔文终于没能找到合适的答案，他默默移开视线，站起身，慢条斯理地抚平衣服上的皱褶，把椅子叠起搬回墙边。  
“好好休息。”年轻的最高执行长官穿上昂贵挺括的外套，缓步走向门边，“我改天再来看你。”  
那天过后，无论是质问者还是逃避者，都仿佛不约而同失忆了一般，再也没有提起过凶杀案的事。韩吉终于成功说服艾尔文，到利威尔病床前观摩了一圈——在此过程中，她发型别具一格的收藏品们起到了不可或缺的作用。  
病房里，医疗官声情并茂地表达着对利威尔的身体进行由内而外无死角彻底检查的强烈愿望，并立刻遭到了电话另一头年轻人的激烈反对。  
“现在已经是二十一世纪了，小鬼，”她鄙夷地说，“你还抱着这样落后的思想是会被时代淘汰的。”  
“你就是把我当成原始社会的野蛮人，我也不会允许你觊觎利威尔的身体！”  
“别给自己脸上贴金，拧脖子先生，原始社会的野蛮人打猎时还会使用工具呢。”  
“天啊，你竟然还拿这事开玩笑！”艾伦委委屈屈地控诉道，“我被人拿着手枪顶在头上，以为自己小命难保，几乎当场就吓尿了裤子。你们也许不知道，那天的风特别大，山上又比山底更胜一筹，吹在身上像刀刮一样疼。盘山公路又长又陡，一个弯道接着一个，永远望不见真正的尽头。我整个人浑浑噩噩的，身后被魔鬼跟着，双腿沉得要命，仿佛走在通往地狱的小径上，每一步都……”  
“停停停，这是你打算背给陪审团听的台词？”  
“我是真的害怕极了!”  
韩吉对着吊瓶翻了个白眼：“臭小子，不要以为你装装可怜利威尔就会心疼你。”  
“你也不要以为自己打着科学的旗号就可以让我放松警惕。”  
“你又不是不知道，这里是医院，我的上帝，医院！一个大男人有什么好遮遮掩掩的，我跟你说，利威尔他早就被医生护士们——其中有不少都是alpha噢alpha——看得光光的，全身上下被摸过无数遍，一根汗毛也没给你剩下，连你最喜欢的屁股里都被塞进过好多根体温计。何况，就算他长得再好看，”她正义凛然道，“在我们医生的眼里，都是一样的组织和器官而已。”  
艾伦依然立场坚定：“那就请你回去看泡在玻璃瓶里组织和器官好吗！”  
韩吉非常嫌弃地啧啧嘴，扭头对利威尔说：“我反对你们在一起，这个alpha不仅暴力无礼，而且是个作风封建的老古板，自私又霸道，一点也不尊重你的人身自由，野蛮人酋长都比他开明。”  
“我可不承认……”  
“alpha沙文主义者！”  
“这和alpha根本没有关系！”  
“alpha就应该遵循本能，满世界拈花惹草散播染色体去，吊死在一棵树上的反生物学行为迟早会遭天谴的！”  
“你倒是先从我的树旁边走开！”  
利威尔被他俩一来一回吵得脑仁儿生疼，只好默默地把被子拉高盖住自己的脸，恨不得把韩吉也一脚踢到牢里去。


	24. Chapter 24

49

对阿尼的庭审被安排在十一月的最后一个星期一，而艾伦的庭审则在那两天之后。  
利威尔恢复得很不错，已经陆续拔掉了身上五颜六色的管子，成功从高位截瘫进化成下肢截瘫，并且终于告别病床，可喜可贺地转移到了轮椅上。轮椅大概是购买机车时附赠的，足有四英尺宽，直棱直角的合金骨架上包裹了整块柔软的黑色小牛皮，每一寸都凸显着“bigger is better”的美式粗犷审美。  
利威尔的骨架在南欧人中也是很小的，医院的一个月待下来更是从头到脚缩水了一整圈，往宽敞的轮椅里一坐，倒像是单身狗误入了影院的情侣座。但他一点也没有什么不自在，反而很快就适应了在王座上君临天下的感觉，做的第一件事便是指点江山地指挥人把病房内外彻底清扫了一遍。  
艾尔文欣慰之余，心里不免也涌起一丝淡淡的忧伤——因为他在利威尔面前又只剩下单纯的身高优势了。而韩吉的忧伤之情则更为浓郁——不仅探索利威尔身体的计划算是彻底泡了汤，她本人也连带宝贝人头骨一起被毫不留情地清扫了出去。  
十一月天气的糟糕程度比起十月来，有过之而无不及，虽然阴雨连绵的日子似乎终于告一段落，但是大多数时候依然没有办法通过太阳的方位来估计时间。灰蒙蒙的天空像巨大的磨砂玻璃罩子一般，沉甸甸压在头顶，或浓或淡的单色云雾彼此交融簇拥着，填满每一缕可能被阳光侵略的空隙。如果站在窗口低头向下往去，倒是能够看到另一番截然不同的景象——医院楼后的林子里，一团团茂密的夏栎树冠被染成灿烂夺目的金黄，与乌云背后暖阳同色的落叶肆意张扬地铺了一地。  
可惜利威尔屁股下面的高科技轮椅在安装全套自动驾驶和语音控制装置之后，竟然神奇地遗漏了最基本的升降功能，导致它的主人只得披着病号服坐在窗前，一边勉强移动硕果仅存的右手给自己泡茶，一边度过一个寂寞的灰色深秋。  
好在百无聊赖蹲号子的不止是他自己。由于奈尔特别关照的缘故，艾伦在被关押期间得到了使用老式有线电话与外界沟通的“优待”，初衷是为了方便艾尔文跟他统一口径，避免关键时刻在法庭上搞出什么不可挽回的岔子。只是等到利威尔醒过来之后，最高执行长官的电话便再也打不进去了。  
起初利威尔的精神和嗓子都不怎么够用，说话的总是艾伦——他像是憋了一个世纪，他也确实攒了一个世纪的话要对利威尔说。他以前总觉得自己说得太多，总害怕利威尔嫌自己聒噪轻浮，可果真生死相隔地走上一遭，他又觉得还有无数的话没有对利威尔说过。  
他想跟他讲小时候打架中不知所踪的门牙，讲第一次在三笠家吃到绿芥末时爆出的眼泪，讲邻居家酷爱喝酒又酒量堪忧的金发叔叔，讲父亲和母亲相遇时结下的奇妙缘分，甚至连大学挂过的考试、追女生时搞出的糗事也能如数家珍地拿出来自嘲上一番。他唯独没有再对利威尔说爱，从前他认为这个字太沉重，可现在他又翻脸不认地嫌弃它实在太轻，仿佛肥皂剧里搓出的泡沫一般一戳就破。  
利威尔一字不落地专心听着，好像艾伦正在讲述的不是随处可见的，充斥着懵懂、鲁莽和灼热情感的年少往事，而是遥远的魔法大陆上引人入胜的冒险传奇。他对自己说，是因为艾伦人生的前二十年与他自己的相比，是全然不同的两个世界、两种轨迹，他才会躺在这里，听这些繁杂的琐事听得如此着迷。若是早几年的他，甚至还会无谓地设想，自己如果出生在艾伦的家庭里会怎样，而换作是艾伦生在了地下街又会怎样，最后感怀唏嘘一句命运弄人。但他到了现在的年纪，假如还愿意对命运说点什么的话，一定是发自肺腑地感谢它作了如是的安排。  
利威尔合着眼，把手机放到枕边，任由年轻而有活力的男声从自己耳中潺潺流过，一点一滴地充满整间冷清的病房。不过毕竟他的身体尚还虚弱，纵然不用频繁作出回应，时间久了总也不免有些疲乏。于是他瞟一眼墙上挂钟的时间，丝毫不客气地打断了艾伦辛辛苦苦制作到一半的情人节巧克力——假装自己真的没有为十年前的事感到任何不快——并且蛮横地要求对方唱一首助眠的曲子送自己进入梦乡。  
大约是自己长官的任性前所未有，艾伦沉默了许久，久到利威尔开始厌恶为过期巧克力吃醋的自己，才犹犹豫豫地表示可以演唱一首来自利威尔家乡的传统歌曲作为补偿。  
然后，病床上的利威尔欣赏到了有生以来最为惊悚的“我的太阳”。  
可能是为了验证利威尔是不是真的确如韩吉所说的那样“心疼他”，等利威尔终于能够正常说话后，艾伦忽然一改之前的话痨作风，开始兢兢业业地在利威尔面前装可怜。  
“这牢房窄得要命，”他对着电话那头的人抱怨，“我怀疑它有没有你的办公桌大。”  
“至少它把你装下了，小子。”  
“勉勉强强，我得说，伦敦的治安比我想的要好得多……我打赌这里一定很多年没人住过了，它的上个房客坐上电椅的时候，苏联八成还在闹解体。房间里弥漫着一股发霉的怪味儿……没错，就是黑面包发霉的那种酸酸的怪味儿。”  
“如果你不爱吃黑面包，就不要买来放到发霉。”  
“我这辈子也不会再买黑面包了。”  
“难道比你家里还令人难以忍受？”  
“我家？”他愤愤不平地为自己的小公寓正名，“我家和这里相比简直是天堂。”  
利威尔认真回忆了一下艾伦家的情形，心有余悸地赞同道：“唔，那它还真是有够烂的。”  
“……最讨厌的是它居然没有窗户——啊，鬼知道屋里那些神出鬼没的蟑螂和蜘蛛是从哪里爬进来的……白天黑夜都要开着灯不说，唯一能够显示时间的闹钟也坏了。”  
于是利威尔只好一天六次给艾伦打电话报时，从早安说到晚安，虽然他觉得相比起这些，霉菌和虫子的问题要严重得多。  
白天醒着的时间则更加难熬。  
“利威尔，今天外面是什么天气，有下雨吗，还是出太阳了？”囚徒每日一次地例行询问。  
“没有下雨，也没出太阳，和昨天一样不像话。”病号也每日一次地例行回答，“你在做什么？”  
“警察们刚查完房，一个个脸拉得比让都长，像捏着救命稻草一样捏着手里的枪。哈，即使他们不说话，我也知道他们的眼神是什么意思——”艾伦掐着嗓子，用快断气的尖细声音模仿道，“看，这就是那个跳起来拧断别人脖子的alpha，这种人就应该被戴上脚镣！看紧他，不知什么时候他又会发疯。”  
“这很正常，艾伦，在医院和警察局，你的第二性别不是隐私。”利威尔一边翻看体检报告上的额外检查项目，一边心平气和地回答道，他突然对那一系列代表自己体内的信息素水平的数字产生了浓厚的兴趣——它们乖乖待在安全区域的样子真是迷人极了，“……而且假如你是个omega，他们不仅会担心你什么时候发疯，还会担心你什么时候发情。”  
“这不公平！难道少数性别保护条例在我不知道的时候被偷偷废止了？”  
“别急，等你站在被告席的时候就可以享受到它的好处。”  
“噢！我真是迫不及待地站上去……”年轻人干巴巴地说，“我可受够憋在这里的日子了。”  
“后悔了？”  
“什么？”  
“如果当初你在山上管好自己的手，小鬼，就不会落得今天这个下场。”  
“我当时是因为……”  
艾伦的嘴比脑子更快，不假思索地脱口而出，随即才后知后觉的反应过来当时令自己没有能够管好双手的原因究竟是什么。他半张着嘴，像是被一根突然收紧的无形绞索扼住了喉咙似的，辩解到中途的话语戛然而止。  
另一头的利威尔也敏锐地察觉到他的异样，轻轻叹了口气，摇摇头。  
良久，艾伦才用截然不同的、几乎可以混进通话背景底噪中的微弱声音继续说：“利威尔，”他的嘴唇微微颤动，珍惜地念着这个名字，“……我直到现在，也没有勇气去回想当时的情景。”  
利威尔垂下眼皮，将温热的茶杯拢在手心，凝视着透亮的琥珀色液面上映出的倒影，期盼漾起的波纹能够抹去自己眼眸中的黯然。他拎起茶杯，轻轻抿了一口，当作什么也没有发生过，平静地问：“在里面太无聊的话，要我读点什么给你听吗？”  
利威尔发誓自己刚刚之所以在亚马逊在线电子书城下单雪莱诗集，只是因为它限时打折到0.99英镑，而不是对艾伦的回答产生过什么不合常理的期待——毕竟这家伙很可能连雪莱、拜伦和莎士比亚都分不清，就像自己对达芬奇、米开朗琪罗和拉斐尔的印象里总有忍者神龟挥舞双截棍的影子一样。  
果然，年轻人一点也没有浪费这个难得的机会——他立刻欢欣鼓舞地提出，要长官把即将开场的热刺队比赛语音“转播”给他听。  
没有比赛的时候，利威尔更多会做点正经的事——比如从报纸上读报道和专栏文章给艾伦，这也是他比平时多喝了一倍茶水的原因。  
虽然距离上次案发已经有一个多月的时间，omega妓女谋杀案的新闻热度不仅不减，反而由于庭审日益临近的缘故，真真假假的爆料层出不穷，年老色衰的流莺们的照片整日高悬在头版头条，令娱乐圈不少貌美如花的小鲜肉们恨得牙根痒痒。  
市井小巷里的留言越传越邪乎，一派从凶手与被害者之间的爱恨情仇出发，着力渲染凄惨绝望的爱情悲剧，另一派则从两千年来欧洲来吸血鬼家族的庞大族谱讲起，论证万圣节前刑事案件频发与血族复兴之间的内在联系。二者各自都受众广泛，没多久便发展出大量稀奇古怪的衍生版本，能写成不下百万字的鸿篇巨著。  
正经媒体们虽然多少要严肃且谨慎一些，可是由于这个案子实在有些不同寻常，导致讨论的风向也一直变来变去。  
起初，伊丽莎白·史特莱和凯瑟琳·埃多斯的死讯只是同以前一样被作为普通的恶性犯罪，模棱两可地描述了几句，位于报纸内页不起眼儿的一隅。但是奢望一而再再而三地故技重施、蒙混过关显然不太现实，报纸尚未被送出印刷厂，推特上就有众多对治安状况深感忧虑的“东区土著”联名对苏格兰场提出质问，怀疑两个月内五起谋杀案之间似乎存在某种内在的联系。他们收集新闻报道中零碎的只言片语、警察无意间透露的口风和现场目击者提供的证词，几乎已经一点一点拼凑出了整个事件的全貌。  
披露此事的推特被疯狂转发，一时间，恐慌情绪像流感病毒一样从少数“知情人”中迅速蔓延扩散到整个东区乃至伦敦全境，“杀人魔”、“开膛手”之类的恐怖称呼开始四处流传。百余年来默默无闻的花与迪恩街突然一跃成为了地图上的热门区域，记者们端着长枪短炮蜂拥而至，要知道，这条街上的住户可不会像肯辛顿街上的那样守口如瓶——死者都是从事非法卖淫行当的omega的情报很快便不再是秘密。  
大众登时一片哗然，原本“单纯”的连环杀人案陡然变得微妙起来，街头巷尾，刚刚还在被所有人痛斥的凶手一夜之间又被冠上了“上帝的审判者”“正义的清道夫”的高尚头衔。beta们虽然表面上愤怒地谴责凶手的残忍行径，心里却都事不关己地松了口气，甚至私底下为凶手拍手叫好的激进分子也不在少数。而omega们——甭管是不是从事不正当行业的，也甭管有没有规规矩矩地注射抑制剂、还是有固定的alpha伴侣，都像是已经被凶手盯上了似的惶惶不可终日。  
又过了漫长的一天，各媒体先后发表评论文章，有抨击非法卖淫行为的，有指责苏格兰场无能失职的，有分析新世纪东区发展前景的，也有讨论公民道德水平的。评论家们在凶手的动机、身份、作案手法等问题上众说纷纭，互不相让，但是就像艾伦当初也做出过同样的判断一样，所有人都不约而同地认为——凶手一定是alpha。  
立刻就有omega团体借此事发表声明，认为omega在与alpha的关系中天生处于弱势地位，而政府对omega的保护力度远远不足。呼吁omega尽可能减少与alpha的接触，要求公开alpha的第二性别以便于omega远离，甚至提出要政府立法禁止alpha对omega进行标记，并在下一次选举时增加omega议员席位。  
这轮以打压alpha合法权益为核心的“平权”运动来势汹汹，连很多beta也受到了感染，在看待alpha时戴上了暴力分子与色情狂的有色眼镜，好像alpha们随时都可能脱下裤子不分青红皂白地强暴他人似的。  
反对的声音随后蜂拥而至，不少alpha在网上现身说法，表示自己一辈子温良恭谦，奉公守法，与omega伴侣恩爱有加，从未对别人有过什么坏心眼儿——但在这样紧张的形势下，收获的评论中恶毒的果然远远多过善意的。  
眼看着民间的alpha团体也要被迫加入斗争，个体的刑事案件即将上升为性别歧视的严重政治问题，苏格兰场终于坐不住了。奈尔本着早点息事宁人的态度，亲自出面召开新闻发布会辟谣——凶手是个beta，已经在追捕过程中死亡，并且在死前对alpha进行过激烈的言语攻击和暴力威胁。  
舆论又是哗然，受害者中竟然也包括alpha的事实超出所有人的预料。不过事与愿违，刑事案件最终还是上升成为政治问题，只是抨击对象从不平等的AO关系摇身一变，成了多数性别对其他少数性别人口的无端敌意。方才还势不两立的omega和alpha们转眼间又变得情意浓浓、如胶似漆，同仇敌忾地将矛头一致对准了看热闹的beta。

 

50

“这是好事，”利威尔翻动着前一日的泰晤士报——上面刊登了一整版围绕omega生理变化的特稿，“……闹得越混乱就对我们越有利，不会有人去深究动过手脚的证物和证言，因为没有人真的在乎社会最底层的omega的死活。他们只想要得到嫌犯的有罪判决，再围绕生而平等的宪法条文写上几篇冠冕堂皇的报道，为下次‘平权运动’攒点筹码而已。”  
“随便他们，我只想赶紧出去。”艾伦心不在焉地回答。他单手撑在房间的地上，一起一伏地做着俯卧撑。  
“……不知道艾尔文用了什么手段，验尸和对嫌疑人的侧写竟然是莫布里特做的。”  
“我记得谁说过，莫布里特先生可是有正经法医资格的，还到美国做过专业犯罪侧写培训。”  
“我白天看过他提交的报告，把关键伤口的位置都作了小幅度改动。”  
“没办法，毕竟被告是五英尺半的苗条女性，而六英尺高的壮汉还在逍遥法外。”艾伦意有所指地说，似乎心里已经对“六英尺的壮汉”有了数，“……不过不要紧，等被害人尸体往火葬场的炉子里一送，就彻底死无对证了。”  
“你不需要为此作证。”  
“是的，理论上我没有目睹过任何一个现场，我只是被绑架的倒霉蛋而已……啊！总之，希望马尔洛那边不要出什么岔子吧。”  
利威尔想想年轻警员慌里慌张的样子，实在难以完全安心。  
“艾尔文告诉过你他对你们对话录音的修改吗？”他又问。  
“我大概能猜到，替换掉几句……可能露出马脚的证词什么的。”艾伦一轮俯卧撑做到最后，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，“如果陪审团问起来，我就说自己吓得要命，后来回想时已经完全记不清了，反正他们不能硬逼着我去揭伤疤。”  
“我很好奇，你到底是怎么变成这个样子的？”利威尔忍着笑，引用阿尼的话调侃他，“‘油嘴滑舌，谎话连篇，虚情假意的姿态信手拈来。’”  
艾伦胳膊一歪，差点脸朝下直直摔到地板上。  
“你居然学会过‘逢场作戏’，啧啧，什么时候？我怎么不知道？”  
“……”  
利威尔感慨一声：“真有些后悔没能早点认识你……”  
他的alpha顿时又受宠若惊地爬起来：“呃，我也……”  
“说实话，‘坦诚直率’的你听起来挺不错的，非常想见识一下。”  
“你在开玩笑吗？我对你可是一直都很坦诚。”  
“……而且颇受小姑娘小伙子们追捧的样子，嗯，大众情人？”  
“利威尔！”  
“可惜你好像不怎么开窍，只对你的车轮子是真爱。”  
“噢……”他嘟囔道，“去他的车轮子吧！”  
“唔，真抱歉，”利威尔若有所思地向后靠在椅背上，像是发现了什么崭新的槽点，“原来你约人家看电影是要在我面前做戏……我太迟钝了，居然到现在都没意识到。”  
年轻人面红耳赤地停下动作，盘腿坐在地板上，高声抗议道：“我没有！”刚说完，他又转念一想，“不对！做戏的是你才对！你明明就要去看那场电影，而且明明就想和我去——心里想得不得了，表面上却装模作样地拒绝我的邀请。你知道那晚上我有多郁闷？”  
遭到控诉的虚伪男人假装没有听见，一板一眼地继续背：“……‘反正他的死活在你眼里一钱不值——说不准你早就厌烦他了，他死之后遍地都是饥渴的omega等着你去标记’。”  
艾伦简洁地评价道：“Fuck！”  
“不用你说，我也知道这是标记omega的手段。”  
艾伦哦了一声：“Fuck you！”  
“她骂你冷酷无情、忘恩负义的话全保留下来了，不要紧吗？”  
“你不介意就无所谓。”  
“这是公开审理，要在电视上放送的，你的亲戚朋友搞不好都会看见。”  
艾伦大喇喇往地上一躺，瞪着油腻腻的天花板出神：“……与此相比，我更担心你的亲戚朋友会看见。  
利威尔大概没想到他会这样说，愣了一会儿，眼前突然又浮现出库谢尔纯白色的身影。  
“不要紧，”他笃定地回答，“他们会喜欢你的。”  
“真的吗？”艾伦深表怀疑，“上次去见那个凶巴巴的老大爷之前你也是这么说的，结果他迎面就是一拳头，差点没把我当场打出心脏病。”  
“他只是想跟你问好，‘很高兴见到你’，类似的。”  
“所以这打招呼方式是和金刚学的？”  
“下回记得在他之前出拳。”  
“我可不敢，他的胸膛没准比我身后这水泥地面还硬。”  
“你又躺在地上了？”利威尔敏锐地从他的话里抓住重点，语气里带上了一丝不悦，“我说过地上……”  
“别这样，利威尔，我也说过那个破板子根本睡不下我整个人……我的头或者脚，二选一，总有一个不得不悬在空中。”  
“大概它是专门为我这种人设计的，”利威尔无奈地叹了口气，发现自己现在的心软程度简直不可思议，“再忍几天，艾伦，忍几天，就出来了。”  
“我都快忘记睡床是什么感觉了。”  
“你好好睡一觉就会想起来。”  
艾伦似乎对他的安慰并不怎么满意：“我想念你家的床了。”  
“……”  
“我不是指客房的，”他顿了顿，不客气地直接提出要求，“我要去你的床上睡，你的。”  
“……”  
“怎么样？”  
“……”  
“可以的吧？”  
利威尔被他问得无路可逃，抿了抿下唇，轻飘飘地回答道：“随你。”  
艾伦迫不及待地得寸进尺，语气越发潮湿粘腻：“你会陪我的，是吗？”  
“……”  
“利威尔，我们一起，好不好？”  
话到这里，不要说利威尔，就是再迟钝的人也能意识到艾伦在暗示些什么。两个人早已不是情窦初开的青涩年纪，也都不是什么急色的人，但正因如此，彼此深刻地验证过心意之后，水到渠成的情欲才更加让人难以抵御。  
静悄悄的深夜里，抱着电话打私密的二人专线，不管话题内容多么正直严肃，听久了对方的声音总不免涌起些其他想法。本来这些见不得人的羞怯想法被他藏匿得好好的，甚至还能假惺惺地欺骗自己它们根本不存在——就像他一贯做的那样。不想被艾伦不轻不重地略一撩拨，便如同溅入火星的油锅，轰地燃烧了起来，绝无自然熄灭的可能。  
利威尔头一次发现自己竟然对性事产生了发自内心的渴望，可笑的是渴望的对象竟然还不在身边。  
“去床上吧。”艾伦对他说，声音里带着蛊惑的磁性。  
利威尔觉得有什么说不清道不明的东西密密麻麻地顺着大腿爬上来了，他低低地“嗯”了一声，听话地把轮椅挪到床边。他的下半身依然用不上太多力气，但他还是很熟练地移动到了床上。手机被打开免提扔在床头柜上，他偏过身，把灯光调成暧昧的昏黄，又将床头抬高，使自己能够以一个舒服的姿势半躺着。毕竟除了艾伦的声音和脑内的幻想，他能仰仗的就只剩自己的右手了。  
“怎么样？”电话那头的男人问。  
“我在脱我的裤子，”他艰难用手扳住自己的膝盖，努力将自己下半身的衣物完好地扯下来，他并不希望把它们弄得一团糟，不过内裤上似乎已经有点糟了。  
“我希望你确认不会突然有人进来查房什么的。”  
“当然不会。”利威尔立刻回答，其实他心里并没有嘴上说的那么确定，只是下意识地拒绝在这种无聊的问题上浪费精力。  
“那就请把上衣也脱掉吧，想看你粉红色的小乳头。”  
利威尔很想骂他蹬鼻子上脸，可手却像着了魔似的，不由自主摸上了上衣的扣子——反正艾伦并不能真的看到，又何必故作矜持地遮遮掩掩。  
“脱光了？”  
“尽我所能，但左边小腿上的石膏拆不下来。”大片光裸的皮肤暴露在夜间微凉空气中时，他不由得倒吸一口冷气，骤然感到一阵难以言喻的酥麻快感袭上心头，而初愈伤口上新生出的嫩肉则无情地加剧了这份快感。  
“那可真是遗憾，”艾伦吹了声口哨，“我简直爱死你那双小腿了，柔韧又纤长，漂亮极了，只是想想就够我硬的。”  
“爱你被它们踢断肋骨时的感觉？”  
“是啊，简直让我爽得刻骨铭心、毕生难忘……”他夸张地赞叹道，“利威尔，我得提醒你，你对着一个不熟悉的alpha张开腿，实在是太大意了。”  
“我那时可不知道你是该死的alpha，也不知道在你的眼里，踢人居然还有性暗示的意味。”  
“你难道没有后悔过那时自己下脚太重？”  
“我后悔那时没有踢断你的命根子。”  
艾伦显然一点也没当真：“你就是在口头上说说大话，利威尔，你的腿可舍不得这么做，就像你用它们勾住我的肩膀或缠在我腰上时的样子——也许你的本意是想用它们把我踢开的，可它们总是在象征性地乱蹬两下之后，反而不依不饶地把我拉得更近了。”  
“我突然感觉自己非常失败，艾伦。我在大庭广众之下教训新人，新人却在那里对着我的身体想入非非，你说，这算不算职场性骚扰？”  
“噢，当然不算，”艾伦毫无反悔之意，“如果幻想也能作数，我大概得把这牢底坐穿。”  
“说说你的幻想，”利威尔闭上眼，彻底放松身体，手指有一下没一下地在胸口硬挺的粉红色乳头上撩拨，“……如果你不介意和我分享。”  
“当然不……让我想想，用点小玩具什么的，你喜欢情趣道具吗？”  
“我没怎么用过，不过如果你有兴趣的话，我也可以试试，你想用点什么样的？”  
“别担心，只是很普通的那种，入门的话……给你可爱的屁股里塞进无线跳蛋怎么样？我会很认真地给它消过毒，擦干净。”  
“那是必不可少的。”  
“……然后我会用手指撑开你的小穴，将它一点一点送进去，最后不偏不倚地抵在你最受不了的敏感点上。”  
“你是说omega的敏感点？”  
“贴近你的子宫口的那个，每次顶到时你里面都会绞得死紧，呻吟声也会变得相当自然。”  
“那要放的相当深才行，用你的中指。”  
“当然，不会让你失望的，但我不会立刻打开，就让它静静待在里面，像小兔子一样乖巧温顺。等你差不多遗忘了它的存在，坐在审问室板着脸，一本正经地审问证人时，我就突然把它调至开关最上面的档位。”  
“最上面？”利威尔努力回忆他在法兰店里见到的跳蛋开关的样子，他只记得它们都是粉嫩的糖果色。  
“是的，就是连续高速震动，无条件使你迅速高潮的那个档位。”  
“天！我还在干正事！”  
“这只兔子可不管你在做什么，它发疯似的在你的敏感点附近上窜下跳，在包裹着它的柔软内壁上蹭来蹭去……你被突如其来的强烈刺激搞得浑身发抖，声音陡然变了调，差点当着别人的面呻吟出声。你这样坚强的人，怎么可能容许自己在外人面前丢脸，你咬着牙，拼命装作一切如常，坚信自己能够靠意志压制住身体本能的反应。可是你哪里还记得自己刚刚说了什么，你被它弄得连一句完整的话都说不出，甚至它震动的音量都比你的声音大……你的身体燥热得要命，魂儿都快被屁股里的东西震飞了，在心里把我骂了上百遍，却又不得不用湿润的眼神求助地望着我——”  
利威尔惊讶地发现自己的呼吸竟会因为艾伦粗俗的形容而变得有几分紊乱：“……我快哭了，可怜巴巴地看着你，你会怎么做？”  
他的下属正直地答道：“我当然是假装不知道发生了什么。”  
“臭小子，你可真狠毒。”  
“怎么样？喜欢我的这个幻想吗？”  
“说实话，并不。”  
“我可是喜欢得很，利威尔，你知道我现在下面硬得有多厉害？”  
“既然如此，”利威尔勾起嘴角——他自己的下面也明显有了反应，“你就只是硬着你那样子和尺寸都很吓人的老二，然后靠扭扭跳蛋开关达到高潮？”  
“让你产生它很容易满足的错觉的确是我的责任，”艾伦不慌不忙地回应他的挑衅，“我犯的最大错误便是第一次上你的时候太听话。我就应该从后面按住你的腰，狠狠地捅你弹性十足的小屁股，一连干上你几个小时，直到把它彻底操开花为止。你上面的眼泪流得一滴不剩，下面的精液也射空了，连淫水都分泌不出来，偶尔哼哼两句，喉咙火辣辣地疼。啊，不过别担心，最后我会把我的精液一滴不漏全都灌进那干涸的小穴里给你解渴。是我想错了，利威尔，你其实喜欢我强迫你，对不对？”  
利威尔被他更加直白的秽语轰的面色潮红，不得不偏过头，靠凉凉的棉布靠枕给自己烧热的脸颊降温。他一边安抚自己，一边在心里暗骂自己没用，一把年纪了还像个未经人事的小丫头似的，被小鬼几句干瘪的荤话搅得心神不宁。但艾伦就是有这个本事——不管是把他屁股操开花的本事，还是让他不由自主在脑海里将荒唐的黄段子反复放映的本事。  
利威尔下面的小嘴虽然在不受控制地努力收缩着，饥渴地吞咽那并不存在的精液，另一张嘴却依然不肯乖乖认输：“别自以为是，”他哑着嗓子说，“在你好心接济我之前，我就会把你那玩意儿连根割下来送给韩吉做实验。”  
“哇噢，好可怕。”  
“萎了吗？”  
“说实话，翘得老高，贴着我的小腹……我试着把他按下去，”艾伦从电话那头发出一声轻微的闷哼，“……马上就又不听话地弹起来了。”  
“听起来挺精神的。”  
“说你喜欢它。”他黏糊糊地说道，好像就在利威尔耳边。  
“怪物。”  
“说你喜欢这根怪物。”  
“我喜欢它什么？”  
“它很大，很粗，非常强壮，形状也是你偏好的。”他大言不惭地自夸，“虽然刚进去的时候有些艰难，不过可以不费吹灰之力把你里面填得满满的，轻而易举顶到你所有的敏感点——深的和浅的，稍微用点力就能把你干得晕头转向……”  
“很不错。”  
“当然，所以记得对它好一点。”  
“好，我现在很喜欢它了，”利威尔轻笑道，“你想让我怎么做，嗯？给你撸？”  
“舔舔它好吗？用你粉嫩的小舌头。”  
“你还幻想过我给你口交？”  
“无数次，比你能想到的更多。”  
“你脑子里都是黄色废料吗？我可从来没给人口交过。”  
“呃，”艾伦迟疑了一下，“如果你不喜欢……”  
“那么，”利威尔干脆地打断他，“你想我从哪里给你舔，龟头？阴囊？还是把它整个含进去？”  
艾伦眉头紧锁，使劲闭了闭眼，感觉自己老二硬得快要爆炸：“你……你是怎么产生自己能把它整个含进去的错觉的？”  
“……用上喉咙，我想，”利威尔无意识吞咽了一下，好像真的在为含进一个庞然大物做准备，“也许可以试试，虽然不能保证能让你爽。”  
“没关系，利威尔，不用勉强，亲亲顶端就好。”  
“真的？这样就够？”  
“……真的。”年轻人安抚着下身的勃起，万分痛苦地将利威尔跪在自己身前艰难吞吐的劲爆画面从脑海中删除。  
利威尔当然听出他声音里的言不由衷，他故意舔弄嘴唇，发出两声清晰可辨的水声。  
“你真的，”他用极尽诱惑的口气说，“真的不想用你的大家伙干我的嘴？”  
“我的天，你这婊子！”  
利威尔心满意足地放过他：“好吧，我亲了亲你的龟头，你就是用这家伙顶进我的最里面的吗？它看起来还挺可爱的，颜色很漂亮，肉嘟嘟的，完全想象不到在我身体里时会那样蛮横。说起来，这个反差简直和你本人给我的感觉一模一样。”  
“……我能不能拒绝这个类比？”  
“它上面好像有一层滑溜溜的黏液，是已经被谁碰过了吗？”  
“是它因为想你流的眼泪呢。”  
“哭成这样了？真可怜，”利威尔同情地说，“乖，别动，让我帮你舔干净。”  
“味道怎么样？”  
“啊，有点咸，就像真的眼泪那样……我发现中间有一个泪腺似的小孔，就是它一直在哭吗？我把舌尖贴上去，在它的入口来回画圈，看看能不能和它好好谈谈。”  
艾伦发出一声舒服的叹息：“真棒，我他妈爱死你的舌头了。”  
“可是我好像谈得不太成功，它哭得更厉害了，简直停不下来，”omega似乎有点惊慌，“……我该做点什么？接着舔这里还是舔柱体……”  
“别……别舔了，再舔下去要射了，”艾伦半眯着眼，停下手上的动作以缓解来势汹汹的射精欲，“宝贝，来，摸摸下面的……”  
利威尔没有遵从他的指挥，自顾自继续道：“你说，如果我把龟头整个含进去狠狠吸上一口，同时用舌头顶它的侧面，会不会治好它？”  
“操，你是想逼我现在就射出来吗？”  
“这就要缴械？”  
“……”  
“要射了吗？”  
“还好，能忍住。”艾伦尽量调整呼吸让自己平静下来——他连着一个多月都没有疏解过欲望，两个沉甸甸的肉球涨得快要爆发，特别是这几天，只要听着电话里利威尔的声音，小兄弟就会精神抖擞地站起来。  
“记得射在纸巾上包好丢掉，”利威尔一本正经地提醒他，“别到处乱抹。”  
“……你还真是能够破坏气氛。”  
“你也不想和自己子孙后代一块儿睡地板吧。”  
艾伦爬起来摸了一会儿，总算从角落里找出几张随晚餐送进来的纸巾：“你呢？想射吗？”  
“我不知道，也许吧，”利威尔移动上半身，拉开床头柜底层的抽屉，“我想我需要一块毛巾。”  
“毛巾？”  
“似乎有水流出来了……该死的，我感觉弄到床单上了。”  
艾伦愣了一会儿才反应过来他口中这个“水”指的是什么，他突然感到有些惊喜和不好意思，好像在他的潜意识里利威尔根本就不会因为性事而兴奋得流水一样——虽然他在跟利威尔做的时候也从来没有过使用润滑剂。  
利威尔那边窸窸窣窣的声音停下来，他听到棉质纤维摩擦的细小声音，和对方如释重负的一口气：“好了，我希望这足够了。”  
“你……要插进去吗？”  
利威尔没回答，对着手机发出一声愉悦的低吟，艾伦立刻觉得自己刚刚冷静下来一点的小兄弟瞬间又进入了红色警戒状态。  
“里面已经湿得不像话了，”利威尔喘着气，用食指在自己的后穴里缓缓抽插，“哈啊……艾伦，你能听得到水声吗？我……嗯……把手机搁到下面去。”  
艾伦被听筒里传来的湿漉漉的音节冲击得大脑一片空白，唯一清晰的意识就是对那根幸运的手指艳羡不已。他艰难地吞咽着口水，连安抚自己的力气都没有——也不需要，他相信即使就这么一动不动地听着，自己也能射得到处都是。  
利威尔却不满意了：“说话啊，你小子在走神吗？”  
艾伦觉得自己简直冤屈极了。  
“艾伦？在听吗？”  
“嗯……”他张了几次嘴才发出声音，“说，说点什么？”  
“随便什么，唔……你的幻想，你想怎么操我，不要用道具，要你亲自插进来的。”  
艾伦只好按omega的要求在自己空空荡荡的大脑里四处搜寻，期间还不断被电话里逸出的鼻音扰乱心神。  
“七……七月份的时候，季度总结会，记得吗？”  
“嗯……无聊的玩意儿……”  
“你那天坐在第一排，脚翘在桌子上，腿上裹着一条天蓝色的牛仔裤，笔直又修长。”  
利威尔显然对自己的穿着没什么印象：“你那天做了报告。”  
“是的，我一边做报告，一边想像自己把你压在桌上，分开你的腿，当着所有人的面把老二插进你的屁股。”  
“你当时脑子里竟然在想这个……哈……我还觉得你的报告讲得挺不错的。”  
“除了我在十五分钟内提了四十多次你的名字。”  
利威尔调整一下姿势，想像艾伦的双手正握住自己的脚踝向两侧分开，强行使自己的双腿展开更大的角度：“你得把我的裤子脱了。”  
“当然，我会帮你脱的干干净净，我说过我很中意你的腿，不过鞋子倒是可以留给你。”  
利威尔想起艾伦家里成堆的军靴，艾伦喜欢穿靴子，他也喜欢看艾伦穿。艾伦身高腿长，比例极好，小腿肌肉强健有力，无论是硬朗利落还是颓废不羁的风格都能轻松驾驭。  
“你好这口？”他问道。  
“不算是。”  
“我觉得不错。”  
“啊？”  
“下次，穿着靴子干我一回。”  
艾伦不以为然地回答：“得了，我穿着靴子你都不让我进你家客厅。”  
“好了，你将我按在桌子上，把你的老二狠狠插进来，”利威尔用手指深深浅浅地在自己的甬道里戳刺，“然后呢？”  
“大家都把视线投到你身上，史密斯先生、韩吉女士、莫布里特先生、米克先生、纳纳巴小姐，还有你的下属们，年轻的后辈，所有人都认识你，每一个人都看得清清楚楚，你光着大腿，前面硬着，屁股里含着我的东西。”  
“给他们看现场play得收门票。”  
“你感到十分羞愧，又无能为力，只好闭紧眼睛，咬住下唇逼自己不发出声音。可是你听到周围有人在窃窃私语，你不知道他们在讨论什么，可能是夸奖你的身体，可能在猜测我的身份，也可能是同情你的遭遇，噢，谁知道呢？”  
“但我还是不由自主地收紧了后面，”利威尔感觉到自己手指遇到的阻力，索性停下进出的动作，曲起指节在敏感处轻轻顶弄，“……内壁热得发烫，严丝合缝地裹紧了你的家伙，你被我夹得生疼，差点就这么射出来。”  
“可我忍住了，我停下来拍拍你的屁股，咬你的乳头，贴在你的耳边叫你放松……你想我怎么干你？”  
“用力……嗯，别让我有余力想别人……”  
“遵命……于是我疯狂摆动我的腰，每次都整根插进去抽出来再插进去，圆滚滚的囊袋拍在你的屁股上啪啪作响，简直和你里面发出的水声同样悦耳动听。我那么卖力，下决心要把你生生干晕在这里，根本不在乎你的挣扎和抗议——反正你只是口是心非，心里早就爱死我和我的老二了，对不对？”  
“嗯……”利威尔发出情欲难耐的哼声，不知是赞同还是反对。  
“……你被我撞得前后晃动，连结实的桌子都在跟着我的节奏摇摆。”艾伦喘着粗气，仿佛真的正干得欢，“那感觉简直爽得要命，你的小洞棒极了，饥渴地吮吸着我，像是要把我整个吞进去，多少都不够……”  
黑发男人闭着眼，全部的知觉都集中到下半身，快速在自己湿漉漉的后穴里来回抽插，飞溅出的滑腻液体在他的手心里积成小小的一汪。手指不知何时增加到了两根，他难以抑制地呻吟出声，与噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡水声交缠叠加，在电话两头寂静的房间里都显得格外响亮。  
“利威尔……”  
“别停下来，”他不管不顾地说，“艾伦，狠狠干我。”  
“好吧，我继续狂野地在你身体里抽插，每一下重重地都顶到最里面、你最受不了的地方，恨不得在那里顶出个记号似的。你被我搞得浑身发抖，抬高屁股拼命想往后逃，反而方便我进得更深，撞得更狠。我捞住你的腰，吻着你的脸侧的汗水，撕咬你小巧的耳朵。你的里面被我填得满满的，眼里只有我，听到的全是我和你结合的声音，全身上下都沾染上属于我一个人的气味！噢……你一边哭，一边大声喊我的名字，声音在大厅里回荡，这下所有人都知道是艾伦·耶格尔在干你，所有人都知道你是我艾伦·耶格尔的人！”  
年轻人一边猛烈套弄着自己的阳具，一边语无伦次地嘶吼着——早就把雪白的纸巾甩出去老远。  
接着，听筒里传来他的长官断断续续的喘息。  
“哈啊……艾伦……艾伦！”他真的在叫他的名字，满载着情欲，几乎像变了一个人，却又无比的清晰，“我是你的。”  
艾伦立刻就射了。  
飘在云端的射精过程持续了好一阵子，又足足过了五分钟，他才从失神的恍惚和爆炸的满足感中缓过来，手上的精液都干了一半。他有点尴尬地清清嗓子，捡起纸巾把自己死去的子孙后代擦掉。  
“过瘾了，小鬼？”利威尔的声音听起来已经恢复到平时的冷静。  
“呃，很爽……”艾伦小声承认道，“你怎么样？”  
“马马虎虎。”年长男人苛刻地评价说，“你的这个幻想也不怎么样，因为靠我的手指根本碰不到最深处的敏感点。”  
“你总得给我和我的小兄弟留点面子，或者说……”艾伦思索片刻，“你想听听我用舌头干你的幻想？”  
“现在的小鬼想象力都这么丰富吗？”  
“只是把有限的想象力花在一个人身上而已……怎么样，利威尔， 要不要试一试？你累不累？被人舔后面还没有过吧。”  
没等利威尔回答，一声来自于他自己腹部的鸣响倒是率先驱散了再次暧昧起来的气氛。  
利威尔揶揄地笑他：“饿了？”  
艾伦只好捂着肚子，不知是应该心疼空空如也的胃，还是应该心疼半抬头的老二。  
这不能怪他，艾尔文给他在法庭上预定的身份是苏格兰场的年轻警员——以马尔洛为蓝本，从小到大既不会打架斗殴，也不会飙车喝酒，社会好感度满点的“别人家的孩子”，枪握在手里都不敢随便开保险，除了剑桥大学文凭以外没有一条和他本人对得上的。  
利威尔看到那份长达十页，连详细恋爱经历都囊括进去的假简历后毫不客气地嘲笑了他半天。但有一条没写上去的是，艾尔文要求他在开庭前减重十磅。  
“看起来弱不禁风对你赢取陪审团的同情心至关重要。”  
艾伦倒是无所谓饿肚子，只是他明智地没有把这件事告诉利威尔，不然艾尔文大概又会头疼好一阵子。  
利威尔将完成使命的毛巾连带床单一起毁尸灭迹后，重新爬回到床上：“你困不困？我把你的简历和证词再给你捋一遍？”  
笑归笑，每天帮艾伦整理出庭的资料是他连日来的必修课，他有时候觉得自己就像个多虑的家长，思前顾后，生怕艾伦在法庭上出了什么差池。  
但艾伦本人对此却并不怎么上心。  
“聊聊天吧，利威尔，我实在不想听那些东西了。你知道的，假话听得太多，你就会忘记真相是什么。”


	25. Chapter 25

51

周一早上，风停了，压抑了数日的阳光像是一股脑儿爆发出来似的，格外刺眼。  
伴随着清脆的敲击声，法官手中的木槌落下，倍受瞩目的东区多名omega被害案作为少见的恶性犯罪案件在皇家刑事法庭正式开庭审理。  
记者、学者、社会各界利益相关或不相关的人士，外加他们的设备和座驾们，早就将建成于十八世纪、本来就拥挤不堪的法院里里外外围了个水泄不通。大家个个瞪大眼睛伸长脖子翘首以盼，空中看不见的电磁波网络蓄势待发，时刻准备着将最新消息发送至世界任何一个角落——已经冻成冰棍的被告会获刑几年并不重要，会不会将少数性别歧视最终写进判决书才是众人关注的焦点。  
坐在轮椅上半身不遂的利威尔自然是不被允许去凑这个热闹。他出身卑微，成长在不受道德与法理庇护的地下世界，已经习惯于依靠暴力手段解决问题，并不相信华丽拱门内的高堂之上当众宣读的条条框框会有什么本质上的不同——扯开那薄如蝉翼又冠冕堂皇的假面，包裹着的仍是权力与利益的老伙计。  
然而，尽管这回他与权力与利益站到了同一边，尽管艾尔文反复给他打包票艾伦一根头发都不会少——连他自己都是这样安慰艾伦的，可是看着手中通知书上鲜红艳丽的图章和威严肃穆的花纹时，他的心里还是不由自主地涌起一阵无所适从的陌生感——就像他头一回坐进二楼宽敞明净的办公室里时一样，甚至开始有些惴惴不安起来。一想到“脑子不够使”“坦诚直率”的下属要在众目睽睽之下站上台子出庭作证，从头到脚展示给别人品论不说，还要应对被告律师和陪审团花样百出的刁钻提问，把命运拱手交给素不相识的外人决断，利威尔就觉得艾尔文这事办得十分不靠谱。  
但另一方面，利威尔自己内心里也很清楚，艾尔文的选择一定是当前最稳妥、最可行的方案，何况即使削了他金贵的头发，最高执行长官也断然不会轻易改变主意。所以他只好忍气吞声地憋着——当然更不敢跟当事人说——努力装出一副淡定自若的表象，并终于在开庭的前天夜里不负众望地失眠了。  
他不到九点就叫艾伦去睡觉，艾伦死活不肯，坚持要跟他讲自己刚刚晚饭时得到的意料之外的点餐特权，和在皮卡迪利大街的意大利餐馆下的整整一英尺长的订单，兴高采烈地感慨自己终于享用到了一个多月来的第一顿饱饭。  
艾伦摸着肚子说得心满意足，利威尔在电话另一头胆战心惊，怎么听怎么都像死刑犯上刑场前的最后晚餐——虽然艾伦次日既不上刑场甚至也不上被告席。他自我安慰是整日无所事事所以胡思乱想得太多，又不断告诫自己绝对不能再给艾伦施加压力，但胸腔依然像是被抽成真空似的，慌得很。为了转移无处安放的注意力，只好第一千次询问艾伦要不要讨论下法庭上的证词。  
艾伦哪里愿意把宝贵的通话时间反复浪费在背台词上面，当即拒绝了利威尔，又磨磨蹭蹭地回忆起第一次跟利威尔单独吃饭时的场景来。这“生死攸关”的节骨眼儿上，利威尔自然对当时吃的是烘蛋卷还是华夫饼提不起什么兴趣，脑子里还在想出庭的事，嘴上有一搭没一搭地应着。艾伦很快便听出了自己长官的心不在焉，他停下说到一半的话，沉默片刻之后，重重地叹了口气，低声念利威尔的名字，安抚他道：“别担心，我马上就会回到你身边……”  
只在眨眼之间，耳畔的声音仿佛便完成了由男孩向男人的完美切换，带着不可抵挡的迷人磁性，不轻不重地挠在利威尔的心口。他好似被注入一股绵绵暖流，还以为两人之间的标记隔着几十英里神奇地发挥了效用，致使艾伦从呼吸的节奏中敏锐地察觉到了自己内心的忐忑，正打算感叹野兽的信息素果然勇猛无比，却听到那声音接着说：“……然后认认真真地把这些天的份都一滴不漏地补给你……我会很用力，很用力地weibao你，我知道你忍耐得很辛苦，毕竟这么久的分离对被标记的omega来说实在是过于残忍。”  
也许是为了维护omega的面子和表现自己身为alpha的体贴，艾伦还毫无遮掩又情真意切地补充道：“利威尔，不止是你，其实我也一样……我想要你知道，我很想念你，我需要你，听不到你的声音的话我连jack off都没有办法high。”  
说到最后，话语间俨然已经染上了几分nianhuhu的撒娇意味。  
利威尔：“……”  
纵使利威尔穷尽毕生的想象力，也实在不能理解自己alpha天马行空的脑回路是如何长成的，他鼓着眼，瞪着天花板张口结舌了好一会儿，终于无可奈何地笑出声，顺便确认野兽的信息素果然勇猛无比。  
不过，最后他还是义正辞严地拒绝了小狼崽子“抓紧时间happy一下”的扭捏请求，并用冷酷无情的“晚安”终结了其委委屈屈的哼唧。  
午夜的病房里黑漆漆的，窗帘没有拉开，只有鲜红的应急灯还在不知疲倦地一闪一闪，利威尔直挺挺躺在床上，虽然身体不太方便，脑袋却也是翻来覆去，左顾右盼，睁眼闭眼间都是一群无面怪人不怀好意地将艾伦团团围住的景象，只觉得漫漫长夜从未如此难捱过。  
而另一边的艾伦倒是没心没肺睡得很香，一夜无梦睡到天亮，直到爬上警车的时候还在半阖着眼，迷迷糊糊地打呵欠。  
然后，他就被接下来的事吓了个神清气爽。  
“艾尔文！你看看他这是什么鬼德行！”  
疾风随尖叫声而至，艾伦登时眼神一凛，敏捷地闪身，堪堪躲过迎面扑来的红色不明生物。他一边继续拢着脑后乱蓬蓬的头发，默默反省自己究竟是哪里显得“鬼德行”，一边向正前方的两个男人点点头。  
“早安，史密斯先生，巴纳先生……”  
韩吉鲤鱼打挺弹起来，一巴掌重重拍上他的肩膀——差点把他整个人拍到车底下去：“早安，耶格尔先生！”  
“……”  
与韩吉粗暴的打招呼方式形成鲜明对比，艾尔文对他露出一个极为温和而得体的微笑：“艾伦，过得怎么样？”  
“……还不错。”  
“委屈你了。”  
“没什么，”他难得乖巧地应道，“本来也是我自己惹的祸。”  
“我之前特意和奈尔说过，让他照顾你一点，给你安排个单独的清静房间。”  
“承蒙关照。”  
韩吉叉着腰，颇为怀疑地上下打量他：“真的过得不错？”  
“呃……”  
地下室里的日子固然算不上“不错”，但对客套话的真实程度提出质疑的，艾伦却也是头一回遇到，一时竟不知如何回应，不过他立刻便不用回应了。红发女人趁他不备再次猛冲过来，一把掀起他身上的T恤。  
“我的天……”她夸张地喊，“明明瘦得连肋骨都要凸出来了！这叫哪门子的不错？”  
为什么不夸我腹肌的线条更漂亮了，他撇撇嘴，暗自腹诽。  
“……咱们不就是杀了个年轻漂亮的杀人犯吗？多大罪过，至于连饭钱都克扣？我可不相信苏格兰场穷得连面包牛奶都买不起，这根本是虐待吧，艾尔文，瞧瞧，你的‘好兄弟’奈尔办的事，简直不把我们放在眼里……我得去和那混蛋条子好好理论理论。”  
艾伦拿不准是不是应该向她解释这是艾尔文的特意安排——他相信传到利威尔耳中只需要半分钟时间，只好尴尬地反向拽住T恤下摆以减少自己的zouguang范围：“没那么严重，韩吉小姐，正好借此机会调整饮食。”  
韩吉的铁爪丝毫不放松，脆弱的棉布很快便在二人的角力下发出岌岌可危的声响。  
“快都脱了让我检查下其它地方有没有受伤。”  
“我没事，韩吉小姐！”  
“他们是不是还殴打过你，电视上……”  
“真的没有！”  
韩吉一脸鄙夷：“omega脸皮薄害羞就算了，你个alpha害羞个什么劲儿，好像我很稀罕看你一样。”  
艾伦瞟了一眼还坐在一旁的艾尔文，虚弱地辩解道：“不是这个问题。”  
“那就动作快点，反正早晚都是脱，我们可是很忙的，很忙的！瞧你这个婆婆妈妈的作派，莫不是到了床上还要利威尔伺候你脱衣服？”  
“……”  
“噢——我知道了，”韩吉的无框眼镜上精光一闪，“原来我们之前都想错了……其实是利威尔用武力强迫你标记他的，对不对？把枪顶在你头上逼你she给他，早一秒晚一秒、深一寸浅一寸都不行……他就好这口，喜欢抓活生生的alpha给他做抑制剂，啧啧，居然对自己天真可爱、纯洁无邪的下属伸出罪恶的魔爪，我几乎不敢相信，天啊，实在是太无底线了……”  
“韩吉小姐……”  
“可怜的小东西，”她无比同情地望着眼前活生生的抑制剂，好像他比一分钟前更瘦了一圈，“……我之前还特别好奇为什么他格外惯着你，果然是从良心上过不去……”  
诚恳老实的好人莫布里特终于看不下去了，走上前将正哇啦哇啦说得眉飞色舞的医疗官扯到一边：“别听她胡说，艾伦，韩吉她的意思是你出庭好歹要穿西装，穿T恤工装裤实在有点不像话。”  
艾伦松了口气，觉得这个解释从发布者到内容都还算得上合情合理，便不再坚持，痛快地把自己扒了个精光——虽然确实掉了几磅肉，但论身材，他还不认为自己输给车里的任何人。没料到的是，韩吉转眼又挥舞起不知从哪里掏出来的艾伦之前的体检报告，样子相当生气，怒气冲冲地对艾尔文吼道：“绝对瘦了，至少一个码。”  
艾尔文板着脸，清清嗓子，表面上假装没有听到她的控诉，内心里开始后悔为什么将韩吉放上了车。  
“我今天特地过来，艾伦，”他用公事公办的语气对赤条条蹲在地上解衬衫扣子的年轻人说，“主要是想跟你谈谈利威尔的事。”  
艾伦倒不是没有心理准备，但听到利威尔的名字时，手上还是不由得一哆嗦。没等他答话，韩吉快嘴快舌地嘲道：“哟，艾尔文你还好意思提利威尔，利威尔看到他小情人儿这个样子大概要跟你拼命。”  
“……也许你还不知道，我和你一样，也是alpha。”  
艾尔文的游说毫无新意，果然以主动将自己和被游说者划归同一战线作为开始，然而他忽略了一个关键问题——以alpha性别为基础组成的战线向来脆如纸糊。  
“我不是刻意涉及什么性别主义，但有些事情确实是客观存在的……艾伦，我很清楚我们的弱点所在，对于alpha来说，利威尔——也许你不愿意听，但我必须要说，利威尔，这种人总是能够轻而易举地将我们与生俱来的征服欲和保护欲刺激到极致，这是生物的本能——和他是不是omega无关，也和我们是不是真正发自内心喜欢他无关。”  
艾伦觉得自己活了二十五年，虽然比不上艾尔文，在感情方面也不能算是毫无阅历，但艾尔文的观点听起来实在是十分新鲜，自己锲而不舍地追利威尔这么久，恨不得把整颗心都挖出来捧给他，居然被一句不痛不痒的生物本能就轻轻松松地概括了。  
韩吉则不客气地呸出声：“少在那里自以为是地代表alpha了。”  
艾尔文稳坐泰山，不为所动：“……我与利威尔认识得比你要久得多，也比你更加了解他是一个怎样的人。艾伦，我知道你钦佩他甚至爱慕他，没有早些引起警觉是我的过失……怎么说……毕竟在我眼皮底下爱慕他的人太多了，他很少给人回应也是一个原因……但从始至终，我都反对你们两个发展任何职务以外的情感关系。”  
他最后一句话说得格外清晰且坚定，但韩吉依然在锲而不舍地唱反调：“这话说的可真有趣，你反对，你反对人家就不在一起了？你是上帝吗？”  
“并不是因为你有哪里不好或者我更偏袒利威尔之类的，反而是从你本人的立场出发，我才如此告诫你。因为利威尔这个人——抛开人品性格不谈——他对sex、标记和爱的概念完完全全都是错位的，也许和他小时候的悲惨遭遇有关……”艾尔文顿了顿，仿佛真的有好心考虑过对此详加叙述，然后大约是认为面前的年轻人并不够资格知晓利威尔的过去，于是颇为困扰地摇摇头，“……不方便细说。”  
艾伦：“……”  
“……总之，只要你在生理上是一个alpha，他就会不自觉地衡量你的利用价值并试图掌控你的意识，不管他是不是真的对你抱有感情——既然你已经和他产生过标记联结，应该对这点多少有些体会……你知道的，在任何高于rou体的亲密关系中，这都相当危险。我不是反对你们shang chuang，但你确实应该对跟利威尔shang chuang的需要付出的代价有所估计。”  
艾伦发现自己对最高执行长官的景仰之情又上了一整个台阶，毕竟凭他浅薄的眼界，实在分辨不出自己究竟能有什么天大的“利用价值”，值得利威尔舍命来救自己。如果内疚和懊悔也作数的话，他倒是多少可以理解艾尔文所谓“跟利威尔shang chuang的代价”。但他依然没有说话，慢条斯理地拉平衬衫，系上腰带——比平时要更紧一英寸。  
果然，随后他听到首席医疗官冷笑一声：“艾尔文，真有趣，一天到晚都在衡量别人的利用价值、试图掌控别人的难道不正是你自己吗？依我看，普天之下这么多人，就数你最没有资格批评利威尔情感错位。因为手下最钟爱的omega特工看上了别的alpha，比你帅，比你年轻，比你纯情，还比你掏心掏肺，所以后知后觉地开始有危机感了？”她拍拍艾伦的肩膀，“别被这只金毛老狐狸忽悠了，小伙子，他自己一把年纪找不到omega，寂寞得难受，只能跟别的男性alpha混迹在一起互相hands job发泄，一看到别人AO幸福美满就嫉妒得直掉头发。”  
艾尔文：“……”  
艾伦：“……”  
“对了，他不是安排你在法庭上指认那个beta律师小姑娘就是这次案件的凶手吗？”韩吉煞有其事地眯起镜片后的眼睛，伸出一根手指，“我早就觉得这事儿不简单，如果只是想救你出来，大动干戈地造伪证实在太胡闹，根本不是他一贯的性格。现在仔细想想，”她停顿片刻，略微卖了个关子，然后潇洒地一甩手，直指艾尔文的鼻子，“没准这家伙本人就是真凶！”  
此言一出，其余三人的目光瞬间齐刷刷落在她的身上。  
韩吉扬着头，骄傲地沐浴在众人的关注中，连乱糟糟的头发和眼下潦草的黑眼圈都显得熠熠生辉，侃侃而谈道：“他骗不过我的……你们听没听过？更年期狂躁症引发的精神分裂和暴力倾向！看到伦敦街头的omega都泛滥到非法mai椿的地步，自己居然还是可怜兮兮的孤家寡人，吃饭没人陪，被窝凉冰冰，于是心怀不满，恼羞成怒，以至于大开杀戒……之所以把案子交给利威尔是指望他关键时刻能包庇自己一把，结果发现利威尔脑里满满的都是你小子，哪还有他的位置，心态彻底崩溃，才想要迅速了结此事……正巧这时候死了那个倒霉的姑娘，就被他顺势拿来顶罪。”  
艾伦默默收回视线，为她能够将一肚子歪理说得头头是道而感到震惊不已。  
“老狐狸”则斟酌许久，最后挑了一个最容易站住脚的论点：“……我还没到更年期，韩吉。”  
“……所有受害者尸体我都经过手，我认为艾尔文完全可以独立完成那些伤口，他块头不小，以前受过专业训练，现在也爱去健身房，又是如假包换的alpha——完美符合要求！完美！虽然我很久没见过他亲自动过手了，”她向站在一旁翻白眼的男人扬扬下巴，“是不是？莫布里特，快来帮我说句话。”  
莫布里特诚恳道：“……艾伦，领带在我这。”  
艾伦迟疑了一下，摇摇头：“我讨厌打领带……或者说，呃，我不怎么会。”  
莫布里特扭头看向艾尔文，艾尔文摆摆手：“不打就算了。”  
艾伦俯下身穿鞋，韩吉还在一旁喋喋不休：“……也不一定是因为利威尔，他最近还跟温莎城堡那边一个金发的年轻贵族小姐来往密切，鬼鬼祟祟的，躲着我们，搞不好打算发展点什么有的没的，所以得赶紧把自己的脏手洗干净。别看他对你凶巴巴的，在利威尔面前却天天撺掇你俩结婚，每天还上赶着帮我遛狗，谁知道是不是他自己想结婚，顺便拉拢我可爱的索尼和宾去做吉祥物。”  
“我客观地说一句，索尼和宾真的不适合……”  
韩吉用恨铁不成钢的眼神看了心口不一的男人一眼：“我认识他这么多年，他就好金发这一口——不论男女，哎，不是我说，他们金发的人总是喜欢搞近亲繁殖……”  
艾尔文生无可恋地叹息：“韩吉……”  
艾伦停下系鞋带的动作，若有所思地抬起头：“等一下，你说金发的贵族小姐？”  
“错不了，她来过几次我们总部，那车子我一看就知道，正常人才不会花几十万英镑买那种丑车开——比利威尔买给你的机车还丑。”  
“……什么样的女士？”  
“二十岁出头的样子，娃娃脸，非常漂亮，很容易让人记住，”她比划了一下自己肩部，“个子小小的，唔，我猜是个柔弱的正经omega——利威尔那种根本就不算正经omega，虽然个子也很小——哪怕她每次都故意穿宽松的破洞牛仔裤和连帽夹克衫，也能一眼看出不是我们的人……我打赌她是那种乖巧伶俐的女孩子，如果不是艾尔文下手太快，我倒是很想尝试接触一下。”  
艾尔文立刻正色道：“我建议你打消这个念头。”  
韩吉冲艾伦眨眨眼：“我就说随便一说，瞧这醋味儿。”  
艾伦的面色却逐渐凝重起来，回忆里一个娇小灵动的身影浮现在他的脑海中。  
“她是金发？”  
“是的，很耀眼的浅金色，在我们的皇室里非常不常见，像是北欧那边的人，大概不是血统纯正的贵族小姐，每次也只有她和另一个姑娘两个人过来——不知道是不是偷偷跑出来约会的。虽然见人就笑，但是看得出来她心事重重，面容憔悴得连妆容都盖不住，估计是艾尔文这家伙很不让她满意。”她揶揄完艾尔文，又看向艾伦，“怎么，你认识？”  
希斯特利亚——他差点喊出这个名字，但直到他将两只牛津鞋的鞋带都仔细系好，调整成美观又对称的蝴蝶形，才慢吞吞地小声说：“也许吧，我倒是知道这样一位女士……”  
“诶？不会吧，她叫什么？”  
艾伦没有回答她这个问题。  
希斯特利亚在大学时是低他一级的学妹，金发蓝眼，像春风一样甜美又有活力，是万千男生心中的女神，连艾伦这种永远与花边新闻绝缘的人也多少有所耳闻。后来当他得知希斯特利亚竟然是王子流落在外的私生女时着实吓了一跳，更没有预料到再次听到女孩的消息会是在这样的情形下。  
但一切似乎又无比的顺理成章，如果不是希斯特利亚，又有谁能轻易让艾尔文低头呢？  
艾伦站起身，套上西装外套，整整衬衫领子——它们果然都宽松了不止一码：“我看起来怎么样？”  
“帅得可以立刻去见你的利威尔了，”韩吉敷衍道，“所以她有脸书吗？”  
他面无表情地转向艾尔文的一边：“史密斯先生？”  
艾尔文一动不动地坐着，深邃的目光望进他的眼睛：“我想你清楚我要……‘包庇’的人是谁。”  
“当然，毕竟我认识他可比你久得多。”他用艾尔文刚刚形容利威尔的话回敬道。  
“现在也明白了我的立场？”  
“是的……不如说，”他微微蹙起眉，希斯特利亚如今的高贵身份忽然令他感到一阵没来由的厌烦，“……我早该意识到是这样。”  
“所以，你的呢？”  
“我吗？”他偏转视线，看向车窗外不断退后的街景，寡淡地答道，“我只想完事后赶紧回家而已，洗个热水澡听听音乐什么的，我需要假期，不管是不是婚假……”他顿了顿，像是突然想起来什么似的，斩钉截铁地说，“先说好，你要是现在突然改主意，又叫我替你揭露真相，我可不愿意。”  
“好极了，艾伦，”最高执行长官叹了口气，将自己的两只手紧紧握在一起，“利威尔喜欢你果然不是没有道理的，不得不承认，在这件事上我真是进退两难。”  
“可以理解，谁坐在你这位置上都会进退两难，”年轻特工将手插进西装口袋，想了想，又问道，“容我多嘴一句，史密斯先生，如果你有选择的话，更希望保全哪一头呢？”  
他以为艾尔文会圆滑地避开这个问题，没想到男人一秒也没有犹豫，自嘲地‘哈’了一声：“说出来也许你会笑，艾伦，小时候，我一直希望自己能够像电影里帅气的特工那样维护正义。”  
“挺好的，”年轻人把掏出来的胸针随手别在西装前襟上，“并不比你刚才大谈AO爱情观更好笑。”  
“究竟有没有脸书地址？ins也行。”再次惨遭冷落的韩吉挥舞着手机，愤愤不平地打断他们的对话，“你都已经有利威尔了，还这么小气！忘恩负义的小白眼狼，亏我刚刚还帮你揭露这家伙的阴谋。”  
“谢谢你，”艾伦冲她绽放出一个无辜的微笑，“不过我得傻到什么程度，才会被其他居心叵测的alpha挑拨我与我的omega之间的关系？”  
他把“我的”一词咬得格外清晰。  
韩吉愣了愣，毫无形象地抱着肚子大笑起来。  
艾尔文悲哀地发现自己浪费一小时睡眠时间组织的会谈不仅半点威慑作用都没有起到，而且竟然莫名其妙地演变成了小三与原配对峙的狗血情景剧——还是被原配啪啪打脸的那种，简直比韩吉描绘的情节更凄惨上几个数量级。

 

52

通过层层安检来到法庭外时，艾伦才发现自己的重要程度比预想中更低，没有人来告诉他应该做什么，甚至没有人问他是谁，连押送他的狱警也似乎忘记了他是个不稳定的alpha，一不留神便在人流中不见了踪影——十有八九是看这百年难遇的热闹去了。  
艾伦：“……”  
不知是不是一个人被关了太久的缘故，他产生了一种奇怪的感觉——身边来来往往的每个人都目标明确、疾步如飞，像是被上紧发条的机械玩偶一般来去匆匆，而相比之下，自己倒像是个与世隔绝的无关闲人，连被人多看一眼的价值都没有。  
终于在询问到第十二个人时，身着套裙的女职员一甩黑色秀发：“检方还是辩方？”  
“检方。”  
“检方证人待的房间在地下室，下楼梯右拐。”  
艾伦依言下楼，进门时发现屋里已经坐了一个人。  
还是个熟人。  
那人大概没有听到他的动静，像个被迫出席公众场合的社恐患者一样低垂着头，脊背弯成C字，一动不动瑟缩在屋子角落的木椅上。  
艾伦并没有韩吉那样的出其不意吓人一跳的特殊癖好，他一边慢步走进门，一边朗声提醒道：“这是证人等候室。”  
但看起来那人仍是被吓到了，他猛地抬起头，在看清艾伦时，脸上露出了比惊讶更为复杂诡异的神情。  
“这是证人等候室，”艾伦不慌不忙地又重复了一遍，不过似乎打心眼儿里并不认为对方走错了路，反而手指微动，“喀哒”一声将身后的门反锁住了，“……莱纳。”  
又过了几秒，莱纳·布朗才终于回过神来似的，嗖地从椅子上站起身，瞳孔中聚焦的光点惊慌失措地闪动：“别……你……你别……你别过来！”  
金发男人穿了纯黑色的双排扣西装配白色衬衫，打着灰色细条纹领带，头发和脸颊明显都仔细打理过，清爽整洁。他依然是一个不折不扣的大块头，比自己还要高上一点，可不知怎么的，艾伦总觉得他的样子比之前矮小瘦弱了不少。  
艾伦把自己的西装外套脱下来丢在旁边的椅背上，他注意到与此同时莱纳的脚往后蹭了蹭，似乎是想向后退——但因为椅子后面紧紧贴着墙壁，所以并不能成功。他扯扯嘴角，冲莱纳摊开双手，表明自己手无寸铁的事实和友善的态度，然而丝毫没有降低莱纳的警惕，男人仍然用一种陌生而戒备的眼神死死盯着他。  
“好，我不过去，放轻松点伙计……”他摆摆手，一屁股坐在靠近门口的椅子上，歪着头看对方，“……你倒是也坐啊，莱纳。”  
“……艾伦，你……你来这里做什么？”  
“哟，真稀奇……”艾伦撇撇嘴，“我被你可爱的‘连环杀手’表妹用暴力威胁、言语侮辱，在鸟都不拉屎的山头上兜兜转转好几圈，差点吓得心脏骤停交代了小命……好容易活下来，还不能稍微行使下自己来之不易的公民权利？”他大言不惭地反问道，好像自己从头到脚都实打实是一名毫无反抗之力的可悲受害者，“别小看最近短短的一个月，这段时间里我可是读了这辈子最多的哲学和法条，啊，他们现在一天到晚都在嚷嚷什么来着？对了，man is born free and everywhere is in chains——就算我们alpha也一样。你说，是不是这个道理，莱纳？”  
莱纳对他意有所指的提问保持缄默，垂着眼坐回到椅子上。艾伦原本早已经决定亲手把真相彻底埋葬，更不曾打算将事情与莱纳当面挑明，可也许是猝不及防在地下室里与本人打了照面，又或者是因为刚刚在车上得知了意料之外的消息，他突然像被什么东西堵在心口上似的，不狠狠地质问出来，就沉甸甸压得喘不过气。  
“倒是你，莱纳，家属不都应该乖乖坐在观众席的第一排吗？跑到证人室来做什么？还是检方的证人，莫非……”他抬起眼皮，饶有兴致地打量角落的男人，“你还打算出庭作证？”  
莱纳依然一言不发，艾伦便当他默认了。就莱纳与自己相差无几的冷板凳待遇来看，他作为被告的亲属，准备在法庭里展示的证词断断不会是为了揭露什么石破天惊的事实，更有可能是和自己一样，在献祭阿尼与真相的火堆上无耻地再添一把木柴。想到这里，他便又觉得索然无味了起来。  
“你准备对陪审团说点什么，嗯？阿尼从童年开始就经历坎坷，人生不幸，所以造就了后来扭曲变态的阴暗心理？还是她是怎么筹备作案工具，又是怎么在夜色里来去无踪并精确选取谋害对象的？或者……讲讲你的好兄弟贝尔托特默默无闻的表象下不为人知的奇特癖好？这么来看，莱纳，你可比我有料多了，我相信不管是哪一个，他们都会非常感兴趣的。”  
“你到底在暗示什么？”莱纳从牙缝里挤出几个字。  
“没什么，随便聊聊，虽然我们一会儿都是去作假证，”艾伦四仰八叉地往椅背上一摊，丝毫不避讳自己的用词，“不过这件事上，我得承认，你是成功者，而我就输得太惨了。”  
莱纳瞥了他一眼：“……我不明白你在说什么。”  
“不用糊弄我，莱纳，短短半天时间里，贝尔托特和阿尼接连出了天大的状况，你却一点风声都没有，就算我被炸坏了脑子，被屎糊了眼睛，也该怀疑到你了。”  
莱纳浑身一震，却没有立刻看向艾伦，而是警觉地抬头扫视天花板。  
“别瞅了，没有监控，和我家楼下该死的老破街道一个鬼样子，”艾伦解开衬衫顶端两颗纽扣给自己汗津津的胸口通风——地下室比他想的更为闷热，“……意思是，如果我现在就在这里把你开膛破肚，也不会有人发现是我做的。”  
“……”  
“开个玩笑，”他人畜无害地笑了一声，“我可是连钱包里的军刀卡都被收走了，要知道，那玩意是我中学三年级野外露营的时候买的，到现在多久？得有十年了，钝得连切热狗香肠都费劲……按这个道理，他们得把我的手也割下来收走才对，毕竟相比之下，它们要致命多了。”  
莱纳没有回应他的冷笑话，他也不怎么在意：“但是论‘业绩’说话，莱纳，我可比不上你，阿尼已经够令我吃惊的，我是真的一点也没有想到你还有这种邪门的爱好……拜你所赐，她可是指着我的鼻子大骂alpha无能。”  
艾伦回想了一下在山上时女人极尽愤怒和鄙夷的形容：“阿尼是什么时候发现的？我很好奇……她究竟是更生气一点，还是更恶心一点？自己手头接的都是玩命的任务，自己的表兄却整天专注于怎么从阴沟里的liu莺身上获得快感——而且途径还十分别出心裁，不走寻常路。她肯定整日担心你会不慎露出马脚——虽然你玩弄过警察几回，但鉴于你粗陋的nue杀手法，落入法网是迟早的事……然而你却完全不把她的警告当回事。”  
艾伦看了莱纳一眼，发现金发男人的脸色果然黑得可以与阴影完美融成一片。  
“……说实话，莱纳，这件事本来与我没什么太大干系，可到最后我竟然也作为谋害对象被设计了进去……我后来仔细想想，大概不是因为我运气太差，而是你把在火车站海关里遇到我的事告诉了阿尼，她才开始计划把我干掉的。”  
“……阿尼，”莱纳低着头嘶声道，“出事的那天凌晨，我刚在主教广场处理完最后一个omega女人……”  
“等等，另一个……叫伊丽莎白的？”  
“不，那不是我做的……”他犹豫了几秒，轻叹一声，“是阿尼。”  
“……她为了栽赃贝尔托特还真是不遗余力。”  
莱纳隐忍地皱了皱眉，继续道：“她突然打电话告诉我竟然是你在调查这个案子，说你一定察觉到了是我做的，才会突然到车站海关来，还说什么我办公室里和我身上很可能已经被你放了追踪器……”  
“我很后悔没那么做，但我得说，其实我当时是打算去车站会一会阿尼的，遇到你则完全是意外。”  
“你说什么？”  
“我说，我当时只是单纯地跟你叙叙旧而已。”  
莱纳显然对此感到相当惊讶，他倏地绷直身体，脸上布满了迷茫与不可置信，猛然间发现阿尼和贝尔托特的离去、这两根压垮他生命的最后稻草居然都起源于一个可笑的误会。他不知该哭还是该笑——似乎哪一种都不能算错，过了好一会儿，才恍恍惚惚嗫嚅道：“原来……原来你压根就没有……”  
“所以与贝尔托特相比，我才是莫名其妙就加入了死亡序列。”  
“你的意思……是你当时没有我……的线索？”  
“起码当时我一点怀疑也没有，然后呢？”  
“开什么玩笑，我的天啊，要是那时候……要是……”莱纳僵硬地看着他，嘴里含糊不清地嘟囔，“阿尼说，你当时就在主教广场附近巡逻……你们这种人根本不按法理行事，搞不好已经掌握了我作案的证据，准备天亮就动手抓捕我，就算没有证据也……她的语气很笃定，我心里有点发慌，一会儿觉得要大难临头，一切都完了，一会儿又觉得不会这么巧，毕竟之前……”  
艾伦冷着脸问：“阿尼怎么说？”  
“她说她有办法帮我一劳永逸地解决掉问题，但让我必须把之前作案的工具都交给她，还要保证从此停手不干。”  
“你二话不说就给她了？”  
“我处理那些omega是因为她们罪孽深重！”莱纳脸上的表情骤然变得鲜活又狰狞起来，他扯着嗓子争辩，眼神阴骘狠戾，“因为她们本来就该去死！是她们先犯下了错！换作是谁都会不愿意因为脏了手就去蹲号子。”  
“哦，真是有骨气，”艾伦讥讽道，“所以就决定牺牲自己的好兄弟？”  
“我不知道贝尔托特的事！”莱纳像是被狠狠戳到了痛处，猛地蹿起来，愤怒地冲着空气嘶吼——艾伦多少也有点被吓到，完全没想到他还能爆发出如此的气势，“阿尼根本没和我说过她要做什么！根本没有提见鬼的酒吧地窖！也根本没提贝尔托特！噢！贝尔托特，他实在太可怜了，明明喜欢过阿尼许多年，却落得这样的结局，早知这样，我当初……”  
“是啊，要是你当初劝他去追别人，搞不好现在小胡佛都生下来了，反正你也知道在阿尼心里他连备胎都算不上。”  
“但我完全没有想到阿尼会去杀他！不，应该是，我完全，完全没有想过把他俩也扯进这桩事！”  
“这点上你我倒是很相似，对自己鲁莽行为带来的后果都毫无预计。”  
“艾伦，他们之间的关系没你想的那样差！阿尼有时也会应贝尔托特的约出去……”  
“她总不能把‘我只是吊着你，以便有朝一日可能要拿你作替死鬼’写在脸上……”艾伦哼道，“她还应过我的约呢，谁知道那时候我是不是也上了她的死亡候选名录。”  
“如果……如果当时阿尼告诉我她要去伤害到贝尔托特，哪怕只是把他绑起来或者关起来，我也是绝对，绝对不会允许它发生的！”莱纳用力挥舞着右手手掌，因为激动而面色通红，似乎在过去了一个月之后依然不愿接受挚友离去的事实，“……她怎么能狠下心对贝尔托特下手？她一定是疯了，她自从开始与那见鬼的混混团伙来往后就一直疯疯癫癫的……我们和贝尔托特在上大学前就互相认识对方，我毕业去当兵的时候，还叮嘱阿尼千万不要错过真爱她的人，可是她不听我的话，她永远不听我的话……艾伦，你也许不知道，上个月贝尔托特兴高采烈地告诉我，要在跨年烟火的现场对阿尼求婚，什么都策划好了，就算一败涂地也要拼命赌这一把，可是谁知……谁知上天连赌的机会都没有给他，而且竟然正是阿尼……”他有些说不下去了，双眼像干涸的池塘一般凄然荒凉，“……阿尼也完全没有提到过要一块儿算计你，不然……不然我也不会……唉，去他妈的，她什么也没有说清楚。”  
艾伦漠然地望着他：“但是你得感谢她，莱纳，阿尼直到最后也没有把你供出来，甚至连她死后……都在替你承担罪责，以便你能够坐在这里逍遥法外，而不是，”他竖起食指直直指向头顶的天花板，“……站在楼上的被告席上。”  
莱纳坐回到椅子上，把脸痛苦地埋进自己的手掌以逃避这个残忍的事实：“我不知道会这样……我不知道……为什么会这样？明明他们什么也没有做，为什么！告诉我这该死的世界到底是谁在掌管！”他嘶哑的声音里满是深切的悲恸与绝望，“告诉我……为什么会这样？为什么死的不是我呢……”  
艾伦知道莱纳并不是真的想从自己这里得到一个回答，他抿了抿嘴，移开视线，把到话到嘴边的一句“的确死的应该是你”生生咽回肚子。  
两人沉默着对坐着，始终没有第三个人来敲门。  
良久，艾伦认命地闭上眼，长叹一口气，算是彻底与自己心中同样帅气却又同样幼稚可笑的“正义”说了再见——他在车上说给艾尔文的话同样也是在说给自己，很多时候，人们也许并不需要一个所谓的“真相”。  
多么自欺欺人的假话啊！  
“就这样吧，”他缓慢地说，“莱纳，既然她们一个两个都愿意竭尽全力保你平安，你，就别再辜负她们，好好……”  
莱纳一愣：“……她们？阿尼，和谁？”

“忘掉你做过的事，好好活下去，”艾伦避过他的提问，重复道，“活下去，和你未来的孩子一起——哪怕他的母亲是你最憎恶的妓女，还曾经无耻地用肚子里的孩子来要挟你……她叫什么？玛丽？”  
“玛利亚或者玛利亚姆，鬼知道这种贱人到底叫什么，她们满嘴谎言……”  
“一报还一报，莱纳，她也被你用作屠刀，染上了真的一辈子都洗脱不掉的罪孽。”  
“……不，不可能，我做不到。”  
“你必须做到，”他盯着莱纳，一字一顿地说，“这是你的责任，也是你要为自己的所作所为付出的代价……抱歉，恕我直言，这代价与你而言已经够轻描淡写的了。”  
“你不懂，艾伦，”莱纳目视前方，凄惨地笑了一声，“你不懂。”  
“我是不懂，世界上怎么会有连自己下半身都管不住的alpha。”  
“……艾伦，你有深爱的人吗？”  
艾伦冷若冰霜的面部表情忽然有了一丝松动，他发现自己开始格外厌烦与外人讨论自己和利威尔之间的关系，又或者自己已经在不知不觉中被无情的秋风扫去了在炫耀爱情方面的兴趣。  
“不管是不是我爱的人，”他模棱两可地回答，“是我闯下的祸，我总要负责到底。”  
“负责到底，哈！”莱纳不以为然地冷哼道，“说的真好听，哪怕与你的爱人从此一刀两断，永不相见，你也要对这不知道从哪冒出来的该死杂种和他的婊子母亲负责到底？”  
艾伦眸色一暗，正打算开口，莱纳制止了他。  
“用不着你教育我，艾伦，我敢保证，这事情如果落在你头上，你只会比我更疯狂……想想吧，今天你从法院大门走出去，心心念着终于可以和爱人一起共享晚餐，忽然一个陌生人冲到你面前，指着肚子说怀了你的种……”  
“……这不可能，我最近三年算上梦里都只跟一个人上过床。”  
他虽然说的是实话，听起来却没什么底气，因为仅仅是设想莱纳描述的场景，都让他不由自主感到一阵强烈的不适。  
“是的，你洁身自好，可是你就认为我会去嫖？”莱纳咬着牙，双眼红得吓人，恨恨地说，“既然你说你也是个alpha，艾伦，我诚心劝你还是谨慎一点，这个世界上可是有居心叵测的omega会在发情期时，先找人把你灌醉，然后趁你意识模糊坐上来跟你交配……呵，我想你这种自以为是的家伙连发情期的omega都还没有见过吧，别天真地以为你能靠意志抵御诱惑，你会变得毫无理智，像是被剥夺了感官木头人一般，等回过神来时，自己都不知道射过几次了……”  
艾伦终于吃惊地睁大了眼，张着嘴，却忘记自己要说什么。  
“你们不是很好奇我的作案动机吗？让你们失望了，我既没有童年阴影也不是心理变态，和外面拼命渲染的性别歧视更是毫无关系！我过得很好，非常好！生活，工作，都像最完美的水晶一样一点瑕疵也没有！走在路上，我眼里的任何人都不如我幸福。我和她在一起四年了，我们准备明年就订婚——就算她是王子的私生女，也没什么能够将我们分开，至少我一直，一直以为是这样的！”  
“……所以，你和希斯特利亚分手是因为……”  
“是，就是这样一个可笑的圈套！骗alpha上钩的可笑圈套！”莱纳无力地干笑了几声，又转化成一阵撕心裂肺的干咳，“……那婊子要钱、要地位、要身份，要什么我都会给她……可是她很聪明，她什么也不要，她要跟我结婚，她要毁掉我的爱，我的一切——可偏偏所有法律都在偏袒这样一个贱人，只因为她他妈的怀了我的种！”  
“莱纳……”  
“艾伦，”他悲哀地望着另一个年轻的alpha，“如果是你，你会怎么做？”  
艾伦眼神空洞地回望他：“我会杀了她……”  
“你做不到……她肚子里有你的孩子……”  
“……那就，”他艰难地吞咽了一下，“让这种人彻底从世界上消失。”  
莱纳垂下头：“……就算你成功，却永远也无法再挽回你想要的人。”  
“希斯特利亚……她知道了？”  
“那婊子拿着医院的化验单去找她，她那样冰清玉洁的一个人，怎么能接受这种肮脏的事……不，我不恨她，艾伦，我不恨她，她做的对……”他抱住自己的脑袋，声音有中失魂落魄般的哽咽，“就算付出我的性命，我也希望她离开得越远越好……她一定对我失望至极，她得有多难受？我自己都觉得我简直恶心透了……”  
艾伦突然感觉空气有点冷，他的手指动了一下，想要把外套取过来披上，却又好像完全没有力气。  
“我叫那婊子给我约出来的统统都是最卑劣下流的败类，她们不知羞耻到你无法想象的程度……让这种人活在世上只会制造更多的、像我一样的悲剧！我，我所遭遇的一切，阿尼，贝尔托特，希斯……”他在希斯特利亚的名字上明显磕绊了一下，“还有你，艾伦！我们每一个人与她们毫无瓜葛，甚至根本不知道这群混账的存在，可我们中，谁又不是她们作恶的受害者？谁他妈想失去自己的重要的人？”  
艾伦被莱纳的怒吼声震得头皮发麻，他知道自己应该尝试去阻止莱纳的过激思想继续发酵——尽管已经造成了不可挽回的可怕结果，但在阿尼和贝尔托特出事后，它们不可避免地变得更加疯狂与混乱了。  
“到此为止吧，莱纳，”最后，他颤抖着嘴唇说，“我知道我没什么立场劝你，但请最后一次想想希斯特利亚，毕竟，她也盼望着你能够平安。”


	26. Chapter 26

艾伦自己的庭审比他想象得更为容易，有了前天阿尼的有罪审判结果打底，陪审团只是询问了几个无关痛痒的问题——集中于他在剑桥大学的就读情况、恋爱经历和伦敦日益飙升的房价——便顺利达成了拒绝起诉的最终意见。以至于他在走出大门，由于被耀眼的金色阳光洒在脸上而不得不眯起眼时，还有些不敢相信自己居然这样简单就恢复了自由身。  
艾尔文和米克在外面等他，两个高大魁梧的男人并排站在车旁，脑袋凑在一处，面色严肃地低声议论——他轻轻吸了一口气，突然意识到米克也是金发中的一员。  
艾尔文见艾伦出来，主动上前两步，亲密地揽住他的肩膀，同时流畅地转过头，对身后稀稀拉拉的跟拍记者露出一个毫无瑕疵又不带感情的完美笑容。记者们立刻心领神会，纷纷举起相机，变换着角度飞快按动快门。  
艾伦从未与最高执行长官如此“近距离接触”过，艾尔文身上传来的松针香气熏得他有点发晕。他不自在地梗着脖子，双手无处安放，只好尴尬地拉住衣服下摆，不知道脸上是不是也应该象征性微笑一下。他在心里暗想，到时候印在报纸上的照片里，自己的姿势和表情一定都诡异得要命。  
直到艾尔文把他推进车里，他才终于觉得喘过口气，用手使劲搓了搓脸上僵硬的肌肉。  
“一切还顺利？史密斯先生？”  
艾尔文脸上的笑容早已看不见踪影，他皱着眉，拿着手机焦躁地上下刷了两下，然后重重叹出口气。驾驶座上的米克发动车子，转动手中的方向盘，调转车头驶向另一侧的主路。  
艾伦确信自己在艾尔文的手机屏幕上扫到一丝不祥的的暗红色调，不由得一愣，刚刚放松下的神经立刻又反射似的紧绷起来：“出什么事了？”  
艾尔文没有回答，从口袋里掏出另一部崭新的手机递给他：“利威尔拜托我拿给你的。”  
艾伦道了谢，接过来，划开手机屏幕，跳出密码解锁界面。他习惯性地用拇指三两下输入利威尔的生日，竟然提示错误。他又想了想，改成自己的生日。  
艾尔文看着他顺利解了锁，收回视线，心平气和地说：“昨天夜里，又有一名妓女被害了。”  
艾伦猛然抬起头。  
“这不可能！”他不假思索地喊道，差点从后座上跳起来直直撞上车顶，地下室里莱纳悲痛欲绝的神色仿佛死而复生的可怕荆棘，在他的脑袋中肆意疯长，“什么时候？”  
“昨天晚上……现在苏格兰场对媒体封锁消息，但是也瞒不了多久。你出来时，我和米克正在讨论这件事。”  
“在东区？”  
“尸体是在多赛街的一套独立的小公寓里被发现的。公寓隶属于一名名叫维克托的28岁白人男子，职业是艺术教师，无犯罪前科。因为房客已经逾期六个星期未缴纳房租，并且电话失去联系，维克托先生只好和自己的助手一起于今天早上九点左右前去查看。敲门无人回应后，他用备用钥匙打开门，却发现房客女士浑身赤裸地死在卧室的床上……”  
“她……是omega？”  
“是的，法医当场给出了化验结果。年龄在25岁左右，比之前的受害者都年轻至少十岁以上，独自居住，公寓内的一些私人用品可以证明她生前曾从事非法卖yin行业，这没什么疑问。”  
omega妓女并不像街角的邮筒那样随处可寻，艾伦想起利威尔说过的话。出于舆论的压力，苏格兰场不得不将全伦敦半数以上的警力都派往案件频发的东区以打击非法卖yin活动，在街角等红绿灯的工夫都有可能被盘问。在这种严苛的环境下，居然再一次被凶手抓住了漏网之鱼？如果果真如此，那么，又是莱纳做下的吗？  
“现场的情况怎样？”  
“客厅里还算正常，卧室里简直是一片堪比地狱的狼藉，到处都是血，气味令人作呕，床上，地板，墙壁，甚至连天花板上都有喷溅上的血迹。死者的腹腔被彻底剖开，刀口从脖子笔直向下划到会阴。肝脏、脾脏、一侧的肾脏和……一些其他器官被割下，明显都被胡乱切割戳刺过，散落在床边的地板上。除此之外，乳房、鼻子和一只耳朵也被割下来，使她的面容很难辨认。虽然尸检报告还没有出来，但老实说，艾伦，”艾尔文拢了拢额前的头发，眼神黯淡无光，“我心里有一种不好的预感，这次，凶手依然还是我们的老朋友。”  
“不……不，一定不会是他，明明说好的……”艾伦摇着头，显然不愿轻易接受艾尔文第六感的判断，他想了想，“会不会是模仿作案？你知道这很有可能，就像当年美国具有无数‘分身’的‘绿河杀手’一样，毕竟最近外面吵开膛手的名号吵得沸沸扬扬，那些记者和专栏作家作家恨不得把凶手的作案过程都一个动作不漏地描绘出来，说不准就会有人依样效仿。莱……他从来没有在室内作过案，多塞街多少也算是相对体面而安全的街区，这与之前的案件不符。”  
“我也盼望事实如你所说，”艾尔文不抱什么希望地叹息，手盖在自己的眼睛上，“我最近的运气实在是糟透了。是不是他做的我们很快就能知道，法医在现场采集了几十份样本，头发、手印、脚印——比之前所有现场加起来还要多。不管谁做的，这都太不谨慎了，完全是疯子一般丝毫不顾忌后果的发泄。如果不幸真的是布朗先生的手笔……”  
“如果真的是莱纳做的，我们的处境会不会变得很艰难？”  
艾尔文沉默了一会儿，又叹了口气——自他坐进车里开始就一直在叹气。  
“倒也并非如此，我正在考虑说辞，时刻准备彻底撇清与这桩混账案子之间的干系，”他极为少见地骂了一个脏字，“后面的麻烦不是你我几个人能够应付得来的，我讨厌跟大众打交道。媒体们会争先恐后地闹翻天，先前的案子一定会推翻重申，这下就算是女王她老人家亲自开口，我们也绝对保不住他的性命，到时候从电椅上送到殡仪馆的全过程搞不好都得向全球转播。我已经打定主意，反正你出来了，这事儿就留给奈尔自己头疼去吧，到时候，我就坐在电视机前好好体验一把特工的正义感，只是……”  
只是希斯特利亚的托付必定是要辜负了。  
“恕我直言，”米克插话道，“你永远不可能救活一个一心想死的人。”  
艾伦直挺挺地坐着，双手紧紧按在身下的座椅上，指甲嵌进皮革，忽然感到一阵怒火冲上心头。  
真的是莱纳做的？他为什么还要去做这种事？他对自己逍遥法外的现状还不够满意吗？他到底要再制造多少惨案才肯罢休？难道现在就连心爱的希斯特利亚也不能阻止他的疯狂了？就算是为了未出世的孩子……  
“等等……”他突然问，“史密斯先生，你刚才说的一些其他器官也被割掉，是指什么？”  
“子宫，”艾尔文用解剖学的名词回答，声音清晰而沉重，意味着这“子宫”并不单纯是子宫而已，“……胎儿已很大了，二十到二十五周，被害者身材苗条，凶手动手时很清楚她是孕妇。”  
“她的名字是？”  
艾尔文点亮手机屏幕瞥了一眼，有气无力地回答：“玛丽·珍·凯莉，公寓的门牌、屋里的邮件包裹和与房东的合同上都是这样写的……玛丽·珍·凯莉，”他又放慢语速重复了一遍，“很有趣，她执着地写全自己的中间名，不知是因为自己的名字太常见，还是为了给别人留下一种自己生活体面的印象。”  
艾伦低着头，新手机已经自动与云端存储的数据资源同步完毕，他尝试点开相册的图标，因为手指难以抑制地微微颤抖，直到点第三次才成功。最新照片的时间是利威尔出事的前一天，拍了一张通信公司业务合同的复印件，上面每一个字母都清晰可辨，底部的名字赫然是“玛丽·珍·凯莉”。  
玛丽……  
他已经太熟悉这个名字。  
玛丽。  
那个傍上“阔佬”、交了“好运”、惹人艳羡的黄毛丫头“玛丽”！  
那个一次次将昔日同行骗入死亡圈套的恶魔之女“玛丽”！  
那个一切悲哀、痛苦与罪恶的最终起源“玛丽”！  
现在，她死了。  
她血肉模糊地躺在床上，和在她之前的受害者们一样，肚破肠流，百孔千疮，一切象征她性别的存在都被用最原始最粗鲁手段残暴地抹去。没有人知道她之前的所作所为究竟是出于自愿还是被胁迫，没有人知道她是不是曾经也预想到自己会有这样一天，也没人知道她在与腹中胎儿一同痛苦地死去时有没有感到一丝后悔。  
在作为莱纳的帮凶一连谋害过四名受害者之后，玛丽·珍·凯莉终于亲自品尝了屠刀的滋味，从某个角度而言，之前的其他受害者就如同专供练手的“实验品”一般，目的是在即将降临的某一时刻，执刀的“审判者”能够在终极目标身上展现出集大成的极致华丽表演。  
她被腹中孩子的父亲，她的alpha，以最无情的方式亲手扼杀。  
艾伦感到有一团污浊的气不上不下地呛在胸口，既吸不进去也吐不出来，几乎要将他活活憋死。  
半晌，他才缓过来一点，问道：“我们现在这是去哪？”  
“回总部，”艾尔文回答，“还是你想先去看看现场？”  
“不……”  
他犹豫了一下，利威尔的名字尚未出口，手机忽然长长一震，一条新的短消息出现在屏幕正中，顶端发件人的名字显眼得要命——竟然正是莱纳。  
“中午好，艾伦，法庭上如何？我不知道你是否得到了无罪宣判，希望你能顺利。  
当然，我特地写消息给你的目的远不止如此。  
首先，让我与你分享喜悦，今天真是一个美妙的日子！就在今日，我将获得那宝贵的、超越卢梭所言的极致自由！我将用我自己的双手斩断一切束缚我的枷锁！我的旷世杰作将载入史册，将被所有人知晓，以我自己的名义！你听到多塞街上魔鬼歌唱声了吗，还有那血肉绽放出的妖艳花朵？多么令人陶醉的美景啊。  
因此，作为庆祝，也请允许我给你送上一份特别的贺礼，做好准备，艾伦，相信我，你一定会为之疯狂！  
一支诱导发情期的高纯度Martini已经注射进你omega爱人的血管里，是的，Martini，它的颜色美极了，就和当初毁了我的那一支一模一样。  
他真是一个漂亮的人，如果眼神不是那样的凶狠，我简直都要于心不忍呢。  
来玩吧，我的alpha兄弟，我的试炼已经圆满结束，到你迎接全新挑战的时候了，会有多少人愿意来共同享用一名罕见的发情omega？这世界上，多的是连发情omega都没见过的无能alpha，就像你和曾经的我一样。  
到时候，你就会彻底明白，支撑起这个社会道德和伦理秩序的不是意志，不是情感，更不是本能，而是该死的药物！你猜猜，会有多少人在他身体里留下精液，他身体里的标记又会被更迭多少次？我想，这么多人里，总会有一两个幸运儿能够使他怀孕吧。  
别紧张，艾伦，你的选择比我更多！他肚子里的不是你的种，所以你至少还有一个独善其身的机会！  
祝你玩得开心。  
或者步我的后尘。  
莱纳·布朗。”  
利威尔……  
“……去看利威尔。”艾伦咬着牙，拼命压抑住身体里腾起的熊熊火焰——它翻滚着，沸腾着，几乎要从每一根血管中破壁而出，把他碧绿的双眼灼烧成扭曲可怖的焦黑。无辜的手机在他手中发出几声微弱的破裂脆响，屏幕随之化作一片斑斓涣散的五彩。  
他居然碰我的人。  
“去看利威尔，”他轻声却不容置疑地重复道，“现在，去医院。”  
他怎么敢？  
他怎么敢动利威尔？  
艾尔文似乎还想说点什么，米克在他之前开口。  
“这样就对了，小子，”男人虽然并没有看到莱纳的信息，却依然这样说道，他踩下油门，“好好想想，你真正想要的是什么。”  
艾伦不知道接下来的四十分钟他是怎么度过的，他一动不动，不说话，不呼吸，也不眨眼，仿佛一条静静沉在水底、与世隔绝的鱼，身上的每一寸皮肤都冷冰冰、湿漉漉的，透不过气。全身上下的感官都像是被封锁住了，他什么也听不到，视线所及之处一片波光粼粼的模糊。  
他也不记得自己是怎样冲出车子，怎样抓住一名瑟瑟发抖的医生，咆哮着质问他利威尔在哪，又是怎样在眨眼之间奔上四层楼的。  
恐惧、愤怒、暴戾。  
混乱的意识里，唯独一个名字是清晰的。  
剩下的只有疯狂，和无边的杀戮欲望。  
罪恶的轮盘终于指向了他，而他的手上已经感受到死神镰刀的重量。

事后，利威尔与他讨论过很多次当时的场景。  
“我当时害怕极了，脑子里乱得要命。生怕来晚了你会被人伤害，我不敢去想象那样的场景，利威尔，我这辈子从来没像那样紧张过……天啊，你能想像吗？当我冲进门，看到你还完完整整的坐在窗边看书，低着头，阳光落在你身上——我就在想，世界上所有的美好都加在一起，也不过如此，我甚至不忍心去破坏它……不知怎么回事，忽然就有大哭一场的冲动，真的，即使……即使在当时你因为救我而受伤时，我也从未如此想哭过……”  
“你确实哭了，”利威尔说，“如果‘世界上所有的美好’不存在了，一定是被你的鼻涕淹没的。”  
在利威尔的描述里，事情的经过与艾伦的记忆有些出入。他当时的确是坐在窗边喝着茶，翻看报纸，突然毫无来由地心口一动，紧接着便听到外面一阵兵荒马乱，警铃大作。他放下报纸，驾驶轮椅到门外，正巧看到一个眼熟的年轻人正在试图用暴力破坏楼梯口的门禁系统。  
“……我很好奇，如果你觉得自己的拳头能够战胜它，为什么不干脆直接去抢银行呢？”利威尔挑着眉毛问他，“我把你放进来之后，你就像韩吉养的那两条蠢狗被别的狗抢了骨头时一样，扑在我身上哭得没完没了。说实话，我当时也吓了一跳，还以为你被艾尔文那家伙欺负了，可无论怎么问你，你都不肯回答，不仅如此，我一开口，你就哭得越发带劲……谢谢你，我还是头一次见到两岁以上的生物能哭得这样凶……最后，眼泪、口水和鼻涕都哗哗流干净了，还赖在我耳边干嚎不肯起来，是真把自己当雪橇犬了？”  
“混蛋小子，”利威尔又心有余悸地摸摸自己脖子后面——那里两排弧形的牙印尚未完全愈合，“哭就算了，竟然敢咬我。”  
艾伦始终拒绝承认利威尔口中又脏又怂、形象全无的哭包就是自己，并坚持声称自己是凝视着利威尔，由于过于幸福才不禁潸然落泪。但是目睹了全过程的艾尔文、米克以及众多医护人员全部站在利威尔的一边。  
“拜托，下次扑上来时麻烦轻一点，我这刚修补好的老骨头禁不住你折腾。”  
艾伦十分不好意思地嘿嘿笑了两声，从菜篮里摸出一个鸡蛋大小的紫色小洋葱，转移话题道，“这个也要切吗？”  
利威尔瞥一眼：“不用，把它们都洗干净放到一边就行。”  
“你是认真的？”  
“当然。”  
“哇噢，我竟然不知道，意大利菜里居然需要用到整个的洋葱。”  
“不，不需要，我只是怕你一不小心又哭得停不下来……本来那群家伙就以为我私下虐待你，我可不想再给自己增加罪证了，所以行行好，艾伦，把它们留给我自己来切。”  
“别理他们，他们都没眼光。”  
艾伦把每一只洋葱的头尾都去掉，对半切开，在案板上用菜刀飞快地切成均匀的薄片，然后装到蘑菇、番茄和生菜旁边的另一只大玻璃碗里，用保鲜膜小心地封好——这些都是为稍后的晚餐准备的，利威尔邀请了他的几位密友到家里，作为对顺利康复出院的简单庆祝。  
艾伦的动作很利落——看来菜刀与军刀之间还是颇有共通之处的，所以一滴眼泪也没有流。  
可是利威尔偏不肯放过他：“我不懂，你明明自己也在那家医院里住过挺久，从大门到病房里至少有三套门禁系统，你怎么会轻易相信莱纳潜入医院里给我下药这样荒唐的话？”  
艾伦假装没听见：“我们接下来准备什么？沙拉？”  
“沙拉可以晚一点弄，你想放鸡肉还是金枪鱼？”  
“随便，只要没有小萝卜和洋薊。”  
“当然会有。”  
艾伦立刻表示不满：“我能不能选择放弃这道菜？”  
“不行。”  
“我愿意多喝一杯黄瓜汁作为补偿。”  
“我说了不行，而且没有黄瓜汁给你喝，”利威尔完全不留余地，“你是主人，别这么挑三拣四。”  
艾伦听到利威尔自然而然把自己划成“主人”的派别，心中不由得涌起一阵沾沾自喜，连味道古怪的蔬菜看起来也没那么面目可憎了，于是他大度地退让道：“小萝卜，只要没有小萝卜就可以。”  
利威尔剜了他一眼，丝毫不为所动，厉声道：“小萝卜一定有，洋薊也一定有，而且分到你盘子里的你必须都得吃完。”  
他不留情面地下达完指令，对年轻人绝望的哀嚎置若罔闻，从冰箱里拎出几串红绿相间的小胡萝卜，放到水龙头下冲洗。  
他低着头，不再看艾伦，摆出一副全神贯注的样子。  
其实利威尔刚说完就开始感到后悔，觉得自己实在是有些不讲道理，他已经很久没有对艾伦用过这样霸道的口吻说话，也说不清自己怎么莫名其妙就来了脾气，还是为沙拉里该放什么菜这样毫无意义的问题——是啊，不放小胡萝卜又不会怎样，换成腌甜菜根也不错，为什么一定要跟艾伦计较呢？  
艾伦一点也没有察觉到利威尔周围逐渐成型的自我厌恶的低气压，转眼就把晚餐即将上演的沙拉惨剧忘在了脑后，用纸巾擦完手，又黏黏糊糊地贴到利威尔身上。他张开胳膊，从后面将小个子男人整个人圈在怀里，鼻尖在他短短的鬓角边蹭来蹭去。  
利威尔刚洗完澡，皮肤和头发上还带着几分水盈盈的湿意，清新又好闻。  
“你好香……”  
这个姿势本来是情侣之间常常会做的亲密动作，可不知是不是错觉，在利威尔的感知里，每次艾伦这样做时，其中总会掺有鲜明的性暗示意味——尽管年轻人的双手绝大多数时候都老老实实停在自己的腰上，而且从结果上来看，艾伦也真的只是单纯想拥抱一下他而已。反而是他自己，倒像个青涩的毛头小子似的，时不时羞怯地发现身体某些部分竟然违背主人的意志，厚颜无耻地产生了生理反应。  
也许是标记的作用，从他出院开始，艾伦似乎就对大面积的身体接触格外热衷。隔着两层聊胜于无的单薄布料，利威尔能清晰地感受到年轻人胸膛结实的轮廓，充满活力的温度和随呼吸起伏的节奏，他自己的后背也难以抑制地变得燥热起来，耳畔敏感细嫩的区域被艾伦呼出的潮湿气息撩得阵阵发痒。  
尽管艾伦总是说迷恋他身上独特的气味，可利威尔却感觉自己身上的味道倒是越来越像艾伦的，迟早要被同化成一模一样。  
利威尔心里更加烦躁了，很想动一动，可是怕蹭得艾伦勃起，导致局面一发不可收拾。他又想干脆地用手肘向后用力顶开艾伦，但转念一想刚刚对艾伦发过的无名火，便咬着牙忍了回去。  
在年轻人开始得寸进尺舔吻他的耳廓时，利威尔终于成功稳住心神，一边将已经洗得艳红透亮的小萝卜一颗颗摘下，一边继续刚刚的话题：“其实，你告诉我你在怀疑莱纳后，我查找他的资料时，发现我之前见过他……”  
艾伦动作一滞：“什么时候？”  
“在我伪装成外卖员往克雷尔·莱曼家送披萨的时候，他就在楼下徘徊，趁我没注意——他以为我没注意，往餐盘里塞了一张纸条。”  
“纸条？”  
的确是阿尼杀死了逃亡海外的罗伊斯·莱曼不错，可是莱纳能有什么话要对活下来的弟弟说？人生还长，节哀顺变？  
“……纸条的内容很简单——叫克雷尔赶紧卷铺盖逃命，我想，如果不是那时候我抢先一步，阿尼的下一颗子弹大概就要喂给这小子了。”  
“所以……他是想帮助克雷尔？”艾伦回忆了一下，不可置信地说，“那个时间的话，他已经虐杀了三名受害者！”  
“一点不错。”  
“你确定那是他？”  
“当然，我还没有脸盲到这个程度……只是我当时一心想赶紧结案，”利威尔叹了口气，“如果多花功夫调查深入一点，他也不至于落到现在的下场。”  
“谁能想到，臭名昭著的杀人狂魔居然试图营救一个无辜的普通人……”  
“谈不上营救，只是力所能及提个醒而已，他不忍心见死不救，却也不愿被牵扯其中……可以理解，他在被陷害后，也是选择向弱势群体发泄怒火。”  
“鉴于此，我们能不能认为，在某种层面上，他仍是个‘好人’？”  
“依我看来，至少人性尚未完全泯灭，他的憎恨和暴虐高度集中于特定群体。”  
“……伊丽莎白·史特莱，唯一一名不是妓女的受害者，是阿尼动的手。”  
“是的。”  
艾伦沉默了一会儿，下巴埋进利威尔颈间，用力收紧双手——像是怕他的omega逃跑似的，几乎把对方勒得上不来气。  
“不管他到底恨谁，是不是人性尚存，”他的声音带着闷闷的鼻音，“我也绝不会由此就相信他不会伤害你，我一定要亲眼看到你平安无事……米克先生说得对，我真是傻瓜……就算再来一次，我明知道他只是想编造故事扰乱我的视线，利威尔，我也一定会先来看你。”  
然而艾伦的内心剖白并没有让利威尔感到好受些，那些触目惊心的凸刺更加清晰尖锐了。他感谢艾伦把他抱得这样紧，每一寸可能感到空虚的领土都拥挤得要命，不然他打赌自己的身体一定会忍不住颤抖。他不知道艾伦是否察觉到自己的心脏正在疯狂跳动，一张无形的面孔在脑海中叫嚣。  
别告诉他！别告诉他！  
“退一步讲，艾伦，”利威尔慢慢地说，声音同样有些发闷，每一个字仿佛都要花去他十成的力气，“就算他真的手段通天，潜入医院里，把Marti……那种药注射给我，也并不会发生什么……”  
“不行，让你感觉不舒服也不可以……”  
利威尔把最后一个小萝卜放进碗里码好，抬起湿漉漉的右手，向后拢住alpha毛茸茸的脑袋：“不，这种类型的药都是通过刺激omega的生殖腔和卵巢来强行诱导发情期的……而我……我身体里……”他闭了闭眼，“属于omega的大部分生殖器官，在二十年前就被手术摘除掉了。”  
利威尔的身体和意识同时感受到了艾伦的震动。  
“所以，”他强迫自己往下说，“艾伦，你必须知道这些——在我们之间有进一步发展之前……我根本不算一个完整的omega，我不会发情，无法被深度标记，也永远不可能怀孕……”  
“是……因为生病？”艾伦哑着嗓子问。  
利威尔嘴唇无声地颤动几下，最终把“只是想活下去而已”咽回了肚子，换了一种自嘲的语气：“大概是因为我打心眼儿里，并不希望做一个omega。”  
他虽然只说出了这一句，却无端地相信，艾伦已经把两句话都听得清清楚楚。他忽然感到一阵如释重负的轻松，像是吐出了胸口积郁已久的浊气，连身上每一个毛孔都瞬间清爽通畅起来。他在心中曾经演练过无数次如果艾伦提出想要孩子，自己应该如何应答，他有信心即使是最坏的结果，自己也不至于连一个完美的微笑也伪装不出。  
利威尔身上的伤口早已愈合得七七八八，可不知怎么的，他觉得自己仿佛又回到了刚刚苏醒过来的那段时间，从头到脚都懒洋洋的，一根指头也不想动。他渐渐放松身体，把全身重量都交付给背后的男人，闭上眼，视野里满是落窗外金色夕阳留下的灿烂光斑。  
不知过了多久，在利威尔以为自己就会这样静静睡去时，突然察觉到自己的脸颊上多了一抹冰凉的湿意。于是他像被惊醒的猫一样，不满地动动脑袋，让苦涩的水汽在两人滚烫的皮肤之间迅速晕开。  
“小鬼，又在哭什么？”  
“不……我没有在哭……”年轻人矢口否认道，声音里还带着难以忽视的哽咽，“我只是高兴，才忍不住流泪……太好了，利威尔，我的意思是……这很棒，”他把臂弯间年长的男人搂得更紧，“利威尔……我记住了，利威尔……这辈子，你也别想再逼我戴套。”  
艾伦跑去给韩吉开门的时候，眼眶还隐约有点发红，立刻就被火眼金睛的首席医疗官抓住了把柄，只好无耻地把责任推给洋葱先生。然而最后，利威尔还是因为“压榨下属”的罪名平白挨了一顿数落。  
沙拉做得比较成功，小萝卜和洋薊的点缀功不可没。主菜的小牛腰肉就差一点，因为腌制时间不足，烹制的时候又颇为心不在焉导致过了火候，从而显得味道有些寡淡。  
法兰放下刀叉，摇摇头，故作唏嘘道：“利威尔，几个月没见，你这厨艺退步得可真够神速的。”  
利威尔不客气地用叉子一指料理台上的沙拉盆：“不爱吃别吃，一边吃草去。”  
法兰对他这种破拐子破摔的消极态度感到非常失望，痛心疾首地对其他人说：“我不是故意找茬……要知道，利威尔以前的做菜水平可一点都没的挑，就算亲自做大厨，在市中心开家正经馆子也绰绰有余，我刚到伦敦那会儿，全靠周末找利威尔蹭饭才在这个神奇的国度里存活下来。可今天这牛排，”他啧啧嘴，“我都不好意思承认我跟他同一国籍。”  
利威尔哼了一声：“哟，真是委屈你了。”  
“等等……”艾伦刚打算开口把责任揽到自己身上，旁边的伊莎贝尔扯扯他的袖子，用眼神示意他不用说话。  
“……自打他和这小子勾搭在一起后，”法兰对艾伦扬了下头，“求他下个厨就越来越难，而且动不动就请我去汉堡店吃快餐，哪还有半点以前挑剔的样子……依我看，利威尔你不如早点跟他入英国国籍算了，反正你也早就背叛了味蕾，从头到脚都是英国佬的作风了。这小子估计靠速冻食品和外卖就能养活，正好跟你现在的厨艺水平搭配。”  
艾伦没料到法兰会突然扯到自己，有点尴尬地低下头，又忍不住偷偷用余光观察利威尔的神色。  
利威尔双手各执刀叉，专心地切着盘中的牛排，不作回答，脸上也看不出表情，可艾伦总觉得他其实在笑。  
伊莎贝尔狡黠地一笑，故意抬杠道：“法兰，话不能这么说，英国佬中也是有很多像史密斯先生一样的讲究人的，不能一概而论。万一艾伦也觉得大哥的厨艺有所欠缺呢？”  
她嘴上说着艾伦，却冲韩吉的方向一阵挤眉弄眼。韩吉立刻心神领会，接过话茬道：“有道理……嗳，艾伦，怎么样？说说看，利威尔能满足你吗？”  
艾伦正憋得抓耳挠腮，终于轮到自己说话，赶紧坚定地表明立场道：“当然！”  
韩吉：“所有方面？”  
“当然所有方面！”  
“感觉挺不错的？”  
“非常好！”  
“是不是还有点吃不消？”  
艾伦一愣，终于慢慢琢磨出一点不对味儿来，脸刷地红了，再看其他人早已笑得前仰后合。  
伊莎贝尔一边锤桌子还一边安慰他：“别生气，只是难得看大哥这么高兴，才要拿他开涮的。”  
高兴……是这样的吗？  
韩吉帮腔：“哎，这个人真虚伪，在大家面前装得若无其事的，心里不知道有多得意，太坏了。”  
米克也对艾伦抬了抬酒杯：“小伙子，勇气可嘉。”  
艾伦不明白为什么大家的形容中，自己像是将要英勇迈入火坑里一般，不过在他抓住机会再次偷瞄利威尔时，他的长官竟然前所未有地冲他吐了吐舌头。  
在喝餐后的白兰地时，艾尔文终于问：“日子过得真快，又是新的一年……你们打算什么时候结婚？”  
他这话刚一出口，屋里顿时安静下来，大家都不约而同停下了各自聊到一半的话题，颜色各异的眼睛散发着同样唯恐天下不乱的八卦光芒，齐刷刷投向艾伦的方向。艾伦被盯得后背发凉，手一抖，差点把酒杯摔到地上。他下意识地扭头去看和法兰一起坐在吧台边的利威尔，却发现利威尔的视线也正落在自己的身上。  
“……回答啊，小子。”  
之后艾尔文抓着莫布利特，慷慨激昂地大谈办公室恋情的严重危害，听得一旁的米克都有点不耐烦，插话说：“不要紧，后勤的档案室还给他留着格子间呢，随时可以搬过去。”  
法兰也伸过头来搅浑水：“我门店隔壁的铺面也还没有租出去，要不老板你通融一下，批了利威尔的辞职报告呗。”  
伊莎贝尔坐在沙发上，在葡萄酒宣传广告册上见缝插针地写写画画，声称要给利威尔筹备婚前的单身派对。  
韩吉满脸飘红，举着啤酒杯站在沙发后面看，一边看一边大着舌头嘲笑：“一把年纪的老光棍，有人要就谢天谢地了，还好意思学年轻人搞单身派对。”  
正好被利威尔听了去，反唇相讥道：“总比连单身派对都没得搞的老光棍强。”  
韩吉毫不在意地哈哈大笑，倒是艾尔文、米克、法兰等人纷纷露出了悲伤的神情。

 

三个月后，水仙花盛开的季节，斯旺西海边的草地上举行了一场简单的婚礼。  
艾伦和利威尔难得同时穿了正统的西装，站在星海一般随风舞动的金色花丛里，看着远处一位姑娘为自己戴上戒指。  
艾伦继续在利威尔的小组里当被压榨的底层员工，利威尔也没有搬去和法兰做邻居，当然，单身派对的事再也没人提起过。一切看起来还是老样子，只是茶水间里流传的八卦段子似乎越发真实了。  
最后一具omega女尸被发现后，莱纳发给艾伦的假信息成功拖延了一些时间——他当然没有去见利威尔，没人知道他为什么要发那条措辞激烈的信息，也没人知道他后来又去了哪里。当夜，警方在一辆轿车中找到他时，这位令人毛骨悚然的连环杀手已经安静地死去多时，脸上表情祥和得让警察们一度怀疑自己找错了人。  
当所有的报刊都将莱纳的大幅照片挂上头版头条，将这名年轻的alpha推向风口浪尖，一位年轻女孩站了出来，揭露了事件背后不为人知的故事。  
她说她的名字叫希斯特利亚，曾经是王子罗德·雷伊斯的私生女，再早一点，是莱纳·布朗的恋人。  
在最后一名孩子也死于疾病之后，担心王位继承权动摇的罗德·雷伊斯将主意打到了从未相认过的私生女希斯特利亚的身上。他流着泪，激动地与她相拥，把她接进富丽堂皇的城堡，给她从未体会过的“父爱”。  
“他反对我与莱纳的恋情，带我往来于各国皇室之间，介绍我认识那些生下来就流着贵族血液的年轻人……我不敢告诉莱纳，怕他担心、怕他离开我，是的，我就是这样一个胆小鬼……我是总对我们之间的未来抱有美好的幻想，可是雷德告诉我，alpha与omega之间永远不会有真正的感情，无论爱与恨，都是欲望的产物。”  
希斯特利亚迷茫过、挣扎过，也绝望过，她不相信自己与莱纳之间的关系会如此脆弱，直到莱纳的背叛。  
“我当时想，我一定流尽了这辈子所有的眼泪，我恨他、恨上帝、恨我的性别、恨那欺骗过我的‘爱情’……我不知道除了祝福他和他的孩子以外，还能说点什么，我把自己关在卧室里，拒绝与所有人联系……过了很久，一次巧合之中，我偶然发现，竟然是罗德——这个所谓的高贵‘王子’，未来王位的继承人——在黑市购买了非法的药剂，伙同一名omega女人，导演了这场戏。”  
希斯特利亚在一次上流社会的酒会上结识了艾尔文，请他帮忙打探下莱纳的近况。艾尔文立刻就发现了莱纳的异常，并联想到当时东区发生的系列凶杀案。  
“我吓坏了，不知道应该怎么办，他原本不是这样的人，他变了，是罗德的阴谋让他变了……我欺骗自己这都是假的，这都是我的一个噩梦，等醒来时，我还是普普通通的寻常女孩，他也还是我最善良可靠的爱人，我希望他能醒悟，我希望他能停手……可是凶杀案却从没停下来过。我不想伤害他，我也不想伤害‘爱我的父亲’，我是个逃避现实的懦夫，我催眠自己，等他发泄光怨恨，等他成为一个父亲，一切就会结束了。”  
当阿尼代替莱纳接受审判时，她以为一切真的这样荒唐地结束了。  
“……我谁也不想伤害，我什么也不敢说，甚至不敢维护那些对我重要的存在，像一只瑟瑟发抖的鸵鸟，幻想着天降救世主……也许就是因为这样，到最后，我才谁也没能保护。”  
那一天，她坐在城堡的卧室里，透过窗户向外看去。  
秋风中萧瑟枯萎的草地上，有一点金黄耀眼夺目。  
是一支纤长的水仙花，在不属于它的寒冷季节里傲然绽放。  
艾伦弯下腰，从脚边掐了一支当季正嫩的，举到利威尔鼻子前，深情道：“嫁给我吧！”  
利威尔嫌恶地往后一躲，右手攥紧了口袋里的戒指盒：“我拒绝。”

END


End file.
